La sombra de Harry Año 3
by xotug
Summary: Tercer año en Hogwarts. Sirius Black, El Mapa del Merodeador, los dementores, nuevas clases... Demasiadas cosas para que David y Jess se las pierdan.
1. Una actuación magistral

**Capitulo 1. Una actuación magistral.**

Tamara Manning cerro la puerta del coche mientras miraba el numero 4 de bronce en la casa que tenia enfrente. Sonrió cuando recordó como habían llegado hasta aquí. Fue hace una semana.

Era uno de los días mas calurosos de lo que llevaban de verano. Las moscas entraban por las ventanas abiertas y pululaban por la casa hasta que alguno de sus integrantes se cansaba de sus revoloteos y las aplastaban con la ayuda de una fiel zapatilla. James era el que menos paciencia y el que mas puntería tenia. David y Jess entraban por la puerta con el pelo mojado y las toallas al hombro tras haber dado un baño en la piscina de los Cartwright. Era una familia, recién llegada al barrio, que había comprado el chalet del final de la calle; el único de la calle que se construyo con piscina. La hija de los Cartwright, Caroline, se había hecho muy amiga de David y Jessica, sobre todo de esta ultima, y los chicos se pasaban por allí muchos días.

David se acerco a Tamara, que estaba tumbada en una hamaca tomando el sol que traspasaba el gran ventanal del salón, con un papel en la mano.

- Hola cielo, -dijo Tamara quitándose las gafas de sol.- ¿que traes ahí?

- Queremos ir. -dijo Jess con los ojos brillantes. Tamara cogió el papel. Era un folleto del parque de atracciones "Thorpe Park", el cual hablaba sobre el estreno de una nueva montaña rusa llamada Phoenix. Según iba leyendo podía comprender el entusiasmo de los chicos, tenia todos los visos de ser algo apasionante. Se lo paso a James cuando asomo la cabeza por la zona de visión de Tamara. La cara que puso James era exactamente igual que la que tenia David.

- ¿Podemos ir? ¿Podemos ir? ¿Podemos ir? ¿Podemos ir? - preguntaba incansable James. Tamara suspiro divertida.

- Claro que vamos. -confirmo provocando tres gritos de alegría.

- ¿Podríamos invitar a Harry y a los Weasley? -propuso Jess. Tamara se sorprendió de la magnifica idea de la chica. Podría ser una buena manera de compensar, en parte, lo que hicieron los señores Weasley el año pasado por David y Jess.

- Es una gran idea. -respondió James por ella.

-¿Que pasa hijo? -pregunto Tamara al ver el gesto torcido de David.

- Que no creo que los tíos de Harry le dejen ir a algo que pueda ser mínimamente divertido... y menos si quien lo lleva es alguien que tiene relación con el mundo de la magia. -explico David.

Tamara torció el gesto. Había escuchado todo lo que le Harry le había contado a David sobre la relación con sus tíos. No se podía creer que pudiera existir una familia tan desagradable y que Harry hubiera tenido que soportar tales maltratos. De repente tuvo una idea para conseguir que los Dursley dejaran a Harry venir al parque de atracciones.

- Dejádmelo a mi. -dijo Tamara sonriendo.

- ¡Uy!. Tu madre tiene un plan en su cabeza. -le susurro James a su hijo.

- ¿Como lo sabes? -le pregunto David.

- ¿Ves esa sonrisa?. Es la misma que pone cuando me despluma jugando al póker. -respondió riéndose James.- Espera cualquier cosa.

Esa misma noche, Tamara cogió el teléfono y marco el numero que David le había dado. Escucho dos tonos antes de que una voz masculina respondiera al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Quien es? -pregunto el señor Dursley.

- Buenas noches. Me llamo Tamara Manning y soy la madre de un compañero del colegio de su sobrino Harry. -dijo amablemente.

- ¡AQUÍ NO VIVE NINGÚN HARRY! -gritó Vernon Dursley.

- Usted también se siente avergonzado, por lo que veo. -levanto la voz Tamara provocando risas ahogadas en el salón de casa.

- ¿COMO? -pregunto Vernon Dursley sin creerse lo que acaba de escuchar.

- Nuestro hijo David también tiene la misma... "anormalidad" de su sobrino. -explico Tamara haciendo una mueca de asco por lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Usted también sufre eso? -pregunto el señor Dursley desconcertado.

- ¡Oh, si! -respondió. - Es todo un dolor de cabeza.

- Bien, parece que podremos entendernos. -dijo intentando dulcificar su voz.- Perdone por el grito de antes.

- No se preocupe. -dijo quitándole importancia.- Comparto su reacción.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle el motivo de su llamada?

- Claro. Le llamaba porque mi hijo me ha contado sobre como mantiene recto a su sobrino a pesar de su anomalía y me gustaría tener una charla para poder aprender de su método de educación e intercambiar opiniones. -respondió Tamara.

- Por supuesto, será todo un placer señora...

- Manning, Tamara Manning.

- Pues como le decía, señora Manning, será todo un placer hablar con usted. -dijo Vernon Dursley poniendo una voz que el entendía que seria seductora.- Podríamos quedar el miércoles que viene, en mi casa. ¿Le parece una buena hora... las cinco de la tarde?. Apunte... Prive Drive 4, Little Whinging, Surrey.

- Perfecto, señor Dursley. Nos vemos el miércoles. -dijo despidiendose Tamara.

En cuanto colgó el teléfono y levanto el pulgar en signo de afirmación, una tremenda ovación se escucho en el salón. James, David y Jess aplaudían emocionados. Tamara hizo una reverencia y se echo a reír.

- And the Oscar goes to... Tamara Manning por "Como colársela a los Dursley" -anuncio James.

- Déjalo en un premio BAFTA que el miércoles tenemos la segunda parte en casa de los Dursley. Y esta vez... la actuación la tenemos que hacer todos.

Tamara llamo a la puerta. Abrió el señor Dursley. Detrás de el asomaba la cabeza y el cuello largo y delgado de Petunia Dursley y parte del cuerpo de orca joven de Dudley Dursley. Al ver a este ultimo, Jess y David tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para que no se notara que estaban apunto de troncharse de risa. A Harry no se le veía por ningún sitio.

- Buenas tardes, señor Dursley. Soy Tamara Manning, este es mi marido James, mi hijo David y su amiga Jessica. Encantados. -dijo Tamara a modo de presentación. James noto como Vernon no había mirado nada mas que a Tamara. Se veía claramente que se había quedado prendado de ella.

- El placer es mío. -dijo Vernon.- Esta es mi mujer, Petunia y nuestro hijo, Dudley. Y por favor... llámame Vernon.

Entraron en el salón que estaba perturbadoramente perfecto. Todo brillaba y relucía como si fuera recién comprado.

- Por favor, tomen asiento señores Manning. -dijo Petunia con una tono meloso.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que haces, David?! -pregunto James metiéndose en el papel.- ¿Te he dado permiso para sentarte? -David se levanto con un resorte. Tamara vio como los Dursley sonreían al verlo.

- Perdón. -dijo David bajando la cabeza haciendo que estaba avergonzado.

- Tienes suerte de que este Jessica contigo y estemos en casa de los señores Dursley... -amenazo James. -Ahora tenemos que hablar los mayores, sal del salón y llévate a Jessica. Puedes ir a ver a Harry pero no quiero oír el mínimo susurro. Ya sabes lo que pasa si me desobedeces. -David salió del salón detrás de Jessica. Harry se encontraba en el pasillo con cara de sorpresa.

- Ahora te cuento. -dijo David señalándole la planta de arriba.

- Estos chicos nunca obedecen. -dijo suspirando James.- Perdonen por la escena, señores Dursley.

- No por favor. No se preocupen. -respondió Petunia.- La educación que están dando a su hijo me parece admirable.

- ¡Oh!. Me voy a sonrojar. -dijo Tamara.

- Me gustaría saber como ha conseguido ese nivel de respeto en su hijo. -inquirió Vernon.

- No ha sido nada fácil, créame. La noticia de que nuestro hijo era un mago, fue un palo. Nosotros que éramos gente normal... encontrarnos mezclados en todo esto. Nos decidimos por usar un método de condicionamiento.

- ¿Como es eso? -pregunto Vernon curioso.

- Se basa en la teoría del placer-dolor. Cada vez que David hacia algo relacionado con la magia o hablaba sobre ella, le castigábamos con dureza o le pegábamos si la infracción era muy grave. Si se comportaba bien, le recompensábamos o le recortábamos el castigo, nunca eliminarlo, seria contraproducente. Siempre debe de tener en la mente, un posible castigo.

- Interesante teoría. ¿Creéis que podríamos aplicarla en nuestro sobrino?. -pregunto Petunia.

- Lo dudo mucho. El problema es que hay que aplicarlo a temprana edad, necesita de tiempo y el sujeto receptor no debe tener una personalidad totalmente formada para poder moldearla. -explico Tamara.

- Que lastima. -dijo Vernon.- Parece que da muy buenos resultados.

- Yo tengo ahora una pregunta. -dijo James.- ¿Como han hecho para ocultar que Harry se va tanto tiempo de casa?

- Decimos que esta en el Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables. -explico Vernon dándose importancia.

- Es una gran idea. ¿No crees cariño? -pregunto James a Tamara.

- Sin duda. -afirmo esta. -Además de ser una explicación razonable, impide que los vecinos quieran saber mas. Nosotros tenemos ese problema. Los vecinos siempre están preguntando sobre que tal es el internado al que le enviamos. No nos pudimos inventar algo parecido. David nunca ha dado motivos que pudieran dar a entender que es un delincuente. Si contábamos esa historia, los vecinos podían empezar a sospechar y eso es lo ultimo que nos interesa. -dijo remarcando claramente las ultimas palabras.

- Totalmente de acuerdo. -dijo Petunia. Tamara y James se miraron y con un impredecible gesto de asentimiento se comunicaron entre ellos que era momento de hacer la pregunta.

- También quisiéramos pedirles un favor. -dijo Tamara mirando a los ojos a Vernon Dursley. Si este se había quedado prendado de ella, lo iba a aprovechar.

- Si esta en mi mano. -respondió el.

- Cada verano, le ofrecemos la mayor recompensa del año a David y cada vez que lo hemos hecho su comportamiento ha mejorado ostensiblemente. Por eso, queríamos pedirles que nos dejara llevarnos a Harry este año al parque de atracciones. Podría servir para que el carácter de Harry se ablande.

- ¿Y si no sirve? -pregunto Petunia mosqueada. Tamara no se esperaba esta pregunta, suponía que no habría mas problemas. Por suerte, James reacciono rápidamente.

- Se librarían de Harry durante un día o mas, si nos lo dejaran llevárnoslo a nuestra casa hasta el día de la excursión al parque. -comento como quien no quiere la cosa. La cara de los Dursley no dejaba duda de que estaban encantados con la idea.

Mientras esta conversación ocurría en el salón, David y Jess entraron en la habitación de Harry detrás de el. Era sin duda la habitación mas pequeña de la casa. Se sentaron en la cama, mientras que Harry se limito a apoyarse en el alfeizar. El moreno miro con cara de incredulidad al ver la sonrisa del metamorfomago.

- ¿Que le pasa a tu padre?. -pregunto Harry sin poder aguantarse.

- Nada. -respondió David manteniendo el suspense.

- ¿Nada? -pregunto con incredulidad Harry. Jess tomo las riendas de la situación.

- Déjale de tomarle el pelo al pobre Harry, David. -dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro al chico.- No le pasa nada al padre de David, solo esta actuando.

- ¿Actuando? -pregunto aun mas desconcertado.

- Queremos sacarte de aquí para llevarte al parque de atracciones "Thorpe Park". -le explico Jess.- Han estrenado una nueva montaña rusa llamada Phoenix. Dicen que es la mas impresionante del mundo.

- Por eso mis padres se han comportado conmigo de esta forma tan desagradable. Para que tus tíos confíen en ellos. -completo David.

- ¿Y creéis que lo han conseguido? -pregunto Harry intentando no hacerse muchas ilusiones.

- Conociendo a mi madre... doy mucha posibilidades de éxito al plan. -dijo David pensativo.

- ¿Como llevas el verano? -le pregunto Jess a Harry. El chico la miro y se agacho para meterse debajo de la cama.

- Acompañadme. -dijo Harry. Los dos se tumbaron a ras de suelo; veían como el moreno levantaba una tabla de la tarima y sacaba una funda de almohada. Se levantaron del suelo y Harry abrió la funda pasándosela a Jessica. Esta la miro y pudo ver como dentro había una tintero con tinta negra varios pergaminos y los libros del colegio del ultimo curso.

- Pues como siempre. -respondió resignado Harry.- Por lo menos puedo hacer los deberes.

- En serio, ¿como lo aguantas? -pregunto Jess alucinada.

- No lo se. Simplemente no pienso en ello, me concentro en esto. -dijo acercándose al calendario que estaba colgado en la pared y señalando una casilla rodeada con rotulador rojo. Correspondía al día 1 de septiembre.

- La vuelta a Hogwarts. -dijo David pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

- Mi casa es Hogwarts, mi única y verdadera casa. -dijo mientras volvía a guardar la funda en su escondite.- Yo no soy como vosotros, que podéis estar tranquilos y descansar durante las vacaciones de verano. Solo me siento vivo cuando estoy en Hogwarts, en la Madriguera, en el mundo mágico... cuando estoy con Ron, con Hermione, con los Weasley, con vosotros... -termino con la voz entrecortada. Jess abrazo a Harry para consolarle. David, al ver esta imagen, sintió un pinchazo acido en la garganta. Esta sensación desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, pero dejo un poso extraño en el chico. Nunca había sentido algo parecido y no sabia la causa.

De repente, se escucho como se abría una puerta en la planta baja y como unos fuertes pasos subían por la escalera. Jessica se separo de Harry y se levanto de la cama acercándose a David. Vernon Dursley abrió la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que provoco escalofríos en los tres chicos.

- ¡Chico, recoge tus cosas!. ¡Te vas con los Manning hasta el lunes!. -bramo con voz ronca. Sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta bruscamente.

Harry intento dar un grito de alegría pero David se lo impidió tapándole la boca.

- ¿Que haces? -pregunto el ojiverde enfadado cuando David le quito la mano.

- ¡Calla! ¡Has estado apunto de estropearlo todo! -le rechisto el metamorfomago.

- ¿Como? -pregunto desconcertado.

- Se supone que los padres de David son tan malos o aun peores que tus tíos. -explico Jess.- Si sospechan que puedes pasártelo bien viniendo con nosotros, no te dejaran.

- ¡Pero si vamos a ir a un parque de atracciones! -rebatió Harry.- Me lo voy a pasar bien seguro.

- Si, pero el plan de mis padres ha hecho verles a los Dursley que un premio podría ser una forma para intentar mejorar tu comportamiento frente a ellos. -comento David. La cara de Harry era la viva imagen del desconcierto.

- ¿Co... co... como? -pregunto entrecortadamente.

- Mis padres les han dicho a los Dursley que ellos tienen a David totalmente dominado gracias a su método de educación. Parte de ese método se basa en recompensas por buen comportamiento. -continuo explicando el chico.- La visita al parque de atracciones es una de ellas.- Harry se quedo callado mientras meditaba sobre lo que acababa de escuchar. La verdad es que era un plan muy inteligente y parecía que todo estaba bien atado. Como el relámpago que tenia en la frente, un pensamiento inquietante cruzo por la cabeza de Harry.

- ¿No tendré luego que comportarme bien lo que queda de verano? -pregunto con un tono que mezclaba miedo y enfado a partes iguales.

- No te preocupes. Tamara y James habrán dado suficientes razones para que tus tíos no se sorprendan si las cosas siguen igual. -comento Jess mientras miraba los jardines resecos del numero cinco a través de la ventana abierta. Finalmente, Harry quedo convencido. Sin perder tiempo, empezó a hacer una maleta llenándola de la poca ropa que tenia.

David y Jess bajaron al salón para informar que Harry estaba terminando de completar su equipaje. Tras una calurosa despedida por parte de los Dursley hacia los señores Manning, especialmente la de Vernon hacia Tamara y unos pocos gruñidos que Harry identifico como un adiós, los cinco salieron del numero 4 de Prive Drive en dirección a un lugar mucho mas agradable con el "niño que vivió".

- A partir de hoy podéis llamarnos Tamara y James "Dos Caras" Manning. -presumió James mientras aparcaba delante de la puerta de su casa. Entraron en la casa y le enseñaron a Harry donde estaba su habitación y el resto de las estancias. Este tras colocar sus cosas bajo al salón.

- Señores Manning, quiero darles las gracias por lo que están haciendo por mi. -dijo Harry emocionado. Tamara se adelanto y le abrazo. El ojiverde empezó a llorar incontroladamente. David se emociono mas que ninguno, ya que sabia mejor que nadie la causa de esta reacción tan visible. Estaba seguro que era lo mas parecido que había recibido en años a un abrazo de madre.

- Tranquilo Harry. -le susurro al oído Tamara.- Lo hemos hecho encantados. David nos ha contado lo mal que te tratan los Dursley y queríamos hacer algo para que al menos tuvieras unos días de tranquilidad y pudieras pasártelo bien. - Harry, al escucharla, la abrazo mas fuerte y lloro aun mas. Se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a obtener afecto de alguien a quien pudiera considerar una figura materna. Si David no recordaba mal lo mas parecido... había sido la forma en que Molly lo había tratado el año pasado durante su estancia en la Madriguera.

Se fueron a la cama muy tarde. Habían estado toda la tarde viendo películas en el reproductor de video del salón. Pasaron la mañana en el videoclub eligiéndolas. Al final, Terminator 2 fue elegida la triunfadora por unanimidad, a pesar de la reticencia de Tamara. La película le daba mala espina, decía que se relacionaba demasiado con su trabajo. Ordenadores y cosas por el estilo. Todos subieron a la cama bostezando, especialmente Jess que casi se choca contra la pared al intentar entrar en la habitación que compartía con David. A Harry le pareció muy curioso este hecho y se acerco a David para preguntarlo. Este hizo como que acompañaba al ojiverde a su habitación para poder hablar con el a solas.

- Dormimos en la misma habitación a partir de la primera noche tras el entierro de sus padres. -le explico en voz baja. Estaban lejos de la habitación pero David no quería correr riesgos, no quería hacerla sufrir mas.- No te imaginas lo que sufrí durante mucho tiempo... ver esos ojos apagados, el espíritu de Jess hundido... aun se me parte el corazón cada vez que lo recuerdo. Solo me he sentido peor cuando me entere que el basilisco la había atacado y... bueno... ya sabes lo que me paso. - Harry trago saliva, comprendía demasiado bien lo que es echar de menos a tu familia. Le dio las gracias a David por todo y se metió en su habitación con un profundo sentimiento de compresión y empatía hacia la chica.

David entreabrió los ojos cuando su madre le puso un tazón de leche encima de la mesa. Había dormido mas de 10 horas pero los ojos se le cerraban como siempre. Su padre decía riéndose que "siempre tenia sueño". Jess y Harry seguían durmiendo en la planta de arriba.

- ¿Que tenéis pensado hacer hoy? -pregunto Tamara a su hijo mientras le veía bostezar.

- Había pensado en llevarme a Harry a jugar al futbol y llegar para comer fresquitos, tras pasar por la piscina de los Cartwright. -respondió David mientras se llevaba una cucharada de cereales a la boca.

- No has pensado en que los Cartwright puede que no quieran que un extraño este en su casa. -inquirió Tamara.

- Hoy Caroline esta sola en casa, sus padres se van de viaje, así que no habrá problema. -respondió descaradamente. La risa de su padre resonó.

- ¡Que morro le echas hijo! -respondió divertido. David le sonrió con picardía. James se secaba inexistentes lagrimas. -¡Que orgulloso estoy de ti!

Harry se despertó con parsimonia, intentando conservar, el mayor tiempo posible, la sensación de tranquilidad que sentía. Hacia mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Abrió los ojos y vio un techo de color blanco. Se giro sobre las sabanas y vio como el reloj, que estaba encima de la mesilla, marcaba la diez y media de la mañana. Al levantarse de la cama, noto como sus pies se apoyaban en una superficie acolchada; miro hacia abajo y vio que estaba pisando unas zapatillas azules de andar por casa. No eran suyas. El nunca había tenido. Se las puso para evitar dejar marcas en el parquet. Tía Petunia le había castigado muchas veces por culpa de eso. Le quedaban un poco grandes, así que supuso que serian de David. Miro con interés la habitación en la que estaba. Era de tamaño parecido a la suya en Prive Drive; sin embargo, parecía mucho mas grande debido a que no estaba llena de los trastos inútiles de Dudley. Aquí todo parecía tener un propósito. Pudo ver la ropa que había traído en la maleta, colocada en un armario a la derecha de la cama. A la izquierda de la cama, además de la mesilla con el reloj, se situaban unas estanterías vacías atornilladas a la pared del fondo, junto a la ventana. A través de la misma, Harry pudo ver la calle principal que cruzaba por delante de todas la viviendas. A diferencia de Prive Drive, no había ningún coche aparcado junto a la acera, todos estaban dentro de los garajes o en la parcela de cemento que tenia cada casa. El calor empezaba a notarse.

El moreno fue al baño y lleno el lavabo con agua e introdujo la cabeza hasta que golpeo el fondo del mismo. La sensación de frescor recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se seco la cabeza con la toalla y salió al pasillo para dirigirse a la planta baja. Al pasar por la habitación de David y Jess, vio que la puerta estaba abierta y no pudo evitar asomarse. La habitación era muy parecida a la suya. Se diferenciaban en que era casi el doble de grande y que todo el mobiliario estaba duplicado. Los baúles de los dos estaban a los pies de cada cama. En ese momento, Jess, que dormía profundamente, se giro en la cama y se coloco de cara a la puerta. En esta posición, Harry podía ver la cara de tranquilidad de la chica parcialmente cubierta por su pelo broncíneo.

- Da gusto verla dormir así. -dijo una voz en un tono suave, sobresaltando a Harry. Este se dio la vuelta con sentimiento de culpabilidad. La cara divertida de Tamara apareció ante los ojos del ojiverde. -No te preocupes, Harry, no quería asustarte. -Tamara también se apoyo en el dintel de la puerta mirando a Jessica que había vuelto a darse la vuelta dándoles la espalda.

- Lo siento. -susurro el moreno.

- Te he dicho que no te preocupes. -respondió Tamara sin perder la sonrisa. -No sabes la cantidad de veces que me he encontrado a David observando así a Jess. -dudo un momento antes de preguntar. -Tu que estas con ellos a lo largo de todo el curso, ¿crees que hay algo entre ellos? -Harry la miro desconcertada. Tamara rio quedamente al darse cuenta de que Harry era aun muy niño para darse cuenta de primeras a lo que se refería. Estaba acostumbrada a la madurez innata de su hijo y a esa misma madurez, solo que forzada por las circunstancias, en el caso de Jessica. Sin embargo, al mirar a los ojos verdes de Harry, pudo ver en ellos que el niño delante suya estaba hecho de otra pasta.

- ¿A que se refiere? -pregunto Harry interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tamara.

- Nada Harry. Déjalo... solo son cosas mías. -dijo acariciándole el pelo.- Puedes bajar a desayunar cuando quieras. David te ha preparado una mañana muy ocupada.

- Hola mama, ya estamos aquí. -grito David al llegar a casa.

- ¿Que tal la mañana? -pregunto Tamara desde la cocina. -James, vigila la lasaña.

- En cuanto acabe de cortar la lechuga para la ensalada, le echo un ojo. -respondió el. Tamara salió al pasillo y vio como Harry venia envuelto en una toalla de cintura para abajo. Tenia la camiseta mojada y las gafas llenas de gotas.

- ¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto.

- David... que es muy gracioso. -respondió el ojiverde. -Me ha tirado a la piscina con la camiseta puesta.

- Si has tenido que bañarte en calzoncillos. -respondió el metamorfomago partiéndose de risa al recordar el momento en que Harry caía al agua tras su empujón.-Yo quería que fueras a juego.

- ¡David! ¡Pide perdón ahora mismo! -dijo enfadada Tamara.

- No se preocupe, señora Manning. No me ha molestado. Creo que ha sido su venganza por lo que pasado en el partido de futbol. -comento con malicia.

- Harry, te he dicho que me llames Tam... -intento decir antes de que su hijo le interrumpiera emocionado.

- ¡Harry es increíble! ¡Es un porterazo brutal! ¡Es la primera vez que no consigo meter un gol!

- Pero yo si le he marcado... -apunto Jess para picar mas a David.

- ¿No tienes bañador? -pregunto Tamara.

- No. Desde que acabaron las clases de natación en el colegio muggle, no he vuelto a necesitar uno y mis tíos, como es obvio, no me han comprado uno. -respondió Harry quitándole importancia. Según iba escuchando mas sobre la vida de Harry, mayor admiración tenia por la entereza que demostraba el chaval y mayor desprecio tenia por sus tíos.

- Pues no puedes ir al parque de atracciones sin un bañador... lo necesitas para las atracciones de agua. -reflexiono James.- Si te parece cielo, podemos ir esta tarde a comprarle uno. -le dijo a Tamara que tenia una cara de cabreo considerable. Si los Dursley estuvieran aquí se les iba a caer el pelo. Su mujer enfadada era muy peligrosa. -¿Que tal con Caroline? -continuo preguntando para intentar calmar los ánimos.

- Bien. -respondió Jess.- Harry le ha caído muy bien a Caroline.

- En realidad, ha sido algo mas que caerle bien, ¿eh Harry?. No te ha quitado los ojos de encima en toda la mañana. -dijo David dándole un codazo en el brazo.- Tus músculos de buscador la han cegado. -Harry no sabia donde meterse.

- ¡David! ¡Deja de meterte con el! ¡Ya te estas dando una ducha para quitarte el cloro! -ordeno su madre. David subió las escaleras de dos en dos. - ¡Y date prisa que también se tienen que duchar Jess y Harry! -La respuesta de David no se escucho claramente. James y Jess se fueron al salón dejando solos a Tamara y Harry.

- En serio, señora Manning, no hace falta que haga todo esto por mi... -dijo Harry azorado. Tamara le sonrió.

- No te sientas mal. Lo hago encantada. -respondió Tamara agachándose para ponerse a su altura.- Considéralo un regalo de Navidad anticipado, ¿vale?. –dijo guiñándole un ojo, tras lo cual se fue a la cocina sin dejar que Harry respondiera.

**Comentarios.**

Hola a todos. Aqui empieza el tercer año. Este capitulo es basicamente un homenaje a la vida que podria haber tenido Harry si hubiera estado en una familia muggle que le quisiera. Una madre que le quiere y se preocupa por el, quizas un hermano que le hace de rabiar o una hermana que le ayuda, amigos que le invitan a su casa, visitas a lugares divertidos... vamos una infancia normal.

El parque de atracciones "Thorpe Park" existe en la realidad y esta en Londres pero la montaña rusa "Phoenix" no, esa es mia. Quiero intentar ser lo mas exacto a la linea temporal de la historia original, de ahi que la pelicula la vean en VHS y no en DVD o que la pelicula ganadora fuera Terminator 2. Algunas veces me la saltare, pero intentare ceñirme lo mas posible.

Vuelven los agradecimientos:

A Venetrix por introducirme en el forum de "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black".

A damcastillo por agregarme a sus autores favoritos.

A MTS13 por su review. Compadre creo que este capitulo responde a tu pregunta.

Espero que os guste el capitulo.

**Un bratzo, xotug.**


	2. Una charla esclarecedora

**Capitulo 2. Una charla esclarecedora.**

- ¡Vamos Harry! ¡Que no llegamos! -grito David desde el asiento trasero derecho del coche. Jess a su lado, le dio una colleja. - ¡No le metas prisa!

Harry salió con una mochila roja a la espalda que guardo en el maletero. Entro al coche bostezando.

- ¿Tan lejos esta el "Thorpe Park para tener que salir a las ocho de la mañana? -pregunto cogiendo un cojín y apoyando la cabeza en el.

- La realidad es que tenemos que hacer un par de paradas previas antes. -dijo Tamara con una sonrisa cómplice.

Arranco el coche y silenciosamente empezaron a circular por una de las carreteras radiales de Londres. Tras veinte minutos llegaron a una zona residencial al norte de la ciudad. Tamara se bajo del coche y llamo a la puerta de una casa que no tenia nada de particular a primera vista. Harry pudo ver como una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos verdes abría la puerta y saludaba cariñosamente a Tamara. Entrecerró los ojos para intentar enfocar mejor a la mujer. El pelo se le hacia muy familiar pero no conseguía adivinar la causa de esa familiaridad. Se giro para preguntarles a David y a Jess, pero estos solo se alzaron de hombros y le señalaron a la puerta de la casa. Cuando volvió a mirar, vio como salía detrás de la mujer alguien a quien si conocía muy bien. Hermione Granger se acercaba al coche corriendo con su pelo sujetado en una coleta; coloco con cuidado su mochila verde pálida en el maletero y entro en al coche sentándose en la tercera fila de asientos. Harry inmediatamente paso a la fila de atrás para hablar con su amiga.

- Hola chicos. -saludo alegremente Hermione.

- ¿Tu también vienes? -pregunto Harry después de abrazarla.

- Claro que si. Los padres de David llamaron a los míos justo el día después de que te sacaran de casa de tus tíos y... aquí estoy. -cambio de tema radicalmente.- ¿Habéis leído sobre el "Phoenix"?. Dos kilómetros y doscientos metros de recorrido a una media de ochenta kilómetros por hora, acelera de cero a cien en menos de tres segundo, alcanza una velocidad máxima de 137 kilómetros por hora... -decía emocionada.

-¡Para ya Hermione! -dijo Harry sin poder aguantar la risa.- Creo que ya tenemos suficientes datos.

Tras una hora de viaje, Harry, David y Jess vieron una estampa familiar. La Madriguera se alzaba impertérrita y eterna como si fuera una venerada estatua de un dios o héroe legendario. David se fijo en que, a diferencia del año pasado, toda la piedra si que parecía igual. Al llegar a la puerta vieron como los Weasley estaban esperándoles en el jardín. Ron, Fred, George, Ginny y Arthur vestían con camisetas y bañadores de diferentes colores. Ron había crecido otros cinco centímetros y ya era casi tan alto como los gemelos. Ginny había cogido un favorecedor color moreno que disimulaba sus pecas. Los gemelos vestían igual y hablaban entre ellos, mientras Arthur se acercaba al coche visiblemente complacido.

- Hola chicos. -dijo Jess cuando se bajo del coche.

- Hola. -respondieron a coro todos los Weasley. Arthur se acerco a Tamara y se puso a examinar el coche mientras hablaba con ella.

- ¡Eh pequeño cambiante! ¿Como llevas el verano? -pregunto Fred a David. Este se giro y vio como Jess y Ginny hablaban animadamente mientras Ron les contaba algo a Harry y Hermione.

- Pues entretenido. Y vosotros, ¿que os contáis? ¿Algún plan interesante?

- Oh si, muchas cosas. Ya te contaremos. -respondió George haciéndose el interesante.

- Tu que sabes mas que nosotros. ¿Que tal ves lo de hoy? -pregunto Fred interesado.

- Os aseguro que os va a gustar. Quizá cuando lleguéis allí y lo veáis por primera vez en funcionamiento os de un poco de respeto. Pero si lo probamos, ninguno de nosotros seremos capaces de montarnos solo una vez. -aseguro David.

- Suena interesante. -dijeron los dos con los ojos iluminados. Su expresión era la misma que cuando planificaban una broma.

- Pero no os quedéis solo con el Phoenix... también están el Colossus, el Némesis Inferno, la Tidal Wave y el Loggers Leap que son de agua... así que preparaos para mojaros y mucho, sobre todo en la primera. -apunto haciendo memoria.

David dejo a los gemelos mientras hablaban con Harry y Ron sobre quidditch. Paso por delante de Jess y Hermione que hablaban sobre las asignaturas nuevas y se acerco a Ginny que veía interesada como su padre examinaba el interior del coche a la vez que hacia movimientos con la varita.

- Hola Ginny. -la saludo David. La chica se dio la vuelta y sonrió a David.

- Hola David. -respondió. El sol de la mañana se reflejaba en su pelo rojo y hacia que pareciera una llama viva.

- ¿Que tal has pasado el verano? -preguntaron los dos a la vez provocando que se rieran a carcajadas al darse cuenta de la coincidencia.

- ¿Que hace tu padre? -la pregunto David al fijarse en el señor Weasley.

- No lo se exactamente. -respondió alzándose de hombros.- Pero lleva un buen rato examinando el coche. No me sorprendería si no fuera porque lleva la varita en la mano y debe de estar haciendo algún hechizo a juzgar por sus movimientos. Papa suele ser muy respetuoso con los juguetes muggles de los demás y no los hechiza... por lo menos al principio. -bromeo haciendo reír a David.- Oye David...

- Dime Ginny. -respondió David preocupado por como la pequeña de los Weasley había pronunciado las ultimas palabras.

- Quería darte las gracias por salvarme el año pasado. -dijo con dificultad. Se giro para darle la espalda a David e impedir que este viera su tez enrojeciéndose. Este con un rápido movimiento se colocó enfrente de ella e impidió que volviera a girarse cogiéndola delicada pero firmemente del brazo.

- Hice lo que debía... sin saber exactamente a lo que me enfrentaba, eso es verdad. -mintió.- Lo cual no fue muy inteligente por mi parte. -confeso

- ¿Te arriesgaste por mi? -pregunto sorprendida la pelirroja.

- Pues si. -confirmo.

- ¿Por que?

- No iba a ser siempre Harry el que se llevara el merito, ¿no crees? -la mirada de la chica le hizo saber que no había sido la mejor respuesta posible. -Era broma. Ginny, tal y como te dije el año pasado en el Expreso de Hogwarts, eres mi amiga. Es una razón mas que suficiente. -la chica le miro enormemente agradecida.

- ¿Puedes contarme como fue? -pregunto temerosa de la respuesta. David se sentó en la tierra con las piernas cruzadas y respiro hondo. Ginny se sentó enfrente de el, imitando su postura. David le conto la misma historia que le conto en su momento a Dumbledore. Sin embargo, que el interés de la pelirroja se trasluciera en sus gestos hizo que fuera mas relajado que en el despacho del director, donde la pétrea cara de Dumbledore desanimaba bastante. La pelirroja ahogo un grito cuando el metamorfomago le describió su aspecto físico influido por el Doppelganger. Cuando David acabo, la cara de Ginny mostraba visiblemente el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para comprender lo que acababa de escuchar.

- La quieres mucho, ¿no? -pregunto Ginny en un susurro.

- ¿Te refieres a Jess? -inquirió David sorprendido por la pregunta de la pelirroja. Esta afirmo con la cabeza.

- Si. Es mi mejor amiga. Nos conocemos prácticamente desde que nacimos, hemos estado siempre el uno al lado del otro y desde que... -intento hablar sobre el accidente pero no pudo.- bueno, ya sabes, estamos aun mas unidos. Creo que fue por eso por lo que el Doppelganger despertó.

- ¿Podría despertarse por otra persona? -pregunto entre el interés y el miedo.

- Espero que no vuelva a pasar. -dijo con mirada sombría.

- ¿Por que dices eso?. Fue bueno que pasara. -replico Ginny.

- No Ginny. El resultado fue lo único bueno. El resto... fue horrible. -confesó con un escalofrió.- Ni te lo imaginas. Es como caer a un pozo sin fondo. Te ves rodeado por una oscuridad impenetrable que te aterra y te atrae a la vez. La sientes familiar y extraña al mismo tiempo. Tu consciencia, tu sentido común, todos los buenos sentimientos, todo lo que hace que seas una buena persona va siendo engullida por el Doppelganger. No quiero volver a pasar por la misma situación si puedo evitarla. -dudo un momento antes de seguir.- Pero si te soy sincero, creo que podría volver a despertar si alguna persona muy querida para mi estuviera en verdadero peligro o estuviera sufriendo. Podrían ser mis padres Harry, Ron, Hermione, los gemelos, tu misma... Pero espero que no... espero que no. -repitió otra vez en un susurro quedo.

- ¿Yo también? -pregunto sorprendida al escuchar su nombre dentro de la lista de personas muy queridas del metamorfomago.

- Si Ginny, tu también. Eres muy importante. -reconoció el.- Y no sabes hasta que punto. -finalizo mentalmente.

- Tanto como para ser el gran motivo que mantuvo la chispa de Harry durante la odisea de los Horrocruxes. -refuto Hermione en la cabeza de David.

- David, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, el señor Weasley, Tamara y yo misma. -conto detenidamente Jess.- Algo no cuadra. En el coche solo caben ocho.

- Eso era antes. -comento Fred misteriosamente.

- ¿Como? -pregunto Jess.

- Ya lo veras. -respondió George siguiendo la broma. Jess hizo que se enfadaba y les amenazo - Respondedme o huid.

- ¿Por que deberíamos hacerte caso? -preguntaron burlones los dos.

- Porque David me ha enseñado una de sus sumisiones. -dijo marcándose un farol digno de una jugadora profesional.- ¿Como decías que se llamaba? -le pregunto al chico girándose para guiñarle un ojo disimuladamente.

- STF. -respondió siguiéndole la broma. Quería ver como los gemelos eran ganados en su territorio.- Por si os interesa, es la segunda mas dolorosa de las que se hacer.

- ¿Cual es la primera? -pregunto Ginny interesada en esa faceta del metamorfomago que tantas risas provocaba en sus hermanos mayores cada vez que recordaban los "encontronazos" entre este y Malfoy.

- La que le hice a Malfoy, el "Sharpshooter". -respondió David sorprendido por el interés de Ginny. Al escuchar esta conversación, las sonrisas en las caras de los gemelos desaparecieron.

- Nuestro padre ha hechizado el coche temporalmente para que entremos todos. -respondieron los gemelos rápidamente para evitar posibles problemas.

David y Ron abrieron las puertas y entraron en el coche. En vez de las tres filas de asientos que tenia el coche en origen ahora solo haba dos. La primera fila seguía teniendo el asiento del conductor y el del copiloto; la única diferencia era que eran unos centímetros mas anchos y mucho mas cómodos. La segunda fila contaba con ocho sillones parecidos a los de la sala común de Gryffindor, aunque algo mas pequeños. Estaban colocados de forma semicircular y en medio se situaba una mesa circular. El maletero también se había ampliado, aunque en este caso no era necesario ya que las mochilas hubieran entrado sin necesidad de recurrir a la ampliación mágica del mismo.

- Iremos mas cómodos, ¿no creéis? -pregunto sonriente el señor Weasley que apareció de repente sentado en el asiento de copiloto. Sus ojos brillaban ansiosamente y tenia un ligero temblor en las manos seguramente provocado por la emoción de ver una de las mas grandes obras de ingeniería construida por los muggles

- Venga, arriba todo el mundo. -dijo Tamara desde el asiento del piloto.

El "Phoenix" se alzaba amenazador en el centro del parque. Se vislumbraban sus railes rojos y dorados desde un par de kilómetros antes de llegar a las puertas del parque de atracciones. Hubo un pequeño problema con el señor Weasley y la cajera a la hora de pagar; la estaba sacando de quicio al mirar uno a uno cada billete y cada moneda que costaba la entrada. Harry actuó rápidamente antes de que la cajera pudiera montar un follón quitando el dinero de la mano al señor Weasley y pagar las entradas de toda la familia.

- Ginny, Ron, ¿hay alguna forma de que a tu padre no se le note tanto que esta emocionado? -pregunto Jess.

- Difícil lo veo -respondió Ron.- Mi padre se emociona casi con cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con los muggles, así que imagínate.

- Déjamelo a mi -dijo Ginny convencida.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡La mirada de mama! -exclamaron Fred y George.- Jess, puedes estar tranquila, mi padre se va a portar como un angelito.

La chica se giro para mirar la conversación entre Ginny y su padre. Por la cara que estaba poniendo el señor Weasley y la intensidad de los gestos de la pequeña estaba bastante claro que la pelirroja había sido poseída por el espíritu de su madre y le estaba echando una buena charla intimidatoria a su padre. Ginny regreso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el brillo de locura en los ojos del señor Weasley había disminuido claramente.

- Ya no habrá problemas. -dijo Ron al resto riéndose.

- ¡Que miedo das Ginny!. -dijo Hermione a la pelirroja.

- Nota mental: "No hacer enfadar a Ginny" -dijo en voz baja David a Harry. No fue lo suficientemente baja. La pelirroja se acerco a el.

- Bien pensado. -dijo Ginny golpeando el pecho con el dedo índice.- No te gustaría verme enfadada. -Harry se quedo mirándola mientras se daba la vuelta y se juntaba a Hermione y Jess. David sonrió al ver como Harry no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

- ¡Menuda cola hay para subir! -exclamo Harry cuando vio la inmensa cantidad de personas que formaban una fila que serpenteaban durante varias decenas de metros.

- Avanza mas rápida de lo que tu te crees. -dijo David con voz de experto. Todos menos Jess le miraron interesados.- Fijaos. -dijo señalando a los trenes. Cada uno de ellos tenia cuarenta asientos distribuidos en diez filas de cuatro. Las partes metálicas estaban pintadas en rojo mientras que los asientos y los arneses eran amarillos brillantes. Verlo en funcionamiento le recordaba a Harry a Fawkes, una sombra dorada, roja y amarilla que volaba a gran velocidad. Mientras avanzaban por la cola, Hermione continuaba la explicación sobre la atracción que había empezado en el coche.

- La atracción empieza con una pequeña bajada antes de emprender la subida principal. Luego empieza la gran caída para afrontar el primer loop, después un par de corkskrews, otro loop seguido de un cobra roll; un diving loop y un roll de gravedad cero para acabar con otro loop antes de llegar. -explico Hermione casi sin coger aire.

- ¿Alguien ha entendido algo? -pregunto Ron. Todos negaron con la cabeza con la misma cara de desconcierto del pelirrojo.

- Una montaña rusa hay que vivirla no descomponerla en datos. -dijo David. Se dirigió hacia Hermione. -Hermione, en serio, hay momentos en que tienes que ser menos analítica.

- ¿Que insinúas? -pregunto con gesto contrariado la morena.

- Lo que he dicho, Hermione. -respondió con tranquilidad David. La chica se quedo mosqueada intentándole buscar un sentido oculto a lo que le acababa de decir el metamorfomago.

Una estruendosa ovación surgió del grupo que acababa de terminar su vuelta en el Phoenix. Los comentarios de admiración, sorpresa y, sobre todo, un completo deseo de volver a probarlo llenaban el aire.

- Nuestro turno. -dijo Tamara pasando los tornos.

- Harry guárdate las gafas en la mochila. -le recomendó Hermione mientras guardaba la suya en las taquillas. El moreno le hizo caso inmediatamente, no quería que se le salieran volando. Ocuparon las tres primeras filas; en la primera, se sentaron Fred, George, Ron y Ginny; detrás de ellos, Tamara, el señor Weasley, David y Jess; finalmente, en la tercera fila, dejando un hueco libre, el trio dorado, Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- ¿Preparados? -pregunto retóricamente el encargado de la atracción. No hubo respuesta por parte de ninguno de los que ocupaban el tren, la tensión que se palpaba en el aire había atado las lenguas de todos los presentes. David se fijo en la cara de intranquilidad de Jess y estirando la mano izquierda a través del apretado arnés de seguridad le cogió a la chica su mano derecha para tranquilizarla. La mirada de agradecimiento de Jess provoco un sensación burbujeante en el estomago del metamorfomago. Tamara sonrió complacida al ver esta imagen; esta, prácticamente confirmaba lo que había sospechado... David estaba enamorado de Jess. Sin embargo, no sabia si el sentimiento era reciproco. Al igual, que siempre había sido sencillo para ella vislumbrar el estado de animo de su hijo, los sentimientos de Jessica eran mucho mas complicados de intuir. No le desagradaba que Jessica fuera la novia de su hijo, si era sincera, no se le ocurría ahora mismo una persona mejor para David; pero temía que los sentimientos de su hijo no fueran recompensados y la chica le hiciera daño.

La tremenda aceleración de la caída principal del Phoenix elimino cualquier pensamiento de la mente de Tamara y la obligo a centrarse en el recorrido que se presentaba frente a sus ojos. Nadie abrió la boca durante todo el recorrido, la mayoría estaban preocupados únicamente en mantener todo sus órganos en su sitio. Este silencio se mantuvo hasta que salieron del edificio.

- ¡Guau! -exclamaron los gemelos a la vez.

- ¿Es cosa mía o en un momento he flotado dentro de mi arnés? -pregunto Jess.

- Yo también he flotado. -respondieron Ron y Hermione.

El día en el parque de atracciones fue maravilloso para todos, pero especialmente para el señor Weasley y Harry. El primero porque vivía un sueño al estar rodeado de tanto objetos muggles y poder preguntarle a Tamara todo lo que quisiera sin que nadie le mirara de forma rara. Para Harry fue sencillamente la primera vez en que había sido realmente feliz en el mundo muggle.

David estaba apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación. A pesar del cansancio acumulado de todo el día dando vueltas por el parque de atracciones, no podía conciliar el sueño. Los últimos días había sentido sensaciones que no conocía y eso le preocupaba e intrigaba a partes iguales. No era amigo de expresar sus sentimientos así como así, excepto cuando estaba con Jess y, en menor grado con sus padres. Así que analizo detenidamente lo que había pasado.

¿Que había cambiado respecto del verano pasado? El Doppelganger, pensó inmediatamente. Pero Dumbledore le había asegurado que lo había enterrado en el subconsciente de su cabeza; y si se podía confiar en algo, era en que Dumbledore era un mago muy poderoso. Así que no podía ser algo referido al mismo. Siguió pensando. Esa sensación acida cuando Jess abrazo a Harry era nueva para el, pero no le encontraba ninguna explicación; al igual que tampoco se la encontraba al burbujeo cuando le cogió la mano en el Phoenix. No lo entendía.

Dejo que su mente se perdiera mientras veía el paisaje de la noche de Londres. Las luces del centro de la ciudad brillaban a lo lejos como un cartel de neón de un solo color. Cuanto mas se iban alejando de allí, las luces estaban mas separadas unas de otras, como islas en medio de un oscuro mar. El aire recorría el dédalo de calles moviendo las hojas de los arboles y haciendo que la sensación térmica fuera algo menor que los veintitrés grados que marcaba el termómetro. Los faros de un coche iluminaban una de las calles paralelas hasta que se paro en la esquina mas alejada. Un hombre paso al lado del coche acompañado de un perro.

- ¿No puedes dormir, cariño? -esta pregunta despertó a David de su observación del mundo. Su madre estaba en la puerta de la terraza. David se sentó en una de las sillas de plástico mirando hacia su habitación donde dormía Jess. Su cara estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna. Tamara acerco silenciosamente otra de las sillas y la coloco al lado de la David.

- La quieres mucho, ¿verdad? -pregunto Tamara a su hijo.

- Creo que ya conoces la respuesta, mama. -respondió el sin dejar de mirarla. Tamara sonrió, su hijo aun no se había dado cuenta. Ella lo veía en sus ojos. Ya no tenia ninguna duda.

- No has entendido el verdadero sentido de mi pregunta, pero es culpa mía. -dijo comprensivamente.

- ¿El verdadero sentido? -pregunto David mirándola. Tamara le agarro de la mano y le miro con cariño.

- Si, cariño. Tus sentimientos por Jess están por encima de la amistad. Estoy seguro que ahora mismo es la persona mas importante de tu vida... incluso mas que nosotros.

- No digas tonterías. -reclamo David. Tamara le acaricio el pelo.

- Examínate a ti mismo. -dijo Tamara.- Pregúntatelo. David bajo la cabeza y pensó en lo que le acababa de decir su madre. Hizo un repaso a sus experiencias mas recientes y llego a la conclusión de que podía ser verdad. Pero aun seguía sin comprender la razón para este cambio en su escala de valores. Miro a su madre desconcertado.

- Puede que tengas razón -reconoció con miedo.- Pero, ¿que significa esto?

- Tranquilo, mi niño. -respondió Tamara abrazándolo al ver como empezaba a temblar y no precisamente por el frio.- No es nada malo, justo al contrario, es algo que puede ser maravilloso.

- Pero, ¿que es? -pregunto con ansiedad.

- David, escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir. -dijo Tamara mirándole a los ojos.- Tus sentimientos por Jess son lo mejor que te puede pasar en tu vida. Es lo mismo que tu padre y yo sentimos por el otro. David, tu amas a Jess. Estas enamorado de ella. Me he fijado como la miras cuando duermes, como estas siempre pendiente de ella, como la cuidas...

La frase de su madre resonaba en la cabeza de David llenándola por completo, sin dejarle pensar en nada mas: "David, tu amas a Jess". No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo allí sentado, mirando a la nada, intentando comprender, intentando entender lo que significaba todo eso... ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su madre se había ido. Al final, el cansancio fue la causa de que volviera a la cama y se quedara dormido.

David se despertó pronto la mañana siguiente y la conversación de noche anterior con su madre volvió a su cabeza. La mañana transcurrió mientras pensaba, girando y moviendo en la cama sin encontrar una posición cómoda. En uno de los giros se encontró con la cara de Jess que le miraba con los ojos abiertos. Se quedo sin aliento... su madre tenia razón... estaba prendado de esos ojos... estaba enamorado de Jess.

**Comentarios**.

Hola a todos. Otro capitulo mas y empieza el tema amoroso-festivo. Pido especial clemencia en mi escritura sobre este tema. Los tios tenemos un cierto problema con este tipo de cosas.

Por fin puedo volver a escribir agradecimientos:

- A carlypotter por agregar este tercer año a favoritos. Espero que te este gustando ahora este fic y los de los años anteriores.

- A ficlius por agregar a favoritos el fic del primer año. Mira que lo haces raro.

- A Karen Ximena por agregar a Favoritos mi fic "Decision". Gracias a ti tambien.

Espero que os guste. **Un bratzo, xotug.**


	3. Cartas

**Capitulo 3. Cartas.**

Había pasado una semana desde que David se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Jess. Aparte de su madre, sólo Hermione, en su cabeza, lo sabía. Fue imposible evitarlo. Sin embargo, no había hecho ningún comentario sobre ello.

Jess se levantó de la cama y miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared. Marcaba las diez de la mañana del día 31 de julio. El ululeo de Lis hizo que mirara a la ventana.

- ¡Que extraño! -pensó la chica cuando vio que Aenea, la lechuza de David, no estaba apoyada en el alfeizar junto a Lis. - Normalmente caza por la noche.

Bajo al salón donde estaba David desayunando. Bueno, más bien intentándolo, se había quedado dormido con la cuchara en la mano y los cereales en el tazón que empezaban a estar demasiado blandos. Sonrió al ver la imagen... estaba tan mono dormidito. Se acerco a él y le tocó suavemente en el hombro.

- Estoy despierto, estoy despierto... -dijo en un susurro. Al levantar la cabeza, aún con los ojos cerrados, abrió la mano sin darse cuenta dejando caer la cuchara al suelo, formando un escándalo. David se despertó sobresaltado al escuchar el sonido. Jess empezó a reírse descontroladamente mientras se acercaba a la mesa con una napolitana de crema en una mano y un vaso de leche con cacao en la otra.

- Muy graciosa, Jess. Muy graciosa. -dijo David estirándose.

- Yo no he hecho nada. -respondió.- Tu mismo te has despertado. La cuchara era tuya... aunque no creo que la vuelvas a usar. -señaló el bol de cereales.

- Creo que tienes razón. -afirmó al ver como sus cereales habían absorbido toda la leche transformándose en una masa pastosa poco apetecible. Se levantó para tirar los cereales a la basura y fregar el bol y la cuchara.

- ¿A qué hora vuelven tus padres? -preguntó Jess.

- Mi madre, como todos los días, alrededor de las cuatro. -respondió mientras colocaba el bol en el escurridor y secaba la cuchara con el paño.

- ¿Y tu padre?

- No lo sé. -dijo alzando los hombros.

- ¿Otra vez? -preguntó ella.

- Parece ser que sí. -respondió sentado enfrente de ella en la mesa.- Desde que le encomendaron hacer el articulo sobre Sally Gunnell, la medalla de oro de 400 m vallas en los Juegos Olímpicos de Barcelona, nunca sabemos que horario tiene.

Jess observó como David se levantaba y se quedaba mirando por la ventana. El nuevo encargo de James había afectado a la familia. Ella lo podía ver con otra perspectiva ya que no era parte de esa familia por mucho que Tamara y James insistieran e intentaran demostrárselo cada día. La realidad era que daba igual cuanto tiempo viviera, no sería suficiente para agradecerles lo que estaban haciendo por ella; sin embargo, Jess sentía que no era lo mismo. Su familia habían sido, son y serán siempre sus padres. David, por otro lado, era distinto... una mezcla extraña... un amigo, un protector, un pilar sobre el que apoyarse, alguien a quien acompañar y que te va a acompañar siempre, alguien que sabes que nunca te va a fallar... no sabría como definirlo con una palabra.

Unas pequeñas figuras descendieron planeando entrando por la ventana en la casa. Eran dos lechuzas; la primera era Aenea, la lechuza de David, que dejó una carta encima de la mesa y se apoyó en el hombro del chico rascándole la cabeza con el pico. La otra lechuza, tan pequeña como Lis pero de color rojizo, se posó sobre uno de los reposabrazos del sofá. Jess se acercó a ella y desató las dos cartas que llevaba en las patas. Esta miró a la chica ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y alzó el vuelo, saliendo de nuevo por la ventana del salón. Las dos cartas llevaban el escudo de Hogwarts. Jess supuso correctamente que informaban sobre los libros para el nuevo curso. Iba a abrirlas cuando escuchó una carcajada proveniente de David. Había abierto la carta y estaba riéndose de algo que ponía.

- ¿Qué te hace tan gracia? -preguntó Jess acercándose a él, quitándosela de la mano. La leyó rápidamente. Al parecer, Harry había transcrito la carta que le había enviado Ron. Sonrió al leer que, a los Weasley les había tocado un sorteo e imitó la carcajada de David cuando llegó a la parte de los escarabajos en la sopa de Bill. -Estos dos son la leche. -exclamó sin poder evitarlo. David afirmó con la cabeza mientras acariciaba a Aenea.

- Gracias, pequeña. -le dijo cariñosamente.- Sube a la habitación y descansa. Lis esta allí. -Aenea ululó suavemente y voló escaleras arriba.

Jess abrió uno de los sobres de Hogwarts y sacó una de las dos hojas de pergamino que venían dentro del mismo. Estaba escrita con letra pulcra en tinta esmeralda. Decía lo siguiente:

_Estimados señor Manning y señorita Quake: _

_Les rogamos que no olviden que el próximo curso dará comienzo el 1 de __septiembre. El expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las once en punto de la mañana de la estación de King's Cross, anden nueve y tres cuartos. __A los alumnos de tercer curso se les permite visitar determinados fines de semana el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Les rogamos que entreguen a sus padres o tutores el documento de autorización adjunto para que lo firmen._

_También se les adjunta la lista de libros del próximo curso. _

_Atentamente, _

_Profesora M. McGonagall _

_Subdirectora_

La segunda hoja de pergamino, escrita con la misma letra, era la lista de los libros para el tercer año:

_- Transformación, nivel intermedio._

_- Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso 3º._

_- El monstruoso libro de los monstruos._

_- Numerología y Gramática._

- No hay muchos libros nuevos. -le dijo Jess a David dándole su carta de Hogwarts. David la leyó rápidamente y se acercó a Jess para comparar.

- Solo cambia en que tu tienes "_Numerología y gramática_" para Aritmancia y yo "_Disipar las nieblas del futuro_" por Adivinación. -dijo al terminar de hacer el repaso a ambas listas. Jess le miró mientras sacaba la nota de permiso para ir a Hogsmeade y sonreía. Al ver la suya, se dio cuenta de un detalle que había pasado cuando había leído la carta de la profesora McGonagall. Ella no podría ir a Hogsmeade... se sentó en el sillón y se echó a llorar.

- ¿Qué te pasa Jess? -preguntó David desconcertado al verla llorar. Se acercó a ella, la levantó del sillón, se sentó él e hizo que se sentara encima de sus piernas. La abrazó pasándole el brazo por los hombros. Ella se movió para acomodarse. Al final, Jess estaba sentada de lado sobre las piernas de David, con las piernas colgando por encima del reposabrazos y la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del chico.

David se encontraba en una encrucijada de sentimientos. Por un lado, estaba como en un sueño al tener a Jess tan cerca; sin embargo, no era esa precisamente la manera ideal. Como siempre le ocurría, ver a Jess llorando le partía el corazón. Y ahora, que tenia plena consciencia de sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella... el dolor no podía describirse con palabras. Intento hablar pero no pudo... las palabras de consuelo que se le ocurrían no querían brotar de sus labios… no había fuerzas para ello. Tragó saliva y dejo que sus lágrimas también brotaran. Los dos lloraron y lloraron hasta que no quedaron lágrimas que verter al exterior. Como siempre, David fue el primero que habló.

- ¿Qué te pasa Jess? -volvió a preguntar como si los últimos minutos no hubieran existido.- ¿Por qué lloras? -Jess le enseño la autorización para Hogsmeade. David la cogió y la leyó. Era la misma que la suya, sólo que con el nombre de la chica. No entendía nada.

- No podré ir a Hogsmeade. -dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Por? -preguntó David desconcertado. La chica le miró enfadada, le arrancó la autorización de las manos y se levantó repentinamente.

- ¡Eres un insensible idiota! -gritó cabreada. Salió del salón corriendo, subió las escaleras y con un portazo cerró la puerta de la habitación. David se quedó petrificado, sentado en el sillón.

Así se los encontró Tamara cuando llegó de trabajar. A David dormido en el sillón con los ojos rojos por el llanto y, la misma estampa en la habitación que compartían, sólo que con Jessica de protagonista. Ambas imágenes la impactaron profundamente sin sorprenderla; por muy fuerte que fuera la amistad, amor en el caso de David, no todo iba a ser un camino de rosas. Entró en la habitación y se sentó junto a Jessica en su cama. La chica, al notar el hundimiento del colchón, se despertó. Al abrir los ojos, la primera imagen que vio fue el rostro de Tamara que la miraba fijamente con una dulce sonrisa. Jessica se enderezó en la cama restregándose los ojos.

- Buenas tardes dormilona. -dijo Tamara.

- Hola Tamara. ¿Ya son las cuatro de la tarde?

- Cuatro y media. -puntualizó.- No he podido salir antes. -el estómago de Jessica rugió exigiendo el alimento que no habían tomado por culpa de la discusión. Tamara se dio cuenta de este ruidoso detalle.

- ¿Que ha pasado? -preguntó.

- Nada. -respondió perturbada la chica.

- Jessica, -dijo abrazándola.- se que tú no me ves como una madre.

- Porque no lo eres. -respondió bruscamente separándose de ella y dándole la espalda. Tamara se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba a la defensiva y de que fuera lo que fuera lo que había ocurrido, tenia relación con los padres de Jessica.

- Es cierto, no lo soy. Y nunca he pretendido sustituirlos, Jessica. -dijo Tamara intentando reducir el enfado de la chica.- Yo también quería y aún hecho de menos a tus padres. Eran como hermanos para mi. Lo único que intento hacer es cumplir la promesa que les hice.

- ¿Qué promesa? -preguntó Jessica intentando no aparentar interés.

- Que cuidaría de ti si tus padres morían. -explicó.- Ellos prometieron lo mismo, en el caso de que a nosotros nos pasara algo. -respiró hondo al recordar a Thomas y Lyra. Jessica se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar a Tamara. Esta se inclinó sobre ella y la cogió de la mano.- Nunca he querido ni he tenido intención de sustituir a tus padres... no sabría... no podría... no querría hacerlo. Ellos te dieron la vida y te cuidaron hasta que el accidente se lo impidió.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Tamara. Jessica se dio cuenta de que quería a sus padres casi tanto como ella misma.

- Lo siento mucho. -dijo Jessica abrazándola.

- No pasa nada. -respondió mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación. Tamara fue hasta el baño y se lavó la cara. El recordar a sus amigos le había afectado más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Regresó a la habitación unos minutos después y se paró antes de entrar apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Jessica seguía sentada en su cama y tenía su vista fija en la cama de David.

- ¿Qué os ha pasado? -volvió a preguntar. Jessica le explicó lo que había ocurrido. Cuando acabó la historia, se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

- No te preocupes por la autorización. Yo te la firmaré e iras a Hogsmeade. Tus padres nos nombraron a James y a mí, tus tutores legales.

- ¿Y David? -preguntó Jessica al darse cuenta de lo injusta y dura que había sido con el chico.

- Esta abajo. Durmiendo en el sillón y con los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando. Exactamente igual que tú. -dijo divertida.- Aunque… tu lugar de descanso es mucho mas cómodo que el suyo.

- Le llame idiota insensible y el no sabía nada. -dijo llevándose las manos a la cara. Tamara se lo impidió volviéndoselas a coger.

- No te tortures más, cielo. Cometiste una equivocación, a todos nos pasa.

- ¿Y qué hago ahora? -preguntó Jess.

- Pídele perdón, sólo pídele perdón.

- ¿Será suficiente? -Tamara la miró con cariño.- Me he portado muy mal con él.

- Conozco a mi hijo, te perdonará. -contestó.- Sólo sé sincera, sé tu misma.

Bajaron las dos con sendas sonrisas en el rostro; apenas marcada y de nerviosismo, la de Jessica; dulce y de cariño, la de Tamara. Entraron al salón, Jessica miró inmediatamente hacia el sillón donde había dejado a David. Allí seguía, dormido en la misma posición; el enrojecimiento de los ojos había disminuido. Esta imagen del metamorfomago tan frágil y a la vez tan pura se quedaría grabada en la mente de las dos mujeres que recurrirían a ella en momentos de necesidad e incertidumbre.

- Hola cariño.- dijo Tamara acariciándole el pelo.- Despierta. - David abrió los ojos de repente como si llevara esperando a escuchar estas palabras para despertarse. La primera imagen que vio fue a Jess, mirándole con gesto avergonzado, sentada en el reposabrazos derecho. Alzó la cabeza hacia arriba y vio a su madre sonriéndole cómplice. Esta se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla y se marchó a la cocina.

- Hola Jess. -dijo David enderezándose, notando como tenía los brazos dormidos y le dolía la parte baja de la espalda de estar tanto tiempo en una posición tan incómoda.- No se que te hecho antes pero perdona...

- No sigas. -dijo Jess poniéndole un dedo en los labios para impedir que pudiera terminar la frase.- Ha sido culpa mía. Pensaba que sabías lo que estaba pasando y que me estabas vacilando... por eso me enfadé.

- Yo jamás... - Jess volvió a ponerle el dedo índice en los labios.

- Sé que no lo harías nunca... por lo menos en el asunto de mis padres. -dijo Jess cariñosamente.

- ¿Tus padres? ¿Qué relación tienen ellos con lo que ha pasado hoy? -preguntó sorprendido David.

- La nota de autorización para ir a Hogsmeade tiene que ser firmada por tus padres o tutores y... bueno...

- Si, tranquila, ahora lo veo todo. -dijo David cogiéndola de la mano.- Seguro que McGonagall lo entiende y te dejará ir aunque no tengas la firma. -Jess sonrió al escucharle. David siempre era así, buscaba una alternativa ante cualquier problema. No se podía decir que fuera excesivamente insistente, pero nunca se rendía a la primera.

- No te preocupes. Tengo la firma.

- ¿De quién?

- Tus padres. Los míos les nombraron mis tutores legales, supongo que en su testamento.

- ¡Vaya! No lo sabía. -David comprendió lo que había pasado.- Te lo ha contado mi madre, ¿verdad? - Jess afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿Me perdonas? -preguntó con voz temblorosa.

- Claro que sí, sihaya. -respondió inmediatamente.

- ¿Sihaya? -preguntó Jess curiosa.

- ¡Mierda! -pensó David.

- Has debido escuchar mal. -dijo intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

- No he escuchado mal. -insistió Jess.- ¿Qué significa? -de repente, la puerta de la casa se abrió y James Manning entró en casa dando botes y diciendo a voz en grito: ¡Por fin soy libre!

David aprovechó la oportunidad para salir de esa situación comprometida. Le molestaba mucho que le pillaran con la guardia baja y más aún en esto concretamente. Corrió como un loco a abrazar a su padre.

- ¿Qué pasa chaval? ¡Menudos ánimos tenemos! -dijo sonriendo.- ¿Dónde está tu madre? -preguntó buscándola.- ¡Tamara! ¡Tamara!

- Estoy aquí, James. -dijo saliendo por la puerta del salón con las manos mojadas. James andó hacia ella y sacó un ramo de rosas azules de la espalda entregándoselo a ella.

- ¿Y esto? -preguntó ella cogiendo el ramo y acercándose a la nariz para olerlo.

- ¡Vaya! Yo me esperaba un gracias… o un beso. -dijo de buen humor. Tamara lo miró con cara ofendida; la había encantado el regalo pero aún estaba molesta con James.

- Entiendo que estés cabreada. Yo también me enfadaría si estuviera en tu lugar. Pero por fin se ha acabado todo, hoy le he entregado a mi jefe el articulo sobre Sally Gunnell. Y… ¡tengo vacaciones! -exclamó feliz James.

- ¿Y qué? -pregunto Tamara mientras llenaba un jarrón alto con agua del grifo e introducía las rosas en él.

- Que te he traído un regalo para intentar compensarte en parte por todo lo que ha pasado desde que me dieron esta entrevista. -James sacó del bolsillo de sus vaqueros un par de billetes de avión y se los pusó en la mano a su mujer.

- ¿Mallorca?

- Sé que llevas mucho tiempo queriendo volver a casa. -explicó como si fuera un niño pequeño que le enseña un dibujo a su madre, esperando su veredicto. Tamara le miró con el ceño fruncido... que rápidamente cambió a una expresión de cariño.

- No sé como lo haces, pero no puedo estar enfadada mucho tiempo contigo. -dijo Tamara abrazando a James fuertemente.

- Mejor nos vamos. -dijo David cuando empezó a ver como sus padres se besaban. Jess se echo a reír quedamente y acompañó al chico al salón.

Se sentaron en el sofá. Jess vio el sobre abierto encima de la mesa y recordó algo.

- Oye David. ¿Por qué Aenea te ha traído una carta de Harry? - preguntó la chica.

- ¿Recuerdas el día que es hoy? -la preguntó de vuelta David.

- El día de hoy... - Jess se quedó pensativa.- Lunes 26, martes 27... hoy es 31 de julio... ¡Es el cumpleaños de Harry! ¡Mierda, su regalo! ¡Se me ha olvidado por completo! -David se sacó un trozo de pergamino del bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones cortos y se lo entregó a Jess.

- Tranquila, lee esto.

_Queridos David y Jess:_

_¡Gracias por vuestro regalo de cumpleaños! Es alucinante y no creo que pueda decir eso de muchos libros. Las cosas por Privet Drive no han cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos. Mis tíos siguen enfadados conmigo pero en su nivel habitual, parece que la visita de vuestros padres equilibró el enfado que tenían después de la desacertada llamada de Ron. No te lo he puesto en la otra carta pero Hermione no me ha regalado un libro (si lo sé, suena extraño). Me ha regalado un equipo de mantenimiento de escobas voladoras. Ya os lo enseñaré en Hogwarts, ¡es increíble! Esta de vacaciones en Francia y dice que su redacción de Historia de la Magia le ocupa dos pergaminos más de lo que nos dijeron (otra cosa que no cambia). También se ha apuntado a El Profeta, así que tenemos periódico gratis en Hogwarts, habrá que aprovechar._

_Ella y Ron van a ir a Londres la ultima semana y yo pretendo ir allí también. Me quedare esa semana en el Caldero Chorreante. Espero veros en el Callejón Diagon. _

_Harry._

_P.D: Tened cuidado con El monstruoso libro de los monstruos; yo lo tengo atado con un cinturón._

- ¿Atado con un cinturón? -pregunto Jess a David.

- Sé lo mismo que tú. -respondió él.- Puede que sea un libro vivo… como los de la Sección Prohibida de Hogwarts.

- Que yo sepa los de Hogwarts no están atados. -dijo David.

- ¿Qué sabes tu sobre los libros de la Sección Prohibida? -inquirió Jess.

- Por segunda vez, exactamente lo mismo que tú. Sólo conozco el libro que sacaron Harry, Ron y Hermione el año pasado.

- Pues este libro tiene que estar de muy mal humor si Harry lo tiene atado con un cinturón. -dijo Jess.

- A mi lo que me tranquiliza es que Harry lo haya podido controlar... - Jess le miró inquisitivamente. David la devolvió la mirada. - Quiero decir... si el ha podido dominarlo, nosotros también podremos, ¿no? -Jess se echó a reír.

- No tienes remedio, David.

Esa misma noche a unas decenas de kilómetros de la casa de los Manning, un chico llamado Harry Potter leía un libro llamado "Magia ofensiva y defensiva básica" iluminado por una linterna mientras sonreía abiertamente.

- "Abrimos este informativo con la noticia de la fuga de la cárcel de alta seguridad de Woodhill del preso conocido como Sirius Black...

- _Ahí esta uno de los que debes salvar, David._ -la voz de Hermione resonó en su cabeza como un terremoto.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó mentalmente el metamorfomago.

- _Revisa los libros a partir de este tercer año._ -respondió ella. David pasó los siguientes veinte minutos revisando su mente.

- Pero aún quedan dos años para eso. -apuntó David. Nadie respondió.

Levantó la cabeza y vio que en el informativo seguían hablando de Sirius. Detrás de la presentadora, en un recuadro situado en la esquina superior izquierda, había una foto de Black. Se veía a un hombre con rostro triste y pelo largo y enmarañado. Sólo sus ojos parecían tener una cierta vida que el resto de su cerúleo rostro había perdido. La presentadora seguía hablando:

"Tenemos que recordar a los telespectadores de que Black va armado con un revólver y es muy peligroso. Se ha puesto a disposición del público un teléfono con línea directa para que cualquiera que lo vea pueda denunciarlo."

- ¿A ti no te preocupa ese tal Sirius Black? -preguntó en voz baja Jess a David mientras hacían los deberes de Transformaciones.

- No, y a ti tampoco debería hacerlo. -respondió David.- Somos magos. Si ese Sirius se acercara aquí, lo petrificaríamos antes de que se diera cuenta de donde está o que le ha pasado. -Jess le miró fijamente.

- No te fíes, David. Que seamos magos no quiere decir que seamos invencibles e invulnerables. -dijo Jess. El mensaje llegó a los oídos del chico como si fuera profético, como si Jess también supiera lo que estaba por llegar... no pudo reprimir un escalofrio.

**Comentarios.**

Hola a todos. Sabia que estar tercer año iba a ser de los mas difíciles de escribir. Pero no esperaba que los capítulos que no están basados en la historia real también fueran tan complicados. No se si esto significa que estoy espeso o que he mejorado como escritor (apuesto por la primera, jajajaja). Me siento muy animado debido los múltiples mensajes que he recibido. Aqui van los agradecimientos:

- A **AranaTokashi** por añadir esta historia a sus alertas.

- A **carlypotter** por el review que me ha escrito. Es un agradecimiento muy especial por ser la primera que me hace una critica y ademas tiene toda la razon del mundo en lo que dice. Asi que intentare subsanar el error.

- A **lance 215** por añadirme a mi historia y a mí, a favoritos, alertas y creo que no me ha invitado a comer de milagro, jajajaja... Es dificil que me escriban un review mas entusiasta. Me siento halagado al leer que alguien ha considerado que mi fic es lo suficientemente decente como para recomendarlo a sus amigos.

Espero que os guste el nuevo capitulo. **Un bratzo, xotug.**

P.D: Este año habrá un personaje nuevo...


	4. En el Ministerio

**Capitulo 4. En el Ministerio.**

Tonks entró en la cabina telefónica aplastando levemente a David y Jess hasta que esta se amoldó a sus tres ocupantes.

- Dejadme avanzar hasta el teléfono. -dijo Tonks mirando el disco de llamada del mismo- A ver que recuerde... seis... dos... cuatro... cuatro y otro dos.

Cuando el disco hubo recuperado la posición inicial, con un suave zumbido, una gélida voz femenina sonó dentro de la cabina telefónica, pero no salía por el auricular que Tonks tenía en la mano, sino que sonaba con fuerza y claridad, como si una mujer invisible estuviera allí dentro con ellos.

- Bienvenido al Ministerio de la Magia. Por favor, diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita.

- Nymphadora Tonks, Oficina de Aurores. Visita de cortesía. Me acompañan David Manning y Jessica Quake.

- Gracias -contestó la gélida voz femenina.- Visitante, coja la chapa y colóquesela en la ropa en un lugar visible, por favor.

Se oyó un chasquido y un tintineo, y Jess vio que algo resbalaba por la rampa metálica por donde normalmente salían las monedas devueltas. La chica cogió las dos placas y vio las inscripciones grabadas en ellas: Jessica Quake, acompañante; David Manning, acompañante.

- ¿Nos las podemos quedar luego? -preguntó Jess mientras se la prendía en la camiseta de tirantes.

- Lo dudo. -respondió Tonks.- Las reciclamos después de cada visita. La voz femenina volvió a oírse en la cabina.

- Visitantes del Ministerio, tendrán que someterse a un cacheo y entregar su varita mágica en el mostrador de seguridad, que se encuentra al final del Atrio.

El suelo de la cabina telefónica se estremeció. Estaban hundiéndose poco a poco. La acera parecía elevarse al otro lado de las ventanas de cristal de la cabina hasta que se quedaron a oscuras por completo. Entonces nadie vio nada; sólo se oía un monótono chirrido, mientras la cabina telefónica seguía hundiéndose en la tierra. Pasado más o menos un minuto, un resquicio de luz dorada les iluminó los pies, luego fue creciendo de tamaño y subió hasta que les dio en la cara;

los dos muchachos tuvieron que parpadear para que no le lloraran los ojos.

- El Ministerio de Magia les desea un buen día - los saludó la voz de mujer.

- _A nosotros no nos lo deseo cuando entramos aquí_. -dijo Hermione en su cabeza.

- Normal, si no recuerdo mal, fue una infiltración en toda regla. -ironizo David.

- _Siempre tan gracioso_. -concluyó Hermione.

La puerta de la cabina telefónica se abrió sola. Se encontraban al final de un larguísimo y espléndido vestíbulo con el suelo de madera oscura muy brillante. En el techo, de color azul eléctrico, había incrustaciones de relucientes símbolos dorados que se movían y cambiaban continuamente, como un inmenso tablón de anuncios celeste. Las paredes del vestíbulo estaban recubiertas de pulida y oscura madera, y en ellas había varias chimeneas doradas. De vez en cuando, una bruja o un mago salía por una de las chimeneas de la pared de la izquierda con un débil ruido. Ante las chimeneas de la pared de la derecha estaban formándose reducidas colas de brujas y de magos que esperaban para entrar. Hacia la mitad del vestíbulo había una fuente. Un grupo de estatuas doradas, de tamaño superior al natural, se alzaban en el centro de un estanque circular. La figura más alta de todas era la de un mago de aspecto noble, cuya varita señalaba al cielo. A su alrededor había una hermosa bruja, un centauro, un duende y un elfo doméstico. Los tres últimos miraban con adoración a la bruja y al mago, de cuyas varitas salían unos fastuosos chorros de agua, así como del extremo de la flecha del centauro, de la punta del sombrero del duende y de las orejas del elfo doméstico. El tintineante silbido del agua al caer se unía al ruido que hacía la gente al aparecerse (algo así como ¡crac! y ¡paf!) y al de los pasos de cientos de brujas y de magos, la mayoría de los cuales ofrecían el apesadumbrado aspecto de los madrugadores, que se dirigían hacia unas puertas doradas que había al fondo del vestíbulo.

- Por aquí - indicó Tonks.

Se unieron a la multitud y avanzaron entre los empleados del Ministerio, algunos de los cuales transportaban tambaleantes pilas de pergaminos; otros, por su parte, llevaban gastados maletines, y unos cuantos iban leyendo El Profeta mientras andaban. Al pasar junto a la fuente, Jess vio sickles de plata y knuts de bronce que destellaban en el fondo del estanque. Un pequeño y emborronado letrero decía:

TODO LO RECAUDADO POR LA FUENTE DE LOS HERMANOS MÁGICOS SERÁ DESTINADO AL HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MÁGICAS.

- ¿Tienes unos knuts o unos sickles? -preguntó Jess a David.

- Espera un momento que mire... -respondió David mientras rebuscaba en su vaquero.- A ver... esto no... esto tampoco... ha habido suerte. -tres sickles fueron extraídos de las profundidades de los vaqueros. Jess los cogió y los dejó caer en la fuente. Las monedas se hundieron con un débil plop y brillaron un momento, antes de unirse a sus hermanas ya remojadas.

- Por aquí - volvió a indicar Tonks, y se separaron de la avalancha de empleados del Ministerio que iban hacia las puertas doradas. A la izquierda, sentado a una mesa, bajo un letrero que rezaba "Seguridad", había un mago muy mal afeitado y vestido con una túnica de color azul eléctrico, que levantó la cabeza al ver que se acercaban y dejó de leer El Profeta.

- Estoy escoltando a unos visitantes - dijo Tonks señalando a David y Jessica.

- Buenos días, señorita Tonks. - dijo enderezándose e intentando acicalarse el pelo y la túnica.

- Hola Eric. -respondió alegremente la metamorfomaga.

- Que éxito tiene Tonks con los chicos... -le dijo Jess a David al oído. David afirmó al ver la cara de idiota que se le había quedado al de Seguridad.

- Bueno chicos, pasad por aquí. -les dijo el mago.

Ambos obedecieron y el hombre levantó una varilla larga, dorada, delgada y flexible como la antena de un coche, y se la pasó a los dos por delante y por detrás, recorriéndoles todo el cuerpo.

- La varita - les dijo a continuación, tras dejar el instrumento dorado y tender una mano con la palma hacia arriba. Jess se la entregó primero. El mago la dejó caer sobre un extraño instrumento de latón que parecía una balanza con un único platillo. El aparato empezó a vibrar, y de una ranura que tenía en la base salió un estrecho trozo de pergamino. El mago lo arrancó y leyó lo que había escrito en él:

- Dieciocho centímetros, pino y núcleo central de pelos de unicornio. Tres años en uso. ¿Correcto?

- Sí - afirmó Jess. El mago se la devolvió y clavo el trozo de pergamino en un pinchapapeles metálico parcialmente oxidado.

- Ahora tu. -le dijo girándose hacia David. El chico la dejo directamente en la balanza. Tras unos segundos de vibración, otro trozo de pergamino salió de la base. -Veintiún centímetros, secuoya y nervio de corazón de dragón. Tres años en uso. ¿Cierto? -David afirmó con la cabeza.

Tras otra breve charla intrascendente entre Tonks y Eric, los dos chicos siguieron a la bruja hasta un muro en que se veían veinte rejas doradas por donde se desplazaban otros tantos ascensores. Entraron los tres al ascensor. Estaban solos. Por encima de ellos, volaban unos aviones de papel de color violeta claro y llevaban estampado el sello de "Ministerio de la Magia" en el borde de las alas.

- Son memorándum interdepartamentales -les explicó Tonks sin mirarlos.- Antes se utilizaban lechuzas, pero era un verdadero problema porque las mesas acababan cubiertas de excrementos... por suerte, en esa época no estaba yo. -dijo riendo con ganas. La gélida voz femenina de la cabina telefónica hablo en el ascensor:

- Séptima planta, Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, que incluye el Cuartel General de la Liga de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, el Club Oficial de Gobstones y la Oficina de Patentes Descabelladas.

- ¿Oficina de Patentes Descabelladas? -preguntó Jess.- Tenemos que ir a verla.

- Sexta planta, Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, que incluye la Dirección de la Red Flu, el Consejo Regulador de Escobas, la Oficina de Trasladores y el Centro Examinador de

Aparición.

- ¿Aparición? -preguntó Jess que parecía interesadísima por todo.

- Es un método de transporte entre magos. -explicó Tonks.- En pocas palabras, te concentras y visualizas el lugar al que quieres ir; te desapareces y apareces instantáneamente en el lugar elegido.

- ¿Y cuándo se aprende? -continuo preguntando la chica.

- En Hogwarts, te darán clase... creo que en sexto… y también te puedes examinar allí. Pero tienes que ser necesariamente mayor de edad.

- Quinta planta, Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, que incluye el Organismo Internacional de Normas de Instrucción Mágica, la Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica y la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Sede Británica.

- Entonces no puede ser en sexto -apuntó David.- Sólo tendríamos diecisiete años.

- Es que en el mundo mágico, esa es la mayoría de edad; no los dieciocho del muggle.

- ¡Ahh! Entonces sí. -afirmó David. Cuando se abrieron otra vez las puertas, dos memorándum salieron disparados, pero entraron otros documentos que se pusieron a volar alrededor de la lámpara, cuya luz empezó a parpadear y a brillar sobre sus cabezas.

- Cuarta planta, Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, que incluye las Divisiones de Bestias, Seres y Espíritus, la Oficina de Coordinación de los Duendes y la Agencia Consultiva de Plagas.

- ¡Cuanto bicho! -comentó Jess riéndose.

- Tercera planta, Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia, que incluye el Equipo de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos, el Cuartel General de Desmemorizadores y el Comité de Excusas para los Muggles.

- ¿Comite de Excusas para los Muggles? Esto es una caja de sorpresas. -exclamó Jess.

- Por suerte, es uno de los departamentos que menos gente usa actualmente. -suspiró Tonks.

- No lo entiendo. -dijo David.

- En la época en la que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado estaba en pleno apogeo, este departamento y todos los de esta planta tenían mucha gente contratada, ya que los ataques eran prácticamente diarios. -explicó con un escalofrio.- Ahora es mucho mas alegre e incluso aburrido... lo llamamos el Comite de la Excusa.

- ¿Excusa? -preguntó Jess.

- Escape de gas. Ante la duda, escape de gas. -comentó provocando carcajadas en los chicos.

- Segunda planta, Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, que incluye la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, el Cuartel General de Aurores y los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot.

- Esta es nuestra planta. -dijo Tonks saliendo del ascensor cuando las puertas doradas del ascensor se abrieron.

Tras un breve pasillo y cruzar unas enormes puertas de roble salieron a una enorme habitación llena de cubículos abiertos de donde salían y entraban diferentes aurores. Según iban pasando entre los cubículos podían ver como cada uno estaba adornado de forma distinta. En todos se podían ver fotografías de magos tenebrosos, recortes de El Profeta y carteles del equipo de quidditch favorito de cada auror. Un mago con una túnica de color escarlata y una coleta larguísima, estaba sentado con las botas encima de la mesa dictándole un informe a su pluma. Levanto la vista al ver a Tonks pasando por delante suya.

- Hola Tonks. -la saludó el mago.- ¿Tu no estabas de vacaciones?

- Hola Kingsley. -respondió alegremente.- Si, sólo que me he dejado el informe sobre los últimos movimientos de Black en mi cubículo.

- Vaya cabecita tenemos. -respondió sonriendo el mago. Se fijó en David y Jess que miraban a todos los sitios intentando captar todos los detalles. -¿Quiénes son ellos?

- ¡Ah! Son David Manning y Jessica Quake. Los estoy cuidando este semana, ya que sus padres de David se han ido de viaje a Mallorca.

- Encantado chicos. Me llamo Kingsley Shacklebolt -dijo Kingsley.

- Hola señor Shacklebolt. -respondieron los dos a la vez.

- ¡Nymphadora! -dijo una voz en uno de los cubículos cercanos donde estaban ellos. Tonks se movió rápidamente hacia su cubículo intentando huir de la voz. Kingsley regresó a su informe. David y Jess la siguieron rápidamente intentando no revelar su posición. Entraron en el cubículo de Tonks. Estaba adornado con fotos de sus padres y de ella de pequeña. Una de ellas, estaba enmarcada en un marco de color azul brillante. Se podía ver a una mujer de pelo castaño claro y ojos negros y a un hombre rubio; ambos abrazaban a una niña pequeña que tenía en las manos un perro de peluche y sonreía. Al ver el pelo rosa chicle de la niña, David llegó a la conclusión de que esos eran los padres de Tonks. Jess se asomó a la puerta del cubículo y vio como un hombre de pelo negro y andar presumido se acercaba a donde estaban ellos.

- ¡Williamson! -dijo Tonks.- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¡Me encanta cuando te enfadas, Nymphadora! -respondió el echándole morro.

- ¡No te gustaría verme enfadada, Williamson! -respondió fríamente Tonks.

- Creo que sí. - respondió guiñándole un ojo.

David hizo una seña a Jess y ambos salieron del cubículo sin que ninguno de los dos adultos les vieran. Se escondieron en otro cubículo que estaba totalmente vacío, sin adornos.

- Que mal me cae ese hombre. -dijo Jess refiriéndose a Williamson.- ¿No podemos hacer algo para ayudar a Tonks? -señaló a la auror cuyo pelo se iba enrojeciendo poco a poco.

- Déjame pensar. -respondió David.

- _"Ojoloco" Moody._ -dijo Hermione en su mente. El chico hizo un repaso a los libros. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Tienes algo? -preguntó Jess ilusionada al ver la sonrisa de David.

- Si. Échate a un lado. -la chica se pegó todo lo que pudo a la pared. Miró con sorpresa como el cuerpo de su amigo se retorcía y cambiaba. Su pelo se redujo y se volvió gris. Uno de sus ojos se hizo mas pequeño sin cambiar de color. El otro se hincho y se volvió de color azul eléctrico. La piel se aclaro ligeramente.

- ¡Guau! -exclamó Jess alucinada. -¿Quién eres?

- Un ex-auror llamado "_Ojoloco_" Moody. Uno de los jefes; uno con mucha mala leche.

- _Te falta la cicatriz y la pata de palo._ -apuntó Hermione.- _Además que tu ojo no es mágico como el de Moody._

- No te preocupes, no me acercaré a ellos. -pensó David.- Disfruta del espectáculo. -dijo en voz alta. Jess le sonrió.

- ¡_Punzous_! -exclamo David-Moody apuntando un poco por encima de la cabeza de Williamson. El encantamiento punzante le pasó rozando el pelo. El auror se dio la vuelta y sacó la varita apuntando hacia el lugar donde provenía el hechizo. Al ver quien estaba apoyado en el borde de uno de los cubículos se quedo paralizado.

- ¿Moody? -preguntó sorprendido el auror bajando la varita.- ¿Que hace usted aquí?

- ¡Eso no es de su interés, Williamson! -respondió David-Moody con voz de cabreo.- No se si recuerda lo que le dije hace unos años cuando les encontré a usted y la señorita Tonks en una situación parecida. El auror tembló ligeramente.

- Lo...siento señor, pero ahora mismo no lo recuerdo.

- ¡Le dije que en horario de trabajo deje de intentar intimar con sus compañeras! -gritó David-Moody

- No estaba... -intento explicarse Williamson.

- ¡No me mientas! -exclamo David-Moody.- La próxima vez no fallare, Williamson. -exclamo blandiendo su varita en dirección a su entrepierna.- Y ahora, ¡largo de aquí! ¡Tengo que hablar con la señorita Tonks!

Williamson salió andando todo lo rápido que le permitieron sus piernas por la puerta de roble de la Oficina de Aurores. Tonks se acercó donde estaba David-Moody.

- Buenos días señor. -Tonks se fijó en la cara de Moody y sacó la varita apuntándole- Usted no es Moody... ¡identifíquese!

- Ese Williamson es un idiota. -dijo David mientras se destransformaba.

- ¿David? -pregunto Tonks alucinada. Jess salio del cubículo agarrándose el estómago y con lágrimas cayendo por su cara debido a su incontrolable risa. Tonks observó a la chica y entendió lo que había pasado.

- Muy buena, señor Manning. -dijo una voz grave y suave detrás suya. David se dio la vuelta y vio la perfecta dentadura blanca de Kingsley Shacklebolt junto a la cara seria de un hombre de pelo tostado y ojos amarillentos.

- Verdaderamente impresionante. -dijo el hombre de ojos amarillos sin cambiar su gesto.

- David, Jessica, os presentó a Rufus Scrimgeour, Jefe de Aurores. -dijo Kingsley haciendo las presentaciones.

- ¿Cómo ha hecho eso? -preguntó Scrimgeour cortante.

- Señor, -intervino Tonks.- David es un metamorfomago, al igual que yo.

- Muy bueno, diría. -apuntó Kingsley.- Si es capaz de hacer eso, siendo tan joven.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene señor Manning? -preguntó Scrimgeour.

- Trece años, señor. -respondió David ligeramente intimidado, no todos los días se conocía a uno de los magos más importantes del ministerio.

- Recordaré su nombre, señor Manning. -dijo el Jefe de Aurores finalizando la conversación.- Shacklebolt, acompáñeme a mi despacho.- los dos aurores giraron en el siguiente cruce de pasillos y se dirigieron al fondo de la sala.

- Le has causado buena impresión a Scrimgeour. -comentó Tonks.

- ¿Ah sí? -preguntó David.- No he notado nada.

- Ya... -dijo Tonks.- no es el jefe más expresivo. Por cierto, gracias por echarme un cable y… estoy de acuerdo, Williamson es un idiota. -dijo con risa clara.

- No me las des solo a mí. Ha sido Jess quien se ha dado cuenta de que estabas empezando a cabrearte. -respondió David señalando a Jess que estaba tocándose la mandíbula.

- Gracias Jessica. -la chica hizo un gesto quitándole importancia.

- Bueno, ¿que íbamos a hacer antes de encontrarnos con Williamson? -preguntó David.

- Esta hecho. -dijo Tonks enseñando una carpeta de color marrón.- Podemos irnos cuando queráis.

Salieron rápidamente a la calle y entraron en el metro para dirigirse al Caldero Chorreante.

- Hola Tom. -saludaron los tres al tabernero.

- Hola. -respondió sin girarse. Cuando lo hizo, los vio sonriéndole, sentados en los taburetes de madera desgastada y con los codos apoyados en la barra.- ¡Oh! -exclamo con expresión de placida sorpresa.- ¿Qué tal estáis?

- Bien Tom, muchas gracias. Ponnos tres cervezas de mantequilla. -pidió Tonks. El tabernero sacó de debajo de la barra, dos jarras pequeñas y una grande, todas heladas, que llenó con un liquido ambarino que salía de un gran barril. David y Jess se quedaron mirando sus jarras mientras Tonks bebía con deleite de la suya.

- ¿No habéis probado nunca la cerveza de mantequilla? -preguntó Tonks sorprendida al ver que las otras dos jarras seguían llenas y sin moverse del sitio donde las había dejado Tom.

- No sabíamos ni que existía. -respondió Jess por ambos.

- _Eso no es verdad_. -dijo Hermione a David.

- Calla. -pensó en broma David.

- Esta muy buena. -les recomendó Tonks. David y Jess se miraron y tomaron un trago con cierto miedo. Tenia un ligero sabor a mantequilla y era sorprendentemente refrescante y reconfortante. A Jess le recordó la sensación que tienes tras salir de la ducha después de estar sudado y sucio.

- ¡Que buena! -exclamó Jess con los labios manchados de la espuma de la cerveza. Giró la cabeza para preguntar a David su opinión pero vio que el chico estaba demasiado ocupado bebiéndose la cerveza de un solo trago como para hablar. -Creo que a David también le gusta. -le dijo a Tonks riéndose.

- Bueno chicos, acabaos la cerveza mientras voy al baño que tenemos que hacer las compras para Hogwarts. -dijo Tonks levantándose del taburete.

Pagaron seis sickles por las cervezas de mantequilla y, tras despedirse del tabernero prometiéndole que volverían después de hacer las compras, se encaminaron hacia el pequeño patio cerrado. Jess golpeó el ladrillo encantando con su varita abriendo la entrada al Callejón Diagon.

La imagen que ofrecía este a los tres magos, no había cambiado prácticamente nada desde el año pasado. Si exceptuamos, el masivo empapelamiento de todos los escaparates con carteles sobre el fugitivo Sirius Black. Fueron primero a renovar todos los ingredientes para Pociones y a Madame Malkin a por túnicas nuevas. Aquí hubo un momento bochornoso para David cuando salió del probador con su túnica nueva y, al dar el primer paso, piso el bajo de la misma provocando que cayera de cara contra el suelo. Tardaron diez minutos más de lo esperado hasta que las chicas, incluyendo la propia Madame Malkin, terminaron de reírse del metamorfomago.

Justo después se dirigieron hacia Flourish y Blotts, pero David estampo su cara contra el cristal de la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch. La visión de la escoba más impresionante que había visto provocó que empezara a babear ligeramente.

_SAETA DE FUEGO_

_Este ultimísimo modelo de escoba de carreras dispone de un palo de fresno ultra fino y aerodinámico, tratado con una cera durísima, y está numerado a mano con su propia matrícula. Cada una de las ramitas de abedul de la cola ha sido especialmente seleccionada y afilada hasta conseguir la perfección aerodinámica. Todo ello otorga a la Saeta de Fuego un equilibrio insuperable y una precisión milimétrica. La Saeta de Fuego tiene una aceleración de 0 a 240 km/hora en diez segundos, e incorpora un sistema indestructible de frenado por encantamiento. Preguntar precio en el interior._

- ¿Preguntar precio en el interior? -pregunto Jess al leer el cartel. – Eso suena caro.- David no contestó, estaba en estado catatónico. La chica miró a Tonks que se alzo de hombros en un gesto que quería decir "Hombres... todos iguales".

- ¡_Carpe retractum_! -dijo Tonks apuntando al metamorfomago cansadamente con la varita. El cuerpo del chico se separo del cristal como si fuera arrastrado por una cuerda; este emitió una visible queja.

- ¡David! ¡Tenemos que ir a comprar! -dijo Jess dándole con los nudillos en la frente cuando paso a su lado. El golpe despertó al chico de su mundo de fantasía.

Al llegar a Flourish y Blotts se encontraron con una imagen desconcertante cuanto menos. En lugar de la acostumbrada exhibición de libros de hechizos, repujados en oro y del tamaño de losas de pavimentar había una gran jaula de hierro que contenía cien ejemplares de "El monstruoso libro de los monstruos". Por todas partes caían páginas de los ejemplares que se peleaban entre sí, mordiéndose violentamente, enzarzados en furiosos combates de lucha libre.

- ¿Y nosotros tenemos que comprar dos de esos? -pregunto Jess dando un paso hacia atrás al verlos. Cuando entraron en la tienda, el dependiente se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Hogwarts? - pregunto de golpe.- ¿Venís por los nuevos libros?

- Sí - respondió David.- Necesita...

- Quítaos de en medio - dijo el dependiente con impaciencia, haciendo a los dos chicos a un lado. Se puso un par de guantes muy gruesos, cogió un bastón grande, con nudos, y se dirigió a la jaula de los libros monstruosos. -¿Cuántos quieres?

- Dos. -respondió el chico leyendo ambas listas. El encargado emitió un quejido elevado y se tensó visiblemente. Encaró la jaula y le hizo una seña a uno de sus ayudantes; este abrió la jaula con un toque de varita. En cuanto los libros se dieron cuenta de que la jaula se había abierto, se abalanzaron para salir; por suerte, esta había sido bien construida y la puerta de salida era tan estrecha que solo permitía que los libros salieran de uno en uno. Cuando uno consiguió superar al resto y llegar al marco de la puerta, el encargado golpeó al libro con el bastón, usándolo como si fuera un bate de beisbol y lo estrelló contra todos sus compañeros dejándolos atontados. El encargado aprovechó este momento de aturdimiento para meter un brazo en la jaula y sacar el libro que acababa de golpear, cerrándola después.

- ¡_Incarcerous forte_! –exclamó el ayudante apuntando al libro que empezaba a recobrarse. Unas gruesas cadenas metálicas se enrollaron alrededor del mismo atrapándolo fuertemente. Este intento agitarse pero las cadenas le impedían moverse.

El encargado volvió a prepararse y se repitió el proceso. David y Jess vieron con interés morboso como los libros mordían el brazo enguantado.

- ¡Es una locura! -dijo al entregar el segundo libro monstruoso a Jess. -Pensé que no podía haber nada peor que cuando trajeron los doscientos ejemplares del Libro invisible de la invisibilidad. Costaron una fortuna y nunca los encontramos... Bueno, ¿en qué puedo serviros?

- Necesitamos... "Disipar las nieblas del futuro" y "Numerología y Gramática" -dijo Jess mientras David seguía mirando como los libros monstruosos se mordían entre ellos.

- Adivinación y Aritmancia, ¿no? -Jess asintió con la cabeza. El encargado fue a la parte de atrás de la tienda y volvió al cabo de unos minutos con los dos libros. El de Adivinación tenía la pasta negra mientras que el otro era marrón y bastante más grueso.

- David, coge tu libro. -le dijo Jess dándole una colleja para que dejara de mirar la pelea. El chico se enderezó y le quitó de las manos a Jess el libro de Adivinación y lo metió en la mochila que llevaba. La chica se giró para hablar con el encargado. -También queremos dos ejemplares de "Libro reglamentario de hechizos, 3º" y "Transformación, nivel intermedio".

El ultimo día de vacaciones mientras estaban comiéndose un helado en Florean Fortescue, se encontraron con Harry, Ron y Hermione que venían de hacer sus respectivas compras.

- Hola trio. -saludó Jess con la mano.

- Hola chicos. -respondieron los tres al unísono.- ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

- Pues esta noche nos hospedamos en el Caldero Chorreante para ir mañana a Hogwarts. -respondió Jess al ver que David estaba muy ocupado luchando para desatascar la pajita de su granizado de limón.

- Igual que nosotros. -aclaro Ron.

- ¿Qué tal el verano, Harry? -le preguntó al moreno Jess.

- Hinchó a su tía. -respondió Ron soltando una risotada.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó Jess. Harry les contó la historia. Las risas se desbocaron hasta que el moreno dijo que no le habían firmado la autorización para Hogsmeade.

- ¡Mierda! -exclamó David disimulando bien su falta de interés.

- ¿Y qué es todo eso, Hermione? -preguntó Harry, señalando no una sino tres mochilas repletas que había a su lado, en una silla.

- Bueno, me he matriculado en más asignaturas que tú, ¿no te acuerdas? -dijo Hermione.- Son mis libros de Aritmancia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Adivinación, Estudio de las Runas Antiguas, Estudios Muggles...

- ¡Te has matriculado en todas! -exclamó Jess tras contar todos los libros.

- ¿Para qué quieres hacer Estudios Muggles? -preguntó Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.- ¡Tú eres de sangre muggle! ¡Tus padres son muggles! ¡Ya lo sabes todo sobre los muggles!

- Pero será fascinante estudiarlos desde el punto de vista de los magos -repuso Hermione con seriedad.

- Menudo coñazo. -dijo David ganándose una mirada de desprecio de la morena.

- ¿Tienes pensado comer o dormir este curso en algún momento, Hermione? - preguntó Harry mientras Ron y David se doblaban de la risa. Hermione no les hizo caso:

- Todavía me quedan diez galeones -dijo comprobando su monedero.- En septiembre es mi cumpleaños, y mis padres me han dado dinero para comprarme el regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado. Me apetece comprarme una lechuza.

- Ahí hay una tienda de animales mágicos - dijo Harry, que parecía conocerse ya bastante bien el callejón Diagon.

No había mucho espacio dentro. Hasta el último centímetro de la pared estaba cubierto por jaulas. Olía fuerte y había mucho ruido, porque los ocupantes de las jaulas chillaban, graznaban, silbaban o parloteaban. Ron se aproximó al mostrador sacando a Scabbers.

- Se trata de mi rata -le explicó a la bruja—. Desde que hemos vuelto de Egipto está descolorida.

- Ponla en el mostrador -le dijo la bruja, sacando unas gruesas gafas negras del bolsillo.

Ron sacó a Scabbers y la puso junto a la jaula de las ratas, que dejaron sus juegos y corrieron a la tela metálica para ver mejor. Scabbers era de segunda mano y tenía un aspecto muy desmejorado.

- Hum, -dijo la bruja, cogiendo y levantando a Scabbers- ¿cuántos años tiene?

- No lo sé - respondió Ron.- Es muy vieja. Era de mi hermano.

- ¿Qué poderes tiene?

- Bueenoooo... - dijo Ron.

- Demasiados poderes. Es un jodido animago traidor. -pensó David mientras empezaba a hervirle la sangre

- Ha pasado lo suyo -comentó la bruja.

- Ya estaba así cuando me la pasó Percy -se defendió Ron.

- No se puede esperar que una rata ordinaria, común o de jardín como esta viva mucho más de tres años -dijo la bruja.- Ahora bien, si buscas algo un poco más resistente, quizá te guste una de estas... - Señaló las ratas negras, que volvieron a dar saltitos.

- Presumidas. -murmuró Ron.

- Bueno, si no quieres reemplazarla, puedes probar a darle este tónico para ratas. - dijo la bruja, sacando una pequeña botella roja de debajo del mostrador.

- Vale - dijo Ron.- ¿Cuánto...? ¡Ay! -Ron se agachó cuando algo grande de color canela saltó desde la jaula más alta, se le posó en la cabeza y se lanzó contra Scabbers, bufando sin parar.

- ¡No, Crookshanks, no! -gritó la bruja, pero Scabbers salió disparada de sus manos como una pastilla de jabón, aterrizó despatarrada en el suelo y huyó hacia la puerta.

- Me gusta este gato. -dijo David en voz baja, aunque no lo suficiente como para evitar que Jess lo escuchara. Esta le miró con cara rara pero no dijo nada.

- ¡Scabbers! - gritó Ron, saliendo de la tienda a toda velocidad, detrás de la rata; Harry lo siguió. Tardaron casi diez minutos en encontrar a Scabbers, que se había refugiado bajo una papelera, en la puerta de la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch. Ron volvió́ a guardarse la rata, que estaba temblando. Se estiró y se rascó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué ha sido? -pregunto desconcertado.

- O un gato muy grande o un tigre muy pequeño -respondió́ Harry.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione?

- Supongo que comprando la lechuza.- Volvieron por la calle abarrotada de gente hasta la tienda de animales mágicos. Llegaron cuando salía Hermione, pero no llevaba ninguna lechuza: llevaba firmemente sujeto el enorme gato de color canela.

- ¿Has comprado ese monstruo? -preguntó Ron pasmado.

- Es precioso, ¿verdad? - preguntó Hermione, rebosante de alegría.

- Parece que se ha empotrado de cara contra un muro. -apuntó Jess.

- ¡Hermione, ese ser casi me deja sin pelo!

- No lo hizo a propósito, ¿verdad, Crookshanks? - dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Scabbers? - preguntó Ron, señalando el bolsillo que tenía a la altura del pecho.- ¡Necesita descanso y tranquilidad! ¿Cómo va a tenerlos con ese ser cerca?

- Ron, yo me preocuparía mas por Aenea que por la cosa canela esta. -le dijo David para molestarle. -Le encantan las ratas. -Ron le miró con cara de enfado.

- Está quedándose contigo, Ron. -explicó Jess para que la cosa no fuera a más.

- Toma, el tónico para ratas -dijo Hermione, entregándole a Ron la botellita roja. Y deja de preocuparte. Crookshanks dormirá en mi dormitorio, Aenea en la lechucería y Scabbers en el tuyo, ¿qué problema hay? El pobre Crookshanks... La bruja me dijo que llevaba una eternidad en la tienda. Nadie lo quería.

- Me pregunto por qué -dijo Ron sarcásticamente, mientras emprendían el camino del Caldero Chorreante.

Comentarios.

Hola a todos. Otro capitulo mas y Hogwarts ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina. Como veis David empieza a tener fallos de seguridad, se nota que este año es ciertamente importante, el inicio de todo el follon, jajajaja... Hora de agradecer:

- A **AleFranco** por poner a mi historia y a mi (esto no entiendo el porque, jajajaja) en sus favoritos.

- A mi querida **Ginevre**, que actualmente esta en modo Guadiana (aparece se pega una panzada a leer y comentar de narices y vuelve a desaparecer) por sus multiples reviews al primer año de "La sombra de Harry". Respondere lo que se pueda responder aqui:

- Capitulo 4: Sabia que te iba a gustar la parte en la que David expresaba sus miedos. Por muy maduro y adulto que parezca David; parte por naturaleza, parte por la mision que ha decidido realizar; es solo un niño de 11 años que cuando se le separa de su entorno, de lo que conoce; pues tiene miedos y dudas. Ademas creo, y si no es asi espero que me corrijas, que las dudas de David son bastante realistas. Y si, ya se que lo de Jess se veia venir pero tambien se veia venir que Harry terminaria venciendo a Voldy y eso no le quita gracia a la historia.

- Capitulo 5: A mi tambien me parece que el Sombrero mereceria mas protagonismo. Me sorprende que ni siquiera hayas intentado preguntar el porque el Sombrero es capaz de entrar en el Santuario cuando Hermione le dice a David que ni siquiera Dumby y Voldy juntos serian capaces...

- Capitulo 6: En un principio, el tema de la varita de David era que solo buscaba una madera de color rojo, encontre buscando por Internet la secuoya y me parecio perfecta. Un arbol raro, como lo es cualquier metamorfomago; americano, como James... perfecto. Un varita de secuoya puede ser usada por cualquier otro mago, pero si digamos que el poder de Harry con la varita de endrino era un 50% de su poder habitual, si fuera de secuoya solo seria un 10 o un 15%. Lo del nucleo de corazon de dragon es porque no se comentan de varitas con ese nucleo en la saga de HP, creo que solo la de Cedric.

- Capitulo 7: Me resulta sencillo pensar como los gemelos, no se porque. Aun no entiendo en que le ha hecho sombra David a Harry hasta ahora...

- Capitulo 9: David sencillamente no soporta que nadie se meta con sus amigos, es algo que le supera. Defiende mucho a la gente que quiere. Obviamente algo de pasion del escritor tambien hay... jajajajaja

- Capitulo 10: No tenia sentido que David participara en las pruebas, se tiene que mantener al margen, no dar el cante.

- Capitulo 11: Explicame mas detenidamente lo de los pequeños detalles, por favor. En realidad quedan seis y ¡ADELANTO!... un epilogo en varios capitulos donde contare el septimo año oficial, algo sobre el trabajo futuro de David y Jess, esas cosillas.


	5. Dementor

**Capítulo 5. Dementor.**

Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron por el pasillo en busca de un compartimento vacío, pero todos estaban llenos salvo uno que se encontraba justo al final. En éste sólo había un ocupante: un hombre que estaba sentado al lado de la ventana y profundamente dormido. Harry, Ron y Hermione se detuvieron ante la puerta. El expreso de Hogwarts estaba reservado para estudiantes y nunca habían visto a un adulto en él, salvo la bruja que llevaba el carrito de la comida. El extraño llevaba una túnica de mago muy raída y remendada. Parecía enfermo y exhausto. Aunque joven, su pelo castaño claro estaba veteado de gris.

- ¿Quién será? - susurró Ron en el momento en que se sentaban y cerraban la puerta, eligiendo los asientos más alejados de la ventana.

- Es el profesor R. J. Lupin. - susurró Hermione de inmediato.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo pone en su maleta. - respondió Hermione señalando el portaequipajes que había encima del hombre dormido, donde había una maleta pequeña y vieja atada con una gran cantidad de nudos. El nombre, "Profesor R. J. Lupin", aparecía en una de las esquinas, en letras medio desprendidas.

- Me pregunto qué enseñará - dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando el pálido perfil del profesor Lupin.

- Está claro. - susurró Hermione.- Sólo hay una vacante, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Harry, Ron y Hermione ya habían tenido dos profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que habían durado sólo un año cada uno. Se decía que el puesto estaba gafado.

- Bueno, espero que no sea como los anteriores - dijo Ron no muy convencido.- No parece capaz de sobrevivir a un maleficio hecho como Dios manda.

- ¿A quién hay que maldecir? - preguntó David asomando la cabeza tras abrir la puerta del compartimento.

- A ti como no me dejes pasar. -respondió Jess con voz entrecortada.- ¡Estás bloqueando el pasillo, burro! -David entró arrastrando su baúl y detrás de él, Jess con el suyo.

-Hola pareja. -saludó Hermione alegremente levantando la vista de El Profeta. Los dos respondieron con un gesto de la cabeza mientras hacían el esfuerzo de colocar los baúles en su sitio. David y Jess se sentaron uno enfrente del otro, el dónde estaban Harry y Ron y ella al lado de Hermione y del profesor Lupin.

- ¿Quién es ese? -preguntó Jess a Hermione.

- Se llama R. y supongo que será el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. -respondió.- ¿Qué tal el resto del verano? -Jess y Hermione se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre sus respectivos veranos.

- Déjame el periódico, Hermione. -pidió Ron. La morena se lo acercó sin dejar de hablar con Jess. David miró la portada. La noticia que la abría, seguía siendo la huida de Sirius Black de Azkaban.

- Ha salido hasta en las noticias muggles. -dijo David.

- ¿Ah sí? -preguntó Ron. Harry lo confirmó con un gesto de cabeza. -Nadie sabe cómo se ha escapado de Azkaban - dijo Ron, incómodo.- Es el primero. Y estaba en régimen de alta seguridad.

_- Lo que hace ser animago y una pequeña obsesión, ¿eh? _-dijo Hermione en su cabeza. David no pudo más que darle la razón.

- Pero lo atraparán, ¿a que sí? - dijo Hermione convencida.- Bueno, están buscándolo también todos los muggles...

- No me fiaría yo mucho de las autoridades muggles. -apuntó con resquemor Jess. David sabia el motivo de ese resquemor; la policía no había conseguido atrapar al desgraciado que había matado a sus padres.

- ¿Qué es ese ruido? - preguntó de repente Ron. De algún lugar llegaba un leve silbido. Miraron por el compartimento.

- Viene de tu baúl, Harry - dijo Ron poniéndose en pie y alcanzando el portaequipajes. Un momento después, había sacado el chivatoscopio de bolsillo de entre la túnica de Harry. Daba vueltas muy aprisa sobre la palma de la mano de Ron, brillando muy intensamente.

- ¿Eso es un chivatoscopio? - preguntó Hermione con interés, levantándose para verlo mejor.

- Sí... Pero claro, es de los más baratos - dijo Ron.- Se puso como loco cuando lo até a la pata de Errol para enviárselo a Harry.

- ¿No hacías nada malo en ese momento? -preguntó Hermione con perspicacia.

- Siempre pensando bien de la gente, ¿eh Hermione? -ironizó David.

- ¡No! Bueno..., no debía utilizar a Errol. Ya sabes que no está preparado para viajes largos... Pero ¿de qué otra manera hubiera podido hacerle llegar a Harry el regalo?

- Vuélvelo a meter en el baúl - le aconsejó Harry, porque su silbido les perforaba los oídos.- o le despertará. Señaló al profesor Lupin con la cabeza. Ron metió el chivatoscopio en un calcetín especialmente horroroso de tío Vernon, que ahogó el silbido, y luego cerró el baúl.

- Gracias. -dijo Jess aliviada tras quitarse los dedos de los oídos.- Me atravesaba la cabeza el chirrido.

- Podríamos llevarlo a que lo revisen en Hogsmeade - dijo Ron, volviendo a sentarse. Fred y George me han dicho que en Dervish y Banges, una tienda de instrumentos mágicos, venden cosas de este tipo.

- Me vale con que le bajen el volumen a esa cosa. -insistió Jess.

- ¿Sabes más cosas de Hogsmeade? -dijo Hermione con entusiasmo.- He leído que es la única población enteramente no muggle de Gran Bretaña...

- ¿No hay ningún muggle? ¿Ni siquiera pasan por allí? -pregunto Jess.

- No pueden. Para ellos, Hogsmeade no existe. Supongo que será algo parecido a lo que pasa con Hogwarts. -explicó Hermione.

- Sí, eso creo - respondió Ron de modo brusco.- Pero no es por eso por lo que quiero ir. ¡Sólo quiero entrar en Honeydukes!

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Hermione.

- Es una tienda de golosinas, - respondió Ron, poniendo cara de felicidad- donde tienen de todo... Diablillos de pimienta que te hacen echar humo por la boca... y grandes bolas de chocolate rellenas de mousse de fresa y nata de Cornualles, y plumas de azúcar que puedes chupar en clase y parecer que estás pensando lo que vas a escribir a continuación...

- ¿Y cuándo dices que es la primera excursión? -pregunto David a Ron tras escuchar todas esas maravillas.

- Pero Hogsmeade es un lugar muy interesante - presionó Hermione con impaciencia.- En Lugares históricos de la brujería se dice que la taberna fue el centro en que se gestó la revuelta de los duendes de 1612. Y la Casa de los Gritos se considera el edificio más embrujado de Gran Bretaña...

- ¡Me abuuurro! -exclamó David haciendo reír a Ron y Harry. Jess se limitó a ignorar el comentario mientras Hermione le atravesaba con una mirada asesina.- ¿Puedes continuar Ron con Honeydukes?

- Enormes bolas de helado que te levantan unos centímetros del suelo mientras les das lengüetazos - continuó Ron. Hermione se volvió hacia Harry.

- ¿No será estupendo salir del colegio para explorar Hogsmeade?

-Supongo que sí. -respondió Harry apesadumbrado.- Ya me lo contaréis cuando lo hayáis descubierto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Ron.

- Yo no puedo ir. Los Dursley no firmaron la autorización y Fudge tampoco quiso hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntaron Jess y David a la vez.

- Lo que os he dicho. -respondió el ojiverde desanimado.

- Serán... -masculló Jess.

- Un momento... ¿de qué conoces tu a Fudge? -preguntó David. Harry les explicó todo lo que había sucedido desde la visita de Tía Marge hasta que se los encontró ayer en el Callejón Diagon.

- Así que es por eso... -se quedó pensativa Jess.

- ¡Me sigue pareciendo igual de grandioso! -exclamaba David muerto de risa. Harry y Ron empezaron a reírse contagiados por las carcajadas del metamorfomago.

El expreso de Hogwarts seguía hacia el norte, sin detenerse. Y el paisaje que se veía por las ventanas se fue volviendo más agreste y oscuro mientras aumentaban las nubes. Tal vez no fuera un ameno compañero de viaje, pero la presencia del profesor Lupin en el compartimento tenía su lado bueno. A media tarde, cuando empezó a llover y la lluvia emborronaba las colinas, volvieron a oír a alguien por el pasillo, y las tres personas a las que tenían menos aprecio aparecieron en la puerta: Draco Malfoy y sus dos amigotes, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle.

Draco Malfoy y Harry se habían convertido en enemigos desde que se conocieron, en su primer viaje en tren a Hogwarts. David compartía con el moreno el odio por el rubio. Malfoy, que tenía una cara pálida, puntiaguda y como de asco, pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin. Era buscador en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, el mismo puesto que tenía Harry en el de Gryffindor. Crabbe y Goyle parecían no tener otro objeto en la vida que hacer lo que quisiera Malfoy. Los dos eran corpulentos y musculosos. Crabbe era el más alto, y llevaba un corte de pelo de tazón y tenía el cuello muy grueso. Goyle llevaba el pelo corto y erizado, y tenía brazos de gorila.

- Bueno, mirad quiénes están ahí - dijo Malfoy con su habitual manera de hablar; arrastrando las palabras. Abrió la puerta del compartimento.- El chalado y la rata. - Crabbe y Goyle se rieron.

- Malfoy, ¿ya empezamos? -dijo David mientras desenvolvía una rana de chocolate.

- No estaba hablado contigo, sangre sucia. -respondió sin mirarle. David intentó sacar su varita pero fue detenido por Jess que le señalo al profesor. El chico la guardo suspirando.

- He oído que tu padre por fin ha tocado oro este verano - dijo Malfoy.- ¿No se habrá muerto tu madre del susto?

Ron se levantó tan aprisa que tiró al suelo el cesto de Crookshanks. El profesor Lupin roncó.

- ¿Quién es ése? - preguntó Malfoy, dando un paso atrás en cuanto se percató de la presencia de Lupin.

- Un nuevo profesor - contestó Harry, que se había levantado también por si tenía que sujetar a Ron.- ¿Qué decías, Malfoy? -Malfoy entornó sus ojos claros. No era tan idiota como para pelearse delante de un profesor.

- Vámonos -murmuró a Crabbe y Goyle, con rabia. Y desaparecieron. Harry y Ron volvieron a sentarse. Ron se frotaba los nudillos.

- No pienso aguantarle nada a Malfoy este curso - dijo enfadado.- Lo digo en serio. Si hace otro comentario así sobre mi familia, le cogeré la cabeza y... - Ron hizo un gesto violento.

- Yo te ayudaré. -le dijo David con la boca llena de chocolate.

- Cuidado chicos - susurró Hermione, señalando al profesor Lupin.- Cuidado... Pero el profesor Lupin seguía profundamente dormido.

La lluvia arreciaba a medida que el tren avanzaba hacia el norte; las ventanillas eran ahora de un gris brillante que se oscurecía poco a poco, hasta que encendieron las luces que había a lo largo del pasillo y en el techo de los compartimentos. El tren traqueteaba, la lluvia golpeaba contra las ventanas, el viento rugía, pero el profesor Lupin seguía durmiendo.

- Debemos de estar llegando - dijo Ron, inclinándose hacia delante para mirar a través del reflejo del profesor Lupin por la ventanilla, ahora completamente negra. Acababa de decirlo cuando el tren empezó a reducir la velocidad.

- Ron, das miedo. -dijo Jess.

- Estupendo - dijo Ron, levantándose y yendo con cuidado hacia el otro lado del profesor Lupin, para ver algo fuera del tren.- Me muero de hambre. Tengo unas ganas de que empiece el banquete...

- Como siempre. -dijeron Jess y Harry a la vez. Hermione se había acercado a la ventana con gesto contrariado.

- No podemos haber llegado aún -dijo mirando el reloj

- Entonces, ¿por qué nos detenemos?

El tren iba cada vez más despacio. A medida que el ruido de los pistones se amortiguaba, el viento y la lluvia sonaban con más fuerza contra los cristales. Harry, que era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta, se levantó para mirar por el pasillo. Por todo el vagón se asomaban cabezas curiosas. El tren se paró con una sacudida, y distintos golpes testimoniaron que algunos baúles se habían caído de los portaequipajes. A continuación, sin previo aviso, se apagaron todas las luces y quedaron sumidos en una oscuridad total.

- ¿Qué sucede? - dijo detrás de Harry la voz de Jess.

- ¡Ay! - gritó Hermione.- ¡Me has pisado, Ron!- Harry volvió a tientas a su asiento.

- ¿Habremos tenido una avería? -preguntó Jess.

- No sé... - se oyó el sonido que produce la mano frotando un cristal mojado, y Harry vio la silueta negra y borrosa de Ron, que limpiaba el cristal y miraba fuera.

- ¿Ves algo? -preguntó David inquieto.

- Algo pasa ahí fuera - dijo Ron.- Creo que está subiendo gente...- La puerta del compartimento se abrió de repente y alguien cayó sobre las piernas de Harry, haciéndole daño.

- ¡Perdona! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa? ¡Ay! Lo siento...

- Hola, Neville - dijo Harry, tanteando en la oscuridad, y tirando hacia arriba de la capa del chico.

- ¿Harry? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡No tenemos ni idea! Siéntate... -respondió David.- Se oyó un bufido y un chillido de dolor. Neville había ido a sentarse sobre Crookshanks.

- ¡Ahi no, Neville! ¡Has aplastado a Crookshanks! -replicó Hermione.

- Voy a preguntarle al maquinista qué sucede. - Harry notó que pasaba por su lado, oyó abrirse de nuevo la puerta, y después un golpe y dos fuertes chillidos de dolor.

- ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Ginny?

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Qué haces?

- Buscaba a Ron...

- Entra y siéntate...

- Aquí no -dijo Harry apresuradamente.- ¡Estoy yo!

- ¡Ay! - exclamó Neville.

- Parece que estamos todos. -dijo David en tono jocoso intentando calmar el ambiente.

- ¡Silencio! - dijo de repente una voz ronca.

Por fin se había despertado el profesor Lupin. Nadie dijo nada. Se oyó un chisporroteo y una luz parpadeante iluminó el compartimento. El profesor Lupin parecía tener en la mano un puñado de llamas que le iluminaban la cansada cara gris. Pero sus ojos se mostraban cautelosos.

- No os mováis - dijo con la misma voz ronca, y se puso de pie, despacio, con el puñado de llamas enfrente de él. La puerta se abrió lentamente antes de que Lupin pudiera alcanzarla.

De pie, en el umbral, iluminado por las llamas que tenía Lupin en la mano, había una figura cubierta con capa y que llegaba hasta el techo. Tenía la cara completamente oculta por una capucha. De la capa surgía una mano gris, viscosa y con pústulas. Como algo que estuviera muerto y se hubiera corrompido bajo el agua... Sólo estuvo a la vista una fracción de segundo. El ser volvio a meter la mano se metió entre los pliegues de la tela negra. Y entonces aspiró larga, lenta, ruidosamente, como si quisiera succionar algo más que aire. Un frío intenso se extendió por encima de todos. David sentía como si una cuchilla helada le atravesara el corazón. Se le nubló la vista y escucho una conversación:

_- Thomas, pon el aire acondicionado que Jessica y David se están asando de calor ahí atrás._

_- Déjelo señora Quake. Estamos bien así._

_- Si mamá. Nos vale con bajar las ventanillas._

_- De acuer..._

_Un tremendo chirrido de frenos y un estruendo como la explosión de una bomba impidió que David terminara de escuchar la frase._

_- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!_

La niebla blanca que lo rodeaba desapareció al escuchar una voz y sentir como una mano le daba golpecitos en el hombro.

- ¡David! ¡David! ¿Estás bien? -el metamorfomago enfocó los ojos y vio la cara de preocupación de Neville mirándole fijamente. Detrás de él, dándoles la espalda, estaba Ginny abrazada a Jess.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó desorientado. Notó que sudaba copiosamente y como su bilis se había acumulado en la garganta.

- Eso era un dementor, uno de los guardianes de Azkaban. -explicó el profesor Lupin mientras buscaba algo en su túnica. Cuando se dio la vuelta vieron como partía en trozos una tableta de chocolate. A Harry, David y Jess les dio los trozos más grandes.

- Os vendrá bien. Disculpadme, tengo que hablar con el maquinista... -pasó por delante de Harry y desapareció por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -repitió David.

- Bueno, ese ser... el dementor... se quedó ahí mirándonos (es decir… creo que nos miraba, porque no pude verle la cara), y Harry, Jess y tu... -explicó Hermione

- Creí que os estaba dando un ataque o algo así - dijo Ron, que parecía todavía asustado.- Os quedasteis como rígidos, os caísteis del asiento y empezasteis a agitaros...

- Y entonces el profesor Lupin pasó por encima de Harry, se dirigió al dementor y sacó su varita - explicó Hermione.- Dijo: «Ninguno de nosotros esconde a Sirius Black bajo la capa. Vete.» Pero el dementor no se movió, así que Lupin murmuró algo y de la varita salió una cosa plateada hacia el dementor. Y éste dio media vuelta y se fue...

- Ha sido horrible - dijo Neville, en voz más alta de lo normal.- ¿Notasteis el frío cuando entró?

- Yo tuve una sensación muy rara, - respondió Ron, moviendo los hombros con inquietud- como si no pudiera ya volver a sentirme contento...

David, temblándole las piernas, se acerco a Jess que sollozaba débilmente junto a la ventana. Se sentó a su lado y los dos a la vez se abrazaron, buscando el contacto mutuo.

- He escuchado a mis padres. -dijo Jess asustada abrazándose mas fuerte a él.- Justo ese día...

- Yo también... Ha sido horrible. -afirmó David intentando serenarse. El profesor Lupin regresó. Se detuvo al entrar; miró alrededor y dijo con una breve sonrisa:

- No he envenenado el chocolate, ¿sabéis? -David y Jess mordieron un trozo. Una sensación cálida se expandió por todo su cuerpo calmándoles ligeramente. Los dos chicos esbozaron una débil sonrisa.

No hablaron apenas durante el resto del viaje. Finalmente se detuvo el tren en la estación de Hogsmeade, y se formó mucho barullo para salir del tren: las lechuzas ululaban, los gatos maullaban y el sapo de Neville croaba debajo de su sombrero. En el pequeño andén hacía un frío que pelaba; la lluvia era una ducha de hielo.

- ¡Por aquí los de primer curso! - gritaba una voz familiar. Harry, Ron y Hermione se volvieron y vieron la silueta gigante de Hagrid en el otro extremo del andén, indicando por señas a los nuevos estudiantes que se adelantaran para iniciar el tradicional recorrido por el lago. - ¿Estáis bien los tres? - gritó Hagrid, por encima de la multitud. Lo saludaron con la mano, pero no pudieron hablarle porque la multitud los empujaba a lo largo del andén.

- Con la que está cayendo, los de primero van a coger una pulmonía en los botes. -apuntó David. Harry, Ron, Jess y Hermione le siguieron ya que les abría paso entre la manada de alumnos y pronto salieron a un camino embarrado y desigual, donde aguardaban al resto de los alumnos, al menos cien diligencias, todas tiradas por caballos invisibles, porque cuando subieron a una y cerraron la portezuela, se puso en marcha ella sola, dando botes.

- ¿Qué tira de las diligencias? -preguntó Ron. Harry agudizo el oído interesado por la respuesta.

- Hermione dice que nada, pero Jess y yo vemos unos caballos muy extraños. -respondió David.- ¿Alguno de vosotros ve algo? -ambos negaron con la cabeza débilmente.

La diligencia olía un poco a moho y a paja. Todos se sentían mejor después de tomar el chocolate, pero Harry aún estaba débil. Ron y Hermione lo miraban todo el tiempo de reojo, como si tuvieran miedo de que perdiera de nuevo el conocimiento.

- Dejad de mirar a Harry como si se fuera a deshacer. -exclamó Jess molesta.

Mientras el coche avanzaba lentamente hacia unas suntuosas verjas de hierro flanqueadas por columnas de piedra coronadas por estatuillas de cerdos alados, Harry vio a otros dos dementores encapuchados y descomunales, que montaban guardia a cada lado. Estuvo a punto de darle otro frío vahído. Se reclinó en el asiento lleno de bultos y cerró los ojos hasta que hubieron atravesado la verja. El carruaje cogió velocidad por el largo y empinado camino que llevaba al castillo; Hermione se asomaba por la ventanilla para ver acercarse las pequeñas torres. Finalmente, el carruaje se detuvo y bajaron. Al bajar; se oyó una voz que arrastraba alegremente las sílabas:

- ¿Te has desmayado, Potter? ¿Es verdad lo que dice Longbottom? ¿Realmente te desmayaste? - Malfoy le dio con el codo a Hermione al pasar por su lado, y salió al paso de Harry, que subía al castillo por la escalinata de piedra. Sus ojos claros y su cara alegre brillaban de malicia.

- ¡Lárgate, Malfoy! - dijo Ron con las mandíbulas apretadas.

- ¿Tú también te desmayaste, Weasley? - preguntó Malfoy, levantando la voz.- ¿También te asustó a ti el viejo dementor; Weasley?

- Ron, tranquilo. -le dijo Jess agarrándole de la muñeca derecha.

- ¿Hay algún problema? - preguntó una voz amable. El profesor Lupin acababa de bajarse de la diligencia que iba detrás de la de ellos. Malfoy dirigió una mirada insolente al profesor Lupin, y vio los remiendos de su ropa y su maleta desvencijada. Con cierto sarcasmo en la voz, dijo:

- Oh, no, eh... profesor...

Entonces dirigió a Crabbe y Goyle una sonrisita, y subieron los tres hacia el castillo.

- Si yo fuera profesor y un alumno mirara lo que llevo puesto de esa manera, lo mandaba todo el curso con una fregona a secar el agua del baño de Myrtle. -dijo David mientras entraban a Hogwarts.

Hermione pinchaba a Ron en la espalda para que se diera prisa, y los cinco se unieron a la multitud apiñada en la parte superior; a través de las gigantescas puertas de roble, y en el interior del vestíbulo, que estaba iluminado con antorchas y acogía una magnífica escalera de mármol que conducía a los pisos superiores.

A la derecha, abierta, estaba la puerta que daba al Gran Comedor. Los cinco siguieron a la multitud, pero apenas vislumbraron el techo encantado, que aquella noche estaba negro y nublado, cuando los llamó una voz:

- ¡Potter, Granger, Manning, Quake, quiero hablar con vosotros!

Harry, Hermione, Jess y David se dieron media vuelta, sorprendidos. La profesora McGonagall, que daba clase de Transformaciones y era la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor; los llamaba por encima de las cabezas de la multitud. Tenía una expresión severa y un moño en la nuca; sus penetrantes ojos se enmarcaban en unas gafas cuadradas. Se abrieron camino hasta ella con cierta dificultad, Harry con un poco de miedo y David con cierta preocupación. Había algo en la profesora McGonagall que solía hacer que uno sintiera que había hecho algo malo.

- No tenéis que poner esa cara de asustados, sólo quiero hablar con vosotros en mi despacho - les dijo.- Ve con los demás, Weasley.

- Enhorabuena Ron, te has librado. Ya te contaremos nuestros castigos. -bromeo Jess. Ron se les quedó mirando mientras la profesora McGonagall se alejaba con ellos de la bulliciosa multitud; la acompañaron a través del vestíbulo, subieron la escalera de mármol y recorrieron un pasillo. Ya en el despacho, les hizo una señal para que se sentaran. También ella se sentó, detrás del escritorio, y dijo de pronto:

- El profesor Lupin ha enviado una lechuza comunicando que te sentiste indispuesto en el tren, Potter. Manning, Quake, también mencionaba vuestros nombres.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera responder; se oyó llamar suavemente a la puerta, y la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, entró con paso raudo. Harry se sonrojó. Ya resultaba bastante embarazoso haberse desmayado o lo que le hubiera pasado, para que encima armaran aquel lío.

- Estoy bien, -dijo Harry sintiéndose agobiado- no necesito nada...

- Ah, eres tú - dijo la señora Pomfrey, sin escuchar lo que decían e inclinándose para mirarlo de cerca.- Supongo que has estado otra vez metiéndote en algo peligroso.

- ¡Qué fama tienes, Harry! -comento David.

- Se la ha ganado, ¿no cree señor Manning?. –David omitió contestar. La profesora se giro hacia la enfermera.- Ha sido un dementor, Poppy.- Cambiaron una mirada sombría y la señora Pomfrey chascó la lengua con reprobación.

- Poner dementores en un colegio -murmuró echando para atrás la silla de Harry y apoyando una mano en su frente.- No será el primero que se desmaya. Sí, está empapado en sudor. Son seres terribles, y el efecto que tienen en la gente que ya de por sí es delicada...

- ¡Yo no soy delicado! - repuso Harry, ofendido.

- ¡Ni yo! - exclamó Jess.

- ¿Delicada? -preguntó David molesto.

- Por supuesto que no - admitió distraídamente la señora Pomfrey, tomándole el pulso.

- ¿Qué les prescribe? - preguntó resueltamente la profesora McGonagall.- ¿Guardar cama? ¿Deberían pasar esta noche en la enfermería?

- ¡Oh, por favor! ¿No lo dirá en serio, profesora? -pregunto Jess mosqueada.

- ¡Estoy bien! - repuso Harry, poniéndose en pie de un brinco. Le atormentaba pensar en lo que diría Malfoy si lo enviaban por aquello a la enfermería.

- Bueno. Al menos tendría que tomar chocolate - dijo la señora Pomfrey, que intentaba examinar los ojos de Harry. Había ignorado completamente a David y Jess. Estos no sabían si eso era bueno o malo.

- Ya he tomado un poco. El profesor Lupin me lo dio. Nos dio a todos.

- ¿Sí? - dijo con aprobación la señora Pomfrey.- ¡Así que por fin tenemos un profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que conoce los remedios! - dejó a Harry e hizo la misma rápida revisión a David y Jess. Cuando acabo hizo un gesto afirmativo a la profesora McGonagall.

- ¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien, Potter? - preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

- Sí -dijo Harry.

- Muy bien. Haced el favor de esperar fuera mientras hablo un momento con la señorita Granger sobre su horario. Luego podremos bajar al banquete todos juntos.

Salieron al corredor con la señora Pomfrey, que se marchó hacia la enfermería murmurando algo para sí. Sólo tuvieron que esperar unos minutos. A continuación salió Hermione, radiante de felicidad, seguida por la profesora McGonagall, y los tres bajaron las escaleras de mármol, hacia el Gran Comedor.

- ¿Y esa cara? ¿Te han dicho que el horario de la biblioteca se amplia una hora o algo así? -pregunto Jess. Hasta la propia Hermione sonrió al escuchar la pregunta.

- ¿McGonagall se ha sonreído? -le preguntó Harry a David en voz baja.

- Yo también lo he visto. -respondió sorprendido.- No... imposible... nos lo hemos imaginado seguro.

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de capirotes negros. Las cuatro mesas largas estaban llenas de estudiantes. Sus caras brillaban a la luz de miles de velas. El profesor Flitwick, que era un brujo bajito y con el pelo blanco, salió con un viejo sombrero y un taburete de tres patas.

- ¡Nos hemos perdido la selección! -dijo Hermione en voz baja. Los nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts se dividían en casas por medio del Sombrero Seleccionador; que iba gritando el nombre de la casa más adecuada para cada uno. La profesora McGonagall se dirigió con paso firme a su asiento en la mesa de los profesores, y los cuatro se encaminaron en sentido contrario, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, tan silenciosamente como les fue posible. La gente se volvía para mirarlos cuando pasaban por la parte trasera del Comedor. Harry y Hermione se sentaron a ambos lados de Ron, mientras que David y Jess encontraron un par de sitios entre Ginny y Seamus.

- ¿Qué ha dicho el Sombrero? -le pregunto Jess a Ginny. Mientras tanto David se saludaba con Seamus, Dean, Neville y Parvati que comentaban la invasión de los dementores en el tren. La conversación acabo pronto ya que Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento.

El profesor Dumbledore, aunque viejo, siempre daba la impresión de tener mucha energía. Su pelo plateado y su barba tenían más de medio metro de longitud; llevaba gafas de media luna; y tenía una nariz extremadamente curva. Solían referirse a él como al mayor mago de la época.

- ¡Bienvenidos! —dijo Dumbledore, con la luz de la vela reflejándose en su barba.- ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts! Tengo algunas cosas que deciros a todos, y como una es muy seria, la explicaré antes de que nuestro excelente banquete os deje aturdidos. -Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y continuó- Como todos sabéis después del registro que ha tenido lugar en el expreso de Hogwarts, tenemos actualmente en nuestro colegio a algunos dementores de Azkaban, que están aquí por asuntos relacionados con el Ministerio de Magia. - a Dumbledore parecía que no lo le agradaban que los dementores custodiaran el colegio.- Están apostados en las entradas a los terrenos del colegio, - continuó Dumbledore- y tengo que dejar muy claro que mientras estén aquí nadie saldrá del colegio sin permiso. A los dementores no se les puede engañar con trucos o disfraces, ni siquiera con capas invisibles - añadió como quien no quiere la cosa. David omitió una sonrisa.- No está en la naturaleza de un dementor comprender ruegos o excusas. Por lo tanto, os advierto a todos y cada uno de vosotros que no debéis darles ningún motivo para que os hagan daño. Confío en los prefectos y en los últimos ganadores de los Premios Anuales para que se aseguren de que ningún alumno intenta burlarse de los dementores.

Percy, que se sentaba a unos asientos de distancia, volvió a sacar pecho y miró a su alrededor orgullosamente. Dumbledore hizo otra pausa. Recorrió la sala con una mirada muy seria y nadie movió un dedo ni dijo nada.

- Por hablar de algo más alegre, - continuó- este año estoy encantado de dar la bienvenida a nuestro colegio a dos nuevos profesores. En primer lugar, el profesor Lupin, que amablemente ha accedido a enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hubo algún aplauso aislado y carente de entusiasmo. Sólo los que habían estado con él en el tren aplaudieron con ganas. El profesor Lupin parecía un adán en medio de los demás profesores, que iban vestidos con sus mejores togas.

- Me encanta el estilo de este profesor. -le dijo David a Seamus.

- Pero porque tu eres igual de gañan que él. -dijo Jess con mala idea.

- No exactamente. Es porque le da igual lo que piensen los demás de él. -respondió David haciéndose el ofendido.

- A Snape también le gusta mucho Lupin. -ironizó Neville.

El profesor Snape, el especialista en Pociones, miraba al profesor Lupin desde el otro lado de la mesa de los profesores. Era sabido que Snape anhelaba aquel puesto, pero asombraba la expresión que tenía en aquel momento, crispando su rostro delgado y cetrino. Era más que enfado: era odio.

- Parece que Harry ya no tiene el honor de ser el único en recibir la mirada de odio supremo de Snape. -apuntó Parvati.

- En cuanto al otro último nombramiento, - prosiguió Dumbledore cuando se apagó el tibio aplauso para el profesor Lupin- siento deciros que el profesor Kettleburn, nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se retiró al final del pasado curso para poder aprovechar en la intimidad los miembros que le quedan. Sin embargo, estoy encantado de anunciar que su lugar lo ocupará nada menos que Rubeus Hagrid, que ha accedido a compaginar estas clases con sus obligaciones de guardabosques.

Un tremenda ovación salio de la mesa de Gryffindor y de amplios sectores de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Hagrid, que estaba rojo como un tomate y se miraba las enormes manos, con la amplia sonrisa oculta por la barba negra.

- ¡Nos ha mandado él ese libro mordedor! -exclamó Dean sin que nadie le oyera debido al barullo que se había montado.

- Bien, creo que ya he dicho todo lo importante - dijo Dumbledore cuando se apagaron los aplausos.- ¡Que comience el banquete!

Las fuentes doradas y las copas que tenían delante se llenaron de pronto de comida y bebida. Fue un banquete delicioso. El Gran Comedor se llenó de conversaciones, de risas y del tintineo de los cuchillos y tenedores.

- ¿Cómo esta tu abuela, Neville? -preguntó Jess.

- Muy bien. -respondió mientras se servía ternera asada. -Con la misma energía de siempre.- ¿Y tus padres, David?

- Eng Mawfllorkkfca. -respondió David con la boca llena. Dean y Parvati se echaron a reír.

- Están en Mallorca. -aclaro Jess.

- Me ha dicho Hermione vía lechuza que fuisteis al "Thorpe Park" -dijo Parvati.

- A mí me lo dijo Ron -apuntó Dean.- Les dije a mis padres que si podíamos ir pero no pudieron llevarme ningún día. Así que fui con uno de mis hermanos mayores.

- Fue la leche. -dijo David emocionado, moviendo la cuchara como si esgrimiera una espada invisible. Empezó a debatir con Dean si era mejor el Colossus o el Némesis Inferno.

- Son como bebes. Les das un juguete y ya los tienes entretenidos un rato. -le dijo Jess a Parvati. Esta le sonrió cómplice.- Aunque hay que reconocer que nos lo pasamos muy bien.

David y Jess llegaron los últimos frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Se habían quedado hablando con Luna y Terry sobre el verano y se les había ido la noción del tiempo. Por suerte para ellos, todo el mundo se agolpaba frente a la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor.

- ¿Contraseña? -preguntó Jess a Lee Jordan que estaba de puntillas intentando ver algo por encima de la marea de cabezas.

- ¡Dejadme pasar, dejadme pasar! - gritaba Percy desde detrás de la multitud.- ¡La última contraseña es «Fortuna Maior»!

- ¡Oh, no! - dijo con tristeza Neville Longbottom. Siempre tenía problemas para recordar las contraseñas. Después de cruzar el retrato y recorrer la sala común, chicos y chicas se separaron hacia las respectivas escaleras. Llegaron al conocido dormitorio de forma circular; con sus camas con dosel.

- Ya estas en casa, ¿eh Harry? -le dijo David poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

- Si, esta es mi casa. –respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**Comentarios.**

Hola a todos. Bueno, quinto capítulo, la cosa va sobre ruedas... Como veis, la peor experiencia de David y Jess es el accidente donde mueren los padres de Jess... algo lógico por otro lado. Habréis notado que no soy mucho de comentar cosas de mis capítulos... prefiero que sean los lectores los que me den su opinión, me pregunten sus dudas o me den caña por mis errores. ¡Que no os lo voy a dar todo ya hecho! XD

Ahora los agradecimientos:

- A **Ale Franco** por su review. Sé que me has dicho que no hace falta que te lo agradezca. Asi que espero que seas magnanima y me perdones. Para mí es una obligacion moral agradecer a quien me haya dejado un comentario o me haya añadido a favoritos o alertas. Es todo un honor para mí que entre tantas buenas historias que hay, alguien decida leerse la mía y comentarla.

- A **HardLohve** por su review en **"Carrera por Dune"**. Ademas de agradecerle el comentario, no puedo más que admirar su valor y disposición a haberse puesto a leer algo sobre una saga que no conoce y ademas comentarlo acertadamente.

Espero que os guste el capitulo. **Un bratzo, xotug.**


	6. Predicciones y fallos

**Capítulo 6. Predicciones y fallos.**

El suceso con los dementores fue la comidilla en el desayuno de la mañana siguiente. David tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia para no empezar a maldecir a todos los Slytherin que empezaron a burlarse de Harry y Jess por haberse desmayado en el tren. Ayudó bastante que McGonagall andaba en "modo perro de caza" como lo denominaba Lee Jordan. David alcanzó la mesa de Gryffindor en el momento en que George se acercaba con los nuevos horarios de tercero. Los repartió mientras David se echaba cacao en su vaso de leche.

- Siempre te pasa lo mismo el primer día de clases. -observó Jess acertadamente.

- ¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Lavender levantando la vista de su horario.

- No es capaz de desayunar nada sólido. -dijo apuntando al vaso de leche que se tomaba con parsimonia el metamorfomago.

- Son los nervios del primer día, seguro. -dijo Lavender quitándole importancia. Mientras tanto dos asientos mas allá, justo a la derecha de David, Hermione se aprendía el nuevo horario.

- Bien, hoy comenzamos asignaturas nuevas - dijo alegremente.

- Hermione, -dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando detrás de ella- se han confundido con tu horario. Mira, te han apuntado para unas diez asignaturas al día. No hay tiempo suficiente.

- A ver... -dijo David acercándose.

- Ya me apañaré. Lo he concertado con la profesora McGonagall.

- Pero mira, - dijo Ron riendo- ¿ves la mañana de hoy? A las nueve Adivinación y Estudios Muggles y... - Ron se acercó más al horario, sin podérselo creer- mira, Aritmancia, todo a las nueve. Sé que eres muy buena estudiante, Hermione, pero no hay nadie capaz de tanto. ¿Cómo vas a estar en tres clases a la vez?

- No seas tonto, - dijo Hermione bruscamente- por supuesto que no voy a estar en tres clases a la vez.

- Bueno, entonces...

- Si yo pudiera estar en tres sitios a la vez, te aseguro que no seria en clase. -comento David

- ¡Eh, graciosillo! Pásame la mermelada -le pidió Hermione.- Además, ¿a ti qué te importa si mi horario está un poco apretado, Ron? - dijo Hermione.- Ya te he dicho que lo he arreglado todo con la profesora McGonagall.

- Aquí tiene su mermelada, ¡oh, reina de las clases simultaneas! -dijo David ofreciéndole el tarro mientras hacia una reverencia. Hermione se lo quitó de las manos con un bufido mientras Ron se reía con ganas.

En ese momento entró Hagrid en el Gran Comedor. Llevaba puesto su abrigo largo y de una de sus enormes manos colgaba un hurón muerto, que se balanceaba.

- ¿Va todo bien? -dijo con entusiasmo, deteniéndose camino de la mesa de los profesores.- ¡Estáis en mi primera clase! ¡Inmediatamente después del almuerzo! Me he levantado a las cinco para prepararlo todo. Espero que esté bien... Yo, profesor..., francamente...

Les dirigió una amplia sonrisa y se fue hacia la mesa de los profesores, balanceando el hurón.

- Me pregunto qué habrá preparado -dijo Ron con curiosidad. El Gran Comedor se vaciaba a medida que la gente se marchaba a la primera clase. Ron comprobó el horario.

- Lo mejor será que vayamos ya. Mirad, el aula de Adivinación está en el último piso de la torre norte. Tardaremos unos diez minutos en llegar...

- Jess, nos vamos a Adivinación. Ya nos contarás que tal Aritmancia. -se despidió Harry de la chica que hablaba con Ginny del horario de segundo de la pequeña de los Weasley.

- Y si Hermione ha ido… -dijo Ron continuando con la broma. Sin embargo, no fue lo bastante rápido para esquivar el golpe que le dio la morena con "_Disipar las nieblas del futuro_".

- No llegamos a tiempo. -exclamó David mirando el reloj.

- Se que es por aquí. -dijo Hermione con convicción. Subieron los escalones que quedaban en aquella escalera tan estrecha y salieron a un rellano diminuto en el que ya aguardaba la mayoría de la clase. No había ninguna puerta en el rellano; Ron golpeó a Harry con el codo y señaló al techo, donde había una trampilla circular con una placa de bronce.

- Sybill Trelawney, profesora de Adivinación -leyó Harry.- ¿Cómo vamos a subir ahí?

Como en respuesta a su pregunta, la trampilla se abrió de repente y una escalera plateada descendió hasta los pies de Harry. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

- No hay nada como preguntar. -dijo David con sorna.

- Tú primero -dijo Ron con una sonrisa, y Harry subió por la escalera delante de los demás.

Fue a dar al aula de aspecto más extraño que había visto en su vida. No se parecía en nada a un aula; era algo a medio camino entre un ático y un viejo salón de té. Al menos veinte mesas circulares, redondas y pequeñas, se apretujaban dentro del aula, todas rodeadas de sillones tapizados con tela de colores y de cojines pequeños y redondos. Todo estaba iluminado con una luz tenue y roja. Había cortinas en todas las ventanas y las numerosas lámparas estaban tapadas con pañoletas rojas. Hacía un calor agobiante, y el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, bajo una repisa abarrotada de cosas, calentaba una tetera grande de cobre y emanaba una especie de perfume denso. Las estanterías de las paredes circulares estaban llenas de plumas polvorientas, cabos de vela, muchas barajas viejas, infinitas bolas de cristal y una gran cantidad de tazas de té.

- ¿Esto es una clase o un mercadillo? –preguntó David a Hermione. La chica sonrió como respuesta. De repente, salió de las sombras una voz suave:

- Bienvenidos -dijo.- Es un placer veros por fin en el mundo físico.

- ¿El mundo físico? -inquirió Hermione.

- _Menuda patraña._ -exclamó Hermione en su cabeza.

- No has cambiado nada. -pensó divertido David.

La inmediata impresión fue que se trataba de un insecto grande y brillante. La profesora Trelawney se acercó a la chimenea y vieron que era sumamente delgada. Sus grandes gafas aumentaban varias veces el tamaño de sus ojos y llevaba puesto un chal de gasa con lentejuelas. De su cuello largo y delgado colgaban innumerables collares de cuentas, y tenía las manos llenas de anillos y los brazos de pulseras.

- Sentaos, niños míos, sentaos - dijo, y todos se encaramaron torpemente a los sillones o se hundieron en los cojines. Harry, Ron, Hermione y David se sentaron a la misma mesa redonda.- Bienvenidos a la clase de Adivinación - dijo la profesora Trelawney, que se había sentado en un sillón de orejas, delante del fuego.- Soy la profesora Trelawney. Seguramente es la primera vez que me veis. Noto que descender muy a menudo al bullicio del colegio principal nubla mi ojo interior.

Nadie dijo nada ante esta extraordinaria declaración. Con movimientos delicados, la profesora Trelawney se puso bien el chal y continuó hablando:

- Así que habéis decidido estudiar Adivinación, la más difícil de todas las artes mágicas. Debo advertiros desde el principio de que si no poseéis la Vista, no podré enseñaros prácticamente nada. Los libros tampoco os ayudarán mucho en este terreno... - al oír estas palabras, Harry y Ron miraron con una sonrisa burlona a Hermione, que parecía asustada al oír que los libros no iban a ser de mucha utilidad en aquella asignatura.- Hay numerosos magos y brujas que, aun teniendo una gran habilidad en lo que se refiere a transformaciones, olores y desapariciones súbitas, son incapaces de penetrar en los velados misterios del futuro - continuó la profesora Trelawney, recorriendo las caras nerviosas con sus ojos enormes y brillantes.- Es un don reservado a unos pocos. Dime, muchacho, - dijo de repente a Neville, que casi se cayó del cojín- ¿se encuentra bien tu abuela?

- Creo que sí - dijo Neville tembloroso.

- Yo en tu lugar no estaría tan seguro, querido - dijo la profesora Trelawney. El fuego de la chimenea se reflejaba en sus largos pendientes de color esmeralda. Neville tragó saliva. La profesora Trelawney prosiguió plácidamente.- Durante este curso estudiaremos los métodos básicos de adivinación. Dedicaremos el primer trimestre a la lectura de las hojas de té. El segundo nos ocuparemos en quiromancia. A propósito, querida mía, - le soltó de pronto a Parvati Patil- ten cuidado con cierto pelirrojo.

Parvati miró con un sobresalto a Ron, que estaba inmediatamente detrás de ella, y alejó de él su sillón.

- Durante el último trimestre, - continuó la profesora Trelawney- pasaremos a la bola de cristal si la interpretación de las llamas nos deja tiempo. Por desgracia, un desagradable brote de gripe interrumpirá las clases en febrero. Yo misma perderé la voz. Y en torno a Semana Santa, uno de vosotros nos abandonará para siempre. - un silencio muy tenso siguió a este comentario, pero la profesora Trelawney no pareció notarlo.- Querida, - añadió dirigiéndose a Lavender Brown, que era quien estaba más cerca de ella y que se hundió contra el respaldo del sillón- ¿me podrías pasar la tetera grande de plata?

Lavender dio un suspiro de alivio, se levantó, cogió una enorme tetera de la estantería y la puso sobre la mesa, ante la profesora Trelawney.

- Gracias, querida. A propósito, eso que temes sucederá el viernes 16 de octubre. -Lavender tembló.- Ahora quiero que os pongáis por parejas. Coged una taza de la estantería, venid a mí y os la llenaré. Luego sentaos y bebed hasta que sólo queden los posos. Removed entonces los posos agitando la taza tres veces con la mano izquierda y poned luego la taza boca abajo en el plato. Esperad a que haya caído la última gota de té y pasad la taza a vuestro compañero, para que la lea. Interpretaréis los dibujos dejados por los posos utilizando las página de _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_. Yo pasaré a ayudaros y a daros instrucciones. ¡Ah!, querido... - asió a Neville por el brazo cuando el muchacho iba a levantarse- cuando rompas la primera taza, ¿serás tan amable de coger una de las azules? Las de color rosa me gustan mucho.-

Como es natural, en cuanto Neville hubo alcanzado la balda de las tazas, se oyó el tintineo de la porcelana rota. La profesora Trelawney se dirigió a él rápidamente con una escoba y un recogedor; y le dijo:

- Una de las azules, querido, si eres tan amable. Gracias...

David y Hermione se miraron con cara de desconfianza mientras se sentaban uno enfrente del otro. Bebieron rápidamente el ardiente te y dejaron reposar los posos antes de cambiarse la taza mutuamente.

- ¿Ves algo? -le preguntó Hermione.

- A ver... por ahora nada. -dijo girando la taza.- ¿Y tú?

- Pues veo... posos de té. -dijo Hermione.

- Impresionante capacidad de adivinación. -dijo en voz baja el chico.

- ¡Ensanchad la mente, queridos, y que vuestros ojos vean más allá de lo terrenal! - exclamó la profesora Trelawney sumida en la penumbra.

- ¡Ojoooo! -dijo David haciendo reír a Hermione.

- ¿Me lo parece a mí o tu te crees esto tanto como yo? -preguntó Hermione.

- Que dices... son todo imaginaciones tuyas. Yo me lo tomo muy en serio. -afirmó guiñándola un ojo.

- Viene Trelawney. Invéntate algo. -le avisó la chica cuando vio como la profesora se acercaba a ellos envuelta en sus velos.

- ¿Qué veis chicos? -preguntó Trelawney inclinándose sobre la taza que tenía David en las manos.

- Un momento... creo que aquí hay una espada. -empezó a pasar paginas hasta que encontró la tabla de referencias.- Quiere decir que vas a tener una discusión con un amigo íntimo.

- Muy bien. -dijo la profesora.- ¿Y usted querida? ¿Qué le dice su ojo interior? -Hermione miro fijamente intentando vislumbrar algo en los posos.

- Creo que esto puede ser una cara y una cruz. -dijo Hermione evitando poner cara de incredulidad.- Esto quiere decir que... te vas a encontrar con nuevas amistades que serán un inconveniente... o a lo mejor es que vas a encontrar un galeón. -no pudo evitar decirlo. La profesora puso un gesto de contrariedad y se acercó a la mesa donde estaban Harry y Ron.

- Pues prefiero la lectura del galeón. -le confesó David a Hermione en cuanto la profesora se dio la vuelta. Se acercó a Ron y se inclinó sobre el.

- Déjame ver eso, querido - le dijo a Ron y le quitó la taza de Harry. Todos se quedaron en silencio, expectantes.

La profesora Trelawney miraba fijamente la taza de té, girándola en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj.

- El halcón... querido, tienes un enemigo mortal.

- Eso lo sabe todo el mundo - dijo Hermione en un susurro alto. La profesora Trelawney la miró fijamente.- Todo el mundo sabe lo de Harry y Quien-usted-sabe.

Harry y Ron la miraron con una mezcla de asombro y admiración. David sonrió complacido y escuchó un grito en su cabeza que decía "_Dale caña pequeña_". Nunca la habían visto hablar así a un profesor. La profesora Trelawney prefirió no contestar. Volvió a bajar sus grandes ojos hacia la taza de Harry y continuó girándola.

- La porra... un ataque. Vaya, vaya... no es una taza muy alegre...

- Creí que era un sombrero hongo - reconoció Ron con vergüenza.

- La calavera... peligro en tu camino... -toda la clase escuchaba con atención, sin moverse. La profesora Trelawney dio una última vuelta a la taza, se quedó boquiabierta y gritó. Oyeron romperse otra taza; Neville había vuelto a hacer añicos la suya. La profesora Trelawney se dejó caer en un sillón vacío, con la mano en el corazón y los ojos cerrados.

- Mi querido chico... mi pobre niño... no... es mejor no decir... no... no me preguntes...

- ¿Qué es, profesora? -dijo inmediatamente Dean Thomas. Todos se habían puesto de pie y rodearon la mesa de Ron, acercándose mucho al sillón de la profesora Trelawney para poder ver la taza de Harry.

- Querido mío, - abrió completamente sus grandes ojos- tienes el Grim.

- ¿El qué? - preguntó Harry. Estaba claro que había otros que tampoco comprendían; Dean Thomas lo miró encogiéndose de hombros, Lavender Brown estaba anonadada y David se mordia las uñas, demostrando una notable falta de interés; pero casi todos se llevaron la mano a la boca, horrorizados.

- ¡El Grim, querido, el Grim! - exclamó la profesora Trelawney, que parecía extrañada de que Harry no hubiera comprendido.- ¡El perro gigante y espectral que ronda por los cementerios! Mi querido chico, se trata de un augurio, el peor de los augurios... el augurio de la muerte.

Ahora también Lavender Brown se llevó las manos a la boca. Todos miraron a Harry; todos excepto Hermione y David, que se habían levantado y se habían acercado al respaldo del sillón de la profesora Trelawney.

- No creo que se parezca a un Grim -dijo Hermione rotundamente. La profesora Trelawney examinó a Hermione con creciente desagrado.

- Perdona que te lo diga, querida, pero percibo muy poca aura a tu alrededor. Muy poca receptividad a las resonancias del futuro.

- Parece un Grim si miras así, -decía Seamus con los ojos casi cerrados- pero así parece un burro. - añadió inclinándose a la izquierda.

- A mi me parece una vaca sin cuernos. -añadió David asomando la cabeza entre Harry y Ron

- ¡Cuando hayáis terminado de decidir si voy a morir o no...! -dijo Harry, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo.

- Creo que hemos concluido por hoy - dijo la profesora Trelawney con su voz más leve.- Sí... por favor; recoged vuestras cosas...

Harry, Ron, Hermione y David bajaron en silencio la escalera de mano del aula, la escalera de caracol, y luego se dirigieron a la clase de Transformaciones de la profesora McGonagall. Tardaron tanto en encontrar el aula que, aunque habían salido de la clase de Adivinación antes de la hora, llegaron con el tiempo justo. Harry eligió un asiento que estaba al final del aula, sintiéndose el centro de atención: el resto de la clase no dejaba de dirigirle miradas furtivas, como si estuviera a punto de caerse muerto. David se sentó a su lado.

- Harry, no me digas que estas preocupado por lo del Grim. -le dijo David. El moreno afirmó levemente con la cabeza.

- ¡Oh, por favor! Si ni siquiera se parecía a un perro, además tu tienes encima un augurio de muerte permanente. -Harry le miró entre asombrado y preocupado.- ¡Es verdad! Hagamos memoria... cuando aún te lo hacías encima, Voldy fue a por ti; primer augurio superado. En primero, te enfrentaste otra vez a Voldy por el tema de la piedra; segundo augurio a la porra. En segundo, oías a un bicho mortal de necesidad en las tuberías y tuviste una agradable charla con Aragog; otro augurio más que se desvanece. Y este año, por lo que nos has contado, Sirius Black va a por ti y aún no te veo muy muerto. Asi que tómatelo con calma. -Harry le miró sorprendido.

- Veo señor Manning, que hoy no le interesa atender. ¿Podría decirme de que estaba hablando? -pregunto la profesora McGonagall. David bajó la cabeza avergonzado. - Me lo imaginaba... –suspiró molesta.- ¿Qué os pasa hoy? No es que tenga importancia, pero es la primera vez que mi transformación no consigue arrancar un aplauso de la clase.- Todos se volvieron hacia Harry, pero nadie dijo nada. Hermione levantó la mano.

- Por favor; profesora. Acabamos de salir de nuestra primera clase de Adivinación y... hemos estado leyendo las hojas de té y..

- ¡Ah, claro! - exclamó la profesora McGonagall, frunciendo el entrecejo de repente.- No tiene que decir nada más, señorita Granger. Decidme, ¿quién de vosotros morirá este año?- Todos la miraron fijamente.

- Yo -respondió por fin Harry.

- Ya veo -dijo la profesora McGonagall, clavando en Harry sus ojos brillantes.- Pues tendrías que saber, Potter, que Sybill Trelawney, desde que llegó a este colegio, predice la muerte de un alumno cada año. Ninguno ha muerto todavía. Ver augurios de muerte es su forma favorita de dar la bienvenida a una nueva promoción de alumnos. Si no fuera porque nunca hablo mal de mis colegas... - la profesora McGonagall se detuvo en mitad de la frase y los alumnos vieron que su nariz se había puesto blanca. Prosiguió con más calma- La adivinación es una de las ramas más imprecisas de la magia. No os ocultaré que la adivinación me hace perder la paciencia. Los verdaderos videntes son muy escasos, y la profesora Trelawney... -volvió a detenerse y añadió en tono práctico- Me parece que tienes una salud estupenda, Potter; así que me disculparás que no te perdone hoy los deberes de mañana. Te aseguro que si te mueres no necesitarás entregarlos.

Hermione y David se echaron a reír. Harry se sintió un poco mejor. Sin embargo, no todo el mundo estaba convencido. Ron seguía preocupado y Lavender susurró:

- Pero, ¿y la taza de Neville?

- Lavender, en serio, conocemos a Neville. -dijo Hermione en un susurro.- Si no llega a decir nada Trelawney, no te hubieras sorprendido porque Neville hubiera roto una taza.

- ¿Y qué adivinara el color? -rebatió la chica.

- Era las que Neville tenía mas cerca. Sencillamente eso. -dijo como si fuera una obviedad.

- Señorita Granger, cuando haya terminado de hablar con la señorita Patil, ¿podría decirme cual es la otra forma de transfiguración humana que puede realizar un mago o bruja a voluntad sin necesidad de usar una varita o una poción?

- Los metamorfomagos son magos que nacen con la capacidad de poder transformar su apariencia como deseen. -respondio Hermione con su clásico tono para estas ocasiones.

- Correcto como siempre, señorita Granger. -afirmó la profesora McGonagall.- Como ya sabéis, tenemos la suerte de contar con un metamorfomago entre nosotros. -miró a David.- Señor Manning, si es tan amable. -David cerró los ojos y transformó su pelo en una masa puntiaguda y naranja brillante. Todos los alumnos se echaron a reír al verlo.

- Muy divertido, señor Manning; pero la metamorfomagia puede tener otros usos aparte de hacer reír a sus compañeros. Levántese y acérquese a la pizarra. -David se acercó con cierta cautela hasta la posición que le había indicado McGonagall. - Ahora seria tan amable de realizar una transformación completa.

David se quedó mirando a la profesora McGonagall y empezó a transformarse. Tras unos segundos en los que todos vieron como el cuerpo de David se retorcía y les mostraba una imagen curiosa. Se encontraban frente a dos profesoras McGonagall que se miraban una a la otra. La de verdad, se puso a dar vueltas alrededor de su copia con mirada inquisitiva.

- Para ser tan joven, es una transformación excelente, señor Manning. -afirmó la profesora tras terminar su examen. De repente, la transformación se deshizo y David volvió a su forma normal con el sudor perlando su frente.

- ¿Por qué no ha podido mantenerla? -preguntó Dean Thomas.

- Buena pregunta, señor Thomas. -dijo la profesora McGonagall. -Puede irse a su sitio, señor Manning. Gracias por su colaboración. -se giró hacia Dean.- Por muy excelente que fuera la transformación, la magia metamórfica del señor Manning esta aún en desarrollo. Esto implica que aún no es capaz de mantener el máximo de su capacidad de transformación durante un intervalo de tiempo largo. El esfuerzo mental para mantener la concentración necesaria para este tipo de transfiguraciones complejas es considerable.

- ¿Cómo se puede aprender a hacer eso? -pregunto Parvati visiblemente interesada.

- No se puede, señorita Patil. Como ha dicho anteriormente la señorita Granger, a diferencia de los animagos, los metamorfomagos nacen. No se puede aprender a ser un metamorfomago. Los que no tenemos tanta suerte como el señor Manning, tenemos que aprenderlo por el camino complicado. -un suspiro de decepción surgió entre los alumnos.- Pero no piensen ahora en ello, la transformación humana no se da hasta sexto.

Cuando terminó la clase de Transformaciones, se unieron a la multitud que se dirigía bulliciosamente al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo.

- Ánimo, Ron - dijo Hermione, empujando hacia él una bandeja de estofado.- Ya has oído a la profesora McGonagall.- Abrió la mochila, sacó su libro de Aritmancia y lo apoyó abierto en la jarra de zumo.

- Creo que la adivinación es algo muy impreciso; -dijo buscando una página- si quieres saber mi opinión, creo que hay que hacer muchas conjeturas.

- También llamadas en mi país... inventarse las cosas. -dijo David quitándole el estofado de las manos a Ron.

- No había nada de impreciso en el Grim que se dibujó en la taza - dijo Ron acalorado.

- No estabas tan seguro de eso cuando le decías a Harry que se trataba de una oveja -repuso Hermione con serenidad.

- ¡La profesora Trelawney dijo que no tenías un aura adecuada para la adivinación! Lo que pasa es que no te gusta no ser la primera de la clase. -Acababa de poner el dedo en la llaga. Hermione golpeó la mesa con el libro con tanta fuerza que salpicó carne y zanahoria por todos lados.

- Si ser buena en Adivinación significa que tengo que hacer como que veo augurios de muerte en los posos del té, no estoy segura de que vaya a seguir estudiando mucho tiempo esa asignatura. Esa clase fue una porquería comparada con la de Aritmancia.

- Al menos, sirvió para que estuviéramos a punto de ver a McGonagall criticando a Trelawney y hasta haciendo una broma. -apuntó David.

- ¿McGonagall haciendo una broma? -preguntaron los gemelos que aparecieron de la nada.

- ¿Tenemos recuerdos de eso, Freddie? -preguntó George a su hermano.

- Solo una vez, en tercero, tras la primera clase de Adivinación. -dijo Fred.- Justo después de que le dijéramos que Trelawney había predicho mi muerte.

- ¿Quién es el fiambre este año? -preguntó George.

- Harry. -respondió Ron.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! -ironizó Fred.- Este año ha querido asegurar.

- ¿Asegurar? -preguntó el moreno.

- Claro. Ha revisado quien es el alumno que está metido en las cosas más peligrosas y extrañas... -explicó Fred.

- ... y como Harry es el número uno en eso... ¡Premio! -terminó George con un ademán teatral.

- Que te dije, Ron, tonterías. -dijo orgullosa Hermione.- Un desperdicio de clase comparada con Aritmancia.- cogió la mochila y se fue sin despedirse. Ron la siguió con la vista, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Pero, ¿de qué habla? ¡Todavía no ha asistido a ninguna clase de Aritmancia! - a los pocos minutos, Jess se acercó a ellos.

- Hola chicos, ¿habéis visto a Hermione? -preguntó.

- Se ha ido hace unos minutos. -contestó Ron, aún mosca por la situación.

- ¿Sabéis dónde?

- Ni idea. -respondió Harry.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada grave. -respondió ella sonriendo.- La buscaba para pedirle unos apuntes de Aritmancia.

- ¿Ha ido a Aritmancia contigo? -preguntó Ron.

- Si claro, nos hemos sentado juntas. -respondió Jess.- Bueno, a comer. -Harry se acercó a David y Ron.

- Pues parece ser que nos ha dicho la verdad.

- Pero... yo he visto su horario. Coincidía su hora con Adivinación y ha estado con nosotros. -insistió Ron.

- Bueno Ron, tranquilízate. Ya hablaremos con ella.

Harry, Jess y David iban por delante; evitando escuchar a Ron y Hermione, que continuaban la discusión sobre el horario de la morena. Se dirigían a la cabaña de Hagrid para su primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. David no había tenido tiempo de revisar los libros para saber que es lo que iba a pasar, asi que en esta ocasión estaba igual de desconcertado que el resto.

- Y así tooodos los cursos... -suspiró Jess.- En serio Harry, no sé como no les has metido de cabeza en un caldero más de una vez por pesados. -Harry sonrió de forma cómplice.

- ¡Mierda! -exclamó David frenando en seco su avance. - Tenemos compañía. -Delante, tres espaldas que les resultaban muy familiares. Debían de compartir aquellas clases con los de Slytherin. Malfoy decía algo animadamente a Crabbe y Goyle, que se reían a carcajadas. Hagrid aguardaba a sus alumnos en la puerta de la cabaña. Estaba impaciente por empezar; cubierto con su abrigo, y con Fang, el perro jabalinero, a sus pies.

- ¡Vamos, daos prisa! - gritó a medida que se aproximaban sus alumnos.- ¡Hoy tengo algo especial para vosotros! ¡Una gran lección! ¿Ya está todo el mundo? ¡Bien, seguidme!

Hagrid anduvo por el límite de los árboles y cinco minutos después se hallaron ante un prado donde no había nada.

- ¡Acercaos todos a la cerca! - gritó.- Aseguraos de que tenéis buena visión. Lo primero que tenéis que hacer es abrir los libros...

- ¿De qué modo? - dijo la voz fría y arrastrada de Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Hagrid.

- ¿De qué modo abrimos los libros? -repitió Malfoy. Sacó su ejemplar de El monstruoso libro de los monstruos, que había atado con una cuerda. Unos, como Harry, habían atado el libro con un cinturón; otros lo habían metido muy apretado en la mochila o lo habían sujetado con pinzas. Los de David y Jess seguían atados con las gruesas cadenas metálicas que conjuro el encargado de Flourish y Blotts.

- ¿Nadie ha sido capaz de abrir el libro? -preguntó Hagrid decepcionado. La clase entera negó con la cabeza. - Tenéis que acariciarlo - dijo Hagrid, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Mirad... Cogió el ejemplar de Hermione y desprendió el celo mágico que lo sujetaba. El libro intentó morderle, pero Hagrid le pasó por el lomo su enorme dedo índice, y el libro se estremeció, se abrió y quedó tranquilo en su mano.

- ¡Qué tontos hemos sido todos! - dijo Malfoy despectivamente.- ¡Teníamos que acariciarlo! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió?

- Yo... yo pensé que os haría gracia - le dijo Hagrid a Hermione, dubitativo.

- ¡Ah, qué gracia nos hace...! - dijo Malfoy.- ¡Realmente ingenioso, hacernos comprar libros que quieren comernos las manos!

- A ver Malfoy… que esta pregunta eres capaz de responderla hasta tú. ¿En qué clase estamos? -preguntó David.

- Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Manning... ten cuidado no te desmayes al ver a algún gatito. -contesto el rubio.

- Muy bien. Parece que avanzas. Te explico. Un animal desconocido necesita cariño para que se habitué a tí. ¿Entiendes la relación o te hago un esquema? -preguntó punzante el metamorfomago. El rubio no encontró respuesta.

- Así que... ya tenéis los libros y... y... ahora os hacen falta las criaturas mágicas. Sí, así que iré a por ellas. Esperad un momento... -dijo Hagrid. Se alejó de ellos, penetró en el bosque y se perdió de vista.

- Dios mío, este lugar está en decadencia - dijo Malfoy en voz alta.- Estas clases idiotas... A mi padre le dará un patatús cuando se lo cuente.

Jess puso la mano encima del hombro de David para evitar que saltara sobre él.

- Cierra la boca, Malfoy -dijo Harry.

- Cuidado, Potter; hay un dementor detrás de ti.

- No creo Malfoy, no veo que te lo hayas hecho encima. -respondió el moreno.

- ¡Enorme! -le felicitó David en voz baja.

- He aprendido del maestro. -le respondió Harry.

- ¡Uuuuuh! - gritó Lavender Brown, señalando hacia la otra parte del prado.

Trotando en dirección a ellos se acercaba una docena de criaturas, las más extrañas que habían visto en su vida. Tenían el cuerpo, las patas traseras y la cola de caballo, pero las patas delanteras, las alas y la cabeza de águila gigante. El pico era del color del acero y los ojos de un naranja brillante. Las garras de las patas delanteras eran de quince centímetros cada una y parecían armas mortales. Cada bestia llevaba un collar de cuero grueso alrededor del cuello, atado a una larga cadena. Hagrid sostenía en sus grandes manos el extremo de todas las cadenas. Se acercaba corriendo por el prado, detrás de las criaturas.

- ¡Id para allá! - les gritaba, sacudiendo las cadenas y forzando a las bestias a ir hacia la cerca, donde estaban los alumnos. Todos se echaron un poco hacia atrás cuando Hagrid llegó donde estaban ellos y ató los animales a la cerca.

- ¡Hipogrifos! - gritó Hagrid alegremente, haciendo a sus alumnos una señal con la mano.- ¿A que son hermosos?

David no podía comprender que Hagrid los llamara hermosos. Orgullosos e intimidantes si. Sin embargo, en cuanto se recupero del susto que producía ver algo que era mitad pájaro y mitad caballo, pudo empezar a apreciar el brillo externo del animal, que cambiaba paulatinamente de la pluma al pelo. Todos tenían colores diferentes: gris fuerte, bronce, ruano rosáceo, castaño brillante y negro tinta.

- Venga, - dijo Hagrid sonriéndoles.- si queréis acercaros un poco... - Nadie parecía querer acercarse. Harry, Ron y Hermione, sin embargo, se aproximaron con cautela a la cerca. - Lo primero que tenéis que saber de los hipogrifos es que son orgullosos - dijo Hagrid.- Se molestan con mucha facilidad. Nunca ofendáis a ninguno, porque podría ser lo último que hicierais. Al escuchar esto, David recordó un suceso que había leído en los libros.

- ¿No será cuando Malfoy...? -preguntó a Hermione mentalmente.

- _Si, cuando hace el idiota._ -respondió triste ella.

David miró hacia donde estaban los Slytherin. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle no escuchaban; daba la sensación de que estaban tramando la mejor manera de incordiar.

- Tenéis que esperar siempre a que el hipogrifo haga el primer movimiento -continuó Hagrid.- Es educado, ¿os dais cuenta? Vais hacia él, os inclináis y esperáis. Si él responde con una inclinación, querrá decir que os permite tocarlo. Si no hace la inclinación, entonces es mejor que os alejéis de él enseguida, porque puede hacer mucho daño con sus garras. Bien, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?

Como respuesta, la mayoría de la clase se alejó aún más. Incluso Harry, Ron y Hermione recelaban. Los hipogrifos sacudían sus feroces cabezas y desplegaban sus poderosas alas; parecía que no les gustaba estar atados.

- ¿Nadie? - preguntó Hagrid con voz suplicante.

-Yo -se ofreció Harry.- Detrás de él se oyó un jadeo, y Lavender y Parvati susurraron:

- ¡No, Harry, acuérdate de las hojas de té!- Harry no hizo caso y saltó la cerca.

- ¡Buen chico, Harry! - gritó Hagrid.- Veamos cómo te llevas con Buckbeak. Soltó la cadena, separó al hipogrifo gris de sus compañeros y le desprendió el collar de cuero. Los alumnos, al otro lado de la cerca, contenían la respiración. Malfoy entornaba los ojos con malicia. David se movió para poder ver tanto a Harry, a su derecha; como a Buckbeak, a su izquierda. Hagrid se acercó a Harry y le dijo unas palabras que David no llego a escuchar. Este afirmó temblorosamente con la cabeza y se quedo mirándole a los ojos al hipogrifo. Tras unos largos segundos, Buckbeak había vuelto la cabeza grande y afilada, y miraba a Harry fijamente con un ojo terrible de color naranja.

- Eso es -dijo Hagrid un poco más alto.- Eso es, Harry. Ahora inclina la cabeza... - Harry se inclinó brevemente y levantó la mirada. El hipogrifo seguía mirándolo fijamente y con altivez. No se movió.

- Ah - dijo Hagrid, preocupado.- Bien, vete hacia atrás, tranquilo, despacio... Pero entonces, ante la sorpresa de todos, el hipogrifo dobló las arrugadas rodillas delanteras y se inclinó profundamente.

- ¡Bien hecho, Harry! - dijo Hagrid, eufórico.- ¡Bien, puedes tocarlo! Dale unas palmadas en el pico, vamos. Harry se acercó al hipogrifo lentamente y alargó el brazo. Le dio unas palmadas en el pico y el hipogrifo cerró los ojos para dar a entender que le gustaba.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir; excepto Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, que parecían muy decepcionados. David estaba realmente sorprendido.

- ¡Guau! -exclamó Jess.- ¡Qué valiente!

- Que te podías esperar de nuestro Harry. ¡Es un Gryffindor de pura cepa!

- A ver si tu demuestras la misma valentía. -le picó la chica.

- Creo que mi cepa no es tan pura como la suya. -bromeó intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que le había entrado al imaginarse en la misma tesitura que Harry.

- Bien, Harry - dijo Hagrid.- ¡Creo que el hipogrifo dejaría que lo montaras! -Toda la clase emitió un gesto de sorpresa inquieta.

- Hagrid está loco. -dijo Jess alarmada.

Vieron como Harry subía con todas las dudas del mundo al lomo del hipogrifo. Sin avisar, se abrieron unas alas de más de tres metros de longitud. Apenas le dio tiempo a Harry agarrarse del cuello del hipogrifo antes de remontar el vuelo. Buckbeak sobrevoló el prado y descendió, aterrizando de forma brusca. Envalentonados por el éxito de Harry, los demás saltaron al prado con cautela. Hagrid desató uno por uno los hipogrifos. David y Jess se acercaron al de color negro tinta. Hagrid se acercó a los dos y les empezó a dar instrucciones.

- Bien Jessica. A ver que tal se te da con Ryüsei, es un raro espécimen procedente de Japón. Primero mírala a los ojos. Procura no parpadear. Los hipogrifos no confían en ti si parpadeas demasiado... - David observó como Jess estaba haciendo un ímprobo esfuerzo por no parpadear ni una vez. La hipogrifo la miró fijamente aunque con menos mala leche que la mirada de Buckbeak a Harry. Jess hizo la reverencia y automáticamente, Ryüsei dobló las rodillas.

- ¡Bien Jessica! ¡Bien hecho! -exclamó Hagrid complacido. -Ahora acaríciale el pico. -Jess se acercó a Ryüsei y le acaricio el pico a la hipogrifo que cerro los ojos y emitió un sonido de satisfacción.- Vale Jessica, ahora échate hacia atrás y deja que David pruebe.- David se puso en la posición que le marcaba Hagrid cruzando una mirada cómplice con la chica que regresaba hacia la zona de seguridad.

David miró fijamente a Ryüsei manteniendo durante casi un minuto la mirada fija en los ojos naranja de la criatura. El metamorfomago inclinó la cabeza haciendo la reverencia indicada.

- Aguanta unos segundos, David. -le indico Hagrid. Pero el hipogrifo no hizo ningún movimiento.

- Vale, no pasa nada. -dijo Hagrid calmadamente.- Vete retrocediendo sin dejar de hacer la reverencia hasta que yo te indique.- David comenzó a andar hacia atrás lentamente sin levantar la cabeza. El no podía verlo pero Hagrid se estaba acercando a Ryüsei para volver a atarlo a la cerca.

- Vale David, ya puedes levantar la cabeza. -gritó Hagrid desde la cerca. David levantó la vista y vio la mirada de apoyo de Jess.

- Oh, no debe de preocuparte este tropezón, David. Es más habitual de lo que piensas. -explico Hagrid sonriéndole. -La relación entre un hipogrifo concreto y un mago puede ser tan mala o nula como buena entre ese mismo mago y otro hipogrifo diferente. Depende enteramente de la criatura.

Al otro lado, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle habían escogido a Buckbeak. Había inclinado la cabeza ante Malfoy, que le daba palmaditas en el pico con expresión desdeñosa.

- Esto es muy fácil - dijo Malfoy, con voz lo bastante alta para que Harry lo oyera.- Tenía que ser fácil, si Potter fue capaz... ¿A que no eres peligroso? - le dijo al hipogrifo.- ¿Lo eres, bestia asquerosa? -David y Jess ahogaron un grito, ambos sabían que Malfoy acababa de liarla.

La reacción del hipogrifo fue inmediata. Sucedió en un destello de garras de acero. Malfoy emitió un grito agudísimo y un instante después Hagrid se esforzaba por volver a ponerle el collar a Buckbeak, que quería alcanzar a un Malfoy que yacía encogido en la hierba y con sangre en la ropa.

- ¡Me muero! - gritó Malfoy, mientras cundía el pánico.- ¡Me muero, mirad! ¡Me ha matado!

- No te estás muriendo - le dijo Hagrid, que se había puesto muy pálido.- Que alguien me ayude, tengo que sacarlo de aquí...

Hermione se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la cerca mientras Hagrid levantaba con facilidad a Malfoy. Mientras desfilaban, David vio que en el brazo de Malfoy había una herida larga y profunda; la sangre salpicaba la hierba y Hagrid corría con él por la pendiente, hacia el castillo. Los demás alumnos los seguían temblorosos y más despacio. Todos los de Slytherin echaban la culpa a Hagrid.

- ¡Deberían despedirlo inmediatamente! - exclamó Pansy Parkinson, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡La culpa fue de Malfoy! - lo defendió Dean Thomas.- ¡Hagrid explico claramente que los hipogrifos atacan al que los ofende!

David se había quedado aún mas atrasado que el resto. Cuando todos ya habían entrado por la puerta principal de Hogwarts, el aun estaba caminando por las cercanías del lago.

- Hermione, no sé si podre ayudar este año a Harry en algo. -pensó preocupado.-¿Tienes acceso a los libros?

- _Sí_. -respondió la mujer.

- Léete el del tercer año y compáralo con lo que tu viviste. -le pidió David.

- _Tardaré bastante_. -respondió Hermione.

- Céntrate en los detalles importantes. ¿De acuerdo?

- _Vale, te informaré cuando lo revisé todo._

David continuó andando por el lago cuando oyo un grito que procedía de los jardines. Se acercó sigilosamente escondiéndose detrás de los arbustos. Tres chicos mayores que él, probablemente de sexto o séptimo por la complexión y la altura, rodeaban a una chica mas pequeña que él. Ella lloraba mientras intentaba alcanzar una mochila que levitaba a unos tres metros por encima de ella. David se acercó aun mas con la ira recorriendo sus venas. El que parecía el jefe de los tres agarraba una varita en cada mano; una de ellas tenía que ser de la chica, los otros dos tenían las suyas. Abusones. Los odiaba. Ya había tenido algún altercado en su antiguo colegio por defender a compañeros suyos de los abusones de otros cursos. Eran despreciables, la especie de escoria que se merecían que alguien les diera una buena paliza para que aprendieran y dejaran de abusar. Cuando explicaba esto a los profesores; siempre le respondían que, cuando él hacía daño a los matones, se rebajaba a su nivel. Eso nunca le importó. Las batallas para proteger a las personas que uno aprecia o a aquellas que hacen sufrir a los débiles para divertirse no se luchan, se ganan sin importar el método para obtener la victoria.

- ¡_Expelliarmus_! -gritó David apuntando al que tenía las dos varitas. El hechizo le golpeó en la espalda haciendo que, salieran disparados por el aire tanto él como las varitas. Los otros dos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como su jefe salía despedido. -¡_Petrificus totalus_! -dijo dos veces apuntando a los otros dos chicos. Petrificó al que estaba más cerca de él pero el otro consiguió esquivar el hechizo. Este lanzó un hechizo de color naranja desconocido que David esquivó por poco. Los dos magos se quedaron mirándose fijamente mientras se estudiaban. De repente, David notó por el rabillo del ojo como el jefe se levantaba y haciendo una floritura con su varita lanzó un hechizo en forma de arco morado hacia donde se encontraba. El metamorfomago intentó esquivarlo pero el hechizo era de amplio alcance y le golpeó justo en la espalda, haciendo que todo a su alrededor le diera vueltas. El metamorfomago cayó al suelo de rodillas y escuchó:

- ¡_Desmaius_! – David no vio como el rayo rojo le golpeaba en la espalda justo en el mismo sitio que el hechizo anterior. David cayo al suelo de frente y perdió el conocimiento.

**Comentarios**.

Hola a todos. Ya hemos llegado a Hogwarts y empiezan las clases nuevas. Como veis David tiene la misma vision de la Adivinacion que Hermione. Les parece una chorrada, sin embargo la prediccion que lee en su taza de te, se cumple... aunque tampoco es que fuera muy dificil; que Hermione discuta con Ron es el pan de cada dia en el trio dorado... jajajajaja

Sin embargo, os adelanto que, al contrario que Hermione, David seguira. Si os preguntais la causa, la respuesta es sencilla y tiene dos partes. La primera es el conocimiento que tiene David; la segunda es que no se nota si las predicciones te las inventas o las "ves" en realidad y seamos sinceros, quien no querria tener una asignatura que la pudieras aprobar inventandotes la respuestas, jajajajajajaja

Los significados de los simbolos que "ven" tanto Hermione como David son reales segun la taseomancia (vamos que he tirado de google descaradamente).

Como veis David no es ni parecido a Harry, tienen cosas en comun pero como dice el titulo es como su sombra; no solo por que le ayude sin que se cuenta; si no por que es una version mas oscura del ojiverde.

Bueno hora de agradecer:

- A Ale Franco por su review explicativo (jajajajaja). Por favor, te "obligo" a que sigas siendo franca.

- A carlypotter por su review. Si ya llegamos a Hogwarts.

Si alguno ha leido este review, aqui viene la explicacion sobre como accede David a sus conocimientos: **Es cierto que la tiene toda pero, el acceder a la misma se tarda un tiempo, este tiempo es mayor cuanto mas alejado del tiempo real este y mas concreto sea el dato que quieras buscar. Es como nuestra propia memoria, recordamos mejor algo que nos ha ocurrido ayer que algo de la semana pasada.**

Espero que os guste el capitulo. **Un bratzo, xotug.**


	7. La historia de Eve

**Capitulo 7. La historia de Eve.**

David se despertó sin saber donde estaba. Abrió los ojos y vio como la tenue luz de la luna le iluminaba la zona de la sábana por encima de sus piernas. La cama sin dosel y ese olor particular que flotaba en el aire le indicaron que estaba en la Enfermería. Tenía sentido. No sabía como había llegado allí, pero supuso que algún alumno le había encontrado desmayado en el césped, cerca del lago, y había avisado a algún profesor o prefecto que le trasladó a la enfermería. Una ráfaga de viento fresco que entraba por la ventana abierta provocó que David temblara ligeramente. Hizo memoria de lo que había pasado… lo recordaba todo, así que no tendría por que temer algún problema en la cabeza. Observó su entorno. Estaba solo en la enfermería, no se veía ninguna luz encendida. A su derecha, encima de la mesilla, se encontraba su varita. Junto a ella, una botella llena hasta la mitad,de una poción de color amarillo claro. David estiró el brazo para coger su varita pero, a mitad de camino, sintió un pinchazo en la espalda, justo en el punto donde le habían golpeado los dos hechizos, que lo dejó sin aliento. Emitió un quejido y regresó a su posición original, bocarriba sobre el colchón. Intentó girarse hacia el otro lado con el mismo doloroso resultado. Viendo que no podría moverse, se dispuso a conciliar el sueño; tardó un largo rato en caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo debe de estar en cama, Poppy? -preguntó Dumbledore.

- Si la recuperación va a un ritmo normal, a la hora de comer podrá salir de la enfermería. -explicó la señora Pomfrey al director.- Pero no debe ir a la clase de la tarde, tiene que estar tranquilo y sin forzar la espalda hasta mañana para que la poción termine de hacer su trabajo.

- ¿Podría hablar con el? -pregunto Dumbledore.

- Si no es sobre un tema que le pueda provocar nerviosismo, intranquilidad o agitación, no tendría que haber ningún problema. -respondió.

- Avíseme cuando se despierte. -le pidió a la enfermera.

- No es necesario, señor director. -dijo David en voz alta. Se había despertado al notar el barullo que había en el exterior de la enfermería cuando el director entró. Había oído toda la conversación.

- Parece que nos ha escuchado, Poppy. -dijo de buen humor Dumbledore. El anciano mago se acercó a la cama del metamorfomago, sacó su varita e hizo aparecer un cómodo sillón donde se sentó. Dumbledore le examinó con sus ojos azules de rayos X; David notó una ligera intrusión en su cabeza cuando le miró a los ojos. El director intentaba usar la Legeremancia en él. Mantuvo la mirada para que pudiera seguir usarla. Disfrutó mucho al notar el ligero gesto de sorpresa que mostró el rostro del director cuando se encontró con el muro mental que protegía sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, David? -le preguntó. David dudó en responder; no conocía la causa por la que estaba aquí.

_- David, es verdad que Dumbledore tiene muchos motivos ocultos, pero esta vez, está realmente preocupado por ti. Y, aunque hubiera venido con intención de sonsacarte algo, el encontrarse con tu muro mental le ha refrenado._ -le dijo Hermione mentalmente.

- Me duele la espalda cuando intento girarme hacia los lados pero, al menos, puedo hacerlo. -explicó David haciendo una mueca al realizar el movimiento.- Ayer el dolor no me dejaba girarme.

- Me alegra oír esto. -dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.- Estoy seguro que te estarás preguntando la razón por la cual he venido a visitarte. -David reconoció silenciosamente, la capacidad de ver mas allá de lo evidente del director.- La verdad es que no eres más que otro alumno de los muchos que pasan por la enfermería.

- Es obvio. -concedió David.

- Te contaré el motivo de esta visita. -dijo Dumbledore.- Lo primero que quiero que sepas es que conozco lo que ha ocurrido y los responsables recibirán el consiguiente castigo, lo cual afectará a los puntos de Gryffindor.

- ¿Eran de mi casa? -preguntó impactado David.

- Si, de sexto curso. -respondió Dumbledore mientras seguía con la mirada el vuelo de un pajarillo que había entrado en la enfermería por la ventana abierta.- Me encantan estos pequeños instantes de belleza.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con la chica? -preguntó David.

-La señorita Lestrange está perfectamente. -respondió Dumbledore sacando un extraño reloj de bolsillo dorado. -Si no recuerdo mal, en este preciso momento, está en su clase de Encantamientos. -volvió a guardarlo en su túnica.-

- ¿Lestrange? -preguntó David.

- ¿La conocías antes de los hechos de ayer? -inquirió Dumbledore.

- No, señor. Sólo que conozco ese apellido. -respondió.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte de que? -David se quedó unos segundos callado, buscando a toda prisa en los libros la información necesaria.

- Si no recuerdo mal, Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange torturaron a los aurores Frank y Alice Longbottom hasta la locura. -respondió David intentando que el cansancio que le había provocado la rápida búsqueda, no se notara en su voz.

- Es correcto. -dijo Dumbledore disimulando su sorpresa.- ¿Cómo lo ha descubierto?

- El archivo de antiguos ejemplares de "El Profeta" que hay en Hogwarts es bastante útil.

- Esta mintiendo. -pensó Dumbledore.- No lo ha podido encontrar ahí. Yo mismo retire esa edición del periódico de la biblioteca. Lo podía haber encontrado en otros libros que si que están en la biblioteca... pero entonces… ¿por qué mentirme?... nadie iba a pensar mal o a castigarle por haber leído sobre los Longbottom.

- ¿Profesor? ¿Le ocurre algo? -preguntó David mosqueado por el repentino silencio del director.

- ¡Oh, nada! Solo estaba recordando a Frank y Alice cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts. Unas personas maravillosas.- volvió a mirar a David a los ojos. Esta vez no intento usar la Legeremancia. El ligero encuentro con el muro mental del chico fue más que suficiente para saber que era prácticamente inexpugnable. -¿Puedo pedirte que seas sincero conmigo?

- Lo he estado siendo hasta ahora, señor.-respondió dejando entrever que le había molestado la petición.- No veo motivos para dejar de serlo.

- Me alegra oírlo. -respondió Dumbledore dulcificando su rostro.- Quisiera saber porque defendiste a la señorita Lestrange.

- Odio a los abusones. -respondió destilando odio en su tono de voz.

- Entiendo. -dijo Dumbledore.

- No veo que le sorprenda. -apunto David.

- Porque no lo hace. -replicó con calma Dumbledore.- Antes de enviar la carta de ingreso al colegio, estudiamos los expedientes de los hijos de muggles en sus antiguos colegios u orfanatos, si no tienen padres. -David se preocupó por esta revelación. Si había visto su expediente, Dumbledore tiene más información sobre el de lo que pensaba. No tenía porque complicar su misión pero no era una noticia agradable. Dumbledore era experto en sacar conclusiones acertadas de porciones incompletas de información.

- David, la señorita Lestrange vendrá a la enfermería en cuanto acaben las clases para darte las gracias. -dijo con un cierto tono de preocupación.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? -preguntó David al notarlo.

- La señorita Lestrange no lo ha tenido nada fácil. Y quiero, que entiendas como ha sido su vida, para que no cometas ninguna equivocación inconsciente cuando hables con ella. Así que te pido que me escuches atentamente. -Dumbledore miró hacia el paisaje que se veía por la ventana y suspirando ligeramente comenzó a hablar:

- Eve Lestrange es hija del mortifago, actualmente encerrado en Azkaban, Rabastan Lestrange y una bruja de origen francés, Camille Cheval. Ambos se conocieron poco después de que cada uno terminara su vida escolar; Rabastan, aquí en Hogwarts y Camille, en Beauxbatons, la escuela de magia francesa. No se sabe donde ni como fue su encuentro pero lo que si que sabemos es que, tras unos años de noviazgo a distancia, Camille vino a Londres para vivir con Rabastan. Este, le consiguió a Camille una plaza en un conocido bufete de abogacía mágica en Manchester. Por lo que he podido saber, se querían. Todo iba bien hasta que...

- No me lo diga, Voldemort se entrometió. -interrumpió David.

- Si y no. En realidad, fue su hermano Rodolphus y la, por entonces prometida de este, Bellatrix Black quienes dieron el necesario pequeño empujón a Rabastan para que se convirtiera en un mortífago. A partir de ese momento, todo cambio para Camille. Seguía enamorada de Rabastan pero este, había pasado de ser un hombre normal con una cierta inclinación hacia la pureza de la sangre; a un sádico asesino y torturador de muggles. La primera vez que Camille amenazó con abandonar a Rabastan y contarle al ministerio todo lo que sabia, que era mucho, ya que Rabastan nunca había sido la persona mas discreta del mundo, este le aplicó la maldición imperius.

- ¿El qué? -dijo David aparentando un desconocimiento que, obviamente, no era real.

- La maldición imperius es una de las tres maldiciones consideradas imperdonables. El uso de cualquiera de ellas en un ser humano conlleva una condena de por vida en Azkaban. La maldición imperius pone a su victima bajo el control completo de aquel que lanza el hechizo. -David se quedo callado intentando aparentar estar impresionado. Dumbledore continuó el relato:

- A partir de ese momento, Camille estuvo bajo las ordenes de Rabastan. Este le ordenó que continuara con su vida normal y siguiera yendo a trabajar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- ¿Entonces Eve... ? -preguntó dudando.

- Tranquilo, ya llegamos ahí. -respondió Dumbledore.- Cada vez que Rabastan volvía a casa descargaba su frustración sobre Camille de diferentes formas; Eve nació de uno de esos desahogos.

- ¿Cómo es posible? Si Eve esta en segundo... no cuadran las fechas. -reflexionó David.

- Es cierto que Eve está en segundo pero es un año mayor que tu. Nació el 3 de marzo de 1979, un año y unos meses antes de la caída de Voldemort.

- Entonces... ¿no debería de estar en cuarto? -preguntó extrañado David.

- Si todo hubiera ido normal, sí. Pero Eve no entró a Hogwarts hasta el año pasado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Cuando Rabastan fue condenado y encerrado en Azkaban, Camille se liberó de la maldición imperius. Sin embargo, las continuas torturas que había sufrido durante tanto tiempo, habían provocado que la personalidad de Camille fuera inestable. La mayor parte del tiempo era totalmente normal, pero había momentos en los cuales sufría tremendos cambios y era peligrosa para todo el mundo. Su magia estallaba repentinamente. Cuando el Ministerio de Magia se entero de esto quiso encerrarla en San Mungo; pero Stephanie, hija ilegitima y despreciada del señor Cheval por ser squib, acogió en su casa a Camille y a Eve. Las cuido y se encargo de que Camille fuera tres veces por semana a San Mungo para seguir un tratamiento. Cuando Eve cumplió los 11 años vino a Hogwarts como cualquier otro alumno; pero, al mes de estar aquí, recibimos una lechuza de San Mungo que decía que su estado de salud había empeorado ostensiblemente desde que Eve estaba en Hogwarts. Tras hablar con los medimagos concluimos que la chica tenía que volver a casa por el bien de su madre. Eve la quiere con locura. Gracias a que Camille hacía siempre de escudo, Eve nunca tuvo que sufrir a manos de Rabastan. Antes de empezar el curso pasado, nos enteramos de que, por fin, Camille había superado su enfermedad; así que, Eve hizo su primer curso el año pasado y, este año, está en segundo.

David no sabia que decir. La vida de Eve había sido muy dura. Pero aun no entendía porque la torturaron ayer. Se lo preguntó a Dumbledore.

- La tratan así por ser una Lestrange.-explicó decepcionado.- Muchos familiares de alumnos, especialmente en los cursos mayores, fueron asesinados por Rodolphus, Rabastan y Bellatrix durante el reinado de Voldemort.

- Pero no es justo para ella. -reclamó indignado David.- No tiene la culpa de nada.

- No todos piensan como tu, David. -dijo con una sonrisa cansada. Se levantó del asiento e hizo desaparecer el sillón.

- ¿Ya se marcha señor? -preguntó David incorporándose ligeramente.

- Necesita descansar, señor Manning. -se excusó Dumbledore. El anciano mago salió de la enfermería. David volvió a tumbarse y cerró los ojos, ligeramente cansado. Hablar con Dumbledore le creaba un estado de tensión nada fácil de disimular. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando una tímida voz femenina dijo:

- David, ¿estás dormido? -el metamorfomago abrió los ojos. Sentada a los pies de su cama se encontraba una chica de ojos gris metálico, pelo rizado de color negro y cara redonda. Su rostro mostraba una ligera sonrisa avergonzada.

- Hola. -respondió David.

- Soy Eve Lestrange. -la chica hizo un gesto como queriendo abrazarle pero se contuvo.

- Hola Eve. Ya me avisó de tu visita el director. Encantado de conocerte. -dijo David sonriendo ampliamente y ofreciéndola su mano. La chica se quedó mirandola antes de estrechársela nerviosamente.

- No estés nerviosa, Eve. No pasa nada. -dijo David intentando tranquilizarla. La chica quería decirle algo pero no se atrevía.

- Si vienes a darme las gracias, no hace falta que me las des. -dijo David adivinando lo que pensaba la chica. Esta le miró sorprendida y volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó la chica con algo más de confianza. David se la quedó mirando y, de repente, comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? -pregunto visiblemente cabreada la chica.

- Me hace gracia que, al igual que Dumbledore, tu primera pregunta fuera de las formalidades, haya sido justo esa. -la chica se quedó perturbada. Era la primera vez desde que llegó a Hogwarts, que alguien le hablaba directa y amigablemente. Hasta ahora, o la despreciaban e insultaban, o la hablaban con condescendencia y la veían como una figura de cristal que se podía romper con un suspiro. Quería superar todo lo que había pasado, exactamente igual que su madre había superado su problema; y, la forma como la hablaban, no ayudaba a ello. No pudo evitar sonreír aún más.

- Bonita y blanca sonrisa. ¿Podrías prestarme el conjuro con el que la consigues? -bromeó David. -Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sencillamente odio a los abusones.

- Pero, ¿por qué me defendiste sabiendo que no ibas a conseguir nada?

-Porque cuando veo este tipo de acciones no puedo remediarlo. Soy un loco inconsciente.

- Gracias por tu inconsciencia. -dijo la chica. David se la quedó mirando; no había aprendido a marchas forzadas a ser un maestro de la ocultación como para no saber cuando alguien quería decir algo pero lo ocultaba por miedo o vergüenza.

- Eve, sé que quieres decirme algo. Creo que haberte intentando salvar me da derecho a saberlo.

- No tengo derecho a pedirte nada después de lo que has hecho por mí. -respondió avergonzada la chica.

- Por favor, dime que es lo que quieres.-dijo David intentando transmitirle confianza.

- ¿En serio? -preguntó ella.

- Por favor.

- Te vi como te enfrentabas a ellos y quisiera poder hacerlo. -¿Podrías enseñarme? -pidió esperando un no por respuesta. David no dudo ni un momento que su respuesta iba a ser afirmativa, no sabia exactamente que podría enseñarla; pero vio un extraño paralelismo entre los dos. Ambos querían superar un reto que ellos mismos habían decidido afrontar. No cabía duda que el suyo era mas importante; pero, en un nivel personal, el de Eve tenéa el mismo mérito. Quería enfrentarse a sus miedos y superarlos, cosa que no muchas personas, fueran magos o no, ni siquiera imaginan intentarlo.

- Voy a ser sincero contigo, Eve. -respondió David. -No se si seré buen profesor, pero si puedo enseñarte algo, lo haré. -Eve se acerco a David y lo abrazó. Este emitió un quejido de dolor cuando los brazos de la chica le tocaron en la parte donde habían impactado los hechizos.

- ¡Huy! Lo siento. -se disculpó Eve separándose. Al incorporarse la chica, David se fijó por primera vez en el escudo bordado en su túnica. Era una Slytherin.

- ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Eve al ver la cara petrificada del metamorfomago.

- Eres una Slytherin. -dijo David recuperando la voz. La cara de la chica se entristeció.

- Vale, me olvido de las clases. -dijo entre triste y enfadada.

- Las clases continúan. -afirmó seriamente.- Me da igual que seas una Slytherin. -David sonrió como un niño pequeño.- Sin duda, será interesante. -Eve le miró con cara rara y salió de la enfermería.

Dumbledore estaba en su despacho repasando el expediente sobre David y añadiendo nuevos datos y suposiciones. Hizo un resumen de lo más importante que tenía hasta ese momento.

_David Manning. 13 años. Hijo de Tamara y James Manning, ambos muggles. Metamorfomago y poseedor de un Doppelganger activo y controlado. Sin ascendencia mágica en las últimas siete generaciones. Un más que decente estudiante con un gran potencial. Filius destaca su habilidad en Encantamientos._

_A analizar: Detectado recientemente un, prácticamente infranqueable, escudo mental._

_Un control absoluto de los sentimientos. No significa que no los tiene, justo todo lo contrario, es una persona altamente empática. Si no que, cuando los muestra, siempre es por alguna razón concreta. Este control se rompe en dos casos: _

_+ Cuando alguien ataca a una persona importante para él, responde de forma inmediata y contundente, aunque sin pasarse de unos límites lógicos._

_+ Frente a la señorita Jessica Quake. No tiene problemas de mostrar sus sentimientos cuando está con ella. Seguramente, la persona más importante en su vida. Causa primaria del despertar del Doppelganger, al ser informado de la petrificación de la chica por el ataque del basilisco en el curso 1992-1993._

_Oculta algo y, seguramente, algo importante. No sabemos que puede ser. Buena relación con diferentes alumnos de distintos cursos y casas._

_No parece sorprendido por muchos de los hechos importantes que han ocurrido desde su entrada. Siempre parece estar con la guardia alta. Solo hemos notado verdadera sorpresa en dos ocasiones._

_+ Cuando le fueron concedidos diez puntos por su ayuda en el suceso de la Piedra Filosofal._

_+ Cuando fue liberado del Doppelganger después del rescate de la señorita Ginny Weasley._

Dumbledore releyó un par de veces mas el expediente entero y llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba más información para actuar en algún sentido. Tendría que esperar a ver como se desarrollan los acontecimientos.

- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor -dijo Snape, borrando la sonrisa de todas las caras.- Le dije que no lo ayudara, señorita Granger. Podéis retiraros.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y David subieron las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo. Harry todavía meditaba lo que le había dicho Malfoy, en tanto que Ron estaba furioso por lo de Snape.

- ¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor porque la poción estaba bien hecha! ¿Por qué no mentiste, Hermione? ¡Deberías haber dicho que lo hizo Neville solo! - Ella no contestó. Ron miró a su alrededor.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione?- Harry y David también se volvieron. Estaban en la parte superior de las escaleras, viendo pasar al resto de la clase que se dirigía al Gran Comedor para almorzar.

- Venía detrás de nosotros - dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo. Malfoy los adelantó, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle. Dirigió a Harry una sonrisa de suficiencia y desapareció.

- Ahí está - dijo Harry. Hermione jadeaba un poco al subir las escaleras a toda velocidad. Con una mano sujetaba la mochila; con la otra sujetaba algo que llevaba metido en la túnica.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? - le preguntó Ron.

- ¿El qué? - preguntó a su vez Hermione, reuniéndose con ellos.

- Hace un minuto venías detrás de nosotros y un instante después estabas al pie de las escaleras. -dijo David.

- ¿Qué? - Hermione parecía un poco confusa.- ¡Ah, tuve que regresar para coger una cosa! ¡Oh, no...! - en la mochila de Hermione se había abierto una costura. A Harry no le sorprendía; contenía al menos una docena de libros grandes y pesados.

- ¿Por qué llevas encima todos esos libros? - le preguntó Ron.

- Ya sabes cuántas asignaturas estudio - dijo Hermione casi sin aliento.- ¿No me podrías sujetar éstos?

- Pero... - Ron daba vueltas a los libros que Hermione le había pasado y miraba las tapas.- Hoy no tienes estas asignaturas. Esta tarde sólo hay Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

David sacó la varita y apuntando a la costura dijo: ¡Reparo!. La costura brilló un momento y desapareció dejando la mochila como nueva.

- No deberías de llevar tantos libros en la misma mochila. -la aconsejó David.

- Gracias -dijo Hermione, pero volvió a meter todos los libros en la mochila.- Espero que haya algo bueno para comer. Me muero de hambre - añadió, y continuó hacia el Gran Comedor.

- ¿No tienes la sensación de que Hermione nos oculta algo? - preguntó Ron a Harry.

- Yo lo único que sé es que, como Hermione siga así... o acaba con un problema en la espalda o acaba sacando músculos de cargar con tanto peso.

Entraron los tres en el comedor y se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor. David miró a la mesa de Slytherin buscando a Eve. Estaba comiendo mientras leía El Profeta. Se separó sigilosamente de Harry y Ron y se acercó a ella.

- Hola Eve. -dijo David. La chica levantó la cabeza y, al verle, abrió la boca sorprendida.

- ¿Qué narices haces aquí? -preguntó en voz baja intentando controlar su tono escandalizado.

- Tengo que hablar contigo para lo de las clases. -respondió David.

- ¿Y no podrías haberlo hecho en otro momento y, encima, delante de toda mi casa? -dijo enfadada.- ¿Tu sabes lo que eso va a costarme?

- No eres digna de llevar el apellido Lestrange. -dijo una voz que conocía muy bien. Allí estaban Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle sonriendo. El rubio seguía con su pantomima, su brazo derecho en cabestrillo y cubierto de vendajes.

- Ves lo que te dije. -le reclamó Eve a David. Este, sin embargo, no escuchó el comentario. Se había interpuesto entre ella y los tres Slytherin, dándola la espalda.

- Mira Malfoy, te lo diré solo una vez y te aviso, va en serio. Como se te ocurra meterte una sola vez con Eve, una sola vez; -repitió enfatizando cada palabra- el Sharpshooter será el menor de tus problemas. Te romperé el brazo de verdad y, entonces, el cabestrillo y los vendajes que llevas ahora mismo si te serán útiles.

- ¿Es una amenaza? -pregunto Malfoy enfadado.

- Si Malfoy, lo has cogido, es una amenaza. -el rubio sonrió mirando consecutivamente a sus guardaespaldas.

- Olvídate de Crabbe y Goyle. Ellos estarán fuera de combate antes de que vaya a por ti. Sabes tan bien como yo que no son rivales para mí.

- ¡Que presuntuoso eres Manning! -replicó Malfoy.

- Soy presuntuoso porque puedo serlo. -contestó David fríamente. - Te lo repito Malfoy, ni una sola amenaza, ni siquiera un intento.

- Mucho hablar ahora pero seguro que, a la hora de la verdad, eres como todos, un cobarde. -dijo intentando enfurecerlo.

- Sera mejor para ti, que no intentes comprobar si tu afirmación es válida o no. Es cierto que no soy un matón, pero no se te ocurra tocarme las narices. Si alguien se mete con alguien que aprecio, se las verá conmigo; no tendré ningún tipo de reparo. Yo no soy como tu crees, Draco. Si tengo que hacerte daño, lo haré. -se giró hacia la chica dándoles la espalda a los tres como si no acabara de amenazarles.- Eve, ¿has terminado de comer? -la chica afirmó sin emitir un solo sonido. -Acompáñame entonces.

Los dos chicos salieron del Gran Comedor provocando algún murmullo por parte de los que se habían dado cuenta de la situación. Un Gryffindor y una Slytherin juntos era algo demasiado raro como para ser pasado por alto.

- Eve, antes de que intentes hablar, te recuerdo que los dos tenemos una clase en pocos minutos. Así que, las preguntas que tengas, te pido que las guardes hasta nuestra primera clase. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. -respondió la chica resignada. Sabia que aunque protestara David no la iba a hacer caso. La conversación que había escuchado antes la había dejado claro que, en estos momentos, David no aceptaría ningún tipo de réplica.

- La primera clase será el sábado a las diez de la mañana. Quedamos en el Gran Comedor. -David se giró y empezó a andar hacia la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Sin embargo, desando los pocos pasos que había dado y dijo a Eve, que aún no se había movido:

- Tienes razón, la próxima vez que quiera hablar contigo seré más sutil. Siento haberte puesto en esta situación.

**Comentarios**.

Hola a todos. Aquí esta el nuevo personaje que os dije hace unos capitulos. Espero vuestras opiniones sobre ella y sobre el capitulo, obviamente, jajajaja

Y ahora los agradecimientos:

- A **Rochi R.C.R** por añadirme a mi y a esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos. Es un un gran apoyo el ver estas cosas.

- A **Ale Franco** por su review. Amiga, sigue siendo tan franca, jajajajaja

- A **Cris Snape y Venetrix** por sus reviews al mi fic, "Decision".

Espero que os guste el capitulo. Un bratzo, xotug.


	8. El boggart

**Capitulo 8. El boggart.**

El profesor Lupin no estaba en el aula cuando llegaron a su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Todos se sentaron, sacaron los libros, las plumas y los pergaminos, y estaban hablando cuando por fin llegó el profesor. Lupin sonrió vagamente y puso su desvencijado maletín en la mesa. Estaba tan desaliñado como siempre, pero parecía más sano que en el tren, como si hubiera tomado unas cuantas comidas abundantes.

- Buenas tardes. -dijo- ¿Podríais, por favor, meter los libros en la mochila? La lección de hoy será práctica. Sólo necesitaréis las varitas mágicas.

La clase intercambió miradas de curiosidad mientras recogía los libros. Nunca habían tenido una clase práctica de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a menos que se contara la memorable clase del año anterior, en que el antiguo profesor había llevado una jaula con duendecillos y los había soltado en clase.

- Bien - dijo el profesor Lupin cuando todo el mundo estuvo listo.- Si tenéis la amabilidad de seguirme...

Desconcertados pero con interés, los alumnos se pusieron en pie y salieron del aula con el profesor Lupin. Este los condujo a lo largo del desierto corredor. Doblaron una esquina. Al primero que vieron fue a Peeves el poltergeist, que flotaba boca abajo en medio del aire y tapaba con chicle el ojo de una cerradura. Peeves no levantó la mirada hasta que el profesor Lupin estuvo a medio metro. Entonces sacudió los pies de dedos retorcidos y se puso a cantar una monótona canción:

"Locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin..."

- ¿Lo dirá por su nombre de merodeador? -preguntó mentalmente David a Hermione.

- _No lo sé. Pero puede que sea así. No me sorprendería que los merodeadores se unieran a Peeves para alguna de sus bromas._ -respondió Hermione.

Aunque casi siempre era desobediente y maleducado, Peeves solía tener algún respeto por los profesores. Todos miraron de inmediato al profesor Lupin para ver cómo se lo tomaría. Ante su sorpresa, el mencionado seguía sonriendo.

- Yo en tu lugar quitaría ese chicle de la cerradura, Peeves -dijo amablemente.- El señor Filch no podrá entrar a por sus escobas.

Filch era el conserje de Hogwarts, un brujo fracasado y de mal genio que estaba en guerra permanente con los alumnos y por supuesto con Peeves. Pero Peeves no prestó atención al profesor Lupin, salvo para soltarle una sonora pedorreta.

El profesor Lupin suspiró y sacó la varita mágica.

- Es un hechizo útil y sencillo -dijo a la clase, volviendo la cabeza.- Por favor; estad atentos.

Alzó la varita a la altura del hombro, dijo ¡_Waddiwasi_! y apuntó a Peeves. Con la fuerza de una bala, el chicle salió disparado del agujero de la cerradura y fue a taponar la fosa nasal izquierda de Peeves; éste ascendió dando vueltas como en un remolino y se alejó como un bólido, zumbando y echando maldiciones.

- ¡Chachi, profesor! - dijo Dean Thomas, asombrado.

- Gracias, Dean - respondió́ el profesor Lupin, guardando la varita.- ¿Continuamos?

Se pusieron otra vez en marcha, mirando al desaliñado profesor Lupin con creciente respeto.

- Lo mejor que he visto hacerle a Peeves desde la tuya haciéndote pasar por el Barón Sanguinario. -le dijo Ron a Harry mientras andaban.

- Esa no me la habéis contado. -dijo Jess interesada.

- Después de clase, te la cuento. -le dijo Harry.

Los condujo por otro corredor y se detuvo en la puerta de la sala de profesores.

- Entrad, por favor -dijo el profesor Lupin abriendo la puerta y cediendo el paso. En la sala de profesores, una estancia larga, con paneles de madera en las paredes y llena de sillas viejas y dispares, no había nadie salvo un profesor. Snape estaba sentado en un sillón bajo y observó a la clase mientras ésta penetraba en la sala. Los ojos le brillaban y en la boca tenía una sonrisa desagradable. Cuando el profesor Lupin entró y cerró la puerta tras él, dijo Snape:

- Déjela abierta, Lupin. Prefiero no ser testigo de esto. -se puso de pie y pasó entre los alumnos. Su toga negra ondeaba a su espalda. Ya en la puerta, giró sobre sus talones y dijo:

- Posiblemente no le haya avisado nadie, Lupin, pero Neville Longbottom está aquí. Yo le aconsejaría no confiarle nada difícil. A menos que la señorita Granger le esté susurrando las instrucciones al oído.

Neville se puso colorado. La mayoria de los alumnos echaron a Snape una mirada fulminante; ya era desagradable que se metiera con Neville en clase, y no digamos delante de otros profesores.

- ¿No tenéis un calcetín sudado para metérselo en la boca? -preguntó Jessica cabreada. La chica le tenía un especial aprecio a Neville. El profesor Lupin había alzado las cejas.

- Tenía la intención de que Neville me ayudara en la primera fase de la operación, y estoy seguro de que lo hará muy bien. -El rostro de Neville se puso aún más colorado. Snape torció el gesto, pero salió de la sala dando un portazo.

- Ahora -dijo el profesor Lupin llamando la atención del fondo de la clase, donde no había más que un viejo armario en el que los profesores guardaban las togas y túnicas de repuesto. Cuando el profesor Lupin se acercó, el armario tembló de repente, golpeando la pared.

- No hay por qué preocuparse - dijo con tranquilidad el profesor Lupin cuando algunos de los alumnos se echaron hacia atrás, alarmados.- Hay un boggart ahí dentro.

Casi todos pensaban que un boggart era algo preocupante. Neville dirigió al profesor Lupin una mirada de terror y Seamus Finnigan vio con aprensión moverse el pomo de la puerta.

- A los boggarts les gustan los lugares oscuros y cerrados: -prosiguió el profesor Lupin- los roperos, los huecos debajo de las camas, el armario de debajo del fregadero... En una ocasión vi a uno que se había metido en un reloj de pared. Se vino aquí ayer por la tarde, y le pregunté al director si se le podía dejar donde estaba, para utilizarlo hoy en una clase de prácticas. La primera pregunta que debemos contestar es: ¿qué es un boggart?.- Hermione levantó la mano.

- Es un ser que cambia de forma. -dijo- Puede tomar la forma de aquello que más miedo nos da.

- Yo no lo podría haber explicado mejor - admitió el profesor Lupin, y Hermione se puso radiante de felicidad.

- El día que Hermione no sepa algo, se acaba el mundo. -le dijo David a Ron.

- Entonces, el mundo puede estar tranquilo. -apuntó Dean. Lupin seguía explicando cosas sobre los boggarts.

- El boggart que está ahí dentro, sumido en la oscuridad, aún no ha adoptado una forma. Todavía no sabe qué es lo que más miedo le da a la persona del otro lado. Nadie sabe qué forma tiene un boggart cuando está solo, pero cuando lo dejemos salir; se convertirá de inmediato en lo que más temamos. Esto significa - prosiguió el profesor Lupin, optando por no hacer caso de los balbuceos de terror de Neville- que ya antes de empezar tenemos una enorme ventaja sobre el boggart. ¿Sabes por qué, Harry?

Era difícil responder a una pregunta con Hermione al lado, que no dejaba de ponerse de puntillas, con la mano levantada.

- Hermione, baja la mano. -dijo Jess dándole en la misma. La morena bajó la mano debido al golpe y miró a la chica con cara de enfado. Harry hizo un intento:

- ¿Porque somos muchos y no sabe por qué forma decidirse?

- Exacto - dijo el profesor Lupin.- Siempre es mejor estar acompañado cuando uno se enfrenta a un boggart, porque se despista. ¿En qué se debería convertir; en un cadáver decapitado o en una babosa carnívora? En cierta ocasión vi que un boggart cometía el error de querer asustar a dos personas a la vez y el muy imbécil se convirtió en media babosa. No daba ni gota de miedo. El hechizo para vencer a un boggart es sencillo, pero requiere fuerza mental. Lo que sirve para vencer a un boggart es la risa. Lo que tenéis que hacer es obligarle a que adopte una forma que vosotros encontréis cómica. Practicaremos el hechizo primero sin la varita. Repetid conmigo: ¡_Riddíkulo_!

- ¡_Riddíkulo_! - dijeron todos a la vez.

- Bien. - dijo el profesor Lupin.- Muy bien. Pero me temo que esto es lo más fácil. Como veis, la palabra sola no basta. Y aquí es donde entras tú, Neville.

El armario volvió a temblar. Aunque no tanto como Neville, que avanzaba como si se dirigiera a la horca.

- Bien, Neville. -prosiguió el profesor Lupin.- Empecemos por el principio: ¿qué es lo que más te asusta en el mundo? -Neville movió los labios, pero no dijo nada.- Perdona, Neville, pero no he entendido lo que has dicho - dijo el profesor Lupin, sin enfadarse. Neville miró a su alrededor; con ojos despavoridos, como implorando ayuda. Luego dijo en un susurro:

- El profesor Snape.

Casi todos se rieron. Incluso Neville se sonrió a modo de disculpa. El profesor Lupin, sin embargo, parecía pensativo.

- El profesor Snape... mm... Neville, creo que vives con tu abuela, ¿es verdad?

- Sí. -respondió́ Neville, nervioso- Pero no quisiera tampoco que el boggart se convirtiera en ella.

- No, no. No me has comprendido - dijo el profesor Lupin, sonriendo.- Lo que quiero saber es si podrías explicarnos cómo va vestida tu abuela normalmente.

Neville estaba asustado, pero dijo:

- Bueno, lleva siempre el mismo sombrero: alto, con un buitre disecado encima; y un vestido largo... normalmente verde; y a veces, una bufanda de piel de zorro.

- ¿Y bolso? - le ayudó el profesor Lupin.

- Sí, un bolso grande y rojo - confirmó Neville.

- Bueno, entonces, -dijo el profesor Lupin.- ¿puedes recordar claramente ese atuendo, Neville? ¿Eres capaz de verlo mentalmente?

- Sí - dijo Neville, preguntándose qué pasaría a continuación.

- Cuando el boggart salga de repente de este armario y te vea, adoptará la forma del profesor Snape. - dijo Lupin.- Entonces alzarás la varita, así́, y dirás en voz alta: ¡_Riddíkulo_!, concentrándote en el atuendo de tu abuela. Si todo va bien, el boggart-profesor Snape tendrá que ponerse el sombrero, el vestido verde y el bolso grande y rojo. Hubo una carcajada general. El armario tembló más violentamente.

- Si a Neville le sale bien, - añadió el profesor Lupin- es probable que el boggart vuelva su atención hacia cada uno de nosotros, por turno. Quiero que ahora todos dediquéis un momento a pensar en lo que más miedo os da y en cómo podríais convertirlo en algo cómico...

David se quedó pensando. ¿Qué es lo que daba mas miedo? Siendo sincero, nunca había pensado en ello. Y ahora, tampoco se le ocurría nada. Muchas cosas le daban miedo pero no podría decir cual era la que más miedo le daba. Tendría que improvisar sobre la marcha. Esto le daba mal rollo. Se fijó en sus compañeros; la mayoría tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Ron murmuraba para sí:

- Arrancarle las patas. -David se extrañó por ese comentario.

- _Ron le tiene miedo a las arañas, desde que los gemelos le transformaron su oso de peluche favorito en una de ellas cuando era pequeño._ -le explico Hermione en su cabeza.

- ¿Todos preparados? - preguntó el profesor Lupin. David se horrorizó. Él no estaba preparado.

- Nos vamos a echar todos hacia atrás, Neville, - dijo el profesor Lupin- para dejarte el campo despejado. ¿De acuerdo? Después de ti llamaré al siguiente, para que pase hacia delante... Ahora todos hacia atrás, así́ Neville podrá tener sitio para enfrentarse a él.

Todos se retiraron, arrimándose a las paredes, y dejaron a Neville solo, frente al armario. Estaba pálido y asustado, pero se había arremangado la túnica y tenía la varita preparada.

- A la de tres, Neville. - dijo el profesor Lupin, que apuntaba con la varita al pomo de la puerta del armario.- A la una... a las dos... a las tres... ¡ya!

Un haz de chispas salió de la varita del profesor Lupin y dio en el pomo de la puerta. El armario se abrió de golpe y el profesor Snape salió de él, con su nariz ganchuda y gesto amenazador. Fulminó a Neville con la mirada.

Neville se echó hacia atrás, con la varita en alto, moviendo la boca sin pronunciar palabra. Snape se le acercaba, ya estaba a punto de cogerlo por la túnica...

- ¡_Ri... Riddíkulo_! - dijo Neville.

Se oyó un chasquido como de látigo. Snape tropezó: llevaba un vestido largo ribeteado de encaje y un sombrero alto rematado por un buitre apolillado. De su mano pendía un enorme bolso rojo. Hubo una carcajada general. El boggart se detuvo, confuso, y el profesor Lupin gritó:

- ¡Parvati! ¡Adelante!

Parvati avanzó, con el rostro tenso. Snape se volvió hacia ella. Se oyó otro chasquido y en el lugar en que había estado Snape apareció una momia cubierta de vendas y con manchas de sangre; había vuelto hacia Parvati su rostro sin ojos, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, muy despacio, arrastrando los pies y alzando sus brazos rígidos...

- ¡_Riddíkulo_! - gritó Parvati.

Se soltó una de las vendas y la momia se enredó en ella, cayó de bruces y la cabeza salió rodando.

- ¡Seamus! - gritó el profesor Lupin. Seamus pasó junto a Parvati como una flecha.

¡Crac! Donde había estado la momia se encontraba ahora una mujer de pelo negro tan largo que le llegaba al suelo, con un rostro huesudo de color verde: una banshee. Abrió la boca completamente y un sonido sobrenatural llenó la sala: un prolongado aullido que puso a toda la clase los pelos de punta.

- ¡_Riddíkulo_! - gritó Seamus.

La banshee emitió un sonido ronco y se llevó la mano al cuello. Se había quedado afónica.

¡Crac! La banshee se convirtió en una rata que intentaba morderse la cola, dando vueltas en círculo; a continuación... ¡crac!, se convirtió en una serpiente de cascabel que se deslizaba retorciéndose, y luego... ¡crac!, en un ojo inyectado en sangre.

- ¡Está despistado! -gritó Lupin.- ¡Lo estamos logrando! ¡Dean!- Dean se adelantó.

¡Crac! El ojo se convirtió en una mano amputada que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo como un cangrejo.

- ¡_Riddíkulo_! -gritó Dean. Se oyó un chasquido y la mano quedó atrapada en una ratonera.

- ¡Excelente! ¡Ron, te toca! Ron se dirigió hacia delante.

¡Crac! Algunos gritaron. Una araña gigante, de dos metros de altura y cubierta de pelo, se dirigía hacia Ron chascando las pinzas amenazadoramente.

- ¡_Riddíkulo_! - gritó Ron.

Las patas de la araña desaparecieron y el cuerpo empezó a rodar. Lavender Brown dio un grito y se apartó de su camino a toda prisa. El cuerpo de la araña fue a detenerse a los pies de David. Alzó la varita y el boggart se transformó.

David vio con horror como el cuerpo sin vida de Jessica aparecía delante de sus ojos. Intentó usar la varita pero su cerebro no le respondía. No escuchaba las voces de sus compañeros, del profesor Lupin y de Hermione en su cabeza que intentaban hacer que reaccionara. Su mundo se había reducido hasta el límite que no había en él nada más que esa imagen. No podía quitar los ojos de encima del boggart. Este empezó a avanzar hacia él con siniestras intenciones.

- ¡Aquí! -gritó el profesor Lupin de pronto, avanzando rápido hacia donde estaba David. ¡Crac! El cuerpo sin vida de Jessica había desaparecido. Durante un segundo todos miraron a su alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos, buscando al boggart. Entonces vieron una esfera de un blanco plateado que flotaba en el aire, delante de Lupin, que dijo ¡_Riddíkulo_! casi con desgana.

¡Crac! La cucaracha en la que se había convertido la esfera rodó hasta ponerse entre Neville y Harry. Lupin miro a Harry rápidamente y dijo:

- ¡Adelante, Neville, y termina con él!

¡Crac! Allí estaba de nuevo Snape. Esta vez, Neville avanzó con decisión.

- ¡_Riddíkulo_! - gritó, y durante una fracción de segundo vislumbraron a Snape vestido de abuela, antes de que Neville emitiera una sonora carcajada y el boggart estallara en mil volutas de humo y desapareciera.

Los aplausos de la clase hicieron que David despertara de su parálisis y saliera corriendo de la clase con lágrimas en los ojos. Corrió y corrió sin parar en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, abrió la boca únicamente para decir la contraseña a la Señora Gorda y se tumbó bocabajo en su cama dejando que sus lágrimas se desbordaran aun más. Tras quedarse sin lágrimas que soltar, se durmió en la cama, agotado, deprimido y sin ganas de nada.

- ¡Dejadle en paz! -exclamó Jess más alto de lo que hubiera deseado.- Ahora necesita estar tranquilo, no que lo atosiguemos. ¡Marchaos de aquí! -dijo haciendo un amago de sacar su varita. Todos los Gryffindors que habían subido a la habitación de los chicos de tercero, salieron a regañadientes. Jessica volvió a introducir su cabeza en el dosel y suspiró aliviada al ver que David no se había despertado. "Duerme lo que necesites, David. -pensó la chica mientras se tumbaba en la cama de Seamus, que era la que estaba a la derecha de la de David.- Tenemos todo un fin de semana para hablar."

Jessica salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda en dirección al Gran Comedor para desayunar y subirle algo a David que aun no se había despertado. Llevaba más de 15 horas durmiendo. Se sentó en uno de los bordes de la mesa de Gryffindor, alejada de todos los demás; necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba pensar. No lo había hecho en toda la tarde de ayer, ya que estaba más preocupada por velar el sueño de David e intentar que nadie le despertara. Neville y Hermione se habían portado especialmente bien con David y la habían ayudado a echar de allí a los curiosos. La morena había sido tremendamente útil manteniendo a raya a los gemelos, que intentaban despertar a David para animarle con sus bromas.

Sabía que no se hablaría de otra cosa en unos cuantos días y que la noticia habría corrido como la pólvora por todo Hogwarts durante la tarde de ayer. Jamás había visto a David así; ni en el funeral de sus padres, ni siquiera el año pasado tras salir ella de la enfermería, cuando el le pidió perdón por no haberla protegido.

Le había visto llorar, pero nunca de esa forma tan desesperada que le hacia parecer tan frágil y desvalido; nunca había huido de una situación... poniéndolo en perspectiva, nunca se había enfrentado a una situación así o, al menos, eso creía ella. A pesar de haber descubierto, que el mayor miedo de David era que ella muriera y, que eso la hubiera dejado sin saber que hacer; sabía mejor que nadie lo que David podría estar sintiendo. Ella había sufrido en la realidad, la horrible experiencia de ver como su mayor miedo se cumplía. Ella había visto morir a sus padres. Por eso, había insistido tanto ayer en que le dejaran en paz. En estos momentos, David necesitaba tiempo, que nadie le presionara; que, al igual que David el año pasado la dejó su espacio hasta que ella pidió que durmiera con ella en su cama; ahora, hiciera lo que hiciera y necesitara lo que necesitara, era él, el que lo tenía que pedir cuando se sintiera preparado.

Jessica vio como alguien se sentaba a su lado. No hizo ningún gesto que hiciera suponer a esa persona que la había visto. Más tarde o más temprano se daría cuenta de que no quería hablar con ella. Todos lo hacían. Pasaron los minutos pero la chica no se iba. Jessica giró la cabeza lo justo para ver quien era tan insistente. Vio a una chica de pelo negro con la túnica de Slytherin que leía _El Profeta_ de hoy. Volvió a centrarse en su desayuno, a pesar de que no tenia hambre.

- Hola Jessica. -dijo la chica en voz baja.- ¿Cámo esta David? -Jessica miró a la chica. Sus ojos grises metálicos la miraban con preocupación.

- No es asunto de una serpiente. -respondió de forma cortante. Lo último que necesitaba ahora David, era que los Slytherin tuvieran más arsenal con el que atacarle.

- Estoy segura que sabes que David estuvo una noche en la enfermería hace unos días por defender a una chica. -dijo ella ignorando los malos modos de Jessica.

- Por supuesto, soy su mejor amiga. -respondió bruscamente. Claro que lo sabia, pero David no había querido profundizar y ella no había querido insistir. Supuso que el haber sido la primera vez que salía mal parado, le había afectado a su orgullo y no quería hablar más de lo necesario sobre el tema.

- Yo soy esa chica. -dijo.- Me llamo Eve Lestrange. -Jessica la miro con interés.- Estoy preocupada por él. Déjame verle por favor. Quiero estar a su lado. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de que me defendiera el otra día. -Jessica estuvo apunto de decirla que para cuidarle y estar a su lado, ya estaba ella; pero el rostro de Eve era sincero en su sufrimiento. Sonrió para sus adentros. Jessica sabía que David era la persona más cerebral que había conocido. Excepto cuando estaba con ella, su mente dominaba todos sus actos. Pero, cuando sucedían estos hechos de justicia... la pasión, la entrega que David desplegaba hacia que, quien recibiera esa defensa, se sintiera como ahora se sentía Eve.

- De acuerdo, Eve. Te dejare ver a David con una condición. -dijo Jessica.

- Dime. Haré lo que sea -dijo sin pestañear la chica.

- Coge unos donuts de chocolate. Seguro que cuando se despierte, tiene hambre. -ambas sonrieron y Eve se levantó para ir a por los donuts.

- Espera aquí. -dijo Jess a Eve cuando llegaron a la entrada del pasillo. -Cuando veas unas chispas verdes, entra en el pasillo y acércate hasta donde esté. -Eve la miró con cara de extrañeza pero no se quejó. Tras un minuto de espera, vio las chispas verdes. Jessica la esperaba junto a un cuadro de una señora con evidente sobrepeso vestida de rosa, que estaba girado sobre sus goznes.

- ¿Esta es la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor? -preguntó curiosa Eve.

- Sí. Pero sin contraseña no se puede entrar.- dijo - Creo que en Slytherin es similar.

- Sí, también usamos contraseñas. Aunque, estoy bastante convencida que las vuestras son menos desagradables. -respondió desganada.

- ¿Crees que el Sombrero se equivocó al elegirte para Slytherin? -le preguntó Jess.

- No. -respondió inmediatamente.- Es donde debo estar, sólo que...

- ¿Sólo qué? -preguntó Jess.

- Nada, Jessica, déjalo. Vamos dentro.

Entraron en la sala común que estaba medio vacía, sólo algunos Gryffindors de cursos mayores que se habían levantando pronto estaban haciendo los deberes en los sillones de la sala común.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí? -dijo una voz furiosa en la sala común. Un chico de sexto se levantó de uno de los sillones junto a la chimenea con la varita en la mano y apuntando a Eve. Jessica se quedó paralizada, no sabía que ocurría.

- ¿Y tu te puedes considerar un Gryffindor? -dijeron dos voces llenas de rabia desde las escaleras. Todos se giraron para ver de donde venían las voces. Allí estaban de pie y apuntando al chico, Harry y David.

- De ti no me sorprende, eres un ignorante y un idiota, pero tú, Harry, ¿tu la defiendes? -preguntó sorprendido el chico de sexto al moreno.- Tú, ¿que sabes lo que ha hecho su familia?

- Yo lo único que veo aquí es a un cobarde que tortura a una chica mas pequeña por algo que ella no ha hecho. -respondió David. Los chicos se acercaron a donde estaban Jess y Eve. A David aún se le notaba en sus gestos el shock del enfrentamiento contra el boggart.

- ¿Queréis pelea? -preguntó el chico de sexto.- Os saco tres cursos, puedo con vosotros sin problemas. Siempre que alguien no me ataque por la espalda, claro. -dijo irónicamente apuntando con la varita a David.- Vosotros decís que no me puedo considerar un Gryffindor, pero el, tampoco lo es. Un Gryffindor nunca ataca por la espalda.

- ¡David! ¡Harry! -gritó Eve.- Dejadme a mí. Esta es mi batalla.

Eve se abrió paso entre ellos haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de advertencia de los demás. Se acercó al chico de sexto, le cogió la mano con la sujetaba a la varita y se la colocó en el pecho a la altura del corazón. Alzó la vista y le miró a los ojos.

- ¡Si, soy una Lestrange! ¡Y si, conozco lo que ha hecho mi familia! ¡Pero lo que tu no sabes es lo que he sufrido por culpa de mi padre! ¡Mi padre torturó y violó repetidas veces a mi madre! ¡La mantuvo bajo la maldición imperius durante más de 6 años! ¡Por su culpa, tuve que estar dos años fuera de Hogwarts para cuidarla y que su magia no estallara y matara a mi tía, hasta que se curara de las tremendas consecuencias de tanto tiempo de dolor y sufrimiento! ¡Y ahora que mi madre se ha curado, vienes tú e intentas hacerme sufrir más y que me sienta culpable por lo que hizo mi padre! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que, hasta que David decidió defenderme y fue a la enfermería por ello; entre tú, tus amigos y algunos de mis "queridos" compañeros de Slytherin lo habíais conseguido! ¡Pero ya no volverá a pasar mas! ¡Y ahora, si quieres, lánzame un hechizo! ¡Si eres lo suficientemente fuerte, puede que a esta distancia consigas matarme y así tener tu venganza!

El chico de sexto se quedó paralizado al escuchar estas palabras. No se hubiera imaginado nunca que la chica le enfrentara de esta manera.

- Lo que me imaginaba. Harry y David tienen razón, no eres más que un cobarde. -terminó de decir Eve dándose la vuelta para regresar con los demás.- el oír la palabra cobarde de la boca de la chica hizo que el de sexto se enfureciera y le lanzara un hechizo a la chica.

- ¡_Protego_! -gritaron un par de voces detrás de todos. Ambos hechizos escudo protegieron a Eve. Todos se giraron para ver quienes habían sido. Allí estaban los gemelos Weasley, acompañados de Ginny, Terry y Luna, que apuntaban al chico con su varita.

- No se te ocurra intentarlo de nuevo. -amenazó Fred con una cara de seriedad nunca vista antes en él.

- El próximo hechizo que lancemos no será defensivo, te lo puedo asegurar. -dijo George con la misma cara de seriedad. El chico, al ver como tantas varitas le apuntaban, salió de la sala común enfadado y humillado.

- Bueno, creo que hemos llegado justo a tiempo, ¿eh Feorge? -dijo Fred recuperando su sentido del humor.

- Por supuesto que sí, Gred. Somos los mejores. -David se echó a reír al escucharlos a los dos.

- Tan humildes como siempre, ¿verdad? -dijo acercándose a ellos.

- Ya nos conoces, pequeño cambiante. La humildad es nuestra marca. -respondió Fred dándose ínfulas.

- ¡Que reunión mas alegre! -comentó Luna con su eterno aire distraído mientras guardaba su varita en su túnica. Terry la miro con cara de "esta chica no tiene solución".

- Habíamos venido a ver a David y nos encontramos con esto. -comentó el Ravenclaw. David le miró con cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Y esa cara a que viene? -le dijo Harry.- Ya sabes lo rápido que se extienden las noticias en Hogwarts.

- Hombre, quizás las de tus aventuras por salvar al mundo sí. -dijo David.- Pero, ya me dirás tu, que interés tienen mis debilidades.

- No lo sé. -respondió el ojiverde.- Pero Hogwarts es así.

- ¿No creéis que es mejor que nos sentemos? -sugirió Ron.

- ¡Te acabas de levantar de la cama!. -exclamó Hermione.

- Si, pero estar de pie agota y aún no he desayunado. -se quejó Ron.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! Os agradezco mucho vuestro interés por mi, de verdad. Pero si tenéis que desayunar, dormir o hacer algo mas importante, ¡hacedlo! Yo estaré todo el día aquí. Seguro que hay tiempo para hablar.

- ¿De verdad, David? -preguntó Ron, al que le rugían las tripas.

- En serio Ron. Baja a desayunar y arrasa con los bollos por mí, ¿me haces ese favor? -dijo bromeando.- Yo estaré aquí.

- De acuerdo. -concedió Ron.- ¿Quién se viene conmigo? -la mayoría de los que estaban ahí reunidos acompañaron a Ron y salieron de la sala común, dejando solos a Eve y Jess junto al metamorfomago. Este volvió a dirigirse a la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio de los chicos y subió los escalones de dos en dos desapareciendo rápidamente tras la puerta. Las chicas fueron detrás de él y, al entrar en el dormitorio, le encontraron apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana acariciando a Aenea que ululaba agradecida.

- Vuelve a la lechuceria, pequeña. -le dijo David dándole un golpecito cariñoso en el pico. Aenea abrió las alas y despegó de la ventana elevándose por encima de la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando David se giró, vieron como llevaba un sobre aún por abrir en la mano.

- ¿De quién es esa carta? -preguntó Jess.

- De mis padres. -respondió David guardándola en uno de los cajones de su mesilla.- Acaba de traérmela Aenea.

David se sentó en la cama dándoles la espalda a las dos chicas. Estas se acercaron y se sentaron a ambos lados.

- Siento haberos preocupado, chicas. -dijo David en un susurro.

- Somos tus amigas. -replicó Eve.- Nos preocupamos por ti, ¿verdad Jessica?

- Ya lo sabes, David. Estaremos a tu lado siempre. -el chico se levantó y volvió a apoyarse en el alfeizar mirando al paisaje que Hogwarts ponía ante él.

- Ya estoy mejor. Lo de ayer fue demasiado brusco e impactante para mí. No pude asimilarlo y no supe reaccionar de otra manera.

- No te culpes. -dijo Jess levantándose y acercándose a David para cogerle de la mano.- Tu reacción es de lo más normal. Nadie esta preparado para ver eso. -Eve miro con interés y envidia la relación tan profunda que tenían David y Jessica. - Por cierto, ¿cómo es que no me contaste que habías ido a la enfermería por defender a una serpiente? -David la miró sorprendido. Al ver esa mirada, Jess se dio cuenta de como habían sonado sus palabras. -No me entendáis mal ninguno de los dos. -dijo intentando corregir el error.- David, me conoces mejor que nadie. Sabes que yo no tengo problemas con las casas, tengo problemas con las personas. Si alguien es un idiota, da igual de que casa sea, es un idiota. Los hay en todos los sitios, si no fíjate lo que ha ocurrido hace unos minutos. Solo que me ha sorprendido, nada más.

- Ya lo sé. -dijo David quitándole importancia. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Eve que seguía sentada en su cama.

- Creo que el tema que teníamos tu y yo pendiente para hoy, tendremos que posponerlo. ¿Te importa? -preguntó.

- Claro que no. -respondió la chica sonriendo.- Ya lo haremos otro día. Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. -Eve se levantó de la cama y le dio un abrazo a David.- Eso si, recuerda ser mas discreto en el próximo aviso. -dijo riéndose antes de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio. David se sonrió al darse cuenta a lo que se refería la Slytherin.

- ¿Quién es ella? -preguntó Jess en cuanto dejaron de escuchar los pasos de Eve bajando la escalera. David le conto la historia que le había contado Dumbledore en la enfermería, incluyendo la parte de las clases.

- Hoy por la mañana habíamos quedado en el Gran Comedor para la primera clase. -explico David.- Pero... después de lo que paso ayer en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, lo olvidé completamente. -Jess se quedo callada pensando en lo que le había contado David. ¡Pobre Eve! ¡Que vida mas difícil!

- Dime David, lo que nos enseñó ayer el boggart cuando se puso enfrente tuya, ¿es cierto? -pregunto Jess.

- ¿Acaso dudas del profesor Lupin o de Hermione? -pregunto el metamorfomago jocosamente.

- En serio, David, ¿es verdad que tu mayor miedo es verme muerta? -al escuchar esto, la imagen del boggart transformado regresó a su mente y no pudo reprimir que una pequeña lágrima cayera por su mejilla. Se la secó rápidamente con la manga de su túnica.

- Debe de ser verdad. Nunca me había parado a pensar en ello. - reconoció el chico tumbándose de lado en la cama, dándole la espalda a Jess. La chica no supo que decir ante tal revelación y sencillamente se tumbo junto a él, abrazándole por la espalda. David la cogió la mano, la besó dulcemente y la estrechó con la suya. Y los dos se quedaron dormidos mientras el sábado avanzaba ajeno a ellos.

**Comentarios**.

Hola a todos. Como veis David no es una maquina imparable por mucho que sepa del mundo. Siempre me ha parecido curioso en el capitulo del boggart que tanta gente con 13 años sepan que es lo que mas les da miedo. David no es asi, no tiene ni idea y nunca se lo ha planteado. De ahi su reaccion.

Eve sacando su caracter, su vena Slytherin a toda maquina, jajajajajaja... Espero que os guste el personaje.

Por cierto, me interesaria mucho, que me digais si detectais que mis personajes se vuelven muy Mary Sue. No querria por nada del mundo que fuera asi.

Ahora los agradecimientos:

- A **Ale Franco** por su review. Chica, te queda poco para ser la comentarista VIP de "La sombra de Harry". Por cierto, puedes comentar lo que quieras tambien sobre los dos primeros años (porque supongo que te los has leido, XD). Centrandonos exclusivamente en tu review: Pues si, ni en Gryffindor todos son buenos ni en Slytherin todos son malos, es algo que nunca me ha parecido correcto en la saga.

No te imaginabas una hija de Lestrange porque cuando nos dicen ese apellido directamente lo asociamos con Bellatrix y nos medio olvidamos de Rabastan y Rodolphus. Como de Rabastan casi no sabemos nada... ¿por que no pudo tener descendencia? Ademas creo que lo he planteado (o al menos eso me parece a mi) correctamente, se casa con una sangre pura pero las cosas se tuercen... ¿Tu que opinas?

Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo. **Un bratzo, xotug.**


	9. Imagenes

**Capitulo 9. Imágenes.**

En muy poco tiempo, la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se convirtió en la favorita de la mayoría. Sólo Draco Malfoy y su banda de Slytherin criticaban al profesor Lupin:

- Mira cómo lleva la túnica - solía decir Malfoy murmurando alto cuando pasaba el profesor.- Viste como nuestro antiguo elfo doméstico.

Pero a nadie más le interesaba que la túnica del profesor Lupin estuviera remendada y raída. Sus siguientes clases fueron tan interesantes como la primera. Después de los boggarts estudiaron a los gorros rojos, unas criaturas pequeñas y desagradables, parecidas a los duendes, que se escondían en cualquier sitio en el que hubiera habido derramamiento de sangre, en las mazmorras de los castillos, en los agujeros de las bombas de los campos de batalla, para dar una paliza a los que se extraviaban. De los gorros rojos pasaron a los kappas, unos repugnantes moradores del agua que parecían monos con escamas y con dedos palmeados, y que disfrutaban estrangulando a los que ignorantes que cruzaban sus estanques.

- Palizas, estrangulamientos... A estos bichos les ha dado clase Chuck Norris. -comentó David a Dean mientras recogían los libros y los metían en la mochila. Este se rio ostensiblemente. A David le gustaba hablar con Dean, ya que podía hacer bromas sobre cosas muggles que el resto no entendían.

- Señor Manning, ¿podría esperar un segundo? Quiero hablar con usted. -David se alzó de hombros y se despidió de Dean con un ademan.

- Te veo luego en la sala común. -dijo el chico saliendo de clase. David se acercó a la mesa del profesor Lupin y esperó a que recogiera todas sus cosas.

- Acompáñame a mi despacho. -dijo Lupin.

Salieron de la clase y tras andar unos pocos metros se pararon frente a una puerta que no tenia nada de particular. Lupin sacó su varita y abrió la puerta con un giro de la misma. Era un despacho muy austero, apenas una mesa, un par de sillas, un gran baúl con varias cerraduras, un armario ropero y un gran tanque con paredes transparentes, actualmente vacío. Lupin le ofreció asiento en la silla que estaba delante de la mesa; David se sentó y se quedó mirando interesado el tanque.

- Es mi tanque para especímenes. -dijo Lupin dándose cuenta del interés del chico.- En él, guardo las criaturas mágicas que os enseño luego en clase; después las vuelvo a liberar o las elimino si son demasiado peligrosas para soltarlas.

- ¡Vaya! -exclamó David sorprendido.

- Como creo que habrás supuesto, te he llamado por el tema de tu enfrentamiento con el boggart de hace un par de semanas. -comentó Lupin delicadamente.

- La verdad es que no había vuelto a pensar en ello. -mintió David. Lupin se echo a reír.

- He sido alumno antes que profesor, David. -dijo sonriendo.- ¿Puedo llamarte David? -el chico asintió con la cabeza.- Sé casi siempre cuando un alumno me miente, porque yo he mentido a mis profesores antes. Estoy seguro que si que has pensado en ello.

- _¡Vaya con el hombre lobo!_ -exclamó alegremente Hermione en su cabeza.- _Te ha cazado a la primera, David._- el chico ignoró el comentario.

- Si, algo he pensado. -reconoció a regañadientes. Lupin sonrió aun mas al escucharle.

- David, quiero ayudarte a superar ese miedo. Te enseñare como afrontar a los boggarts. -le ofreció.- ¿Quieres? -David se quedó mirándole. El ofrecimiento parecía sincero y por lo que sabia de él, era un persona noble y digna de confianza. Además, si le hiciera alguna jugarreta, sabía lo suficiente sobre él como para usar ese conocimiento como arma.

- _No lo dudes, David. Confía en el._ -le aconsejó Hermione.- _Pocas personas encontrarás tan leales como Remus John Lupin._

- De acuerdo. ¿Qué debo hacer? -preguntó David.

- Como ya explique en clase, el arma necesaria para vencer a un boggart es la risa. El problema que identificó en tu caso concreto, es que tu boggart es bastante complicado de poder transformar en una imagen divertida. Así que, lo primero que debemos hacer, es intentar que afrontes esa imagen sin quedarte paralizado. Que puedas seguir pensando, para que, al menos, puedas esquivarlo e huir de él. Cuando consigamos eso, el siguiente paso será encontrar la forma de vencerlos. Investigaré siempre que tenga tiempo sobre casos parecidos al tuyo.

- ¿Parecidos? -preguntó David interesado.

- ¡Oh, sí! Son más comunes de lo que crees. -le explicó Lupin.- El mayor miedo de muchas personas es perder a algún ser querido. Es algo habitual, no te preocupes.

Lupin se quedó pensando un momento y sacó de su bolso un poco de chocolate que le entregó a David.

- ¿Recuerdas la ultima vez que comiste chocolate? -le preguntó mientras David mordía una esquina. David se quedó pensando.

- Ehh... ¿en el Expreso de Hogwarts? -preguntó dudando.

- Buena memoria. -contestó Lupin.

- Sobre todo para Historia de la Magia... -no pudo evitar ironizar el metamorfomago.

- Veo que las clases de Binns siguen siendo igual de soporíferas que en mi época. -dijo soltando una carcajada.- Lo decía simplemente porque aparte de Harry, tú y la señorita Quake también os desmayasteis. ¿Podría saber la causa?

- Lo siento, profesor. -dijo David.- Es algo que también afecta a Jessica y no puedo ni quiero contarlo sin que ella lo sepa.

- Por lo que veo, eres un fiel amigo. -dijo Lupin orgulloso.- De acuerdo, le preguntaré a ella. Si es que quiere contármelo.

- Gracias por entenderlo, profesor. -dijo David.

- Bueno, no te entretengo más que seguro que tienes muchas cosas que hacer. Ya te avisaré cuando empecemos con las clases. -concluyó Lupin.

David cruzaba la puerta de la sala común cuando una sombra de color canela pasó por delante de él, provocando, al intentar esquivarla, que se golpeara en la rodilla con una silla.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Voy a matar a tu gato! -exclamó furioso David tocándose donde se había golpeado. George Weasley se lanzó sobre Crookshanks, pero no lo atrapó; Scabbers pasó como un rayo entre veinte pares de piernas y se fue a ocultar bajo una vieja cómoda. Crookshanks patinó y frenó, se agachó y se puso a dar zarpazos con una pata delantera. Ron y Hermione se apresuraron a echarse sobre él. Hermione cogió a Crookshanks por el lomo y lo levantó. Ron se tendió en el suelo y sacó a Scabbers con alguna dificultad, tirando de la cola.

- ¡Mírala! - le dijo a Hermione hecho una furia, poniéndole a Scabbers delante de los ojos.- ¡Está en los huesos! Mantén a ese gato lejos de ella.

- ¡Crookshanks no sabe lo que hace! - dijo la joven con voz temblorosa.- ¡Todos los gatos persiguen a las ratas, Ron!

- ¡Hay algo extraño en ese animal! - dijo Ron, que intentaba persuadir a la frenética Scabbers de que volviera a meterse en su bolsillo.- Me oyó decir que Scabbers estaba en la mochila.

- Vaya, qué tontería - dijo Hermione, hartándose.- Lo que pasa es que Crookshanks la olió. ¿Cómo si no crees que...?

- ¡Ese gato la ha tomado con Scabbers! - dijo Ron, sin reparar en cuantos había a su alrededor; que empezaban a reírse.- Y Scabbers estaba aquí primero. Y está enferma.

Ron se marchó enfadado, subiendo por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de los chicos.

David se acercó a Jess que estaba haciendo los deberes sobre el encantamiento Carpe Retractum que les había mandado Flitwick.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas? -preguntó David cuando se sentó al lado de ella.

- Estoy dándole un último repaso a la teoría, revisando ortografía y demás. -respondió Jess.

- ¿Y la práctica? -inquirió David. Jess sacó la varita, apuntó a la silla en la que estaba sentado Fred Weasley y dijo:

- ¡_Carpe Retractum_! -una soga de color azul brillante se ato a la pata de la silla. Jess miró con ojos traviesos a David que intuyó lo que quería hacer.

- ¡Eh Fred! -llamó a voces David al pelirrojo. Este giró la cabeza y miró hacia donde estaba el metamorfomago. En ese momento, Jess hizo un movimiento de arrastre con la varita y la silla salió disparada hacia donde estaba la chica, provocando que Fred cayera al suelo, golpeándose en el culo. Las risas se alzaron en toda la sala común. El que más se reía era George, ya que le hacia mucha gracia la cara de tonto que se le había quedado a su hermano.

- Veo que lo tienes dominado. -dijo David cuando dejo de reírse.

- ¡_Accio silla_! -exclamó Fred haciendo que esta volara hacia sus manos.

- ¿Y tu qué? -preguntó desafiante la chica al metamorfomago.

- ¡_Carpe retractum_! -ahora fue la silla del otro gemelo la que fue anudada a la soga mágica y arrastrada repentinamente provocando aun más risas en la sala común.

- ¡Ya nos vengaremos de vosotros! -dijeron dramáticamente los gemelos señalando a David y Jess que se reían descontroladamente.

- ¡Un momento, por favor! - dijo en voz alta la profesora McGonagall, cuando los alumnos empezaban a salir.- Dado que sois todos de Gryffindor; como yo, deberíais entregarme vuestras autorizaciones antes de Halloween. Sin autorización no hay visita al pueblo, así que no se os olvide. Neville levantó la mano.

- Perdone, profesora. Yo... creo que he perdido...

- Tu abuela me la envió directamente, Longbottom - dijo la profesora McGonagall.- Pensó que era más seguro. Bueno, eso es todo, podéis salir.

- Pregúntaselo ahora - susurró Ron a Harry.

- Ah, pero... - fue a decir Hermione.

- Adelante, Harry - le incitó Ron con testarudez.

David y Jess iban hablando con Neville camino de la siguiente clase.

- Tu abuela es sabia. -comentó David.

- Pues sí. -dijo Neville.- Menos mal que mandó la autorización directamente, que si no… se me olvida seguro.

- ¿Aún tienes la Recordadora, Nev? -le preguntó Jess.

- No, se me rompió este verano. -contestó Neville.

- La verdad es que siempre me pareció que era un objeto a medio hacer. -reflexionó David.- Nunca entendí para que servía algo, que te decía que se te había olvidado algo, pero no que era ese algo.

De repente, oyeron a su espalda algunas palabras no reproducibles por escrito. Los tres se pararon y vieron como el trio dorado se acercaba a ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa Ron? -preguntó Jess al pelirrojo que seguía acordándose de la madre de alguien.

- McGonagall no ha querido firmarle la autorización para Hogsmeade a Harry. -respondió Hermione.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué mala suerte! -exclamó Neville dándole una palmadita en la espalda al moreno, intentando animarle.

- Anímate Harry, recuerda que esta tarde tenemos el primer entrenamiento de quidditch. -le recordó David. El ojiverde sonrió ligeramente.

- Por lo menos te queda el banquete. Ya sabes, el banquete de la noche de Halloween. -comento Ron.

- Sí - aceptó Harry con tristeza.- Genial.

Oliver Wood era un fornido muchacho de diecisiete años que cursaba su séptimo y último curso. Había cierto tono de desesperación en su voz mientras se dirigía a sus compañeros de equipo en los fríos vestuarios del campo de quidditch que se iba quedando a oscuras.

- Es nuestra última oportunidad..., mi última oportunidad... de ganar la copa de quidditch - les dijo, paseándose con paso firme delante de ellos.- Me marcharé al final de este curso, no volveré a tener otra oportunidad. Gryffindor no ha ganado ni una vez en los últimos siete años. De acuerdo, hemos tenido una suerte horrible: heridos..., cancelación del torneo el curso pasado... - Wood tragó saliva, como si el recuerdo aún le pusiera un nudo en la garganta.- Pero también sabemos que contamos con el mejor... equipo... de este... colegio - añadió, golpeándose la palma de una mano con el puño de la otra y con el conocido brillo frenético en los ojos.- Contamos con tres cazadoras estupendas. - Wood señaló a Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson y Katie Bell.- Tenemos dos golpeadores invencibles.

- Déjalo ya, Oliver; nos estás sacando los colores - dijeron Fred y George a la vez, haciendo como que se sonrojaban.

- ¿Han aprendido humildad este verano? -le pregunto Angelina en voz baja a David. Este negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Y tenemos un buscador que nos ha hecho ganar todos los partidos! - dijo Wood, con voz retumbante y mirando a Harry con orgullo incontenible.- Y estoy yo - añadió.

- Nosotros creemos que tú también eres muy bueno - dijo George.

- Un guardián muy chachi - confirmó Fred. -La cuestión es -continuó Wood, reanudando los paseos.- que la copa de quidditch debiera de haber llevado nuestro nombre estos dos últimos años. Desde que Harry se unió al equipo, he pensado que la cosa estaba chupada. Pero no lo hemos conseguido y este curso es la última oportunidad que tendremos para ver nuestro nombre grabado en ella...

Wood hablaba con tal desaliento que incluso a Fred y a George les dio pena.

- Oliver, éste será nuestro año. - aseguró Fred.

- Lo conseguiremos, Oliver. - dijo Angelina.

- Por supuesto. - corroboró Harry. David sabia que no podía contar nada, pero quiso darle una alegría a Wood que estaba bastante alicaído.

- Oye Wood, sé que este año ganaremos. Además, estoy seguro que será una victoria épica. -le dijo al capitán cuando salían hacia el terreno de juego.

- Eso espero, David, eso espero. -respondió él, mientras se colocaba el casco protector.

Eve desayunaba en la mesa de Slytherin cuando sintió que algo golpeaba en su pierna. Miró bajo la mesa y vio una nota cuidadosamente doblada que giraba alrededor de su pie. La cogió y la abrió disimuladamente encima de la mesa, tapándola con su plato.

_Hola Eve,_

_¿Te parece mejor este método de aviso? Estate a las diez y media de la mañana en la séptima planta, donde el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado. ¡Empiezan las clases! Siempre que tu quieras, claro._

_David_

Eve miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde David le guiñó un ojo cómplice y se sonrió. La chica se guardó la nota en la túnica y siguió desayunando como si no hubiera pasado nada. Salió del Gran Comedor diez minutos antes de la hora a la que había quedado con el metamorfomago. Subió por las escaleras cruzándose con una marea de alumnos que bajaban a esta hora a desayunar tras aprovechar para dormir unas horas más que los días de clase. Saludó a lo lejos a Jess que se lo devolvió con esfuerzo por encima de las cabezas de Seamus y Dean.

Llegó a las once menos cinco y se quedó mirando el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado. A Eve le pareció que Barnabás no podría haber tenido un apodo más adecuado. Verle intentando enseñar ballet a unos trols vestido con un tutú... era una imagen realmente desconcertante. Eve se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó un ruido de piedra desplazándose a su espalda; enfrente suya, apareció en la pared un puerta que parecía hecha de la misma piedra. Eve sacó la varita apuntando hacia la puerta, preparada para enfrentarse a lo que saliera por ahí.

Tras unos segundos de tensa espera, la puerta se abrió y la cara de empanado de David apareció.

- ¡Tranqui chica! ¡Baja esa varita! -dijo David sonriendo. La chica guardó su varita en la túnica y se acercó a la puerta mirándola entre sorprendida y desconfiada.

- ¿De dónde ha salido este sitio? -le preguntó a David. Este le hizo una seña y ambos entraron a una enorme sala, ahora mismo vacía.

- Te encuentras en la Sala de los Menesteres o también llamada la Sala que Viene y Va. Es una estancia que solo se te aparece cuando la necesitas. En ella puedes encontrar prácticamente cualquier cosa que necesites.

- ¿Cualquier cosa? -pregunto sorprendida la chica.- Pues ahora no tiene nada.

- Porque yo he pedido que no tenga nada. -respondió David.- Compruébalo tu misma, piensa en algo.

Eve se puso a pensar en algo que quisiera ahora mismo pero no se le ocurría nada. Miro a David alzando los hombros.

- Bueno, no pasa nada. -le dijo el chico.- Vamos a empezar a hacer lo que hemos venido a hacer.- De repente, aparecieron de la nada una serie de muñecos de madera con una varita en la mano. Justo a la derecha de ellos se encontraban un par de sillones.

- ¿Para qué es eso? -preguntó Eve. David se sentó en uno de los sillones y señaló el otro para que la chica se sentara.

- ¿Quieres aprender a que ningún hechizo te afecte? ¿Ni siquiera la maldición asesina? -preguntó el metamorfomago.

- No me tomes el pelo, David. –respondió, pensando que el chico estaba intentando quedarse con ella.- Soy hija de un mortifago, conozco el Avada Kedavra mejor que tú. No existe contramaldición para ella. Sólo Harry ha sobrevivido a ella y nadie sabe cómo. ¿Me estás diciendo que tu si sabes?

- Y tu también. -respondió tranquilamente. -Y cualquier persona.

- Si claro y yo me llamo Matt- respondió Eve. David se quedó mirando al techo y abrió la mano enseñando una bola de papel. La chica la miró extrañada. De repente, David se la lanzó hacia la cabeza. Eve echó el cuerpo hacia la derecha y la pelota golpeó en el respaldo y cayo rebotada al suelo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? -preguntó Eve.

- Acabas de evitar que te golpee una maldición asesina. -respondió tranquilamente David.

Eve abrió la boca para responder al metamorfomago cuando se dio cuenta a lo que se refería. Tenia razón. Ningún hechizo le podría afectar si ninguno le golpeaba. Se levantó repentinamente, preparada para aprender. David también se levantó y se colocó detrás de los muñecos de madera.

- Eve, ponte delante de ellos, justo en el centro del circulo rojo. -ordenó David. La chica lo miró mientras se acercaba a él. Estaba pintado en el suelo y media unos cinco metros de diámetro. Se colocó en el centro del mismo y sacó su varita.

- Nada de varitas. -dijo David mientras hacia girar con su varita uno de los muñecos para que apuntara hacia la chica. Eve regresó a la mesa donde dejó su varita.

- Este es el ejercicio. -comenzó a explicar el metamorfomago.- Estos muñecos de entrenamiento pueden lanzar cualquier tipo de hechizo que les haya golpeado antes. Se les puede programar la rapidez de lanzamiento, la intensidad del hechizo y cada cuanto tiempo los lanza.

- ¿Y que hago yo? -preguntó Eve.

- Es sencillo. No puedes salirte del circulo y tienes que intentar esquivar todos los hechizos que te vaya enviando el muñeco. -explico David.- Recuerda: _"Quien no puede ser golpeado, no puede ser derrotado"._ -la chica le miró seriamente.- ¿Preparada?

- Preparada. -respondió.

- ¡_Croma_! -exclamó David apuntando al muñeco situado enfrente de la chica.

Este levantó la cabeza y empezó a lanzar hechizos a Eve. La chica comenzó a esquivarlos moviendo todo el cuerpo y aprovechando completamente el espacio que le permitía el circulo.

- Esto es fácil.- comentó Eve cuando acabaron los dos minutos que había puesto David para cada ronda.

- Ahora reduciré el tiempo de espera entre hechizo y hechizo. -comentó David con la cabeza enterrada en la espalda del muñeco.- ¡Segunda ronda! -gritó David.- ¡_Croma_!

Eve seguía esquivando los hechizos con cierta facilidad pero sus movimientos ya no eran tan fluidos como al inicio.

- ¡Tiempo! -gritó David.- Eve se paró en uno de los laterales del circulo al esquivar el ultimo hechizo.

- Bien, muy bien. Mejor de lo que pensaba. Ya dominas las dos primeras velocidades del primer nivel. -dijo David mientras chocaba las manos con Eve.

- ¿Primer nivel? -preguntó interesada Eve.

- Si te cuento. Cada circulo tiene tres niveles y cada nivel tiene tres velocidades. -se acerco al muñeco que había estado usando y abrió un panel a su espalda. En el se podía ver una rueda de tres posiciones. Ahora mismo marcaba la posición "2 segundos". -Acércate Eve.- La chica examinó la rueda. Las otra dos posiciones marcaban uno y cinco segundos.

- ¿Lo entiendes ahora? -la chica afirmó con la cabeza.- Cada nivel tiene tres velocidades que se cambian desde aquí y tres niveles. En el primero, te ataca un solo muñeco; en el segundo, dos y en tercero, los tres a la vez.

- ¿Tu por dónde vas? -preguntó muerta de curiosidad.

- Pues con la velocidad de dos segundos, dos muñecos y el círculo de dos metros y medio de ancho, justo a la mitad de todo el proceso -respondió mientras cerraba el panel.

- Quiero verlo. -dijo cruzando los brazos la chica.

- Yo soy el profesor, no el alumno. -reclamó David cruzando también los brazos.

- Malfoy tenia razón, mucho hablar pero luego... -dijo Eve intentando picarlo. La cara que puso David, indicó que lo había conseguido.

- Te vas a enterar. -dijo dándose la vuelta y colocando las condiciones que había dicho. Cerró las dos compuertas y se colocó en el centro del círculo. - ¡Eh, bocazas! ¡Actívalo! -Eve sonrió y exclamó apuntando a los dos muñecos:

- ¡_Croma_! ¡_Croma_!

Los dos muñecos despertaron y empezaron a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro. Eve alucinaba con muchos de los movimientos de esquive de David; o mejor dicho, muchos de los no-movimientos. Al principio del ejercicio, David se limitaba a inclinar el cuerpo hacia todos los lados para esquivar los hechizos sin necesidad de mover los pies. Después empezó a moverse, retorciendo el cuerpo mientras giraba. El movimiento era hipnótico y, aunque sabía que al chico no le iba a gustar la comparación cuando se la dijera, David parecía una serpiente.

- ¡Ha sido impresionante! -exclamó Eve aplaudiendo como una loca.

- Gracias, gracias. -dijo David haciendo una reverencia. – Hemos terminado por hoy. La semana que viene más. Ya te confirmaré el día.

**Comentarios.**

Hola a todos. Este capitulo podria ser denominado de transicion, capitulos sin ningun bombazo pero necesarios para que la historia transcurra. Aqui pido comentarios concretos sobre que os parece el entrenamiento de Eve y que habiais esperado. Ahora agradecimientos:

- A **Silvers Astoria Malfoy** por añadir a favoritos mi fic "Decision" y por su review en el mismo. Gracias por el aviso de ese pequeño fallo, corregido esta. Casi me sonrojo cuando he leido que te gusta como escribo, jajajaja

- A **carlypotter** por su review. ¿Te saque la respiracion? ¡Rapido! ¡Que alguien le haga el boca a boca, que perdemos a carly! XD

Y si, Jess es la mejor amiga que David podria tener; dato que tampoco es extraño cuando llevan siendo amigos desde que ambos tienen memoria.

- A **Lizzy-apb** por su review. Me siento honrado que mi historia te ha hecho dejar un review cuando no es algo que hagas habitualmente. ¿Que no tenga mas reviews? Bueno, eso es decision de cada lector. Yo no escribo, y creo que nadie lo haga, para recibir reviews. Lo hago porque me apetece y, vale lo reconozco, mi psicologo me lo ha recomendado como tratamiento, jajajajaja

Gracias por tu aviso del error con los cursos, esta corregido. Y tambien por las referencias sobre los personajes Mary Sue.

- A **Ale Franco** por su review. No, si ya imaginaba que te habias leido los dos primeros, pero oye, nunca se sabe, jajajaja

El segundo año es muy triste debido a la muerte de los padres de Jess. No se si te parecio cruel, pero era un capitulo que tenia en la mente practicamente desde que empece a escribir el primer capitulo del primer año. Y da igual a que casa pertenezcan las personas, es como sean las personas lo que importa.

Espero que os guste el capitulo. **Un bratzo, xotug.**


	10. Hogsmeade

**Capitulo 10. Hogsmeade.**

La mañana del día de Halloween, David vio como Harry se había despertado muy triste, pero trataba de disimularlo.

- Te traeremos un montón de golosinas de Honeydukes - le dijo Hermione, compadeciéndose de él.

- Sí, montones - dijo Ron. Por fin habían hecho las paces él y Hermione respecto a Scabbers y Crookshanks

- No os preocupéis por mí - dijo Harry con una voz que procuró que le saliera despreocupada.- Ya nos veremos en el banquete. Divertíos.

Los acompañó hasta el vestíbulo, donde Filch, el conserje, de pie en el lado interior de la puerta, señalaba los nombres en una lista, examinando detenida y recelosamente cada rostro y asegurándose de que nadie salía sin permiso.

- ¿Te quedas aquí, Potter? - gritó Malfoy, que estaba en la cola, junto a Crabbe y a Goyle.- ¿No te atreves a cruzarte con los dementores?

- ¡Cállate Malfoy! -replicó Jess tirándole una de las manzanas que había cogido del desayuno. El rubio la esquivó y le asestó una mirada asesina a la chica. - ¡Qué desperdicio de manzana! -dijo decepcionada por su fallo.

El camino que llevaba a Hogsmeade, era el mismo que recorrían los carruajes tirados por los extraños caballos invisibles cuando traían a los alumnos desde la estación de llegada del Expreso de Hogwarts hasta el castillo. El camino era una continua cuesta abajo que bordeaba el lago. A los lados del mismo, crecía descontroladamente todo tipo de vegetación. A pesar de este descontrol, nunca invadía el camino, ahora cubierto con una fina capa de barro a causa de una ligera lluvia la noche anterior. David supuso que se debía a algún hechizo, dato que Hermione le confirmó poco después, usando su inagotable conocimiento extraído de Historia de Hogwarts. Apenas media hora después de haber atravesado las puertas coronadas con cerdos alados del colegio, vieron, a lo lejos, las vías de la estación. David se había retrasado un poco para hablar con Terry, Luna y Eve. Esta última se había echo rápidamente muy amiga de la rubia. Cuando pasaron los cuatro por allí, vieron como un grupo de seis magos con capas de invierno de color amarillo pálido, andaban cerca de las vías agitando sus varitas y levantando en el aire porciones de la misma. Discutían entre ellos mientras observaban por todos los ángulos posibles las piezas de hierro. Uno de ellos, más retrasado que los demás, iba repintándolas de negro y cubriéndolas con una extraña sustancia blanca que extendía con precisión con ayuda de su varita.

- Sé lo que es esto. -dijo un Ravenclaw de sexto que andaba justo delante de ellos.- Mi tío Roger trabaja en el Ministerio, en Mantenimiento de Estructuras Mágicas. Están revisando toda la vía que lleva de King Cross a Hogwarts en busca de desgastes en el material y posibles problemas. Lo hacen un par de veces al año.

- ¿Qué es la sustancia blanca? -preguntó Terry Boot con interés.

- Si no me falla la memoria, creo que es una resina que protege contra el óxido, la lluvia y esas cosas. Lo mas curioso es que es exactamente igual a la que usan los muggles para sus vías de tren. -respondió el chico.

- Creo recordar que existe un hechizo anti-óxido, ¿no? -dijo Eve cuando vinieron a su memoria recuerdos de limpieza mágica con su madre.

- Si, es cierto, pero no son tan efectivos como esto. -respondió el Ravenclaw.

Se quedaron observando, todo el tiempo que el camino transcurría en paralelo a la vía, como los magos trabajan. Finalmente, tras pasar una zona en la que el camino ascendía progresivamente, llegaron a Hogsmeade.

Hogsmeade era un coqueto pueblo de casas de madera negra de dos plantas que se asentaba sobre una colina de roca. La mayoría de ellas se situaban a ambos lados de una ancha calle principal que atravesaba el pueblo de norte a sur, donde acababa el camino que habían recorrido. Justo antes de entrar en el pueblo, una bifurcación del camino guiaba hacia La Casa de los Gritos que se alzaba a las afueras del pueblo. Se notaba desde lejos tanto su pésimo estado de conservación como el aura de respeto y miedo que poseía.

En cuanto se pusieron al abrigo del fuerte viento lateral que soplaba, todos los alumnos se desperdigaron en pequeños grupos que amenazaban con inundar todas las tiendas del pueblo.

David, Jess, Eve, Terry y Luna se separaron de Ron, Hermione, los gemelos y algunos Gryffindors más que fueron directamente a Honeydukes.

- ¿Por qué no podemos ir a Honeydukes? -se quejaba Terry mientras veía como Hermione era la última en entrar en la tienda de golosinas.

- Porque va a estar ahora mismo hasta arriba, Terry. -le explicó con extrema paciencia Jess.-Además, vamos a ir primero a las Tres Escobas, me apetece una cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¿Vosotros habéis probado la cerveza de mantequilla? -preguntó Eve sorprendida.

- Si. -respondió Jess mientras caminaban hacia el pub.- Cuando fuimos con Tonks a comprar nuestras cosas para Hogwarts, la probamos en el Caldero Chorreante.

- ¿Y qué tal? -preguntó Terry interesado.

- Espera a comprobarlo tu mismo. -respondió misteriosamente Jess.

- Esta muy buena y sienta muy bien. -dijo Luna repentinamente.- Mi padre a veces trae alguna botella a casa.

- Luna, eres una aguafiestas. -respondió con buen talante Jess. La rubia la miró con sus clásicos ojos desconcertados. David se rio alegremente. Siempre lo hacía cuando veía a Luna mirar a los ojos a alguien de esa forma.

Entraron en las Tres Escobas. Era un pub un poco oscuro y con algo de humo, el cual flotaba en el aire. Pero, en cuanto te fijabas un poco en él, comprobabas que era un sitio cálido, agradable y muy limpio. Los cinco chicos avanzaron entre la gente que allí se encontraba, una buena proporción de los cuales eran alumnos o profesores de Hogwarts. En un lado de la barra se podía ver a Hagrid, con una enorme jarra de hidromiel, que hablaba animadamente con el profesor Flitwick, la profesora Vector de Aritmancia y la profesora Sprout.

Encontraron una mesa libre cerca de donde estaban los profesores. Eve y Luna se sentaron en un par de sillas para guardarles el sitio, mientras los demás iban a pedir las bebidas. Se apoyaron en la barra mientras esperaban a que la curvilínea propietaria del pub, Madame Rosmerta, se acercara a ellos para tomarles el pedido.

- ¡Hola David! -dijo Hagrid acercándose a ellos con su enorme jarra llena hasta la mitad.

- Hola Hagrid. -respondió el metamorfomago.

- Hola Jess, Terry. No os había visto. -comentó alegre.

- Es normal. -respondió Jess.- Estando David en medio, no me sorprende. ¿Te has fijado que está engordando mucho? -le preguntó haciendo como que el afectado no estaba a su lado.

- No digas eso, Jess. -respondió Hagrid sin darse cuenta de que la chica estaba bromeando.- Yo le veo igual que siempre.

- Hagrid, sigues siendo todo un buenazo. -le dijo la profesora Vector.

- Hola profesora. -saludo Terry tras dar un respingo al oír su voz.

- Hola señor Boot, señorita Quake. ¿Y usted es? -preguntó al posar sus ojos sobre David.

- David Manning. Encantado profesora.

- Ah, usted es el mejor amigo de la señorita Quake, el metamorfomago.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que mi fama me precede. -comentó David sorprendido.

- Si, eso parece. -respondió la profesora Vector sonriendo.

- David es uno de mis mejores alumnos. -intervino Flitwick. Él y la profesora Sprout se habían acercado al ver a Hagrid y a Séptima hablando.

- ¿De verdad Filius? -preguntó la profesora Sprout.

- De verdad, Pomona. Un talento natural para los Encantamientos. -afirmó con voz aflautada el pequeño profesor. David empezaba a sentirse un poco violento al recibir tantos halagos por parte de sus profesores. El sólo hacia lo que se le mandaba y lo hacía lo mejor que podía. No creía que mereciera tantos elogios... era como si le elogiaran por saber andar o por hacer sus necesidades.

Terry le hizo una seña y aprovechó que la profesora Sinistra estaba hablando con Jess de Aritmancia para, disimuladamente, alejarse de allí. Se acercó al Ravenclaw que estaba hablando con Madame Rosmerta.

- ¿Tu primera vez en las Tres Escobas? -pregunto Madame Rosmerta cuando Terry le presentó a David. Este afirmó con la cabeza.

- Lo sabía. -dijo risueña.- Esta memoria mía nunca me falla. Conozco todas las caras de por aquí y se siempre cuando hay alguna nueva.

- Bueno, quizás con David puede que te sorprendas. -dijo maliciosamente Terry.

- ¿Por qué? -pregunto curiosa la camarera.

- Es un metamorfomago. -respondió el chico.- Es posible, que la próxima vez que vengamos, David sea un chico de piel negra y dos metros de alto o una chica de pelo azul brillante.

- ¡Anda! Eres el segundo metamorfomago que entra en las Tres Escobas... por lo menos que yo recuerde. -dijo haciendo un gesto a su ayudante para que la dejara en paz.- La primera fue una maga que se llamaba Nymphadora Tonks, aunque...

- ... odia que la llamen por su nombre. -completó la frase David.

- ¿La conoces? -preguntó asombrada.

- Ella me enseñó a dominar mis poderes. -respondió David.

- Eres toda una caja de sorpresas, David. -reconoció la camarera.- Dime, ¿qué queréis tomar?

- Cinco cervezas de mantequilla. -respondió Terry por el metamorfomago.

- Entendido. ¿Estáis en alguna mesa? Porque os las puedo llevar allí. -ofreció Madame Rosmerta.

- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias! -respondió Terry.- Si, mira estamos allí, en la mesa que está justo detrás de los profesores. Ahora mismo están sentadas en ella un par de amigas nuestras.

- Ya sé donde dices. Ahora os las llevo. -respondió dándose la vuelta.

- ¿Has visto lo mismo que yo? -le preguntó Terry a David.

- Sobresaliente sin duda. -respondió el metamorfomago.

- Ya sabía yo que te fijarías. -dijo el Ravenclaw dándole un golpecito en la espalda.

Salieron de las Tres Escobas con la agradable sensación que la cerveza de mantequilla había dejado en sus cuerpos. Entraron en Dervish y Banges, la tienda donde se vendían y reparaban aparatos mágicos. David sacó el chivatoscopio que le había dejado Harry para que lo arreglara. Se acercó con él en la mano hasta uno de los dependientes.

- Hola. Venía a ver si podrías echarle un ojo a este chivatoscopio. Creo que no funciona del todo bien. -el dependiente lo cogió y se lo llevó a un mostrador que estaba lleno de herramientas desconocidas para David. Puso el chivatoscopio encima de un platillo de madera y se puso una especie de cristal en el ojo. Lo giro como si estuviera enroscándolo y el cristal se fusionó con el propio ojo. Estuvo mirando cuidadosamente el chivatoscopio durante un tiempo.

- ¿Hace cuánto que lo compraste? -preguntó el dependiente sin levantar la vista del chivatoscopio.

- Hoy hace tres meses. -respondió David tras un instante de duda.

- No es de muy buena calidad. -dijo con tono de experto.- El hechizo que tiene incorporado ha empezado a perder su eficacia a marchas forzadas.

- ¿Cuánto costaría arreglarlo? -preguntó David.

- Si te soy sincero, sería más barato que compraras uno nuevo. -dijo el dependiente quitándose la lente y devolviéndole el chivatoscopio.

- De acuerdo, me lo pensaré. Muchas gracias. -dijo educadamente David.

- De nada. -respondió el dependiente antes de salir de detrás del mostrador. David se guardó el chivatoscopio en el bolsillo.

- Le preguntaré a Harry que quiere hacer y en la próxima salida le hago el encargo. -pensó.

Continuó dando vueltas por la tienda mirando los diferentes aparatos que allí estaban expuestos. En uno de los estantes, había un amplio surtido de lentes mágicas que llamó poderosamente su atención. Se fijó concretamente en una. Era idéntica a la que había usado el dependiente para analizar el chivatoscopio.

- ¿Se pueden probar? -preguntó a otro dependiente que andaba cerca.

- Por supuesto que sí. -respondió amablemente. -¿Cuál quieres? -David se la señalo.- ¡Excelente elección! Nuestra lente de más alta gama. Son las que usamos aquí para el análisis y reparación de los artefactos mágicos. -cogió la lente de prueba y se la dio a David. -Tiene función ampliadora, reductora, vista panorámica, visión nocturna, detector de huella mágica y visión a través de los hechizos de ocultación, siempre que estos sean únicos.

- ¿Únicos? -preguntó David sin entender a que se refería.

- Quiero decir que si sobre algo o sobre alguien hay un solo hechizo de ocultación, esta lente te permitirá ver a través de él. A partir de dos o más, no. Obviamente, no funciona con capas invisibles ni hechizos de alto nivel, como el Fidelio.

David se la puso en el ojo derecho y el dependiente la hizo girar. El metamorfomago sintió un leve hormigueo en el ojo.

- No noto nada. -dijo mirándole.

- Eso es porque aun no le has dicho a la lente lo que quieres que haga. -respondió el dependiente.

- ¿Cómo funciona? -pregunto David.

- Igual que tu ojo. La lente espera a que pienses una orden y ella la ejecuta instantáneamente. -le explico. Saco de su túnica un trozo de pergamino en el que había escrito una frase en una letra imposible de leer normalmente. -Prueba a ampliar esto.- David miró hacia el pergamino y pensó: _Ampliación_.

De repente fue como si las letras se hubieran pegado a su cara. Pudo leer claramente: "Ahora no estás ciego, ¿verdad?"

Estuvo un buen rato haciendo pruebas con las distintas opciones que le daba la lente. Vio un potente hechizo que emanaba de la puerta de la tienda y caía como una niebla sobre la entrada; observo que algo ocupaba, lo que parecía un hueco normal situado entre dos estantes, la niebla blanca que ocupaba ese sitio indicaba que allí había más de un conjuro de ocultación. Por desgracia, no pudo probar la visión nocturna.

- ¿Cómo me la quito? -preguntó el metamorfomago.

- Simplemente piensa: _Extracción_. -respondió el dependiente. Lo pensó y la lente se separó del ojo y quedó levitando frente al mismo. El dependiente la cogió y la introdujo en un bote con una solución transparente. David se acercó al expositor justo debajo del estante donde estaban las lentes de prueba y se fijó en el precio.

- Creo que no me da. -pensó David.

- _¡Joder que precios!_ -exclamó Hermione en su cabeza. Sin embargo, había una lente que si se ajustaba más a su economía.

- La mejor de nuestra línea mas económica. -le dijo el dependiente cuando la pidió.- Tiene ampliación, reducción y visión nocturna. Su funcionamiento es idéntico al de la otra.

- Me la llevo. -afirmó David.

- Muy bien, señor. -respondió el dependiente. Cogió la caja donde estaba la lente y le explicó lo necesario para su buen uso y mantenimiento.

Salieron de la tienda y anduvieron hacia la Oficina Postal de Hogsmeade. Por el camino, David hizo la primera prueba con su nueva lente. Gracias a la ampliación pudo ver como Crabbe tropezaba con la única piedra en diez metros a la redonda y caía estruendosamente al suelo.

La Oficina Postal de Hogsmeade parecía más una lechuceria que un oficina postal propiamente dicha. En una rápida ojeada se podían observar del orden de doscientas a trescientas lechuzas, todas descansando en anaqueles y cada una con cartelitos de diferentes colores que marcaba su velocidad.

- ¡Madre mía! ¡Menudo tamaño! -exclamó Eve al ver a las grandes lechuzas grises, especiales para viajes largos. Había una en concreto, que había sido entrenada solo para hacer viajes transatlánticos. El dependiente le comento a Eve que había tenido mucha suerte, ya que acababa de regresar de un viaje desde México D.F.

Mientras Eve observaba a las grandes lechuzas grises, David y Jess examinaban las lechuzas más pequeñas de todas las allí expuestas; bueno más bien la chica, ya que el metamorfomago empezaba a sufrir un notable dolor de cabeza debido a tanto ululeo por todas partes y se había salido de la tienda disimuladamente. Se usaban para entregas dentro del propio pueblo o para mantener comunicación vía carta entre Hogwarts y Hogsmeade. Jess se detuvo delante de una lechuza blanca como la nieve que era idéntica a su Lis.

- Perdone, señor. -dijo acercándose a uno de los dependientes.- Esta lechuza, ¿no tendrá una hermana, por casualidad? -preguntó señalando a la pequeña lechuza blanca que dormitaba ajena a todo. El dependiente se acercó al anaquel, sacó un pequeña libreta de su bolsillo, la agrandó con un movimiento de varita y comprobó el número de identificación de la lechuza.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? -preguntó sorprendido a la chica tras comprobar que esta tenia razón. Inmediatamente después de haber formulado la pregunta, la respuesta vino a su mente. -Tu tienes a su hermana, ¿verdad? -la chica afirmó sonriente.- Si no es indiscreción, ¿como la has llamado?

- Lis. -respondió Jess.

- Mis felicitaciones por la elección. -dijo el dependiente.- Un nombre muy acertado. Espero que la cuides mucho.

- Gracias. -respondió Jess halagada.- Por supuesto que si.- el dependiente se alejó mientras la chica seguía examinando las lechuzas.

- ¿Estás bien David? -preguntó una suave voz al lado de él. David se giró hacia el lugar donde provenía la misma. Luna había salido de la oficina postal y le miraba con interés.

- Oh, hola Luna. -respondió el metamorfomago.- Sólo me duele la cabeza. Demasiadas lechuzas juntas hacen demasiado ruido como para que mi loca cabeza lo soporte.

- Tu no estás loco. -dijo con seguridad la chica mientras miraba como el cielo empezaba a cubrirse de negros nubarrones.

- Si Luna, si que lo estoy. Solo que, a veces, lo oculto muy bien. -la chica le miró con un medio gesto de sorpresa y se echo a reír.

- Al final, vas a tener razón. -concluyó la chica risueña. De repente, se oyó el ruido que hace una puerta al abrirse bruscamente y salieron de la tienda Jess, Eve y Terry.

- Veis, os dije que estaban fuera. -dijo Terry a las chicas.

- ¿Se puede saber porque te has salido sin avisar? -pregunto Eve poniéndole un dedo en el pecho.

- ¡Jo! Yo no sabia que fueras mi madre, Eve. -respondió jocosamente el chico.- Además me dolía la cabeza.

- Lo veis chicas. -dijo Terry conciliador.- No pasa nada.- El Ravenclaw se acercó a David y le pregunto:

- ¿Qué las das para que desaparezcas de su vista un rato y te busquen como locas?

- Terry, te he oído. -dijo Eve.- No nos da nada, tarugo. Sencillamente, tiene nuestro dinero.

- Terry, creo que has metido la pata. -le dijo Luna pasando por delante de él. El chico se alzó de hombros y siguió a las chicas que se dirigían hacia Honeydukes. David se les quedó mirando unos segundos con cara de desconcierto, resopló y echo a correr para alcanzarlos.

Honeydukes estaba lleno hasta arriba de alumnos de Hogwarts que examinaban, probaban y pedían todo tipo de golosinas. David se abrió hueco hasta la zona de chocolates y empezó a salivar de manera bastante preocupante.

- ¡Eh Homer deja de babear, que estás mojando el suelo! -dijo Dean Thomas.

- ¡Ummmm! ¡Chocolate a mitad de precio! -exclamó David continuando con la broma. Dean y Jess se echaron a reír al entender a que se refería el metamorfomago.

- Creo que será mejor que dejemos a David aquí. -dijo Jess al notar la mirada vidriosa de su mejor amigo.- Os aseguro que no se moverá de aquí.

Jess y Eve miraban con creciente sorpresa todos los dulces que allí se mostraban y los probaban con una mezcla entre miedo y expectación. Bolas ácidas, ranas, calaveras y calderos de chocolate, bombones explosivos, babosas de gelatina, plumas de azúcar, diablillos de pimienta, sapos de menta...

Compraron un poco de todo y salieron de la tienda, en dirección hacia las afueras del pueblo. Caminaban hacia el punto de reunión para regresar a Hogwarts, cuando se dieron cuenta de que David no iba con ellos.

- ¿Dónde esta David? -preguntó Terry. Los cuatro miraron a los lados y a su espalda, pero el metamorfomago no estaba allí. Se miraron entre ellos desconcertados.

- Nos lo hemos dejado en Honeydukes. -dijo Luna tranquilamente.

Regresaron a la tienda de golosinas y vieron como David estaba pagando algo en la caja. Era un paquete rectangular y de un tamaño considerable que guardó en una bolsa.

- ¿Me estabais esperando? -preguntó David. Los cuatro se miraron entre sí y llegaron a la silenciosa conclusión de no contarle al metamorfomago el detalle de que se les había olvidado que estaba ahí.

- ¡Oh sí! -respondió rápidamente para evitar sospechas.- ¿Nos vamos ya?

- Por mi, cuando queráis. -respondió David.

- Aquí tienes. -dijo Ron.- Hemos traído todos los que pudimos. Un chaparrón de caramelos de brillantes colores cayó sobre las piernas de Harry.

- Gracias -dijo Harry, cogiendo un paquete de pequeños y negros diablillos de pimienta.- ¿Cómo es Hogsmeade? ¿Dónde habéis ido?

- A ver aficionados, dejad paso al maestro. -dijo David haciéndose un hueco entre Hermione y Ron. Sacó el paquete rectangular de la bolsa y se lo dio a Harry, que estuvo apunto de tirarlo al suelo al notar que pesaba más de lo que esperaba.

- ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó el moreno tras colocar el paquete encima de la mesa del Gran Comedor.

- Una tableta de dos kilos de chocolate de Honeydukes. La hemos comprado entre todos. -respondió David. El moreno abrió el envoltorio, destrozándolo por completo.

- Eso si, ten cuidado a la hora de abrirlo, tiene un dibujo arriba junto a una pestaña que indica como abrirlo sin que pierda el encantamiento de conservación. -le explicó el metamorfomago.

- Pues el aviso llega tarde, David. -apuntó Ron mientras señalaba al envoltorio destrozado.

- Muy bien Harry, te acabas de lucir. -dijo sonriendo Hermione.- Habrá que pedirle a algún profesor que renueve el hechizo, porque si no se va a derretir. -Harry no respondió y David dudaba incluso, que hubiera escuchado algo de lo que le habían dicho. En estos momentos, estaba más preocupado por disfrutar el chocolate que por cualquier otra cosa.

- ¿Y tú que has hecho? - le preguntó Hermione.- ¿Has trabajado?

- No - respondió Harry.- Lupin me invitó a un té en su despacho. Y entró Snape... Les contó lo de la copa. Ron se quedó con la boca abierta.

- ¿Y Lupin se la bebió? - exclamó.- ¿Está loco?

- Pero si él..., ya sabéis... - Jess bajó la voz, mirando a su alrededor con cautela.- Si intentara envenenar a Lupin, no lo haría delante de Harry.

- Sí, quizá tengas razón - dijo Harry.

- Además, una muerte por envenenamiento es fácil de detectar y Snape sería el primer sospechoso ya que es el único profesor que tiene acceso a ellos. -dijo David. Hermione afirmó con la cabeza la suposición del metamorfomago.

El banquete terminó con una actuación de los fantasmas de Hogwarts. Saltaron de los muros y de las mesas para llevar a cabo un pequeño vuelo en formación. Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor; cosechó un gran éxito con una representación de su propia desastrosa decapitación.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jess y David siguieron al resto de los de su casa por el camino de la torre de Gryffindor, pero cuando llegaron al corredor al final del cual estaba el retrato de la señora gorda, lo encontraron atestado de alumnos.

- ¿Por qué no entran? - preguntó Ron intrigado. Harry miró delante de él, pero no pudo ver nada más que cabezas inquietas.

- David, ¿podrías hacerte más alto y nos cuentas que pasa? -propusó Jess. David cerró los ojos y se transformó creciendo unos quince centímetros.

- El retrato está cerrado, pero no veo el motivo. -dijo David tras destransformarse.

- Dejadme pasar; por favor -dijo la voz de Percy. Se esforzaba por abrirse paso a través de la multitud, dándose importancia.- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? No es posible que nadie se acuerde de la contraseña. Dejadme pasar, soy el Premio Anual.

La multitud guardó silencio entonces, empezando por los de delante. Fue como si un aire frío se extendiera por el corredor. Oyeron que Percy decía con una voz repentinamente aguda:

- Que alguien vaya a buscar al profesor Dumbledore, rápido. Las cabezas se volvieron. Los de atrás se ponían de puntillas.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Ginny, que acababa de llegar. Al cabo de un instante hizo su aparición el profesor Dumbledore, dirigiéndose velozmente hacia el retrato. Los alumnos de Gryffindor se apretujaban para dejarle paso; y los cinco chicos se acercaron un poco para ver qué sucedía.

- ¡Anda, mi madr...! - exclamó Hermione, cogiéndose al brazo de Harry.

- ¿Dónde esta la señora gorda? –preguntó Jess.

La señora gorda había desaparecido del retrato, que había sido rajado tan ferozmente que algunas tiras del lienzo habían caído al suelo. Faltaban varios trozos grandes.

Dumbledore dirigió una rápida mirada al retrato estropeado y se volvió. Con ojos entristecidos vio a los profesores McGonagall, Lupin y Snape, que se acercaban a toda prisa.

- Hay que encontrarla - dijo Dumbledore.- Por favor, profesora McGonagall, dígale enseguida al señor Filch que busque a la señora gorda por todos los cuadros del castillo.

- ¡Apañados vais! - dijo una voz socarrona.

Era Peeves, que revoloteaba por encima de la multitud y estaba encantado, como cada vez que veía a los demás preocupados por algún problema.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Peeves? - le preguntó Dumbledore tranquilamente. La sonrisa de Peeves desapareció. No se atrevía a burlarse de Dumbledore. Adoptó una voz empalagosa que no era mejor que su risa.

- Le da vergüenza, señor director. No quiere que la vean. Es un desastre de mujer. La vi correr por el paisaje, hacia el cuarto piso, señor; esquivando los árboles y gritando algo terrible - dijo con alegría.- Pobrecita - añadió sin convicción.

- ¿Dijo quién lo ha hecho? —preguntó Dumbledore en voz baja.

- Sí, señor director - dijo Peeves, con pinta de estar meciendo una bomba en sus brazos.- Se enfadó con ella porque no le permitió entrar, ¿sabe? - Peeves dio una vuelta de campana y dirigió a Dumbledore una sonrisa por entre sus propias piernas.- Ese Sirius Black tiene un genio insoportable.

**Comentarios**.

Hola a todos. Este capitulo es un homenaje a Hogsmeade. Siendo el único pueblo totalmente mágico de Inglaterra, me parece una falta grave que JK no escribiera un capitulo solo dedicado al pueblo. Creo que es clara, la referencia a Los Simpsons con la conversación entre David y Dean en Honeydukes. La frase de David es archiconocida. Y ahora los agradecimientos:

- A **Ale Franco** por su review. Creia que la explicación era lo suficientemente clara, pero parece ser que no es así. Ahí va de nuevo. Los hechizos, para que hagan efecto sobre una persona u objeto, deben golpear a esa persona u objeto. Si no permites que te golpee ningún hechizo, da igual que sea un hechizo de cosquillas o el Avada, no te afectará.

- A **Druida** por su review de mi fic "Decision".

Un bratzo a todos, **xotug**.


	11. La derrota

**Capitulo 11. La derrota.**

El profesor Dumbledore mandó que los estudiantes de Gryffindor volvieran al Gran Comedor; donde se les unieron, diez minutos después, los de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Todos parecían confusos.

- Los demás profesores y yo tenemos que llevar a cabo un rastreo por todo el castillo - explicó el profesor Dumbledore, mientras McGonagall y Flitwick cerraban todas las puertas del Gran Comedor.- Me temo que, por vuestra propia seguridad, tendréis que pasar aquí la noche. Quiero que los prefectos monten guardia en las puertas del Gran Comedor y dejo de encargados a los dos Premios Anuales. Comunicadme cualquier novedad - añadió, dirigiéndose a Percy, que se sentía inmensamente orgulloso.- Avisadme por medio de algún fantasma.

El profesor Dumbledore se detuvo antes de salir del Gran Comedor y añadió:

- Bueno, necesitareis... - con un movimiento de la varita, envió volando las largas mesas hacia las paredes del Gran Comedor. Con otro movimiento, el suelo quedó cubierto con cientos de mullidos sacos de dormir rojos.

- Felices sueños - dijo el profesor Dumbledore, cerrando la puerta.

El Gran Comedor empezó a bullir de excitación. Los de Gryffindor contaban al resto del colegio lo que acababa de suceder.

- ¡Todos a los sacos! - gritó Percy.- ¡Ahora mismo, se acabó la charla! ¡Apagaré las luces dentro de diez minutos!

Jess y David cogieron unos sacos y los pusieron uno cerca del otro.

- Sirius Black... ¿Cómo crees que habrá entrado? -preguntó Jess a David.

- Oye, estos sacos de dormir son bastante cómodos. -comentó David cuando se metió en el suyo. Jess le miró enfadada.

- David, ¿has escuchado lo que te he preguntado o has pasado de mí? -preguntó visiblemente mosqueada.

- Si Jess, te he escuchado. -respondió David.- Si te soy sincero, no tengo ni idea.

- ¿Y los pasadizos secretos? -sugirió la chica.- Los gemelos conocen unos cuantos que conectan Hogwarts con el exterior.

- Podría ser. -reconoció David.- Pero como Filch también los conoce, estoy seguro que hay, al menos, un dementor en cada uno de ellos.

- ¿Y si apareció? -preguntó Jess.

- ¡En Hogwarts no se puede aparecer nadie! -gritó Hermione a unos metros de allí. Jess se giró pero parecía que había sido simple casualidad, ya que Hermione estaba mirando hacia Harry y Ron.

- Ahí tienes tu respuesta. -dijo riéndose David.

- Bastante clara, por cierto. -apuntó Jess volviendo a su posición inicial.

- ¡Voy a apagar las luces ya! - gritó Percy- Quiero que todo el mundo esté metido en el saco y callado.

- A sus ordenes, señor. -respondió uno de los gemelos haciendo reír a unos cuantos. David no supo reconocer si había sido Fred o George.

Todas las velas se apagaron a la vez. La única luz venía de los fantasmas de color de plata, que se movían por todas partes, hablando con gravedad con los prefectos, y del techo encantado, tan cuajado de estrellas como el mismo cielo exterior. Cada hora aparecía por el salón un profesor para comprobar que todo se hallaba en orden. Hacia las tres de la mañana, cuando por fin se habían quedado dormidos muchos alumnos, entró el profesor Dumbledore. Iba buscando a Percy, que rondaba por entre los sacos de dormir amonestando a los que hablaban. Percy estaba recorriendo la zona cercana David y Jess del trio dorado, todos fingieron estar dormidos cuando se acercaron los pasos de Dumbledore.

- ¿Han encontrado algún rastro de él, profesor? -le preguntó Percy en un susurro.

- No. ¿Por aquí todo bien?

- Todo bajo control, señor.

- Bien. No vale la pena moverlos a todos ahora. He encontrado a un guarda provisional para el agujero del retrato de Gryffindor. Mañana podrás llevarlos a todos.

- ¿Y la señora gorda, señor?

- Se había escondido en un mapa de Argyllshire del segundo piso. Parece que se negó a dejar entrar a Black sin la contraseña, y por eso la atacó. Sigue muy consternada, pero en cuanto se tranquilice le diré al señor Filch que restaure el lienzo.

David y Harry entreabrieron los ojos y se miraron. Ambas miradas reflejaban interés. Volvieron a cerrarlos cuando se oyó crujir la puerta del salón al abrirse, y se escucharon más pasos.

- ¿Señor director? -era Snape.- Hemos registrado todo el primer piso. No estaba allí́. Y Filch ha examinado las mazmorras. Tampoco ha encontrado rastro de él.

-¿Y la torre de astronomía? ¿Y el aula de la profesora Trelawney? ¿Y la pajarera de las lechuzas?

- Lo hemos registrado todo...

- Muy bien, Severus. La verdad es que no creía que Black prolongara su estancia aquí.

- ¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo pudo entrar, profesor? - preguntó Snape. David volvió a abrir los ojos y vio como Harry alzaba la cabeza ligeramente, para desobstruirse el otro oído.

- Muchas, Severus, pero todas igual de improbables. -Harry abrió un poco los ojos y miró hacia donde se encontraban ellos. Dumbledore estaba de espaldas a él, pero pudo ver el rostro de Percy, muy atento, y el perfil de Snape, que parecía enfadado.

- ¿Se acuerda, señor director; de la conversación que tuvimos poco antes de... comenzar el curso? - preguntó Snape, abriendo apenas los labios, como para que Percy no se enterara.

- Me acuerdo, Severus - dijo Dumbledore. En su voz había como un dejo de reconvención.

- Parece... casi imposible... que Black haya podido entrar en el colegio sin ayuda del interior. Expresé mi preocupación cuando usted señaló...

- No creo que nadie de este castillo ayudara a Black a entrar - dijo Dumbledore en un tono que dejaba bien claro que daba el asunto por zanjado. Snape no contestó.- Tengo que bajar a ver a los dementores. Les dije que les informaría cuando hubiéramos terminado el registro.

- ¿No quisieron ayudarnos, señor? - preguntó Percy.

- Sí, desde luego - respondió Dumbledore fríamente.- Pero me temo que mientras yo sea director; ningún dementor cruzará el umbral de este castillo.

Percy se quedó un poco avergonzado. Dumbledore salió del salón con rapidez y silenciosamente. Snape aguardó allí un momento, mirando al director con una expresión de profundo resentimiento. Luego también él se marchó. Percy continuó con su ronda.

Durante los días que siguieron, en el colegio no se habló de otra cosa que de Sirius Black. Las especulaciones acerca de cómo había logrado penetrar en el castillo fueron cada vez más fantásticas; Hannah Abbott, de Hufflepuff, se pasó la mayor parte de la clase de Herbología contando que Black podía transformarse en un arbusto florido. David pensaba en lo cerca que estaba Hannah de la realidad.

Habían quitado de la pared el lienzo rasgado de la señora gorda y lo habían reemplazado con el retrato de sir Cadogan y su pequeño y robusto caballo gris. Esto no le hacía a nadie mucha gracia. Sir Cadogan inventaba contraseñas ridículamente complicadas que cambiaba al menos dos veces al día.

- Está loco de remate - le dijo Seamus Finnigan a Percy, enfadado.- ¿No hay otro disponible?

- Ninguno de los demás retratos quería el trabajo - dijo Percy.- Estaban asustados por lo que le ha ocurrido a la señora gorda. Sir Cadogan fue el único lo bastante valiente para ofrecerse voluntario.

Aprovechando que Harry entraba en el baño, David lo siguió para poder hablar con él.

- Oye Harry, ¿no te siguen los profesores demasiado de cerca últimamente? - le preguntó mientras el moreno entraba en uno de los cubículos.

- Y lo peor es que creen que no me doy cuenta. -respondió visiblemente molesto.- Entre los profesores y Percy no tengo un momento de tranquilidad.

- Respecto a los profesores no puedo hacer mucho, -dijo David mientras se lavaba las manos.- pero respecto a Percy, si quieres, seguro que entre los gemelos y yo, se nos ocurre algo para alejarlo de ti.

- Gracias, pero no hace falta. Además, puede ser peor. -respondió Harry tras salir del cubículo.

En cuanto salieron del baño, se encontraron con la profesora McGonagall, que llamó a Harry a su despacho con una expresión tan sombría que Harry pensó que se había muerto alguien.

El tiempo empeoró conforme se acercaba el primer partido de quidditch. Impertérrito, el equipo de Gryffindor entrenaba cada vez más, bajo la mirada de la señora Hooch. Luego, en la sesión final de entrenamiento que precedió al partido del sábado, Oliver Wood comunicó a su equipo una noticia no muy buena:

- ¡No vamos a jugar contra Slytherin! - les dijo muy enfadado.- Flint acaba de venir a verme. Vamos a jugar contra Hufflepuff.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntaron todos.

- La excusa de Flint es que su buscador aún tiene el brazo lesionado - dijo Wood, rechinando con furia los dientes.- Pero está claro el verdadero motivo: no quieren jugar con este tiempo, porque piensan que tendrán menos posibilidades... -

Durante todo el día había soplado un ventarrón y caído un aguacero, y mientras hablaba Wood se oía retumbar a los truenos.

- ¡No le pasa nada al brazo de Malfoy! - dijo Harry furioso.- Está fingiendo.

- Lo sé, pero no lo podemos demostrar - dijo Wood con acritud.- Y hemos practicado todos estos movimientos suponiendo que íbamos a jugar contra Slytherin, y en su lugar tenemos a Hufflepuff, y su estilo de juego es muy diferente. Tienen un nuevo capitán buscador; Cedric Diggory...

De repente, Angelina, Alicia y Katie soltaron una carcajada.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Wood, frunciendo la frente ante aquella actitud.

- Es ese chico alto y guapo, ¿verdad? - preguntó Angelina. - ¡Y tan fuerte y callado! - añadió Katie, y volvieron a reírse.

- Es callado porque no es lo bastante inteligente para juntar dos palabras - dijo Fred.- No sé qué te preocupa, Oliver. Los de Hufflepuff son pan comido. La última vez que jugamos con ellos, Harry cogió la snitch al cabo de unos cinco minutos, ¿no os acordáis?

- ¡Jugábamos en condiciones muy distintas! - gritó Wood, con los ojos muy abiertos.- Diggory ha mejorado mucho el equipo. ¡Es un buscador excelente! ¡Ya sospechaba que os lo tomaríais así! ¡No debemos confiarnos! ¡Hay que tener bien claro el objetivo! ¡Slytherin intenta pillarnos desprevenidos! ¡Hay que ganar!

- Tranquilízate, Oliver - dijo Fred alarmado.- Nos tomamos muy en serio a Hufflepuff. Muy en serio.

El día anterior al partido, el viento se convirtió en un huracán y la lluvia cayó con más fuerza que nunca. Estaba tan oscuro dentro de los corredores y las aulas que se encendieron más antorchas y faroles. El equipo de Slytherin se daba aires, especialmente Malfoy

- ¡Ah, si mi brazo estuviera mejor! - suspiraba mientras el viento golpeaba las ventanas.

- ¡Yo si que te voy a poner mejor el brazo! -exclamó entre dientes David.

Para cerrar el circulo de las desgracias, aquella tarde Wood subió al dormitorio de los chicos de tercero, donde estaban discutiendo Harry, Ron y David sobre como podía haber entrado Sirius Black en el castillo, para darles otra mala noticia.

- ¡Snape ha castigado a George mañana a la hora del partido! -dijo medio desesperado el capitán.

- ¡¿Cómo?! -preguntaron los tres chicos a la vez.

- ¡Le ha castigado a propósito a esa hora! -repitió indignado Wood.- ¡David, tendrás que sustituirle!

- ¿Quién yo? Pero, si hace que no entreno un mes y el partido es mañana. -replicó el chico.

- ¡Ya lo se! ¡Joder! -dijo golpeando con el puño el colchón más cercano.- Pero, eres el único que puedes hacerlo. Eres el reserva oficial y te conoces los movimientos. No es la forma en la que hubiera querido hacerte debutar, pero no me queda otra opción.

- ¡Venga! ¡Seguro que lo haces bien! - le animó Harry.- Te he visto entrenar y estoy convencido de que lo vas a hacer muy bien. -David afirmó con la cabeza no muy seguro.

Al día siguiente, Harry despertó a David muy temprano. Tan temprano que todavía estaba oscuro. El cielo estaba totalmente cubierto y una tremenda tormenta descargaba sobre Hogwarts.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - preguntó David a Harry enfadado.

El metamorfomago tanteó en busca de su despertador y lo miró: eran las seis y media.

- Harry es muy pronto, vuelve a dormir. -dijo David enroscándose en las sábanas. Harry no volvió a su cama y salió del dormitorio con cara de arrepentimiento. David intentó volver a dormirse pero el recuerdo de que, en unas horas, se iba a estrenar en un partido de quidditch, hizo que renunciara a ese propósito, se levantó, se vistió, y salió silenciosamente del dormitorio.

Cuando David abrió la puerta, algo le rozó la pierna. Se agachó con el tiempo justo de coger a Crookshanks por el extremo de la cola peluda y sacarlo a rastras.

-¿Sabes? Creo que Ron tiene razón sobre ti -le dijo David receloso.- Hay muchos ratones por aquí. Ve a cazarlos. Vamos - añadió, echando a Crookshanks con el pie, para que bajara por la escalera de caracol.- Deja en paz a Scabbers.

El ruido de la tormenta era más fuerte en la sala común. David se acercó a los cristales y tuvo un escalofrio al ver tanta agua cayendo.

- ¿Crees que se puede anular el partido? -preguntó David medio esperanzado, medio dormido a Harry. Este negó con la cabeza. Harry tenía demasiada experiencia para creer que se cancelaría el partido. Los partidos de quidditch no se cancelaban por nimiedades como una tormenta.

David se sentó al lado de él, frente a la chimenea de la sala común.

- No tengo buenas sensaciones con este partido.-dijo Harry al aire.

- ¿Por? -preguntó David sorprendido ante esta afirmación.

- Este tiempo, el cambio de rival, el castigo de George... no me gusta. -respondió en un suspiro.

- La verdad es que no son las perspectivas mas halagüeñas. -reconoció David.- Pero, como dijo Wood, somos el mejor equipo. Bueno, quizás ahora tenéis que cargar conmigo pero intentare no molestar. -dijo intentando destensar el ambiente.

A pesar de los intentos de David por animarle, empezaba a preocuparse. Wood le había indicado quién era Cedric Diggory en el corredor; Diggory estaba en quinto y era mucho mayor que Harry. Los buscadores solían ser ligeros y veloces, pero el peso de Diggory sería una ventaja con aquel tiempo, porque tendría muchas menos posibilidades de que el viento le desviara el rumbo.

Harry y David pasaron ante la chimenea las horas que quedaban hasta el amanecer. De vez en cuando, se levantaban para evitar que Crookshanks volviera a escabullirse por la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio de los chicos. Al cabo de un tiempo, le pareció a Harry que ya era la hora del desayuno y se dirigieron los dos hacia el retrato.

- ¡En guardia, malandrines! - los retó sir Cadogan.

- ¡Cállate ya! - contestó Harry, bostezando. Se reanimó algo tomando un plato grande de gachas de avena y cuando ya había empezado con las tostadas, apareció́ el resto del equipo.

- Va a ser difícil - dijo Wood, sin probar bocado.

- Deja de preocuparte, Oliver - lo tranquilizó Alicia.- No nos asustamos por un poquito de lluvia.

Pero era bastante más que un poquito de lluvia. El quidditch era tan popular que todo el colegio salió́ a ver el partido, como de costumbre. Corrían por el césped hasta el campo de quidditch, con la cabeza agachada contra el feroz viento que arrancaba los paraguas de las manos. Poco antes de entrar en el vestuario, Harry vio a Malfoy, a Crabbe y a Goyle camino del campo de quidditch; cubiertos por un enorme paraguas, lo señalaban y se reían.

Los miembros del equipo se pusieron la túnica escarlata y aguardaron la habitual arenga de Wood, pero ésta no se produjo. Wood intentó varias veces hablarles, tragó saliva con un ruido extraño, cabeceó desesperanzado y dejo de intentar animarles. David sintió que debía tomar el mando. Era el único que sabía que las cosas tenían muchas posibilidades salir mal. (no estaba totalmente seguro, ya que, en la historia original, George no era castigado y el no jugaba). Se levantó y se aclaró la garganta, todos giraron la cabeza y le miraron sorprendidos.

- Capi, estate tranquilo; sigues siendo el animador y aburridor oficial del equipo. -algunas sonrisas asomaron en los rostros de los jugadores.- Yo estoy más nervioso que todos vosotros juntos, os lo puedo asegurar y, esta es una forma tan mala como cualquiera de intentar quitármelos de encima. Así que me toca a mi soltaros el rollo. -más sonrisas aparecieron. David se quedo callado.

- ¿Y bien pequeño cambiante? -preguntó Fred.

- Me he quedado en blanco. -reconoció David. Las risas se alzaron en el vestuario y todo el equipo se levantó para liarse a collejas con el metamorfomago.

- Vale, dejad de torturarle. -dijo Wood por encima del barullo. El ambiente era diferente al del inicio. Wood miro a David orgulloso, había conseguido animar al vestuario de la forma mas inesperada.

Todos se sentaron y volvieron a mirar al capitán, cuya rostro había cambiado radicalmente.

- Se que va a ser un partido difícil. Pero confió plenamente en vosotros. -miró a David.- Incluso en el novato loco que ha intentado quitarme el puesto. -más risas se alzaron en el vestuario.- No se si ganaremos o no, pero si disfrutáis jugando, tendremos más posibilidades de ganar. ¡Andando al campo!

El viento era tan fuerte que se tambalearon al entrar en el campo. A causa del retumbar de los truenos, no podían saber si la multitud los aclamaba. La lluvia rociaba los cristales de las gafas de Harry.

Los de Hufflepuff se aproximaron desde el otro extremo del campo, con la túnica amarillo canario. Los capitanes de ambos equipos se acercaron y se estrecharon la mano. Diggory sonrió a Wood, pero Wood parecía tener ahora la mandíbula encajada de la concentración y se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza. David vio que la boca de la señora Hooch articulaba:

- Montad en las escobas.

David sacó del barro el pie derecho y pasó la pierna por encima de la Barredora 5. La señora Hooch se llevó el silbato a los labios y dio un pitido que sonó distante

y estridente... Dio comienzo el partido. David alzó la escoba y se elevó sobre el suelo embarrado. Era difícil mantener el control de la escoba debido a la inclemente lluvia y el potente viento racheado. Recordó alguno de los trucos que le habían enseñado los gemelos para este tipo de partidos.

_Con este tiempo, mantente cerca de las cazadoras, no las pierdas de vista. Es vital mantenerlas protegidas, no es tiempo de buscar grandes jugadas para derribar a los contrarios. Lo que nos interesa es que marquemos la mayor cantidad de puntos. _

Se acercó a las tres cazadoras que volaban en formación cerrada para que los pases fueran más cortos y así evitar los efectos del viento.

Vio como una bludger se acercaba por la zona derecha y se dirigía hacia Katie. Sobrevoló por encima a las tres cazadoras y cayó en picado hacia la bludger, golpeándola hacia el suelo.

- ¡David detrás! -le gritó Angelina. El metamorfomago se dio la vuelta y observó como la otra bludger se acercaba a toda velocidad. Aceleró, se colocó a su lado y, aprovechando la luz que emitió un relámpago, apuntó hacia uno de los cazadores de Hufflepuff que se interponía entre Alicia, que era la que llevaba la quaffle la ultima vez que pudo ver la roja pelota, y los aros que se alzaban al fondo. No escuchó si la bludger alcanzó al cazador de amarillo, pero un rugido se alzó en la grada y Katie pasó a su lado con el pulgar alzado en un gesto de afirmación.

David no pudo ver más goles ya que la lluvia arreciaba aun más y era incapaz de ver nada que estuviera a más de tres metros de su nariz. Golpeaba las bludger tirando de puros reflejos y muchas veces, sólo tenía tiempo para esquivarlas y no acabar con unos cuantos huesos rotos. Mientras volaba en busca de objetivos, escuchaba instrucciones fragmentadas sin ser capaz de distinguir quien las ordenaba o para quien eran.

De repente, llegó a sus oídos el pitido del silbato de la señora Hooch. David se acerco a la portería y así pudo ver a través de la densa lluvia la silueta de Wood, que le indicaba por señas que descendiera. Todo el equipo aterrizó en el barro, salpicando.

- ¡He pedido tiempo muerto! - gritó a sus jugadores.- Venid aquí debajo.

Se apiñaron en el borde del campo, debajo de un enorme paraguas.

- ¿Sois capaces de ver algo? -preguntó David sobre la mezcla de ruidos. Harry se quitó las gafas y se las limpió con la túnica.

- ¿Cuál es la puntuación? –preguntó Harry

- Cincuenta puntos a nuestro favor. Pero si no atrapamos la snitch, seguiremos jugando hasta la noche.

- Con esto me resulta imposible - respondió Harry, blandiendo las gafas.

En ese instante apareció Hermione a su lado. Se tapaba la cabeza con la capa e, inexplicablemente, estaba sonriendo.

- ¡Tengo una idea, Harry! ¡Dame tus gafas, rápido!

Se las entregó, y ante la mirada de sorpresa del equipo, golpeó las gafas con su varita y dijo:

- _Impervius_. - y se las devolvió a Harry diciendo: -Ahí las tienes, ¡repelerán el agua!

Wood la hubiera besado:

- ¡Magnífico! - exclamó emocionado, mientras ella se alejaba.- ¡De acuerdo, vamos a ello!

- ¡Hermione tiene soluciones para todo! -exclamó complacida Katie Bell.

El hechizo de Hermione funcionó. David veía entre la cascada de agua que caía como Harry aceleró la escoba a través del aire turbulento buscando en todas direcciones la snitch, esquivando una bludger; pasando por debajo de Diggory, que volaba en dirección contraria...

- ¡David! ¡Aquí abajo! ¡Cúbreme! -le gritó Angelina. David descendió para colocarse sobrevolándola. Brilló otro rayo, seguido por el retumbar de un trueno. La cosa se ponía cada vez más peligrosa.

- Bludger a la derecha, Angie. -le avisó a la cazadora. Esta la esquivó con un movimiento fluido. David frenó para apuntar con ciertas garantías, golpeó la bludger y escuchó un quejido de dolor cerca de él. Aceleró para seguir cubriendo a Angelina pero vio que ya no llevaba la quaffle.

- La tienen Katie y Alicia y las está cubriendo Fred. -le indicó la chica.- Busca a Harry y cúbrelo.- David afirmó con la cabeza y ascendió acelerando todo lo que permitía la escoba y el viento que le golpeaba en la cara.

Vio a los lejos como Harry se volvía, intentando regresar hacia la mitad del campo, pero en ese momento otro relámpago iluminó las gradas y los dos vieron algo que los distrajo completamente: la silueta de un enorme y lanudo perro negro, claramente perfilada contra el cielo, inmóvil en la parte superior y más vacía de las gradas.

- ¡Mierda Sirius! ¡Ahora no! -dijo para si mismo David.

- ¡Harry! - gritó Wood angustiado, desde los postes de Gryffindor.- ¡Harry, detrás de ti!

Harry miró hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Cedric Diggory atravesaba el campo a toda velocidad, y entre ellos, en el aire cuajado de lluvia, brillaba una diminuta bola dorada...

Con un sobresalto, Harry pegó el cuerpo al palo de la escoba y se lanzó hacia la snitch como una bala. David le siguió forzando su Barredora al máximo y desvió un par de bludgers que se le acercaban, dejándole el camino libre en busca de la snitch. Se dio la vuelta, ya no podía hacer nada más por Harry.

Quiso volver pero algo extraño pasaba. Un inquietante silencio caía sobre el estadio. Ya no se oía el viento, aunque soplaba tan fuerte como antes. Era como si alguien hubiera quitado el sonido. ¿Qué sucedía?

Y entonces le penetró en el cuerpo una ola de frío horrible y ya conocida, exactamente en el momento en que veía algo que se movía por el campo, debajo de él. Detuvo la escoba en el aire y miro hacia abajo. Había al menos cien dementores, con el rostro tapado, y todos señalando en otra dirección. David giró la escoba y comprobó con horror como los dementores se elevaban hacia la posición de Harry.

Al pasar los dementores a su lado, la niebla blanca invadió su cabeza y cayó con su cuerpo sobre la escoba mientras escuchaba a Jess gritar el nombre de su madre. Tras unos segundos de descenso incontrolado, se alejó lo suficiente de los dementores para volver a recuperar la normalidad y así, poder enderezar la escoba para no estamparse contra el suelo embarrado.

- ¡_ARESTO MOMENTUM_! -gritó una voz desde las gradas. David alzó la vista y vio como Harry caía a toda velocidad hacia el suelo, se frenaba bruscamente y descendía a mucha menor velocidad hasta golpear el suelo.

- Ha tenido suerte de que el terreno estuviera blando.

- Creí que se había matado.

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera se ha roto las gafas! -Harry oía las voces, pero no encontraba sentido a lo que decían. No tenía ni idea de dónde se hallaba, ni de por qué se encontraba en aquel lugar; ni de qué hacia antes de aquel momento. Lo único que sabía era que le dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo como si le hubieran dado una paliza.

- Es lo más pavoroso que he visto en mi vida. Horrible... Lo más pavoroso... Figuras negras con capucha... Frío... Gritos...

Harry abrió los ojos de repente. Estaba en la enfermería. El equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, lleno de barro, rodeaba la cama, estaban todos menos Wood y David. Ron y Hermione estaban allí también y parecían haber salido de la ducha.

- ¡Harry! - exclamó Fred, que parecía exageradamente pálido bajo el barro.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

La memoria de Harry fue recuperando los acontecimientos por orden: el relámpago..., el Grim..., la snitch..., y los dementores.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - dijo incorporándose en la cama, tan de repente que los demás ahogaron un grito.

- Te caíste - explicó Fred.- Debieron de ser... ¿cuántos? ¿Veinte metros?

- Creímos que te habías matado - dijo Alicia, temblando.

Hermione dio un gritito. Tenía los ojos rojos.

- Pero el partido, - preguntó Harry- ¿cómo acabó? ¿Se repetirá? Nadie respondió. La horrible verdad cayó sobre Harry como una losa. - ¿No habremos... perdido?

- Diggory atrapó la snitch - respondió George- poco después de que te cayeras.

No se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Cuando miró hacia atrás y te vio en el suelo, quiso que se anulara. Quería que se repitiera el partido. Pero ganaron limpiamente. Incluso Wood lo ha admitido.

- ¿Dónde está Wood? - preguntó Harry de repente, notando que no estaba allí.

- Sigue en las duchas junto a David. -dijo Fred.- Parece que quieren ahogarse.- Harry acercó la cara a las rodillas y se cogió el pelo con las manos. Fred le puso la

mano en el hombro y lo zarandeó bruscamente.

- Vamos, Harry, es la primera vez que no atrapas la snitch.

- Tenía que ocurrir alguna vez - dijo George.

- Todavía no ha terminado -dijo Fred.- Hemos perdido por cien puntos, ¿no? Si Hufflepuff pierde ante Ravenclaw y nosotros ganamos a Ravenclaw, y Slytherin...

-Hufflepuff tendrá que perder al menos por doscientos puntos - dijo George.

- Pero si ganan a Ravenclaw...

- Eso no puede ser. Los de Ravenclaw son muy buenos.

- Pero si Slytherin pierde frente a Hufflepuff..

- Todo depende de los puntos... Un margen de cien, en cualquier caso...

Harry guardaba silencio. Habían perdido. Por primera vez en su vida, había perdido un partido de quidditch. Después de unos diez minutos, la señora Pomfrey llegó para mandarles que lo dejaran descansar.

- Luego vendremos a verte - le dijo Fred.- No te tortures, Harry. Sigues siendo el mejor buscador que hemos tenido.

El equipo salió en tropel, dejando el suelo manchado de barro. La señora Pomfrey cerró la puerta detrás del último, con cara de mal humor. Ron y Hermione se acercaron un poco más a la cama de Harry.

- Dumbledore estaba muy enfadado -dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa.- Nunca lo había visto así. Corrió al campo mientras tú caías, agitó la varita mágica y entonces se redujo la velocidad de tu caída. Luego apuntó a los dementores con la varita y les arrojó algo plateado. Abandonaron inmediatamente el estadio... Le puso furioso que hubieran entrado en el campo... lo oímos...

- Entonces te puso en una camilla por arte de magia -explicó Ron.- Y te llevó al colegio flotando en la camilla. Todos pensaron que estabas...

Su voz se apagó, pero Harry apenas se dio cuenta. Pensaba en lo que le habían hecho los dementores, en la voz que suplicaba. Alzó los ojos y vio a Hermione y a Ron tan preocupados que rápidamente buscó algo que decir.

- ¿Recogió alguien la Nimbus?- Ron y Hermione se miraron.

-Eh...

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Harry.

- Bueno, cuando te caíste... se la llevó el viento - dijo Hermione con voz vacilante.

- ¿Y?

- Y chocó... chocó... contra el sauce boxeador.

Harry sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. El sauce boxeador era un sauce muy violento que estaba solo en mitad del terreno del colegio.

- ¿Y? - preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

- Bueno, ya sabes que al sauce boxeador -dijo Ron- no le gusta que lo golpeen.

- El profesor Flitwick la trajo poco antes de que recuperaras el conocimiento. -explicó Hermione en voz muy baja. Se agachó muy despacio para coger una bolsa que había a sus pies, le dio la vuelta y puso sobre la cama una docena de astillas de madera y ramitas, lo que quedaba de la fiel y finalmente abatida escoba de Harry.

- ¡Vaya día de mierda! –exclamó David bajo la ducha mas alejada de la puerta del vestuario de Gryffindor. – ¡Menuda forma de debutar! ¡Hemos perdido! ¡A Harry se le rompe la escoba y casi se mata por culpa de los dementores! -por suerte, nadie podía oír sus lamentaciones, estaba solo en el vestuario, bajo la ducha. Si Wood había intentado ahogarse, David quería hacerlo de verdad.

- _Sólo es un partido de quidditch._ –dijo Hermione en su cabeza.- _Además… sabes que Harry está bien y que Sirius le regalara una Saeta de Fuego. Deberías preocuparte de otras cosas más importantes._

- De cambiar la historia, ¿no? –pensó el chico.

- _Correcto. No se te olvide._ –respondió Hermione molesta por el tono irónico del chico.

- ¡Joder Hermione! –exclamó en voz alta.- ¡Tengo 13 años! ¡Todo no gira alrededor de la misión! ¡Quiero vivir mi vida! ¡Tengo otras preocupaciones e intereses! ¡Las clases con Eve, los exámenes, el quidditch…! –elevó aun mas el tono.- ¡Amo a Jess! ¡Quiero protegerla! ¡Quiero saber lo que siente ella por mi! ¡Llevo tiempo dándole vueltas a como y cuando decirle lo que siento por ella! – empezó a golpear los baldosines de las paredes con rabia. El agua de la ducha se iba enfriando poco a poco.- ¡Cada vez que quiero hacer algo que se salga de la historia normal tengo que estar con mil ojos para que tu yo más joven no me descubra en sus idas y venidas con el giratiempo! ¡Los dementores me afectan tanto o más que a Harry! ¡Joder! ¡Quiero tener una vida aparte de la misión!

- _Tu elección te limita._ –respondió Hermione implacable.

- ¡¿Mi elección, Hermione?! ¡¿Mi elección?! ¡No me jo…!–David se mordió la lengua para no decir una barbaridad.- ¡Decidí ayudarte porque era una misión noble y, de paso, salvar mi culo! ¡Culo que decidiste, sin preguntarme por cierto, enterrar en este universo que se va a llenar de mierda en menos de un año!

- _Pero…_ -intento aclarar sus palabras Hermione.

- ¡No hay peros posibles Hermione! –la interrumpió bruscamente el metamorfomago.- ¡Además no se que hacer para ayudar a Harry este año! ¡Ni siquiera se si debería tocar algo en la línea temporal! ¡Me cago en…! ¡¿Y si no hago nada y mis leves, y no tan leves, –añadió recordando el incidente con el diario de Ryddle el año pasado.- variaciones de la historia provocan que Harry no los libere?! ¡¿Y si le dan el beso?!

- _Sabes no que va a ser así._ –rebatió Hermione calmadamente para no enardecer mas los ánimos.

- ¡No lo sé! ¡Y tu tampoco! ¡¿Y si pasa lo contrario?! ¡Actuó y metó la pata! ¡¿Y si tu último viaje con el giratiempo no sale cómo está escrito?! ¡Que Harry no consiga hacer el Patronus en el lago! ¡Que no volváis a tiempo a la enfermería! ¡Que no os decidáis a desarmar los tres a la vez a Snape en la Casa de los Gritos! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Son muchas cosas a la vez!

- _Lo siento._ –susurro Hermione mentalmente avergonzada por su actitud anterior.

- ¡No me vale tu perdón ahora! –gritó David desquiciado. - ¡Déjame en paz, Hermione! ¡Déjame en paz! – la chica desapareció de la mente de David. Este soltó un grito de rabia y le dio un puñetazo a la pared rompiendo un baldosín en varios trozos. La mano empezó a sangrarle por los nudillos. El agua que caía de la ducha se teñía ligeramente de rojo cuando se deslizaba por su mano. Intentó cerrar el puño pero fue incapaz. El dolor era insoportable. Se miró la mano entumecida y golpeada que empezaba a hincharse a marchas forzadas. Se había tenido que romper algún hueso o afectar algún tendón o articulación. Mantuvo la mano abierta en la posición en la que el dolor era menos intenso. Tendría que pasar por la enfermería y soportar las preguntas de la enfermera Pomfrey. Por suerte, su gigantesca y visible perturbación y la mano rota se podían explicar, de forma bastante convincente, por la frustración de la derrota.

David no lo sabía en ese momento y no lo sabría hasta bastante tiempo después; pero Hermione Granger, la real, la existente, la que estaba fuera de su cabeza; le había escuchado.

Hermione no sabía que pensar ni que hacer. Había venido al vestuario para recoger las cosas de Harry que allí estaban. Había dejado a Harry y a Ron en la enfermería lamentándose sobre la destrucción de la Nimbus 2000. Ella no podía comprender esa tristeza de los chicos.

Empezó a hacer memoria de lo que acababa de escuchar. David hablaba con alguien en el vestuario… alguien que respondía a su nombre, Hermione. ¡No podía ser! ¡No había nadie mas en Hogwarts que se llamara así! Le decía a ella que no tenia porque centrarse solo en una misión… ¿Misión? ¿De que misión hablaba David? ¡Que quería vivir! ¿Vivir?... ¿A que se podría referir con vivir?

Las noticias no acababan ahí. David había reconocido abiertamente que amaba a Jess. Ciertamente no era algo que, por lo menos a ella, la extrañara enormemente; pero si la había sorprendido, que lo tuviera tan claro tan pronto. Además se lo iba a confesar. ¡Vaya noticia!

A partir de este momento las cosas empezaban a tomar un cariz extraño y desconcertante. ¿Cómo habría descubierto que tenia un giratiempo? ¿Qué quería decir con eso de "_algo que se salga de la historia normal"_? Obvió el detalle de la relación entre David y los dementores, ya lo había visto en el tren. Parecía que la misión de la que hablaba David había sido forzada por esa otra Hermione. Lo siguiente la preocupó, "_este universo se va a llenar de mierda en menos de un año"_. ¿De mierda? Eso solo puede significar que va a pasar algo grave en los próximos meses… ¿alguna muerte importante? ¿Voldemort regresa?

_¡No sé como ayudar a Harry! _¿Ayudar a Harry? ¿En qué? No pueden ser las clases o el quidditch, el tono de voz seria menos desesperado y la cortada malsonancia de después no tendría sentido. ¿Tocar algo en la línea temporal? ¿Variaciones en la historia? No entendía nada de esto.

Según lo siguiente, Harry liberaría a más de una persona y algo de darle un beso a alguien. ¿Un beso… ¡Claro! Se tiene que referir al Beso del Dementor. Pero.. ¿quien podría recibir el beso y que provocara ese tono de pánico de David? Ninguna de las opciones que pasaron por su cabeza encajaban.

Las siguientes frases hacían referencias a hechos mas concretos pero eran igual de desconcertantes. Harry haría un Patronus en el lago. ¿Un Patronus siendo tan joven? Bueno, si esta Harry por medio no seria un hecho tan sorprendente. ¿Desarmarían a Snape los tres en la Casa de los Gritos? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué harían en ese sitio?

Al no escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo al suelo, se marcho rápidamente del vestuario para que David no la pillara allí. Esta noche tendría muchas cosas en las que pensar. La morena se chocó contra Jess a la salida del vestuario.

- Está dentro. -le dijo a la chica. Jess le dio un abrazo agradecida y entró al vestuario en busca del metamorfomago.

**Comentarios**.

Hola a todos. **¡OJO BARRO!** Hermy se entera de cosas pero no tiene ni idea de lo grande que es la historia. No se que os parecera a vosotros, pero creo que no me ha quedado del todo mal el partido de quidditch. No se cuanto le zurrareis a la Hermione mental por su falta de tacto, pero entenden la posicion de la chica. No quiere que pase en esta realidad lo que le ocurrio a el. Ahora los agradecimientos:

- A **Ale Franco** por su review. No, por favor, no hace falta que pidas perdon. Me agrada que te hayas reido con el capitulo anterior.

Espero que os guste este capitulo. **Un bratzo, xotug.**


	12. La entrega de un tesoro

**Capitulo 12. La entrega de un tesoro.**

Jess acompañó a David a la enfermería. Hizo aparecer unas vendas con su varita que colocó alrededor de la mano sangrante. El chico la miró como si un ángel hubiera venido a ayudarle.

- ¿Cómo te has hecho esto? -le preguntó Jess mientras subían las escaleras de mármol.

- Una baldosa del baño no es un buen saco de boxeo. -dijo resignadamente el metamorfomago.

- ¡Vaya cabeza loca! -dijo abrazándole.- Menos mal que estoy aquí.

- Y espero que siempre lo estés, sihaya. -dijo David sin pensar.

- ¡Otra vez esa palabra! -dijo Jess haciendo detenerse al metamorfomago.- ¿Qué quieres decir con ella? ¿Por qué me llamas así?

- Lo siento, Jess. No puedo decirte lo que significa. No estoy preparado. Pero no te preocupes, es algo bueno. -respondió claramente avergonzado. Jess, al ver esto, no quiso insistir. David no era de las personas que se avergonzaban por cualquier cosa y menos por una palabra. Sin duda, era algo importante para su amigo. Esperaría, no tenia porque tener prisa.

Entraron los dos en la enfermería cuando caía la noche. Dentro de la misma, sólo estaban la señora Pomfrey y Harry, que estaba tumbado de lado y miraba con ojos brillantes los trozos de su Nimbus.

- Señora Pomfrey. -llamo Jess a la enfermera. Esta salió detrás de un biombo y se acercó con cara de enfado hacia los chicos.

- He dicho que Harry no puede recibir visitar a... ¿Qué le ha pasado? -preguntó al ver la venda ensangrentada en la mano del chico.

- Un enfado mal descargado. -respondió David emitiendo un pequeño quejido cuando la enfermera le cogió la mano y le retiró la venda.

- Túmbate aquí, al lado de Harry. -dijo señalándole la cama situada a la derecha del ojiverde, que miraba la herida con una mezcla entre el interés y la grima. David se tumbó y colocó su mano sobre una gasa que la señora Pomfrey puso sobre su estómago. La enfermera sacó su varita y empezó a realizar movimientos y a susurrar palabras. La herida empezó a brillar con diferentes colores.

- Menudos fuegos artificiales. -comentó Jess al ver como la mano de David brillaba. - el chico la sonrió como respuesta.

- Rotura de segundo y tercer huesos metacarpianos. Afectadas las articulaciones de esos huesos. –recitó la señora Pomfrey.

- ¿Cómo te lo has hecho? -preguntó Harry.

- Me sentó mal la derrota y lo pagué con las baldosas de las duchas del vestuario. -le explicó David al moreno.- Y tu, ¿cómo estás, Harry?

- Yo me siento bien. -le dijo Harry.- Un poco atontado del golpe, eso sí.

- Te pegaste una buena ostia. -dijo David mientras esperaba a que la señora Pomfrey regresara de la parte de atrás de la enfermería.

- Menos mal que Dumbledore frenó tu caída... si no llega a ser por él, no lo cuentas. -dijo con mirada sombría Jess. La señora Pomfrey regresó con una poción de color morado que dejo encima de la mesilla.

- Después de que te cure la mano, tomaté un tapón de la poción para que ayude a que el propio cuerpo aceleré la regeneración de la piel. -le contaba mientras aplicaba los hechizos necesarios en la mano. David no quiso mirar pero sintió un tremendo escozor en la mano, como si los huesos y los tendones estuvieran creciendo al aire libre.

- Esto ya está. Tomaté la poción, quédate diez minutos tumbado hasta que haga efecto y después, puedes irte. -le dijo la señora Pomfrey. Jess cogió la botella de poción y lleno el tapón, ofreciéndoselo a David.

- Gracias Jess. -dijo el metamorfomago mientras cogía cuidadosamente el tapón con la mano buena y bebía su contenido.

- ¡Qué mala está! -dijo David por encima de las risas de Harry y Jess, provocadas por la mueca que le había producido la poción.

- No te quejes, gruñón. -le dijo Jess con cariño.- ¿Notas algo?

- Pues no. -respondió David. De repente, se acordó de una cosa que había pasado en el partido. - Harry, ¿tu viste un enorme perro negro en la parte de arriba de las gradas?

Harry le miró sorprendido, creía que había sido el único que había visto al perro. El hecho era, sin embargo, que el Grim se le había aparecido dos veces y en las dos ocasiones había habido accidentes casi fatales. La primera casi lo había atropellado el autobús noctámbulo. La segunda había caído de veinte metros de altura. ¿Iba a acosarlo el Grim hasta la muerte? ¿Iba a pasar él el resto de su vida esperando las apariciones del animal?

- Creo que por la cara que has puesto, la respuesta es sí. -dijo David.- ¿Qué crees que era?- Harry retiró la mirada y se quedó callado.- ¿No me digas que crees que es la estupidez esa del Grim? -preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿Qué es eso del Grim? -preguntó Jess que no se estaba enterando de nada. David le explicó lo que había pasado en la primera clase de Adivinación y las consiguientes explicaciones de McGonagall y los gemelos respecto del mismo tema.

- Ahora entiendo las quejas de Hermione respecto a lo estúpida que es la Adivinación. -dijo Jess.- Si es que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

- Ves lo que te dije, Harry. -le dijo David.- Hasta Jess que no estuvo, y que no tiene ni idea de como fue la cosa, se da cuenta de ello.

- Os tengo que contar algo. -dijo Harry sin ganas.- Me encontré con el Grim, justo el día en que hinche a mi tía y me escapé de casa de mis tíos.

- ¿Cómo que te encontraste con el Grim? -preguntó David.

- Le vi y el autobús noctambulo estuvo apunto de atropellarme. -dijo Harry.

- Un simple perro callejero. -dijeron los dos chicos a la vez. Se echaron a reír al escucharse diciendo lo mismo.

- ¡Que sincronización! -dijo Harry haciéndose el asustado.- Sin embargo, no creo que sea casualidad.

- ¿Tengo que volver a recordarte lo que te dije en clase de Transformaciones? -pregunto David retóricamente mientras suspiraba.

- ¿Qué le recordaste? -preguntó Jess al metamorfomago.

- Resumiéndolo rápido y mal, que lleva, desde que nació, bailando con la muerte y la música sigue sonando. -respondió David. Jess se quedó pensando unos segundos y dijo:

- Pues tiene razón David, Harry. -el ojiverde se dio la vuelta, en un gesto claro que indicaba que no quería seguir hablando. David y Jess salieron de la enfermería dejando solo al moreno.

Malfoy no cabía en sí de gozo por la derrota de Gryffindor. Por fin se había quitado las vendas y lo había celebrado parodiando la caída de Harry. La mayor parte de la siguiente clase de Pociones la pasó Malfoy imitando por toda la mazmorra a los dementores. Llegó un momento en que Ron no pudo soportarlo más y le arrojó un corazón de cocodrilo grande y viscoso. Le dio en la cara y consiguió que Snape le quitara cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor.

- Bien hecho, Ronnie. Parece que, al final, conseguimos enseñarle algo. -dijo Fred durante la comida cuando David les contó lo que había pasado.

- Fue un lanzamiento perfecto. -apuntó Jess con tono de experta mientras se servía ensalada.

- Pues si te lo dice Jess, debes de sentirte orgulloso. -comentó David.- Ya sabes la que lia cada vez que tenemos guerra de bolas de nieve.

- Si Snape vuelve a dar la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, me pondré enfermo -explicó Ron, mientras se dirigían al aula de Lupin, tras el almuerzo.- Mira a ver quién está, Hermione.- Hermione se asomó al aula.

- ¡Estupendo!

El profesor Lupin había vuelto al aula. Ciertamente, tenía aspecto de convaleciente. Las togas de siempre le quedaban grandes y tenía ojeras. Sin embargo, sonrió́ a los alumnos mientras se sentaban, y ellos prorrumpieron inmediatamente en quejas sobre el comportamiento de Snape durante la enfermedad de Lupin.

- No es justo. Sólo estaba haciendo una sustitución ¿Por qué tenía que mandarnos trabajo?

- No sabemos nada sobre los hombres lobo...

- ¡... dos pergaminos!

- ¿Le dijisteis al profesor Snape que todavía no habíamos llegado ahí? - preguntó el profesor Lupin, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo. Volvió a producirse un barullo.

- Si, pero dijo que íbamos muy atrasados...

- ... no nos escuchó...

- ¡... dos pergaminos! - el profesor Lupin sonrió́ ante la indignación que se dibujaba en todas las caras.

- No os preocupéis. Hablaré con el profesor Snape. No tendréis que hacer el trabajo.

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Hermione, decepcionada.- ¡Yo ya lo he terminado!

Tuvieron una clase muy agradable. El profesor Lupin había llevado una caja de cristal que contenía un hinkypunk, una criatura pequeña de una sola pata que parecía hecha de humo, enclenque y aparentemente inofensiva.

- Atrae a los viajeros a las ciénagas - dijo el profesor Lupin mientras los alumnos tomaban apuntes.- ¿Veis el farol que le cuelga de la mano? Le sale al paso, el viajero sigue la luz y entonces... -el hinkypunk produjo un chirrido horrible contra el cristal.

Al sonar el timbre, todos, Harry entre ellos, recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la puerta, pero...

- Esperad un momento, Harry, David, Jessica; - les dijo Lupin- me gustaría hablar un momento con vosotros.

Volvieron sobre sus pasos y vieron al profesor cubrir la caja del hinkypunk.

- Me han contado lo del partido - dijo Lupin, volviendo a su mesa y metiendo los libros en su maletín.- Y lamento mucho lo de tu escoba. ¿Será posible arreglarla?

- No, - contestó Harry- el árbol la hizo trizas. Lupin suspiró.

- Plantaron el sauce boxeador el mismo año que llegué a Hogwarts. La gente jugaba a un juego que consistía en aproximarse lo suficiente para tocar el tronco. Un chico llamado Davey Gudgeon casi perdió un ojo y se nos prohibió acercarnos. Ninguna escoba habría salido airosa.

- Hay que ser burro para acercarse a él. -dijo Jess. Lupin la miró con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ha oído también lo de los dementores? - dijo Harry, haciendo un esfuerzo. Lupin le dirigió una mirada rápida.

- Sí, lo oí. Creo que nadie ha visto nunca tan enfadado al profesor Dumbledore. Están cada vez más rabiosos porque Dumbledore se niega a dejarlos entrar en los terrenos del colegio... Fue la razón por la que te caíste, ¿no?

- Sí - respondió Harry. Dudó un momento y se le escapó la pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me afectan de esta manera? ¿Acaso soy...?

- No tiene nada que ver con la cobardía. - dijo el profesor Lupin tajantemente, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.- Y por lo que me he fijado, os pasa lo mismo a los tres. -dijo señalando a David y a Jess.- Los dementores os afectan más que a los demás porque en vuestro pasado hay cosas horribles que los demás no tienen. - ussn rayo de sol invernal cruzó el aula, iluminando el cabello gris de Lupin y las líneas de su joven rostro.- Los dementores están entre las criaturas más nauseabundas del mundo. Infestan los lugares más oscuros y más sucios. Disfrutan con la desesperación y la destrucción ajenas, se llevan la paz, la esperanza y la alegría de cuanto les rodea. Incluso los muggles perciben su presencia, aunque no pueden verlos. Si alguien se acerca mucho a un dementor; éste le quitará hasta el último sentimiento positivo y hasta el último recuerdo dichoso. Si puede, el dementor se alimentará de él hasta convertirlo en su semejante: en un ser desalmado y maligno. Le dejará sin otra cosa que las peores experiencias de su vida. Y el peor de tus recuerdos, Harry, es tan horrible que derribaría a cualquiera de su escoba. No tienes de qué avergonzarte.

- Cuando hay alguno cerca de mí... - Harry miró la mesa de Lupin, con los músculos del cuello tensos- oigo el momento en que Voldemort mató a mi madre.

Lupin hizo con el brazo un movimiento repentino, como si fuera a coger a Harry por el hombro, pero lo pensó mejor. David sintió un escalofrio y Jess hizo una mueca de incomodidad. Hubo un momento de silencio y luego...

- ¿Por qué acudieron al partido? - preguntó Harry con tristeza.

- Están hambrientos - explicó Lupin tranquilamente, cerrando el maletín, que dio un chasquido.- Dumbledore no los deja entrar en el colegio, de forma que su suministro de presas humanas se ha agotado... Supongo que no pudieron resistirse a la gran multitud que había en el estadio. Toda aquella emoción... El ambiente caldeado... Para ellos, tenía que ser como un banquete.

- Azkaban debe de ser horrible - masculló Harry. Lupin asintió con melancolía.

- La fortaleza está en una pequeña isla, perdida en el mar. Pero no hacen falta muros ni agua para tener a los presos encerrados, porque todos están atrapados dentro de su propia cabeza, incapaces de tener un pensamiento alegre. La mayoría enloquece al cabo de unas semanas.

- Pero Sirius Black escapó - dijo Harry despacio.- Escapó... El maletín de Lupin cayó de la mesa. Tuvo que inclinarse para recogerlo:

- Sí - dijo incorporándose.- Black debe de haber descubierto la manera de hacerles frente. Yo no lo habría creído posible... En teoría, los dementores quitan al brujo todos sus poderes si están con él el tiempo suficiente.

- Usted ahuyentó en el tren a aquel dementor - dijo Harry de repente.

- Hay algunas defensas que uno puede utilizar - explicó Lupin.- Pero en el tren sólo había un dementor. Cuantos más hay, más difícil resulta defenderse.

- ¿Qué defensas? - preguntó Harry inmediatamente.- ¿Puede enseñarme?

Jess quiso pedirle lo mismo al profesor, pero David la cogió la mano y la dijo en voz baja:

- Ahora no, Jess. Este momento es de Harry. -la chica quiso replicarle pero David se puso un dedo en los labios.- Podemos venir otro día y pedírselo.

- No soy ningún experto en la lucha contra los dementores, Harry. Más bien lo contrario...

- Pero si los dementores acuden a otro partido de quidditch, tengo que tener algún arma contra ellos.

Lupin vio a Harry tan decidido que dudó un momento y luego dijo:

- Bueno, de acuerdo. Intentaré ayudarte. Pero me temo que no podrá ser hasta el próximo trimestre. Tengo mucho que hacer antes de las vacaciones. Elegí un momento muy inoportuno para caer enfermo. -miró hacia David y Jess.- Harry, ¿nos disculpas? Tengo que hablar con David y Jessica. -el moreno cogió su mochila, se despidió de los chicos y salió de clase.

Lupin colocó su maletín a un lado de la mesa y se sentó en ella. Les indicó con un gesto que cogieran una silla cada uno y se sentaran cerca de él.

- Supongo que David sabrá de lo quiero hablar, -comenzó a decir Lupin. El metamorfomago afirmo con la cabeza.- ya que estuve hablando con él hace unos días. En ese momento, le pregunté la causa por la cual, os desmayasteis en el Expreso de Hogwarts, pero no quiso decírmelo.

- ¿Por qué? -pregunto Jess mirándole.- ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

- Cuando le hice la misma pregunta, me respondió que era algo que no podía contar, ya que no le afectaba solo a él. -respondió el profesor.- Como también te afectaba a ti, no quiso decírmelo sin contar con tu aprobación.

Jess se quedo mirando a David con cara de emoción. David simplemente la sonrió. Lupin sonrió para sus adentros. La mirada y la sonrisa que tenía el metamorfomago, le recordaba a la de su amigo James cuando estaba con Lily.

- ¿Quieres contármelo tu, Jessica? -preguntó Lupin. Jess suspiró profundamente y le contó, con esfuerzo, el accidente de coche y la muerte de sus padres. David la ayudaba cuando Jess no podía seguir.

- Y eso es lo que escuchamos, cuando nos afectan los dementores. -finalizó Jess con los ojos vidriosos.

- Gracias Jess, has sido muy valiente. -dijo Lupin admirando la entereza de la chica.

- ¿Puedo irme? -preguntó Jess.

- Claro que si. -dijo Lupin comprensivo. Jess se levantó, cogió su mochila y salió de la clase.

- ¿Podrías darle clases anti-dementores también a Jess? -pidió David a Lupin. El profesor se quedó mirando a David.

- No lo sé. A Harry si que puedo darle esas clases. Su boggart se transforma en un dementor; -le explicó pensativo el profesor.- con Jessica seria mas difícil. No podríamos usar un dementor real, sería demasiado peligroso. Lo siento, David.

- Si no se puede... -dijo con tristeza el metamorfomago.

- Para lo que si que necesitaría a Jess, sería para tu problema con el boggart. -le indicó Lupin.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó interesado David.

- He estado investigando sobre casos similares al tuyo y he encontrado una solución.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que la persona que ves muerta, esté a tu lado. -explicó Lupin.- Parece ser que, el ver a la persona viva, hace que el boggart pierda su efecto y el hechizo _Riddikulo_ no necesita de una transformación cómica para afectar al boggart.

- Estupendo, ¿no? -dijo David entusiasmado.

- Sólo tiene un problema. Con este método, nunca destruyes al boggart, solo lo retienes. -dijo Lupin.- Para poder eliminar a un boggart, es imprescindible que puedas transformar tu miedo en algo divertido.

- Bueno, no podía ser perfecto. -dijo comprensivamente David.- ¿Cuándo empezamos?

- Como le he dicho a Harry, hasta después de las vacaciones no podríamos realizar las clases. -concluyo Lupin.

- De todas formas, muchas gracias profesor. -dijo David realmente emocionado.

- No es nada, David. -dijo Lupin cogiendo su maletín y saliendo de clase.

Dos semanas antes de que terminara el trimestre, el cielo se aclaró de repente, volviéndose de un deslumbrante blanco opalino, y los terrenos embarrados aparecieron una mañana cubiertos de escarcha. Dentro del castillo había ambiente navideño. El profesor Flitwick, que daba Encantamientos, ya había decorado su aula con luces brillantes que resultaron ser hadas de verdad, que revoloteaban. Los alumnos comentaban entusiasmados sus planes para las vacaciones. Ron, Hermione, David y Jess habían decidido quedarse en Hogwarts, y aunque Ron dijo que era porque no podía aguantar a Percy durante dos semanas; Hermione alegó que necesitaba utilizar la biblioteca y David y Jess se quedaban porque los padres de David estaban fuera del país; no consiguieron engañar a Harry: se quedaban para hacerle compañía y él se sintió muy agradecido.

Para satisfacción de todos menos de Harry, estaba programada otra salida a Hogsmeade para el último fin de semana del trimestre.

- ¡Podemos hacer allí todas las compras de Navidad! - dijo Hermione.- ¡A mis padres les encantaría el hilo dental mentolado de Honeydukes!

Resignado a ser el único de tercero que no iría, Harry le pidió prestado a Wood su ejemplar de El mundo de la escoba, y decidió pasar el día informándose sobre los diferentes modelos. En los entrenamientos había montado en una de las escobas del colegio, una antigua Estrella Fugaz muy lenta que volaba a trompicones; estaba claro que necesitaba una escoba propia.

La mañana del sábado de la excursión, se despidió de Ron y de Hermione, envueltos en capas y bufandas, y subió solo la escalera de mármol que conducía a la torre de Gryffindor. Habla empezado a nevar y el castillo estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso.

- ¡Pss, Harry!

Se dio la vuelta a mitad del corredor del tercer piso y vio a Fred, a George y a David que lo miraban desde detrás de la estatua de una bruja tuerta y jorobada.

- ¿Qué hacéis? - preguntó Harry con curiosidad.- ¿Cómo es que no estáis camino de Hogsmeade?

- Hemos venido a darte un poco de alegría antes de irnos -le dijo Fred guiñándole el ojo misteriosamente.- Entra aquí...

Le señaló con la cabeza un aula vacía que estaba a la izquierda de la estatua de la bruja. Harry entró detrás de los tres. George cerró la puerta sigilosamente y se volvió, mirando a Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

- Un regalo navideño por adelantado, Harry - dijo. Fred sacó algo de debajo de la capa y lo puso en una mesa, haciendo con el brazo un ademán rimbombante. Era un pergamino grande, cuadrado, muy desgastado. No tenía nada escrito. Harry, sospechando que fuera una de las bromas de Fred y George, lo miró con detenimiento.

- ¿Qué es?

- Esto, Harry, es el secreto de nuestro éxito —dijo George, acariciando el pergamino.

- Es la leche. -dijo David entusiasmado.

- Nos cuesta desprendernos de él - dijo Fred.- Pero anoche llegamos a la conclusión de que tú lo necesitas más que nosotros.

- Bueno... a mi no me han dicho nada hasta esta mañana. -comentó David haciéndose el indignado.

- ¡Calla! -dijeron los gemelos a la vez. David sonrió maliciosamente.

- De todas formas, nos lo sabemos de memoria. Tuyo es. A nosotros ya no nos hace falta. -dijo George.

- ¿Y para qué necesito un pergamino viejo? - preguntó Harry.

- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Hereje! -exclamó teatralmente David, mientras le señalaba de forma condenatoria.

- ¡Un pergamino viejo! - exclamó Fred, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca de dolor; como si Harry lo hubiera ofendido gravemente.- Explícaselo, George.

- Bueno, Harry.. cuando estábamos en primero.. y éramos jóvenes, despreocupados e inocentes... - Harry se rió. Dudaba que Fred y George hubieran sido inocentes alguna vez.- Bueno, más inocentes de lo que somos ahora... tuvimos un pequeño problema con Filch.

- Tiramos una bomba fétida en el pasillo y se molestó.

- Así que nos llevó a su despacho y empezó a amenazarnos con el habitual...

- castigo...

- ... de descuartizamiento...

- ... y fue inevitable que viéramos en uno de sus archivadores un cajón en que ponía _«Confiscado y altamente peligroso»_.

- No me digáis... - dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Bueno, ¿qué habrías hecho tú? - preguntó Fred- George se encargó de distraerlo lanzando otra bomba fétida, yo abrí a toda prisa el cajón y cogí... esto.

- No fue tan malo como parece - dijo George.- Creemos que Filch no sabía utilizarlo. Probablemente sospechaba lo que era, porque si no, no lo habría confiscado.

- ¿Y David? ¿Cómo es que lo conoce? -preguntó Harry inteligentemente.

- Pilló a George usándolo en la biblioteca. -dijo con tono de decepción Fred.

- ¿Y sabéis utilizarlo? -preguntó Harry.

- Si - dijo Fred, sonriendo con complicidad.- Esta pequeña maravilla nos ha enseñado más que todos los profesores del colegio.

- Es el objeto mas útil del mundo. -afirmó David.

- Me estáis tomando el pelo -dijo Harry, mirando el pergamino.

- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Te estamos tomando el pelo? - dijo George. Sacó la varita, tocó con ella el pergamino y pronunció:

- _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._

Inmediatamente, a partir del punto en que había tocado la varita de George, empezaron a aparecer unas finas líneas de tinta, como filamentos de telaraña. Se unieron unas con otras, se cruzaron y se abrieron en abanico en cada una de las esquinas del pergamino. Luego empezaron a aparecer palabras en la parte superior. Palabras en caracteres grandes, verdes y floreados que proclamaban:

_Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos están orgullosos de presentar EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR_

- _Anda que si Harry supiera que Canuto es Sirius Black._ -comentó Hermione en su cabeza.

- Y que Cornamenta era su padre. -le respondió David.

Era un mapa que mostraba cada detalle del castillo de Hogwarts y de sus terrenos. Pero lo más extraordinario eran las pequeñas motas de tinta que se movían por él, cada una etiquetada con un nombre escrito con letra diminuta. Estupefacto, Harry se inclinó sobre el mapa. Una mota de la esquina superior izquierda, etiquetada con el nombre del profesor Dumbledore, lo mostraba caminando por su estudio. La gata del portero, la Señora Norris, patrullaba por la segunda planta, y Peeves se hallaba en aquel momento en la sala de los trofeos, dando tumbos. Y mientras los ojos de Harry recorrían los pasillos que conocía, se percató de otra cosa: aquel mapa mostraba una serie de pasadizos en los que él no había entrado nunca. Muchos parecían conducir...

- Exactamente a Hogsmeade - dijo Fred, recorriéndolos con el dedo-. Hay siete en total. Ahora bien, Filch conoce estos cuatro. -los señaló.- Pero nosotros estamos seguros de que nadie más conoce estos otros. Olvídate de éste de detrás del espejo de la cuarta planta. Lo hemos utilizado hasta el invierno pasado, pero ahora está completamente bloqueado. Y en cuanto a éste, no creemos que nadie lo haya utilizado nunca, porque el sauce boxeador está plantado justo en la entrada. Pero éste de aquí́ lleva directamente al sótano de Honeydukes. Lo hemos atravesado montones de veces. Y la entrada está al lado mismo de esta aula, como quizás hayas notado, en la joroba de la bruja tuerta.

- Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta - suspiró George, señalando la cabecera del mapa.- Les debemos tanto...

- Hombres nobles que trabajaron sin descanso para ayudar a una nueva generación de quebrantadores de la ley -dijo Fred solemnemente.

- Bien - añadió David.- No olvides borrarlo después de haberlo utilizado.

- De lo contrario, cualquiera podría leerlo - dijo Fred en tono de advertencia.

- Si, no hagas como George. -dijo David con mala leche.

- No tienes más que tocarlo con la varita y decir: «¡Travesura realizada!», y se quedará en blanco. -le explicó George ignorando el comentario del metamorfomago.

- Así que, joven Harry, - dijo Fred, imitando a Percy admirablemente- pórtate bien.

- Nos veremos en Honeydukes - le dijo George, guiñándole un ojo. Los tres salieron del aula sonriendo con satisfacción.

Ron, Hermione, David y Jess estaban observando una bandeja de pirulíes con sabor a sangre. Harry se les acercó a hurtadillas por detrás. David se giró y, al verle, le sonrió cómplice.

- Uf, no, Harry no querrá de éstos. Creo que son para vampiros - decía Hermione.

- ¿Y qué te parece esto? - dijo Ron acercando un tarro de cucarachas a la nariz de Hermione.

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntáis? -dijo David.

- Pues es buena idea -dijo Harry como si nada. A Ron casi se le cayó el bote.

- ¡Harry! -gritó Hermione.- ¿Qué haces aquí́? ¿Cómo... como lo has hecho...?

- ¡Ahí va! - dijo Ron muy impresionado.- ¡Has aprendido a materializarte!

- Por supuesto que no. Además, David sabe como lo hecho. - dijo Harry.

- ¡¿Qué tu lo sabes?! -preguntó Ron escandalizado.

- Harry, explícaselo tú. No quiero quitarte protagonismo.-dijo David muy solemne.

Harry bajó la voz para que ninguno de los de sexto que andaban por ahí, pudiera oírle y les contó lo del mapa del merodeador.

- ¿Por qué Fred y George no me lo han dejado nunca? ¡Son mis hermanos!

Justo al mismo tiempo, Jess le hacia la misma pregunta al metamorfomago, que se limitó a alzar los hombros y sonreír como respuesta.

- ¡Pero Harry no se quedará con él! - dijo Hermione, como si la idea fuera absurda.- Se lo entregará a la profesora McGonagall. ¿A que sí, Harry?

- ¡No! -contestó Harry

- ¿Estás loca? - dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione con ojos muy abiertos.

- Hermione, espero que sea una broma lo que acabas de decir. -dijo muy serio David remarcando claramente la palabra "broma".

- ¿Entregar algo tan estupendo? - preguntó incrédula Jess.

- ¡Si lo entrego tendré que explicar dónde lo conseguí! -dijo David.- Filch se enteraría de que Fred y George se lo cogieron.

- Pero ¿y Sirius Black? - susurró Hermione.- ¡Podría estar utilizando alguno de los pasadizos del mapa para entrar en el castillo! ¡Los profesores tienen que saberlo!

- No puede entrar por un pasadizo - dijo enseguida Harry.- Hay siete pasadizos secretos en el mapa, ¿verdad? Fred y George saben que Filch conoce cuatro. Y en cuanto a los otros tres... uno está bloqueado y nadie lo puede atravesar; otro tiene plantado en la entrada el sauce boxeador; de forma que no se puede salir; y el que acabo de atravesar yo..., bien..., es realmente difícil distinguir la entrada, ahí́ abajo, en el sótano... Así que a menos que supiera que se encontraba allí...

Ron, sin embargo, se aclaró la garganta y señaló un rótulo que estaba pegado en la parte interior de la puerta de la tienda:

_POR ORDEN DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA_

_Se recuerda a los clientes que hasta nuevo aviso los dementores patrullarán las calles cada noche después de la puesta de sol. Se ha tomado esta medida pensando en la seguridad de los habitantes de Hogsmeade y se levantará tras la captura de Sirius Black. Es aconsejable, por lo tanto, que los ciudadanos finalicen las compras mucho antes de que se haga de noche._

_¡Felices Pascuas!_

- ¿Lo veis? - dijo Ron en voz baja.- Me gustaría ver a Black tratando de entrar en Honeydukes con los dementores por todo el pueblo. De cualquier forma, los propietarios de Honeydukes lo oirían entrar, ¿no? Viven encima de la tienda.

- Sí, pero... -parecía que Hermione se esforzaba por hallar nuevas objeciones.- Mira, a pesar de lo que digas, Harry no debería venir a Hogsmeade porque no tiene autorización. Ademas, ¿qué ocurriría si Sirius Black apareciera hoy? ¿Si apareciera ahora?

- Pues que las pasaría moradas para localizar aquí a Harry -dijo Ron, señalando con la cabeza la nieve densa que formaba remolinos al otro lado de las ventanas con parteluz. Vamos, Hermione, es Navidad. Harry se merece un descanso.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Parecía muy preocupada.

- ¿Me vas a delatar? - le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

- Claro que no, pero, la verdad...

- ¿Has visto las Meigas Fritas, Harry? -preguntó Ron, cogiéndolo del brazo y llevándoselo hasta el tonel en que estaban.- ¿Y las babosas de gelatina? ¿Y las píldoras ácidas?

Después de pagar los dulces que habían cogido, salieron los cinco a la ventisca de la calle.

- Harry se nos hiela. -apuntó Hermione al ver los labios morados del moreno.

- Os propongo una cosa -dijo Jess, castañeteando los dientes.- ¿Qué tal si tomamos una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas?

A Harry le apetecía muchísimo, así que cruzaron la calle y a los pocos minutos entraron en el bar. Estaba calentito y lleno de gente, de bullicio y de humo. Una mujer guapa y de buena figura servía a un grupo de pendencieros en la barra.

- Ésa es la señora Rosmerta - dijo Ron.- Voy por las bebidas, ¿eh? -añadió sonrojándose un poco.

El resto se dirigieron a la parte trasera del bar; donde quedaba libre una mesa pequeña, entre la ventana y un bonito árbol navideño, al lado de la chimenea. Ron regresó cinco minutos más tarde con tres jarras de caliente y espumosa cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¡Felices Pascuas! - dijo levantando la jarra, muy contento.

Harry bebió hasta el fondo. Era lo más delicioso que había probado en la vida, y reconfortaba cada célula del cuerpo.

Una repentina corriente de aire lo despeinó. Se había vuelto a abrir la puerta de Las Tres Escobas. Harry echó un vistazo por encima de la jarra y casi se atragantó.

El profesor Flitwick y la profesora McGonagall acababan de entrar en el bar con una ráfaga de copos de nieve. Los seguía Hagrid muy de cerca, inmerso en una conversación con Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia. En menos de un segundo, Ron y Hermione obligaron a Harry a agacharse y esconderse debajo de la mesa, empujándolo con las manos. Harry observó los pies de los tres adultos, se daban la vuelta y avanzaban hacia donde él estaba. Hermione susurró:

- ¡_Mobiliarbo_!

El árbol de Navidad que había al lado de la mesa se elevó unos centímetros, se corrió hacia un lado y, suavemente, se volvió a posar delante de ellos, ocultándolos. Mirando a través de las ramas más bajas y densas, Harry oyó a los profesores y al ministro resoplar y suspirar mientras se sentaban.

- Una tacita de alhelí... -dijo Madame Rosmerta.

- Para mí - indicó la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

- Dos litros de hidromiel caliente con especias...

- Gracias, Rosmerta —dijo Hagrid.

- Un jarabe de cereza y gaseosa con hielo y sombrilla.

- ¡Mmm! - dijo el profesor Flitwick, relamiéndose.

- El ron de grosella tiene que ser para usted, señor ministro.

- Gracias, Rosmerta, querida - dijo la voz de Fudge.- Estoy encantado de volver a verte. Tómate tú otro, ¿quieres? Ven y únete a nosotros...

- Muchas gracias, ¿qué le trae por estos pagos, señor ministro?

Harry vio girarse la parte inferior del grueso cuerpo de Fudge, como si estuviera comprobando que no había nadie cerca. Luego dijo en voz baja:

- ¿Qué va a ser; querida? Sirius Black. Me imagino que sabes lo que ocurrió en el colegio en Halloween.

- Sí, oí un rumor - admitió la señora Rosmerta. -¿Cree que Black sigue por la zona, señor ministro?

- Estoy seguro. - dijo Fudge escuetamente.

- ¿Sabe que los dementores han registrado ya dos veces este local? - dijo la señora Rosmerta.- Me espantaron a toda la clientela. Es fatal para el negocio, señor ministro.

- Rosmerta querida, a mí no me gustan más que a ti. -dijo Fudge con incomodidad.- Pero son precauciones necesarias... Acabo de tropezarme con algunos: están furiosos con Dumbledore porque no los deja entrar en los terrenos del castillo.

- Menos mal - dijo la profesora McGonagall tajantemente. -¿Cómo íbamos a dar clase con esos monstruos rondando por allí?

- De todas formas, - objetó Fudge- están aquí́ para defendernos de algo mucho peor. Todos sabemos de lo que Black es capaz...

- ¿Sabéis? Todavía me cuesta creerlo - dijo pensativa la señora Rosmerta.- De toda la gente que se pasó al lado Tenebroso, Sirius Black era el último del que hubiera pensado... Quiero decir, lo recuerdo cuando era un niño en Hogwarts. Si me hubierais dicho entonces en qué se iba a convertir...

- No sabes la mitad de la historia, Rosmerta - dijo Fudge con aspereza.- La gente desconoce lo peor.

- ¿Lo peor? - dijo la señora Rosmerta con la voz impregnada de curiosidad.- ¿Peor que matar a toda esa gente?

- Desde luego, eso quiero decir - dijo Fudge.

- No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué podría ser peor?

- Dices que te acuerdas de cuando estaba en Hogwarts, Rosmerta - susurró la profesora McGonagall.- ¿Sabes quién era su mejor amigo?

- Pues claro - dijo la señora Rosmerta riendo ligeramente.- Nunca se veía al uno sin el otro. ¡La de veces que estuvieron aquí́! Siempre me hacían reír. ¡Un par de cómicos, Sirius Black y James Potter!

A Harry se le cayó la jarra de la mano, produciendo un fuerte ruido de metal. Ron le dio con el pie.

- Exactamente - dijo la profesora McGonagall.- Black y Potter. Cabecillas de su pandilla. Los dos eran muy inteligentes. Excepcionalmente inteligentes. Creo que nunca hemos tenido dos alborotadores como ellos.

- No sé - dijo Hagrid, riendo entre dientes.- Fred y George Weasley podrían dejarlos atrás.

- ¡Cualquiera habría dicho que Black y Potter eran hermanos! - terció el profesor Flitwick.- ¡Inseparables!

- ¡Por supuesto que lo eran! - dijo Fudge.- Potter confiaba en Black más que en ningún otro amigo. Nada cambió cuando dejaron el colegio. Black fue el padrino de boda cuando James se casó con Lily. Luego fue el padrino de Harry. Harry no sabe nada, claro. Ya te puedes imaginar cuánto se impresionaría si lo supiera.

- ¿Porque Black se alió con Quien Ustedes Saben? - susurró la señora Rosmerta.

- Aún peor; querida... - Fudge bajó la voz y continuó en un susurro casi inaudible- Los Potter no ignoraban que Quien Tú Sabes iba tras ellos. Dumbledore, que luchaba incansablemente contra Quien Tú Sabes, tenía cierto número de espías. Uno le dio el soplo y Dumbledore alertó inmediatamente a James y a Lily. Les aconsejó ocultarse. Dumbledore les dijo que su mejor defensa era el encantamiento Fidelio.

- ¿Cómo funciona eso? - preguntó la señora Rosmerta, muerta de curiosidad. El profesor Flitwick carraspeó.

- Es un encantamiento tremendamente complicado - dijo con voz de pito- que supone el ocultamiento mágico de algo dentro de una sola mente. La información se oculta dentro de la persona elegida, que es el guardián secreto. Y en lo sucesivo es imposible encontrar lo que guarda, a menos que el guardián secreto opte por divulgarlo. Mientras el guardián secreto se negara a hablar, Quien Tú Sabes podía registrar el pueblo en que estaban James y Lily sin encontrarlos nunca, aunque tuviera la nariz pegada a la ventana de la salita de estar de la pareja.

- ¿Así que Black era el guardián secreto de los Potter? - susurró la señora Rosmerta.

- Naturalmente - dijo la profesora McGonagall.- James Potter le dijo a Dumbledore que Black daría su vida antes de revelar dónde se ocultaban, y que Black estaba pensando en ocultarse él también... Y aun así́, Dumbledore seguía preocupado. Él mismo se ofreció como guardián secreto de los Potter.

David se levantó en ese momento con la excusa de ir al baño. Sabía lo que Harry iba a escuchar ahora. El, ya lo había leído varias veces y siempre acababa cabreado, sabiendo que era mentira. No quería que nadie le notara el enfado.

**Comentarios**.

Hola a todos. Un capítulo más y uno menos. (uy, que filosófico ha sonado esto). No se que explicar sobre este capítulo, a ver que os parece a vosotros. Espero que os guste.

**AVISO**

**El proximo capitulo es muy importante y voy a necesitar de bastante tiempo y de ayuda externa para escribirlo. Es de un tema que no se me da nada bien escribir y por eso tardare mas de lo habitual en renovar. Lo comento aqui para que nadie se preocupe. No he dejado de escribir el fic.**

**Eso si, sigo disponible para cualquier duda, sugerencia, garrotazo y demas.**

**Un bratzo, xotug.**


	13. El regalo de Navidad

**Capitulo 13. El regalo de Navidad.**

La Navidad había llegado a Hogwarts. La nieve cubría todos los terrenos de Hogwarts y Hagrid andaba ocupado cuidando a las criaturas mágicas y preocupado por _Buckbeak _que, ignorante de su posible fatal destino, se divertía alimentándose de hurones.

El olor de la comida de Navidad llegaba a todos los rincones del castillo y la decoración creada por los profesores era más impresionante que el año pasado, cosa que muchos pensaban que era imposible, aunque había cosas que no cambiaban. Peeves seguía recorriendo el castillo molestando a todo el mundo e inventando obscenas letras de villancicos que David a le hacían especial gracia. Luna también le provocaba hilaridad al metamorfomago. Era todo un espectáculo verla caminar por los pasillos mientras esquivaba las zonas donde había muérdago. Cuando Jess la preguntó el porque de tan extraño comportamiento, ella la miró, como si acabara de escuchar la pregunta mas estúpida de la historia, respondiéndola que no quería encontrarse con los nargles.

Sin embargo, era el nerviosismo el sentimiento que ocupaba el cuerpo de David. Había elegido este día para confesarle a Jess lo que sentía. Aprovecharía el regalo de Navidad para contárselo todo.

Jessica se despertó ese día sin saber nada de lo que iba a pasar. Se levantó de la cama y vio que, sólo Hermione, quedaba en la habitación abriendo sus regalos. El resto de compañeras ya no estaban en el dormitorio. Se acercó al pie de su cama y vio todos los paquetes que la esperaban. Había recibido un jersey hecho a mano por la señora Weasley. Cogió el ultimo que, por descarte, tenía que ser el de David. Era un regalo pequeño de forma cuadrada. Quitó el papel de regalo que lo cubría y vio una preciosa caja de madera negra que tenia grabadas las letras J.Q en la tapa. Cogió la nota antes de abrirla y la leyó:

_Queridísima sihaya._

_El regalo que contiene la caja tiene un significado muy especial para mi. Me gustaría que vinieras al lago. Tengo mucho que decirte. Espero que te guste._

_Un beso, David._

_P.D: Estaré en el lago toda la mañana. No tengas prisa._

Jessica abrió la caja y sacó un anillo de madera negra (la misma que la de la caja) que tenia engarzado una piedra oval dividida por la mitad. Cada mitad era de un color distinto. La mitad de la izquierda era azul y la de la derecha era verde brillante. La chica se lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano derecha y vio con sorpresa, como las dos mitades se unían sin dejar marca. Se acercó a la ventana y observó que, al incidir el sol en la piedra, los dos colores parecían que fluían como el agua. Hermione se acercó a ella y vio el anillo.

- Es muy bonito. –dijo admirándolo.- ¿Quién te lo ha regalado?.

- David. –respondió la chica cediéndole la nota sin darse la vuelta. Hermione la leyó con interés y dio un gritito emocionado.

- ¿Qué te pasa Hermione? –preguntó Jess. La morena no respondió, se había quedado con la mirada fija en la nota. -¡Hermione! ¡Despierta! –dijo chasqueando los dedos delante suya.

Hermione despertó de su letargo y fue a todo correr a su baúl. Saco de él un par de libros y se puso a pasar paginas como una loca.

- Venga Hermione. ¡Di algo! –exclamó Jess exasperada.

- Jess… tienes a tu lado el hombre más romántico de la historia. –exclamó señalándole el inicio de la nota a la chica.

- ¿Romántico? –preguntó quitándola la nota de la mano. La leyó rápidamente y miró a Hermione con cara de extrañeza.- ¿Qué hay de romántico aquí?

- No lo entiendes. –dijo Hermione mientras señalaba la palabra _sihaya_. La cara de Jessica era de incredulidad absoluta. No entendía nada. Hermione se sentó en su cama con los ojos brillantes.

- Hermione, por favor, puedes explicarme a que te refieres. –pidió Jessica mientras se sentaba al lado suya. Hermione le dio a Jess los dos libros que había sacado del baúl. La chica los miró y sonrió al reconocerlos. Hermione comenzó a hablar.

- Como puedo ver por tu cara, supongo que has reconocido cuales son estos libros. –dijo Hermione.

- Si claro. Son Dune y El mesías de Dune. Son los dos primeros libros de la saga favorita de David. –dijo Jess que aún seguía sin entender nada. -Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con la nota? –preguntó impaciente.

- La palabra _sihaya_ de la nota aparece en estos libros. Es el nombre íntimo y personal que utiliza el protagonista, Paul, para referirse a su gran amor, Chani.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Sólo eso? –preguntó Jess desconcertada

- Es que no es sólo eso. Tienes que haber leído los libros para entender su significado completamente. –explicó la morena empezando a desesperarse.- La palabra _sihaya_ es algo más. En el libro, Paul y Chani viven en Arrakis; un planeta que es todo, absolutamente todo, desierto, y tan seco, que hasta reciclan el agua de los que mueren para sobrevivir.

- Demasiada información, Hermione. –comentó Jess.

- Es que quiero que lo entiendas bien. El significado literal de _sihaya_ es "primavera del desierto". A ver si así lo entiendes... Chani es para Paul… tan importante, tan vital, como lo es la primavera para el desierto. –un suspiro de impresión salió de los labios de Jess.

- ¿Todo eso significa esa palabra? –preguntó sin creer lo que escuchaba.

- Eso no es todo. Para entenderlo completamente, tienes que entender el personaje de Paul. Es el hijo de un duque en una sociedad feudal, que esta basada en matrimonios políticos donde no hay sitio para el amor. Su planeta natal es un lugar de inmensos mares y lluvias. Se ve obligado a abandonar su planeta para dirigirse a Arrakis. Allí, matan a su padre y es obligado a huir con su madre al desierto. Cuando consigue vencer a sus enemigos, se ve obligado a casarse con la hija del Emperador, al que acaba de derrocar, para mantener la estabilidad del Imperio. Además, en la batalla que le da la victoria, pierde a su primer y único hijo. Termina siendo un mesías, un emperador y un superhombre capaz de ver el futuro. Provoca una yihad, una guerra religiosa, que arrasa el universo en un baño de sangre como nunca antes se había visto. Él, ya había vislumbrado esta guerra y, sin embargo, no puede evitarla. ¿Y quién es su pilar? ¿Su única isla de calma? ¿La única razón por la soporta todo sin perder la razón ni quitarse la vida? –pregunto retóricamente- Efectivamente, Chani, su sihaya. –tomó aire y siguió hablando. – Pero ahí no acaba todo.

- ¿Aun hay mas? ¿Aun es más importante ese nombre? –preguntó Jess con los ojos vidriosos

- Si, Jess. Paul se queda ciego debido a un atentado y se ayuda de su poder profético para poder ver. Cuando Chani muere, dando a luz a sus hijos gemelos, el pierde esa visión profética y se queda totalmente ciego. – Hermione se calló durante unos segundos para que la chica lo comprendiera bien.

- ¿Lo entiendes ahora?. Todo eso es lo que significa la palabra _sihaya_. Esa es su importancia. Esa es la importancia que tienes en la vida de David.

Jessica se quedó brutalmente impactada por todo lo que acababa de contarle Hermione. Ya sabia lo que significaba esa palabra que, inconscientemente, se le escapaba a David. Le había dicho hace unos días que no estaba preparado para contarle lo que significaba… ahora entendía porque. Si se lo hubiera explicado en ese momento, no hubiera sido lo mismo. Jess se guardó la nota en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica.

Salió de la habitación de las chicas y, atravesando el retrato de la Señora Gorda, se dirigió hacia el lago. No entro en el Gran Comedor. El hambre que hubiera podido tener se había disipado. Cruzó las grandes puertas de madera de la entrada principal de Hogwarts y se dirigió hacia el lago que brillaba como un espejo y reflejaba la luz del sol; sol que, sin embargo, no calentaba nada. En cuanto se levantaba la más mínima brisa, era más que necesario tener una buena capa para no pasar frio.

Jess se echó su capa de invierno negra sobre los hombros mientras se acercaba a la orilla del lago. Se agachó y tocó la superficie del agua… estaba mas fría de lo que pensaba. Levantó la vista y vio como algunos de los tentáculos del calamar gigante se alzaban de la superficie y, con un movimiento fluido, volvían a entrar casi sin salpicar.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a andar por el borde del lago con pasos muy lentos, como si estuviera andando contracorriente. Se paró sin darse cuenta. ¿Por qué estaba perdiendo el tiempo? ¿Por qué se hacia la remolona? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en ir a ver a David? ¿Qué era lo que temía? David nunca la haría daño, al menos conscientemente. Miró el anillo que le había regalado. Ahora que el sol se había escondido detrás las nubes, los colores ya no parecían fluir. De todas formas, seguía siendo precioso en su sencillez.

Recordó el regalo del año pasado. Los dos álbumes de fotos… la foto que el le había dicho que era su favorita. Era una foto sencilla. Así era David con ella. Sencillo. Siempre la había querido tal y como era, la había respetado, la había apoyado en los momentos malos… siempre estaba ahí. Entonces, ¿por qué no iba a verle?

Jess respiró hondo y avanzo con toda la decisión que pudo en busca de David. Tardó poco en encontrarlo. Estaba sentado en la hierba, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un sauce; al igual que ella, se había puesto su capa de invierno que, al estar sentado, le cubría prácticamente todo el cuerpo. La chica se acercó un poco más y se paró a unos metros de él. El metamorfomago tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte y, de vez en cuando, buscaba con la mano algún pequeño guijarro que lanzaba al agua.

El viento empezó a soplar de forma leve, lo que hizo que David saliera de su ensoñación para arroparse más con su capa. El chico giró su cabeza y vio a Jess, de pie, a unos metros de él. Esta se dio cuenta que el chico le miraba y esbozó una tímida sonrisa. David también sonrió, extasiado al ver esa fotografía.

Su mejor amiga, la persona a la que había entregado su corazón, allí de pie, cubierta con una sencilla capa negra. Sus ojos de colores brillantes, su pelo broncíneo que flotaba debido al viento… si David, aun tenía alguna duda de que quería atesorar a esa chica, junto a él, a su lado y compartir su vida con ella para siempre; esta imagen la borró por completo.

Jess se dio los últimos pasos intentando aparentar una seguridad que no poseía ni de lejos.

- Hola David. –dijo cuando llego al lado del chico. Este la sonrió aun más ampliamente y se levantó. Jess no podía saberlo, pero el estómago del metamorfomago se había comprimido de tal forma que, en aquel momento, era como si no existiera.

- Hola Jess. –respondió David mirándola de arriba a abajo.- Te queda bien esa capa.

- Gracias. –respondió la chica desconcertada por el comentario.

- ¡Mierda, David! ¡Eso no es por lo que la has dicho que venga! –pensó para si mismo.- ¡Venga, joder, díselo!

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo?-preguntó el metamorfomago para romper el silencio que había caído entre ellos.

La chica le cogió de la mano izquierda y empezaron a caminar en silencio. David se la apretó aun mas y sintió una pequeña protuberancia en el dedo anular de la chica. Alzó la mano y vio el anillo.

- Te lo has puesto. –dijo emocionado David.

- Claro que si. –respondió Jess.- Es precioso, David. Muchas gracias. Lo llevare siempre.

_- Venga David, ahora es el momento._ –dijo Hermione en su cabeza.- _Confiésaselo._

- Pero, ¿cómo? No quiero ser brusco. –respondió David muerto de miedo.

_- Usa la nota. Explícala lo que significa sihaya. Te ayudara._ –le aconsejó Hermione. David suspiró imperceptiblemente.

- Jess, ¿tienes ahí la nota que venía con el anillo? –preguntó David nervioso.

- Claro que si. –dijo sacándola del bolsillo interior de la túnica donde lo había guardado. Se la dio a David que la miró un momento y se la devolvió.

- El otro día me preguntaste lo que significaba la palabra _sihaya_. ¿Lo recuerdas? –Jess afirmó con la cabeza.- Entonces, también recordaras que te dije que no estaba preparado para decírtelo.

- Si.

- Bien… pues… ahora… ya estoy preparado. _Sihaya_ es una palabra… -Jess le interrumpió poniéndole el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

- Tranquilo David. Ya se lo que significa. –le dijo Jess con una sonrisa cómplice. La chica, al ver la cara de absoluta incredulidad que se le había quedado al metamorfomago, no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

- ¿Quién te lo ha contado? –preguntó David cuando se recuperó de la impresión.

- Me lo contó… -empezó a decir Jess.

- No me lo digas. Ha sido Hermione. –ahora fue el turno de la chica para impresionarse.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? –preguntó.

- Es sencillo, si eres quien le ha estado regalando cada año, por Navidad, un libro de Dune. –respondió sonriendo el chico.

- Eso lo explica todo.

Tras este momento de distensión, un silencio incómodo volvió a caer entre ellos. David, ayudado por un grito mental de Hermione, volvió a hablar, no sin cierta dificultad.

- Ahora que sabes lo que significa _sihaya_… bueno… pues… -otro grito mental de Hermione taladró su cabeza.- Jess… tu eres mi sihaya. Eres esa persona única en el mundo con la quiero estar. Siempre has estado ahí… desde que tengo memoria… a mi lado... Sólo contigo estoy completo y me siento inmensamente feliz. –David paró, respirando profundamente, como si necesitara mas aire en sus pulmones.- Es que… no se como explicártelo… quiero estar contigo siempre… que lo primero que vea cada mañana cuando me despierte sean tus ojos… tu sonrisa… escuchar tu voz… ¡Joder, que difícil es esto!... Creo que lo he sabido siempre, pero no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora… Jess te amo.

David se calló y agachó la cabeza para que Jess no notara como se le habían subido los colores al rostro; algo totalmente inútil, ya que su pelo y sus cejas se habían vuelto de un color rojo brillante, casi fluorescente. Las manos y las piernas le temblaban de forma incontrolada. Se soltó de la mano de Jess para no hacerla daño y las cerró fuertemente. Si no fuera porque se mordía las uñas, ahora mismo tendría heridas en las palmas debido a la fuerza con las que las cerraba. El metamorfomago se sentó. Aunque tampoco podía calmar los temblores de sus piernas, al menos, ya no sentía como si fueran a fallarle en cualquier momento.

Jess no se había dado cuenta de nada de lo que le pasaba a David. Se había quedado en estado catatónico. Las palabras de David rebotaban sin control en su cabeza como una pelota de goma. No sabia que hacer… le había pillado tan de repente… era algo tan grande… tan importante…

- ¡Jess! ¡Jess! ¡Sihaya, dime algo! ¡Por favor! –David le decía estas palabras a la chica pero esta, las escuchaba como si fueran ruido de fondo.

Cuando el chico volvió a levantarse, aun con las manos temblorosas y empezó a acariciarla la cara, la chica volvió a la realidad. Lo primero en que se fijo era que David estaba llorando; como una autómata, le secó las lagrimas con la capa de invierno.

- ¡Joder sihaya! –dijo David mientras la abrazaba.- ¡No me des esos sustos! ¡Pensaba que te había pasado algo grave! – la miró a los ojos.- Te has quedado ahí, de pie, como una estatua de piedra...

- Lo siento. –dijo sin pensar. Aun no sabia que era lo que le iba a decir a David.

- Quien lo siente soy yo. –dijo David visiblemente afectado.- Debería de habértelo dicho de otra forma… mas suavemente… no siendo tan brusco… o no debería de habértelo dicho. –esto último lo dijo en un susurro quedo.

_- Es la mayor tontería que te he oído decir nunca._ –dijo Hermione con un tono de enfado que daba verdadero miedo.

- Es la mayor tontería que has dicho en tu vida. –dijo Jess como si hubiera escuchado a Hermione y quisiera remárcalo.- No vuelvas a pensar eso. Es toda una muestra de valentía que hayas sido capaz de confesar tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mi. Sólo que… ha sido todo muy repentino... no he tenido tiempo para poner en orden mis pensamientos y sentimientos.

- No tengas prisa. –dijo David entendiendo por lo que estaba pasando. No por nada, había vivido una situación similar cuando Hermione vino a verle y le contó lo que iba a pasar.- Piénsalo el tiempo que haga falta y, cuando estés segura, me dices a que conclusión has llegado o que es lo que sientes.

Ninguno dijo nada en lo que duró el paseo de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando llegaron allí, cada uno se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. Curiosamente, ambos hicieron lo mismo; se tumbaron en sus respectivas camas e intentaron, inútilmente, darle vueltas a la situación.

La Navidad paso más rápido de lo que todos, menos David, hubieran querido. Era una pequeña tortura para el metamorfomago, ver cada día a Jess sabiendo que ella no estaba segura de lo que sentía por el. Muchas noches, en la cama, David se ponía en el peor de los casos... que Jess le dijera que no estaba enamorada de él; que, para ella, sólo era su mejor amigo. Le dolía el alma, sólo el pensarlo.

-_ Lo superarías, David._ -le decía mentalmente Hermione cada vez que le daba vueltas a este hipotético escenario.- _Eres un gran chico. Encontrarías otra persona a quien amar. Alguna chica se enamoraría de ti._

**Comentarios.**

Hola a todos. El capitulo no me ha salido como me hubiera gustado, principalmente por mi incapacidad para el romanticismo, y eso que aun me queda la respuesta de Jessica. No se a cuantos decepcionare con el mismo. Ahora pasamos a agradecimientos.

- A **carlypotter** por su review. David contra el boggart para el proximo.

- A por agregar a favoritos y a alertas tanto a mi como a los tres primeros años de "La sombra de Harry".

Un bratzo a todos, **xotug**.


	14. Profesor y alumno

**Capitulo 14. Profesor y alumno.**

La vuelta de todos los alumnos de las vacaciones de Navidad, hizo que la torre de Gryffindor volviera a llenarse. Esto, causo que el dolor y las dudas que sentía David se atenuaran ligeramente debido al contacto con los compañeros.

Lo que más le aliviaba eran las clases con Eve. La chica se había quedado en Hogwarts durante la Navidad, ya que su madre y su tía se habían ido a un crucero por el Caribe. Los medimagos le habían recomendado que una vez al año, tuviera una experiencia diferente que la sacara de la rutina.

- Bien Eve, bien hecho. -la animó David cuando la chica acabó la ultima ronda con los muñecos. Eve le miró con cara de tristeza.

- No me mientas David. -dijo señalando a las marcas de colores en su ropa.- No llego a más, por mucho que lo intento, no consigo hacer las ultimas rondas bien y los hechizos me golpean. -Eve se quedó de pie mientras David cerraba un libro que había estado escudriñando con interés las ultimas clases. La chica pudo ver como se titulaba antes de que la Sala lo hiciera desaparecer a petición del metamorfomago: "Estudio de los dementores".

- Es cierto que en las ultimas rondas fallas más; pero es normal.

- ¿Entonces? -preguntó Eve.

- Sigue practicando. Llegará un momento en que verás como los hechizos parece que se ralentizan y podrás esquivarlos. A mi también me pasó.

- ¿Por qué ocurre eso? -preguntó.

- Se debe a varios factores: tus sentidos se acostumbran a la velocidad de lanzamiento de los hechizos; aumenta tu resistencia física... -Eve afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué leías sobre los dementores? -preguntó la chica interesada. David le contó lo de las clases anti-dementores de Harry y lo que ocurrió en el expreso de Hogwarts cuando estos entraron en él.

- Tengo que saber todo lo que pueda sobre ellos. Como son, sus puntos fuertes, sus debilidades, como enfrentarse a ellos...

- ¿Y qué has descubierto? -pregunté la chica.

- Son criaturas oscuras, miden alrededor de tres metros. Su piel es de color gris y parece putrefacta. Van vestidos con largas capas negras con capucha. Absorben la felicidad y los recuerdos felices de las personas, dejándolas solo con sus peores recuerdos. Guardan la prisión de los magos, Azkaban. Sólo se quitan la capucha para aplicar su peor arma, "El beso del Dementor".

- ¿Beso? -preguntó Eve.

- Se supone que el dementor tiene una especie de boca, bajo la capucha, con la que dan el beso. La persona que lo recibe pierde el alma.

- ¿El alma? ¿Muere?

- No mueres. Pero, sin alma, no se puede tener conciencia de uno mismo, ni memoria, ni nada. No hay ninguna posibilidad de recuperarse. Uno se limita a existir. Como una concha vacía.

- ¡Es terrorífico! -respondió Eve sin poder evitar un escalofrio. - ¿Cómo te defiendes de ellos?

- Según el libro, existe un hechizo llamado "encantamiento patronus". Es un hechizo de difícil realización. Este hechizo crea un... bueno, cuando sale bien invoca a un patronus para que se aparezca. - explicó David- Es una especie de antidementor; un guardián que hace de escudo entre el dementor y tú. El patronus es una especie de fuerza positiva, una proyección de las mismas cosas de las que el dementor se alimenta: esperanza, alegría, deseo de vivir... y no puede sentir desesperación como los seres humanos, de forma que los dementores no lo pueden herir.

- ¿Cómo se hace este hechizo? -preguntó Eve, que se sentó en el sillón enfrente de el del chico.

- Hay que concentrarse profundamente en un recuerdo muy feliz y decir las palabras: ¡_Expecto patronum_! -explicó David.

Las clases comenzaron al día siguiente. Lo último que deseaba nadie una mañana de enero era pasar dos horas en una fila en el patio, pero Hagrid había encendido una hoguera de salamandras, para su propio disfrute, y pasaron una clase inusualmente agradable recogiendo leña seca y hojarasca para mantener vivo el fuego, mientras las salamandras, a las que les gustaban las llamas, correteaban de un lado para otro de los troncos incandescentes que se iban desmoronando. La primera clase de Adivinación del nuevo trimestre fue mucho menos divertida. La profesora Trelawney les enseñaba ahora quiromancia y se apresuró a informar a Harry de que tenía la línea de la vida más corta que había visto nunca. David y Hermione apenas salieron de la clase, empezaron a reírse a carcajadas de la predicción de Trelawney.

- Harry, dinos. Tu que prefieres, ¿te enterramos o te incineramos? -preguntó David. El moreno le miró con cara de enfado.

- David, tío. Te has pasado. -dijo Ron.

- Si David. A mi también me ha hecho gracia la absurda predicción de Trelawney, pero te has pasado. -afirmó Hermione.

- Lo siento, Harry. No quería hacerte daño. -dijo David compungido.

- No pasa nada. -respondió el moreno.- Prefiero ser enterrado. -dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Tras la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Harry, David y Ron se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor.

- Aún parece enfermo, ¿verdad? - dijo Ron por el pasillo.- ¿Qué crees que le pasa?

Oyeron un «chist» de impaciencia detrás de ellos. Era Hermione, que había estado sentada a los pies de una armadura, ordenando la mochila, tan llena de libros que no se cerraba.

- ¿Por qué nos chistas? - le preguntó Ron irritado.

- Por nada - dijo Hermione con altivez, echándose la mochila al hombro.

- Por algo será - dijo Ron.- Dije que no sabía qué le ocurría a Lupin y tú...

- Bueno, ¿no es evidente? -dijo Hermione con una mirada de superioridad exasperante.

- Si no nos lo quieres decir, no lo hagas - dijo Ron con brusquedad.

- Vale - respondió Hermione, y se marchó altivamente.

- No lo sabe - dijo Ron, siguiéndola con los ojos y resentido.- Sólo quiere que le volvamos a hablar.

- Eso ha sido cruel, Ron. -dijo David con gesto torcido.

- Lo que hizo con la Saeta de Fuego de Harry si que fue una crueldad. -respondió Ron.

- Pero lo hizo con buena intención. -replicó David intentando razonar con el pelirrojo.

- Si tan seguro estás, vete con ella. -respondió Ron con mala leche. David miró a Ron incrédulo.

- Nunca habría creído que fueras así de vengativo. -respondió fríamente David.- Sin embargo, te voy a hacer caso. -el metamorfomago se giró hacia Harry.- Harry, nos vemos en la sala común.

David se dio la vuelta y se fue a buscar a la chica. La encontró en un pasillo, cerca de donde se encontraba la ultima vez que la había visto. Estaba recogiendo la inmensa cantidad de libros que llevaba en la mochila, la cual, había vuelto a desgarrarse.

- ¡_Reparo_! -dijo David señalando el desgarro. Este volvió a coserse.

- ¡David! -exclamó Hermione asustada.- ¿Que haces aquí?

- No creo que dure mucho mas la mochila, si sigues llevando tanto peso. -dijo ignorando la pregunta de la morena.

- Gracias. -dijo Hermione cuando David le dio el libro de Estudios Muggles.

- La verdad es que no entiendo porque elegiste esta asignatura. Solamente te estás sobrecargando de trabajo y, dudo mucho que te estén enseñando algo que no sepas ya. -dijo David intentando convencerla de lo dejara.- Aunque no me cabe duda que no existirá nota lo suficientemente alta con la que calificar tu examen de Estudios Muggles. -Hermione sonrió.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí? -preguntó la chica cerrando la cremallera de la mochila.

- A mi si me interesa lo que querías decirnos antes en el pasillo. -le explicó David.- Aunque si tiene que ver con el profesor Lupin, creo que ya se lo que es.

- Lo dudo. -respondió Hermione con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Es fácil de probar. -dijo David mostrando la misma sonrisa que Hermione.- Te digo lo que creo que es y tu me dices si es verdad o no.

- De acuerdo. -dijo la chica muy segura.

- El profesor Lupin es un hombre lobo. -respondió con la insultante seguridad que le daban sus conocimientos. La cara de Hermione era un poema.- Ves como tenía razón, debería de haberme apostado algo contigo. -dijo con tono de fingida lástima.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? -pregunto Hermione.

- A ver... déjame que recuente las pistas... el profesor se pone malo justo cada vez que hay luna llena y nunca pasa esa "enfermedad" en la enfermería; Snape le lleva una poción que necesita porque está malito; esta es complicadísima de preparar y no pueden echarle azúcar. Finalmente, Snape odia al profesor Lupin tanto o más que a Harry y justo el día que falta, nos manda directamente a la lección de los hombres lobo cuando, si quisiera habernos fastidiado, podría haber elegido cualquier otro tema al que aun no hemos llegado. ¿Suficiente?

- Se te ha olvidado su boggart-luna llena. -comentó Hermione.

- Creo que en ese momento no estaba disponible. -comentó David con menos fuerza en la voz.

- Lo siento. -dijo Hermione arrepentida, al recordar lo que había pasado.

- No te preocupes. -dijo quitándole importancia.

- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? -pregunto Hermione.

- Nada. -respondió David sin dudar.

- Pero tenemos un hombre lobo como profesor. -dijo Hermione sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Y tu crees que Dumbledore y el resto del profesorado no lo saben? -preguntó David. La cara de Hermione se ilumino de comprensión.

- ¿Y cómo es que lo han permitido?

- Piensa, eliminando todos los prejuicios, que es un hombre lobo. -le pidió David a la morena.

- Pues un hombre lobo es una persona que ha sido mordida por otro hombre lobo mientras este, estaba en su forma de licántropo. -explicó utilizando el mismo tono que usaba cuando respondía en clase.- La maldición provoca que, una vez al mes, con cada luna llena, se transforme en una bestia incontrolable sedienta de sangre.

- Exacto. -apuntó David.- Es una persona normal que tiene un día realmente malo al mes. No se tú, pero yo podría decirte de alguno, que tiene más de un día malo… a la semana. Filch, yo mismo o Ron y tú cuando os ponéis a discutir por tonterías.

- _Por no hablar de Umbridge._ -dijo Hermione en su cabeza sin poder evitarlo.

- Además, seguro que la poción es para ayudar a controlar "ese pequeño problema peludo". -dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. La Hermione de su cabeza se rio al escuchar como el metamorfomago se refería a Lupin de la misma forma que lo hacía el padre de Harry.

- Hola Jess. Vengo a pedirte algo. -dijo David casi en un suspiro. La chica levantó la vista pero no pudo mirarle a los ojos. El metamorfomago se dio cuenta del detalle.- Jess, por favor, mírame. Te dije que tendrías tiempo para pensar, pero mientras tanto podemos seguir siendo amigos y, eso, no va a cambiar pase lo que pase.

- ¿Seguro? -preguntó la chica perturbada.

- Si, Jess. Eres mi sihaya, pero antes de eso, ya eras mi mejor amiga... la hermana que nunca tuve. Eso sigue aquí dentro. -dijo el metamorfomago señalándose el corazón.

-Entonces, ¿lo del día de Navidad? ¿Lo que dijiste? -preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

- Fui totalmente sincero, Jess; al igual que lo soy ahora. Lo único que ha pasado es que... bueno... te quiero y eso, ha cubierto mi amistad por ti. Pero sigue ahí... si hiciera falta, volvería a salir. -Jess le miró con cara de incredulidad.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? -pregunto sonriendo el chico.- Ya sabes lo raro que soy.- La chica seguía mirándole fijamente; sin embargo, su cara de incredulidad había cambiado y se había transformado en otra que mostraba una gran emoción. El David que ella conocía, seguía ahí, igual que había sido siempre; el que la respetaba por encima de todo, el que jamás la haría daño... Jess aguantó las lagrimas y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué querías pedirme?

- Me ha dicho el profesor Lupin, que empiezo mis clases contra los boggarts esta tarde y quería pedirte que si podrías acompañarme. -le pidió David.

- Claro que te acompaño. -respondió sonriendo la chica.

David y Jess esperaban en la puerta del despacho de Lupin a que el profesor saliera de allí. Este, apareció tras unos minutos y sonrió al ver a los dos chicos en la puerta.

- ¡Que puntual, señor Manning! -dijo alegremente Lupin.- Buenas tardes también a usted, señorita Quake.

- Hola profesor. -saludaron los dos a la vez.

- Acompañadme a clase. Tendremos mas espacio allí. -dijo el profesor comenzando a andar hacia la clase.

Entraron los dos detrás del profesor y este con un movimiento de varita, retiró todas las sillas y mesas hacia ambos lados de la clase. El armario donde había estado el boggart de la primera clase, volvía a vibrar violentamente cada pocos segundos.

- Parece que había exceso de boggarts en Hogwarts, ya que he encontrado dos en una rápida investigación. -dijo Lupin con cara de ligera sorpresa.

- Pero... aquí sólo hay uno dentro del armario, ¿no? -preguntó Jess pensativa.

- Si, el otro lo tengo en mi tanque para especímenes. -respondió Lupin.- Jessica, por favor, sitúate a un lado. David, colócate en el centro de la clase frente al armario.- Jess sonrió al chico mientras este, visiblemente tenso, sacaba su varita y se colocaba frente al armario que vibraba.- Recuerda David, Jess está a tu lado, lo que va a salir del armario no es real.

- Pero… ¿por qué no se situa... -pregunto David.

- Primero, tu solo. -respondió Lupin impidiendo al metamorfomago terminar su pregunta. -Atento, que abro el armario.

Lupin giró su varita y la puerta se abrió sin un solo ruido. A David, este silencio le pareció mas ominoso que si hubiera chirriado por falta de lubricación. El boggart se transformó inmediatamente en el cuerpo inerte de Jessica. David volvió a quedarse petrificado al ver aquella imagen. Lupin tomó control de la situación e introdujo al boggart de vuelta al armario. David despertó de su parálisis y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Se sentía totalmente deprimido e inútil. Se dejo caer, quedándose sentado con la mirada fija en el suelo de madera.

- No te preocupes, David. -dijo Lupin acercándose a el y tendiéndole la mano. El metamorfomago la uso como punto de apoyo para ponerse de pie.

- Al menos no he huido llorando. -dijo con voz depresiva. Lupin le cogió de los hombros y le miró a los ojos. David desvió la mirada, incómodo.

- David, mírame. -dijo con tono comprensivo. El chico volvió a mirarle a los ojos con temor.- No te preocupes, tu reacción es de lo más normal. El tipo de boggart que tu tienes es, sin lugar a dudas, el más difícil de superar. Es un boggart que no sólo te muestra tu miedo; si no que, con él, ataca a los sentimientos, al corazón. Sin embargo, tiene una ventaja este tipo de boggarts. Cuando consigas superarlo, ya dará igual si cambia tu mayor miedo o no, podrás superar cualquiera. En el futuro, no importará en que se transforme tu boggart ya que, al haber superado un miedo que ataca al corazón, el resto de miedos serán un juego de niños. -Lupin se enderezó sin dejar de mirar a los ojos.- ¿De acuerdo, David? - el chico afirmó con mayor firmeza de la que sentía en realidad.

- Vamos David. -le animó Jess desde un lado.

- Otra vez, David. -dijo Lupin abriendo de nuevo el armario. La situación se volvió a repetir. David volvió a quedarse petrificado hasta que el profesor introdujo el boggart en el armario.

- ¿Por qué no puedo? -pregunto desesperado, con las manos en la cara.

- Es solo cuestión de tiempo. -respondió Lupin con paciencia.- Solo hay que probar e intentarlo una y otra vez. Así que… vamos otra vez David.

David se concentró con la mirada fija en la puerta del armario, agarró firmemente la varita y se repitió mentalmente: "_Esa no es Jess, Jess no esta muerta_." Inútil. Nuevamente, la parálisis invadió todos los músculos de su cuerpo cuando se le mostró su mayor miedo; y nuevamente, Lupin tuvo que guardar el boggart en el armario. Mientras David se tapaba por segunda vez la cara con las manos para evitar que estallara en lagrimas, Lupin le hizo un gesto a Jess que, se acercó al profesor, sin dejar de fijarse en el metamorfomago.

- Jessica, en el próximo intento, ponte al lado de él y háblale. -dijo con mirada seria.- Le haces falta ahora mismo.- Otra vez David. -el chico se quitó las manos de la cara.

- No, ya no quiero más. ¿Para qué? -dijo sin ganas.- Es inútil.

- Nunca es inútil, David. -respondió seriamente Lupin.- No esperaba que lo consiguieras en la primera clase. Si tu lo creías... o te sobreestimas o te exiges demasiado. Y, más bien... creo que es lo segundo. Así que venga otra vez. -David quiso quejarse de nuevo pero tampoco teníaa fuerzas para ello.

Lupin abrió por cuarta vez el armario y, por cuarta vez, el boggart se transformó en el cuerpo sin vida de Jessica. Al igual que en las ocasiones anteriores, David se quedo petrificado al ver esa imagen. Lupin, viendo que el metamorfomago no mejoraba, le hizo la seña convenida a la chica.

Jess se acercó al metamorfomago, le puso la mano en el hombro y se quedó mirándole a la espera de una reacción por parte del chico. No llego. Sin embargo, la presencia de Jess tuvo un efecto positivo. El boggart, al encontrarse frente a otra persona, paró su avance; dubitativo, al tener que pensar si continuar con esta forma, cambiar a la de la nueva aparición o intentar hacer una transformación intermedia.

Lupin notó la indecisión del boggart y se fijó aun más en el metamorfomago; por si esto, provocaba algún cambio en él.

- Jessica, háblale. Que sepa que estas ahí. -la pidió el profesor al ver que David seguía sin reaccionar.

- David, soy yo. Soy Jess. -dijo la chica.- He venido aquí, contigo. Tu me lo pediste. Estoy aquí, estoy viva. Escucha mi voz.

David escuchaba la voz de la chica como si fuera un susurro lejano, perdido en el viento. No obstante, algo cambio en la mente del metamorfomago.

- _Jess está muerta._ -decía su propia voz con un tono desangelado. Otra versión de su voz, le respondió burlona.

- _¿Qué dices, atontado? ¡Despierta! ¡Te esta llamando! Esta a tu lado. Escucha, tarugo._

- _No es ella, los muertos no hablan. _-dijo la voz triste.

- _¡Claro que los muertos no hablan! Habla porque esta viva. Sigue escuchando, idiota._ -dijo intentando que la otra voz se molestara y reaccionara.

-David, despierta. Estamos en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Estoy a tu lado. -seguía hablándole Jess.- Lo que ves delante tuya, es solo un boggart. Eso de ahí no soy yo. Eso de ahí, no tiene esos ojos multicolor que son tu "interruptor". Eso no sabe esto. A eso no lo amas. Eso no es tu sihaya.

- ¿Si... ha... ya? -preguntó en voz alta David al escuchar esa palabra.

- Si, David, yo soy tu sihaya. -respondió Jess mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

De repente, la capa de nubes que cubría los ojos del metamorfomago se fue deshaciendo lentamente. David parpadeó y vio a Jess que le miraba con preocupación.

- ¿Sihaya? ¿Jess? ¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunto desconcertado. Sin previo aviso, se puso delante de la chica mientras blandía su varita con furia.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está el boggart? –preguntó como si estuviera poseído.

- Ahí arriba. -le dijo Jess señalando a una esfera plateada que flotaba en el cielo. Lupin se encontraba bajo ella, apuntándola con la varita.

- ¡_Riddikulo_! -exclamó el profesor. La esfera se transformó en una cucaracha que, con un lánguido movimiento de la varita del profesor, salió disparada hacia el interior del armario. Lupin se giró, con el rostro en tensión, y sonrió a los dos chicos que se habían quedado mirándole.

- Bien Jessica, buen trabajo. -la felicitó Lupin.- David, acabamos por hoy. Ya te avisare para la próxima clase.

- Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? -preguntó aun ligeramente desconcertado el metamorfomago.

- Sera mejor que te lo cuente Jessica. Ha sido todo gracias a ella.

Tras despedirse del profesor, Jess y David se dirigieron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor en silencio. Subieron al dormitorio de los chicos y, tras correr el dosel para que nadie les molestara, se sentaron los dos en la cama del chico.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -volvió a preguntar con insistencia el metamorfomago. Jess le contó con todos los detalles que es lo que había ocurrido con el boggart.

- ¿Desperté sólo cuando tu me hablaste? -pregunto incrédulo el chico.

- Si... bueno, en realidad... empezaste a despertar cuando dije por primera vez "_sihaya"_.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Tu despertar fue completo, cuando te dije que era tu sihaya.

- ¿De verdad? -la chica afirmó con la cabeza. David agitó la cabeza como si acabara de recibir un golpe.- No se que decir. ¿Te has sentido violenta al decirlo?

- ¿Por qué tendría que sentirme así? -pregunto la chica.

- No se... como sabes el significado tan profundo que tiene para mi... creía que... no se... no se

- Se lo significa para ti. Y, como te dije, aun no tengo claro nada. -admitió la chica.- Pero eso no impide que me sienta más que halagada por saber que soy, tan importante para ti, como para ser merecedora de que me consideres tu sihaya... con todo lo que eso significa.

David dio la espalda a Jess y sollozó levemente. La chica le abrazó por detrás.

- ¿Por qué lloras? -preguntó preocupada.

- ¿Por qué no puedo enfrentarme al boggart? ¿Por qué me quedo petrificado? ¿Por qué... hasta que no estuviste a mi lado, no pude despertar? -preguntó desesperado. Jess le acercó delicadamente su cabeza a su pecho y le sujeto las manos para que no se tapara los ojos con ellas.

- No te tortures a ti mismo, David. -respondió intentando animarle.- El profesor Lupin tiene razón; eres demasiado exigente contigo mismo. Relájate.

- Pero, ¿por qué me pasa a mi? -siguió preguntando.

- David, al igual que hay cosas que se pueden conseguir por uno mismo, hay otras que sólo se superan con alguien a tu lado. -le dijo Jess.- Tu "problemilla" con el boggart es una de esas cosas. Déjame seguir ayudándote- David miró a la chica con ojos brillantes y afirmó levemente con la cabeza.

- Gracias Jess, gracias. -dijo emocionado el metamorfomago.- Gracias por estar ahí.

- Igual que haces tu conmigo. -dijo besándole en la mejilla.- Hicimos una promesa, ¿recuerdas? -le preguntó sonriendo.

- Sea lo que sea lo que nos depare el futuro, lo afrontaremos juntos. -dijo David con seguridad.- Siempre juntos.

Con el problema con el boggart dejado a un lado hasta la próxima clase, recuperado el ritmo de las clases tras las vacaciones y conociendo los avances de Harry en sus clases anti-dementores; David pensó que era el momento para intentar ayudar a Jess a enfrentarse a esas oscuras criaturas.

El metamorfomago salió el primero de la clase de Adivinación y se fue casi sin despedirse de los demás, hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Sabia que Jess ya estaría allí; las clases de Aritmancia siempre acababan antes que las de Adivinación.

David entró en la sala común y vio a Jess, que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones. Se acerco a ella situándose a su lado, mientras sacaba los libros de la mochila para ponerse a hacer los deberes.

- ¿Qué toca hoy? -preguntó el chico. Jess dio un ligero bote en el sitio al escucharle.

- ¡David! -dijo recuperando el aliento. -¡Qué susto me has dado!

- Perdona. -le dijo David riéndose.

- No seas tonto. -le recriminó Jess en broma.- Iba a ponerme a hacer los deberes de Historia de la Magia. -suspiró.- Pero, ahora que lo pienso detenidamente... me está entrando una pereza.

- Yo puedo proponerte otro plan, si quieres. -le dijo despreocupadamente el metamorfomago.

- ¿En qué estas pensando? -preguntó Jess con un medio gesto de desconfianza.

- En enseñarte lo que se, sobre como defenderse de los dementores. -dijo David sentándose en un sillón frente a ella.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y qué sabes? -preguntó intentando ocultar su interés.

- Unicamente lo que he leído en ciertos libros. Si te vale... -dijo humildemente. Jess se le quedó mirando, intentando vislumbrar las intenciones ocultas del chico.

- Si no quieres, no pasa nada. -dijo el chico al ver que Jess se le había quedado mirando. La chica pudo notar que David quería ayudarla de verdad, sin segundas intenciones. Sonrió para tranquilizar a su amigo y se levantó del sitio cerrando la mochila.

- Vale, puedo probar a ver que pasa. -dijo la chica alegremente.- ¿Dónde vamos? -preguntó al ver que David se dirigía hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda. El chico se giró al escuchar la pregunta y la guiñó un ojo como respuesta. Jess corrió para alcanzar a David antes de que saliera de la torre de Gryffindor.

- ¿Adónde vamos? -volvió a preguntar.

- Es un secreto. -respondió sonriendo misteriosamente. Jess se sorprendió ante esta respuesta, pero esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Venga, dímelo. -pidió con tono de pena.

- No tengas prisa. -dijo David disfrutando de la situación. Jess se burló del chico, repitiendo con tono de niño pequeño lo que acababa de decir.

- Ya hemos llegado. -dijo David. Jess se quedó mirando a la pared vacía que se encontraba frente a ella. No sabia si sentirse enfadada o desconcertada. Opto por el sarcasmo.

- Bonita pared. Espero que sea de utilidad para ayudarme a enfrentarme a los dementores. -dijo irónicamente.

- Veo que sabes usar la ironía; -apuntó como si nada David.- pero esta pared es más útil de lo que tu te crees.- el metamorfomago avanzó y cruzó por delante de la pared tres veces. Para sorpresa de la chica, una puerta dorada apareció en el centro del muro. David se acercó a ella y la abrió sin cruzar su umbral.

- Por favor, las señoritas primero. -dijo cortésmente haciendo una ligera reverencia. Jess le miró con gesto raro y cruzó la puerta.

- Bienvenida a la Sala de los Menesteres. -dijo teatralmente. La estancia era del tamaño de la sala común de Gryffindor y estaba claramente inspirada en ella. Los cómodos sillones alrededor de una rugiente chimenea eran clara muestra de ello.

- ¿Qué es este sitio? -preguntó antes de imitar a David y sentarse en uno de los sillones.

- Es un lugar secreto en Hogwarts. Esta sala proporciona casi cualquier cosa que el buscador necesite. Si, por ejemplo, necesito... ¡un vaso! -David cerró los ojos y pensó: "Necesito un vaso de cristal". El vaso de cristal apareció encima de la mesa para sorpresa de la chica. -¿Ves? -la dijo señalándole el vaso que reflejaba la luz de la chimenea.

- ¿Sólo tienes que desearlo? -pregunto Jess mientras cogía el vaso, comprobando su solidez, y mirando a través de el.

- Hay ciertas excepciones pero, en esencia, es eso. -explicó el metamorfomago.- Aquí es donde entrenarás para enfrentarte a los dementores. Nadie nos molestará.

- ¿Nadie? -preguntó sorprendida.

- Que yo sepa; sólo Eve, tu y yo sabemos que esta sala existe. -respondió David.- Y a Eve se la enseñe yo.

- Aquí es donde la das las clases. -dijo uniendo las piezas.- Siempre me había preguntado donde... No podía ser un sitio más o menos publico… teniendo en cuenta que estáis en casas que se odian a muerte.

- ¡Que lista eres, sihaya! -exclamó maravillado David. La chica se sonrojó ligeramente.

- Venga, vamos a ver eso que puedes enseñarme. -dijo Jess rápidamente para evitar sentirse más incomoda.

Se levantaron los dos a la vez y David se situó junto a un circulo rojo en el suelo. Jess entendió que ese era su sitio y se dirigió allí.

- Ten en cuenta que aquí no sentirás las sensaciones que provocan los dementores. -dijo seriamente.- Los dos sabemos bien cuales son. -el cruce de miradas entre los dos hubiera mostrado a cualquier persona que la hubiera visto, el significado de la verdadera tristeza.- Pero te ayudará a invocar a tu patronus.

- ¿Patronus? -preguntó sorprendida.

- ¡Seré idiota! -dijo David.- Se me ha olvidado explicártelo. Los dementores se alimentan de la felicidad, de la esperanza, de los buenos recuerdos de las personas. La forma de combatirlos es creando un guardián que esta hecho de esos mismos sentimientos; solo que, al no poder sentir miedo y desesperanza, los dementores no pueden herirlo. Este guardián se llama patronus. En su forma definitiva y más poderosa, toma la forma un animal concreto que depende del mago que lo invoque. Ahora atenta.

- Dime. -dijo Jess con mirada concentrada.

- Tienes que concentrarte con todas tus fuerzas en el pensamiento más feliz que puedas y decir: ¡_Expecto patronum_!.

- Entendido. -dijo aun más concentrada la chica.

- Adelante. -Jess respirá hondo y agitando ligeramente su varita exclamó:

- ¡_Expecto patronum_! - sin embargo, nada ocurrió. Jess miró, primero a su varita como si la culpa hubiera sido de ella, y después a David pidiéndole explicaciones con la mirada.

- Recuerda lo que dijo el profesor Lupin, Jess. El encantamiento patronus no es un hechizo sencillo. No pretenderías hacerlo bien a la primera, ¿verdad? -la chica no respondió.- ¡Vaya! Parece que no soy el único que se exige demasiado. -dijo riéndose ostensiblemente.

- Cállate David y ayúdame a mejorar -dijo con gesto contrariado.

- A sus órdenes. -dijo el metamorfomago haciendo un saludo militar.- ¿En qué has pensado?

- En cuando salimos del Phoenix este verano. -respondió la chica.

- No parece que sea un recuerdo suficientemente fuerte. -dijo certeramente David.- Piensa en otra cosa. Algo realmente feliz. -la chica se quedó meditando unos segundos e hizo un gesto afirmativo.

- Cuando quieras. -le indicó David.

- ¡_Expecto patronum_! -exclamó Jess con decisión. Negativo otra vez.

- Tampoco es lo suficientemente feliz. -Jess le miró contrariada.

- ¿Y no se puede hacer otra cosa? -preguntó.

- No, no hay otra forma de invocar un patronus. -explicó David.- Solo puedes pensar en otro momento aun más feliz y concentrarte bien en él. Practicar, practicar y practicar... eso es todo.

- Pues vaya... -dijo Jess.

**Comentarios**.

Hola a todos. Bueno, pues... capitulo post-confesion. Como veis, David habla con Hermione sobre Lupin y, tal como dice, el titulo del capitulo, es profesor y alumno a la vez. Siendo mejor profesor que alumno... Pasamos a los agradecimientos:

- A **Ale Franco** por su review. Espero que en lo que hayas estado ocupada te haya salido bien. Y aquí esta el capitulo nuevo, jajajaja

Espero que os guste el capitulo.** Un bratzo, xotug.**


	15. Un cuchillo en la sombra

**Capitulo 15. Un cuchillo en la sombra.**

Después de ver como la profesora McGonagall le devolvía la Saeta de Fuego intacta a Harry, se podía ver el final del enfado entre Hermione y Ron. Nada más lejos de la realidad. El descubrimiento de la sangre de Scabbers junto los pelos de color canela de Crookshanks, había roto toda esperanza de reconciliación.

A Ron le enfurecía que Hermione no se hubiera tomado en ningún momento en serio los esfuerzos de Crookshanks por comerse a Scabbers, que no se hubiera preocupado por vigilarlo, y que todavía insistiera en la inocencia de Crookshanks y en que Ron tenía que buscar a Scabbers debajo de las camas. Hermione, en tanto, sostenía con encono que Ron no tenía ninguna prueba de que Crookshanks se hubiera comido a Scabbers, que los pelos canela podían encontrarse allí desde Navidad y que Ron había cogido ojeriza a su gato desde el momento en que éste se le había echado a la cabeza en la tienda de animales mágicos.

En cuanto a Harry, le confesó a David que estaba convencido de que Crookshanks se había comido a Scabbers, y cuando intentó que Hermione comprendiera que todos los indicios parecían demostrarlo, la muchacha se enfadó con Harry también.

- ¡Ya sabía que te pondrías de parte de Ron! - chilló Hermione.- Primero la Saeta de Fuego, ahora Scabbers, todo es culpa mía, ¿verdad? Lo único que te pido, Harry, es que me dejes en paz. Tengo mucho que hacer.

Jess apoyaba a Hermione, a pesar de que también creía que Scabbers se había convertido en la cena del gato canela. David, por su parte, intento no mojarse demasiado. Para su desgracia, su explicación no consiguió convencer a ninguna de las dos partes. Por lo menos, ninguna sintió que el metamorfomago le daba la razón al otro y, ambas, seguían hablándole.

Ron estaba muy afectado por la pérdida de su rata.

- Vamos, Ron. Siempre te quejabas de lo aburrida que era Scabbers - dijo Fred, con intención de animarlo.- Y además llevaba mucho tiempo descolorida. Se estaba consumiendo. Sin duda ha sido mejor para ella morir rápidamente. Un bocado... y no se dio ni cuenta.

- ¡Fred! - exclamó Ginny indignada.

- Lo único que hacía era comer y dormir; Ron. Tú también lo decías - intervino George.

- ¡En una ocasión mordió a Goyle! - dijo Ron con tristeza.- ¿Te acuerdas, Harry?

- Sí, es verdad - respondió Harry.

- Fue su momento grandioso - comentó David, incapaz de contener una sonrisa.- La cicatriz que tiene Goyle en el dedo quedará como un último tributo a su memoria. Venga, Ron. Vete a Hogsmeade y cómprate otra rata. ¿Para qué lamentarse tanto?

En un desesperado intento de animar a Ron, Harry lo persuadió de que acudiera al último entrenamiento del equipo de Gryffindor antes del partido contra Ravenclaw, y podría dar una vuelta en la Saeta de Fuego cuando hubieran terminado. Esto alegró a Ron durante un rato. Así que se encaminaron juntos hacia el campo de quidditch. David se les unió en el campo.

La señora Hooch, que seguía supervisando los entrenamientos de Gryffindor para cuidar de Harry, estaba tan impresionada por la Saeta de Fuego como todos los demás. La tomó en sus manos antes del comienzo y les dio su opinión profesional.

- ¡Mirad qué equilibrio! Si la serie Nimbus tiene un defecto, es esa tendencia a escorar hacia la cola. Cuando tienen ya unos años, desarrollan una resistencia al avance. También han actualizado el palo, que es algo más delgado que el de las Barredoras. Me recuerda el de la vieja Flecha Plateada. Es una pena que dejaran de fabricarlas. Yo aprendí a volar en una y también era una escoba excelente...

Siguió hablando de esta manera durante un rato, hasta que Wood dijo:

- Señora Hooch, ¿le puede devolver a Harry la Saeta de Fuego? Tenemos que entrenar.

- Sí, claro. Toma, Potter - dijo la señora Hooch—. Me sentaré aquí con Weasley...

Ella y Ron abandonaron el campo y se sentaron en las gradas, y el equipo de Gryffindor rodeó a Wood para recibir las últimas instrucciones para el partido del día siguiente.

- Harry, acabo de enterarme de quién será el buscador de Ravenclaw. Es Cho Chang. Es una alumna de cuarto y es bastante buena. Yo esperaba que no se encontrara en forma, porque ha tenido algunas lesiones. - Wood frunció el entrecejo para expresar su disgusto ante la total recuperación de Cho Chang, y luego dijo:

- Por otra parte, monta una Cometa 260, que al lado de la Saeta de Fuego parece un juguete.

Echó a la escoba una mirada de ferviente admiración y dijo:

- ¡Vamos!

- Oye Wood, ¿qué hace David aquí? -preguntó Alicia al ver como el metamorfomago se elevaba en su escoba.

- Quiero que entrene con nosotros todos los días. -le explicó el capitán.- Por si alguno de los gemelos se vuelve a meter en problemas... - la cazadora no pudo más que darle la razón. Los gemelos Weasley eran prácticamente inmejorables, pero muchas veces se había sorprendido de que no faltaran a más partidos con todas las veces que les habían castigado.

Y por fin Harry montó en la Saeta de Fuego y se elevó del suelo. David miraba desde su escoba alucinado. La Saeta giraba al más ligero roce. Harry corrió por el terreno de juego a tal velocidad que el estadio se convirtió en una mancha verde y gris. En un instante, le dio un viraje tan brusco que Alicia Spinnet profirió un grito. A continuación descendió en picado con perfecto control y rozó el césped con los pies antes de volver a elevarse diez, quince, veinte metros.

- ¡Harry, suelto la snitch! - gritó Wood. Harry se volvió, corrió junto a una bludger hacia la portería y la adelantó con facilidad.

- ¡Es más rápido que una bludger! -exclamó David entusiasmado.

- No se si eso es bueno o malo... -dijo Fred pensativo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunto David sorprendido.

- Que sea mas rápido que una bludger, nos ahorra trabajo... -dijo George.

- ...pero, a la vez, nos impide hacer más grandes jugadas. -apuntó Fred completando la frase. David se quedó mirándoles sin saber si hablaban en serio o intentaban quedarse con él.

Harry vio la snitch que salía disparada por detrás de Wood y al cabo de diez segundos la tenía en la mano. El equipo lo vitoreó entusiasmado. Harry soltó la snitch, le dio un minuto de ventaja y se lanzó tras ella esquivando al resto del equipo. La localizó cerca de una rodilla de Katie Bell, dio un rodeo y volvió a atraparla.

Fue la mejor sesión de entrenamiento que habían tenido nunca. El equipo, animado por la presencia de la Saeta de Fuego, realizó los mejores movimientos de forma impecable. Hasta David consiguió, por primera vez, golpear a las tres cazadoras. Cuando descendieron, Wood no tenía una sola crítica que hacer, lo cual, como señaló George Weasley, era una absoluta novedad.

- No sé qué problema podríamos tener mañana - dijo Wood.- Tan sólo... Harry, has resuelto tu problema con los dementores, ¿verdad?

- Sí - dijo Harry, pensando en su débil patronus y lamentando que no fuera más fuerte.

- Los dementores no volverán a aparecer; Oliver. Dumbledore se irritaría - dijo Fred con total seguridad.

Al día siguiente, David bajó a desayunar con los demás chicos de su dormitorio. Se habían reunido en la sala común antes de que bajara Harry; por unanimidad habían decidido que la Saeta de Fuego era merecedora de una especie de guardia de honor. Al entrar Harry en el Gran Comedor; todos se volvieron a mirar la Saeta de Fuego, murmurando emocionados. Vieron con satisfacción que los del equipo de Slytherin estaban atónitos.

- ¿Le has visto la cara? - le preguntó Ron con alegría, volviéndose para mirar a Malfoy.- ¡No se lo puede creer! ¡Es estupendo!

Wood también estaba orgulloso de la Saeta de Fuego.

- Déjala aquí, Harry - dijo, poniendo la escoba en el centro de la mesa y dándole la vuelta con cuidado, para que el nombre quedara visible. Los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se acercaron para verla. Cedric Diggory fue a felicitar a Harry por haber conseguido un sustituto tan soberbio para su Nimbus.

- ¡Qué majo es Cedric! -exclamó Jess. David hizo un esfuerzo inhumano para evitar que sus poderes metamorfomágicos revelaran la pizca de celos que el comentario de Jess le había provocado.

- ¿Estás seguro de que puedes manejarla, Potter? - dijo una voz fría y arrastrada. Draco Malfoy se había acercado para ver mejor; y Crabbe y Goyle estaban detrás de él.

- Sí, creo que sí - contestó Harry.

-Muchas características especiales, ¿verdad? - dijo Malfoy, con un brillo de malicia en los ojos.- Es una pena que no incluya paracaídas, por si aparece algún dementor. Crabbe y Goyle se rieron.

- Y es una pena que no tengas tres brazos -le contestó Harry.- De esa forma podrías coger la snitch.- El equipo de Gryffindor se rió con ganas.

- ¡ZAS! ¡En toda la boca! -exclamó David entre las risas.

Malfoy entornó sus ojos claros y se marchó ofendido. Lo vieron reunirse con los demás jugadores de Slytherin, que juntaron las cabezas, seguramente para preguntarle a Malfoy si la escoba de Harry era de verdad una Saeta de Fuego.

A las once menos cuarto el equipo de Gryffindor se dirigió a los vestuarios. El tiempo no podía ser más distinto del que había imperado en el partido contra Hufflepuff. Hacía un día fresco y despejado, con una brisa muy ligera. Esta vez no habría problemas de visibilidad, y hasta David, que no jugaba, empezaba a sentir la emoción que sólo podía producir un partido de quidditch. Oían al resto del colegio que se dirigía al estadio. El metamorfomago vio como Harry se quitaba las ropas negras del colegio, sacaba del bolsillo la varita y se la metía dentro de la camiseta que iba a llevar bajo las ropas de quidditch.

- Mejor ir preparado, ¿verdad? -le dijo David al oído señalándole la varita. Harry se asustó, ya que pensaba que nadie le había visto; pero, rápidamente, volvió a tranquilizarse y sonrió al ver como David le guiñaba el ojo y le alzaba el pulgar afirmativamente

- Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer - dijo Wood cuando se disponían a salir del vestuario.- Si perdemos este partido, estamos eliminados. Sólo... sólo tenéis que hacerlo como en el entrenamiento de ayer y todo irá de perlas.

- Corto y preciso. Me gusta. -dijo Fred provocando las carcajadas en el vestuario.

David salió del mismo en el momento en que salían al campo. Corrió con todas sus energías y llegó al sitio que le había reservado Jess junto a ella, justo cuando el silbato de la Señora Hooch marcaba el inicio del partido. Lee Jordan estaba a los... bueno comentar, no es que comentara mucho el partido.

- Han empezado a jugar y el objeto de expectación en este partido es la Saeta de Fuego que monta Harry Potter, del equipo de Gryffindor. Según la revista _El mundo de la escoba_, la Saeta es la escoba elegida por los equipos nacionales para el campeonato mundial de este año.

- Jordan, ¿te importaría explicar lo que ocurre en el partido? - interrumpió la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

- Tiene razón, profesora. Sólo daba algo de información complementaria. La Saeta de Fuego, por cierto, está dotada de frenos automáticos y...

- ¡Jordan!

- Vale, vale. Gryffindor tiene la pelota. Katie Bell se dirige a la meta... Harry pasó como un rayo al lado de Katie y en dirección contraria, buscando a su alrededor un resplandor dorado y notando que Cho Chang le pisaba los talones. La jugadora volaba muy bien. Continuamente se le cruzaba, obligándolo a cambiar de dirección.

- Uff, Cho no se lo va a poner nada fácil. -dijo David sin quitar los ojos de la pareja de buscadores que volaban como locos por el campo.

- ¿Quién es Cho? -preguntaron Ron y Hermione a la vez. Se miraron un momento y giraron su cabeza con un gesto brusco.

- La buscadora de Ravenclaw. -explicó David intentando señalársela a Hermione.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -pregunto Ron.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, recuerda que estoy en el equipo. -apuntó David con un gesto de derrota ante el empanamiento que mostraba el pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre completo? -preguntó Ron.

- Se lo dijo tu padre en el parque de atracciones. -respondió Hermione aprovechando la oportunidad de molestar mas al pelirrojo.

- No te lo he preguntado a ti. -replicó intentando defenderse el menor de los varones Weasley.

- David, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -dijo Jess en voz tan baja que casi no la escuchó el destinatario de la misma.

- Dime Jess. -respondió retirando la vista del partido.

- Tu que sabes algo más del amor que yo... ¿crees que entre Ron y Hermione hay algo? -pregunto maliciosamente la chica.

- Sihaya, yo se menos del amor que nadie… en realidad, lo único que se, es que te quiero a ti. -respondió el chico.

- No te escabullas y respóndeme. -dijo pellizcándole en el brazo.

- ¡Ay! ¡Me has pellizcado con las uñas! -se quejó David mientras se tocaba en la zona afectada.

- Venga flojo.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. -concedió el chico.- Dicen que los que se pelean, se desean. -se giró para mirarlos.- Si en este caso se cumple...

- No he pedido un refrán, he pedido tu opinión. -exigió la chica.

- Nos hemos levantado de buen humor, por lo que veo. -dijo sarcásticamente. Jess hizo un movimiento de pinza uniendo las uñas de sus dedos pulgar e índice.- Entendido el mensaje. En este caso, creo que si, solo que una es demasiado orgullosa y, al otro le falta aún un hervor.

- No seas cruel. -replicó Jess dándole otro pellizco.- No todos son tan perspicaces como tu.

- _Demasiado buen adjetivo ha sido ese, David. Yo lo llamaría aprovechado o... caradura._ -dijo Hermione en su cabeza para rematarlo.

- Ese conocimiento me lo diste tú, morena. No me recrimines el que lo utilice.

David volvió la cabeza al partido. Harry aceleraba la Saeta al rodear los postes de la meta de Ravenclaw, seguido de Cho. Súbitamente, descendió en picado; Cho lo vio y salió rápidamente tras él. Harry aumentó la velocidad.

- Snitch, a la vista. -exclamó Ginny sin pestañear. Entonces, una bludger impulsada por uno de los golpeadores de Ravenclaw surgió ante Harry veloz como un rayo. Harry viró. La esquivó por un centímetro. Los seguidores de Gryffindor dieron un grito de decepción y los de Ravenclaw aplaudieron a rabiar a su golpeador. George Weasley desfogó su rabia enviando la segunda bludger directamente contra el golpeador que había lanzado contra Harry. El golpeador tuvo que dar en el aire una vuelta de campana para esquivarla.

- ¡Gryffindor gana por ochenta a cero! ¡Y miren esa Saeta de Fuego! Potter le está sacando partido. Vean cómo gira. La Cometa de Chang no está a su altura. La precisión y equilibrio de la Saeta es realmente evidente en estos largos...

- ¡JORDAN! ¿TE PAGAN PARA QUE HAGAS PUBLICIDAD DE LAS SAETAS DE FUEGO? ¡SIGUE COMENTANDO EL PARTIDO! -la profesora McGonagall había estallado al final.

- No quisiera estar en el pellejo de Lee ahora mismo. -comentó Seamus. Nadie hizo ningún gesto, pero todos pensaban lo mismo.

Ravenclaw jugaba a la defensiva. Ya habían marcado tres goles, lo cual había reducido la distancia con Gryffindor a cincuenta puntos. Esta distancia no les valía Harry buscaba la snitch por todo el campo, desesperadamente. Vio un destello dorado y un aleteo de pequeñas alas: la snitch rodeaba la meta de Gryffindor.

Harry aceleró con los ojos fijos en la mota de oro que tenía delante. Pero un segundo después surgió Cho, bloqueándole.

- ¡HARRY, NO ES MOMENTO PARA PORTARSE COMO UN CABALLERO! - gritó Wood cuando Harry viró para evitar una colisión.- ¡SI ES NECESARIO, TÍRALA DE LA ESCOBA!

- Cho es dura. -dijo seriamente Ginny que, sin embargo, aprobaba con la cabeza el movimiento de la buscadora.

- ¿Qué hace Harry? -preguntó Hermione a Ginny.

- No lo se, parece que se ha vuelto loco. -respondió la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.- Vuela a toda velocidad sin rumbo concreto.

- De eso nada. -replico David.- Se lo que esta haciendo.

- ¿Que hace? -pregunto Ron.

- Esta atrayendo a una trampa a Cho. Se ha dado cuenta de que ella no busca a la snitch, si no que le esta marcando -respondió David sin dejar de seguir los giros de Harry.

- Claro, está aprovechando que su escoba es mejor para hacer que le siga y en el momento adecuado, hará que ha visto la snitch y se soltará de su marca. -comentó Jess que lo había entendido. Todos se quedaron mirándola alucinados y perdiendo temporalmente el ritmo del partido.

- ¡Ah! - gritó Cho, señalando hacia abajo. Al escuchar el grito de la chica, todos volvieron a mirar al campo.

- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Dean que era el que estaba mas cerca del borde de la grada.

Tres dementores altos, encapuchados y vestidos de negro miraban en dirección a Harry. De repente, algo blanco y plateado, enorme, salió de la mano del moreno en dirección hacia los dementores. Se oyó el silbato de la señora Hooch.

- ¡La ha cogido! -exclamaron todos en la grada de los leones.

- ¡Que bestia es! -dijo Ron que estaba con el puño en el aire. Todos bajaron como si fueran toros desbocados en dirección al campo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Harry estaba rodeado por una multitud alegre que le ovacionaba.

- ¡Sí! - gritó Ron, subiéndole a Harry el brazo.- ¡Sí!

- ¡Estupendo, Harry! - gritó Seamus Finnigan.

- ¡Muy bien! - dijo Hagrid con voz de trueno, por encima de las cabezas de los de Gryffindor.

- Fue un patronus bastante bueno - susurró una voz a Harry junto al oído. David la escuchó y cogió a Jess de la mano colocándose detrás del profesor

Harry se volvió y vio al profesor Lupin, que estaba encantado y sorprendido.

- Los dementores no me afectaron en absoluto - dijo Harry emocionado-. No sentí nada.

- Eso sería porque... porque no eran dementores - dijo el profesor Lupin.- Ven y lo verás.

Sacó a Harry de la multitud para enseñarle el borde del terreno de juego. David y Jess le siguieron silenciosamente.

- Le has dado un buen susto al señor Malfoy - dijo Lupin. Harry se quedó mirando. Tendidos en confuso montón estaban Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Marcus Flint, el capitán del equipo de Slytherin, todos forcejeando por quitarse unas túnicas largas, negras y con capucha. Parecía como si Malfoy se hubiera puesto de pie sobre los hombros de Goyle. Delante de ellos, muy enfadada, estaba la profesora McGonagall.

- ¡Un truco indigno! - gritaba.- ¡Un intento cobarde e innoble de sabotear al buscador de Gryffindor! ¡Castigo para todos y cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin! Pondré esto en conocimiento del profesor Dumbledore, no os quepa la menor duda. ¡Ah, aquí llega!

- ¡Malfoy! ¡No te cansas de ser humillado por lo que veo! -dijo Jess alegremente.

- ¿Jess? -preguntaron Harry y David a la vez.

- ¿Qué haceis aquí? -preguntó Harry.

- ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Jessica? -preguntó David sorprendido de escuchar a la chica decir estar cosas.

Ella se echo a reír a carcajada limpia dejando a los dos con cara de idiota.

Ron, que se había abierto camino para llegar junto a Harry, se partía de la risa mientras veían a Malfoy forcejeando para quitarse la túnica, con la cabeza de Goyle todavía dentro.

- ¡Vamos, Harry! - dijo George, abriéndose camino.- ¡Vamos a celebrarlo ahora en la sala común de Gryffindor!

- Bien - contestó Harry. -Y más contento de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, acompañó al resto del equipo hacia la salida del estadio y otra vez al castillo, vestidos aún con túnica escarlata.

Era como si hubieran ganado ya la copa de quidditch; la fiesta se prolongó todo el día y hasta bien entrada la noche. Fred, George y David desaparecieron un par de horas y volvieron con los brazos cargados con botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, refresco de calabaza y bolsas de dulces de Honeydukes.

- ¿Como los habéis conseguido? -pregunto Dean Thomas.

- Gracias a la inestimable ayuda de Canuto, Colagusano, Lunático y Cornamenta. -susurró David a los oídos de Harry y Jess. Ellos se miraron echandose a reír.

La fiesta de Gryffindor sólo terminó cuando la profesora McGonagall se presentó a la una de la madrugada, con su bata de tela escocesa y la redecilla en el pelo, para mandarles que se fueran a dormir.

David se despertó con la vejiga excepcionalmente llena. El exceso de cerveza de mantequilla bebida durante la celebración se cobraba su precio. Se levantó de la cama con los ojos entrecerrados y entró en el cuarto de baño del dormitorio de los chicos. Tras haber liberado esa sobrepresión y sentirse mucho más relajado, regreso a la cama aún con los parpados intentando cerrarse antes de tiempo. Iba a descorrer el dosel para poder acostarse, cuando sintió como algo frio y afilado se situaba a la altura de su cuello y unas manos duras le agarraban fuertemente.

- No te muevas. -le dijo una voz grave junto a su oído.

- ¿Qué narices es esto, Hermione? -preguntó alarmado David en su cabeza.

- _Mierda, es la noche en la que Sirius entra en la torre y raja las cortinas de Ron._ -contestó frenéticamente la chica.

- ¡Oh, gracias! Ahora me siento más tranquilo... -ironizó el chico.- Solo una cosilla más... ¡tengo un cuchillo en mi garganta!

- _Tendrás que tirar de lo que sabes... no se me ocurre otra forma de que te libres de esta. _-le aconsejó Hermione frenéticamente.

David levantó la cabeza para intentar ver la cara de Sirius. Esto implicaba ofrecer más cuello al cuchillo, pero era un riesgo que había que correr.

- Hola Canuto. -dijo el metamorfomago, confiando en que el utilizar el apodo del animago sirviera para calmar las cosas. La mirada de Sirius se tornó en una de sorpresa, pero apretó aun mas el cuchillo.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? -dijo Sirius arrastrándolo detrás de su dosel. David miró furtivamente hacia su mesilla y se sintió aliviado al ver que su varita no estaba encima del mueble; donde la solía dejar casi siempre.

- Se muchas cosas, señor Black. -el recibir ese tratamiento sorprendió al prófugo, lo que hizo que aflojara un poco la presión en el cuello del chico.- Se quienes eran los merodeadores, he usado el Mapa del Merodeador, tengo de profesor a Lunático y se lo de su pequeño problema peludo, se que sois animagos ilegales…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -pregunto en voz baja y furiosa.

- Eso no es importante. -respondió David aparentando tranquilidad.- Lo importante es que sé lo que paso en realidad. Sé que Peter fue el traidor, sé que no esta muerto, sé que es la rata de mi amigo Ron... -Sirius soltó su tenaza y dejo caer el cuchillo. Con un movimiento ágil, David lo cogió antes de que cayera al suelo y lo depositó encima de su mesilla. Cuando se volvió a fijar en Sirius, este estaba sentado en su cama y los brazos le temblaban. David se sentó a su lado, manteniendo las distancias.

- Ayúdame. -le pidió Sirius.- Ayúdame a encontrarlo.

- Señor Black, comprendo su petición, pero usted no entiende que ahora mismo es un fugitivo buscado por la ley. Es la primera persona que ha escapado de Azkaban y ha entrado en Hogwarts, que ahora mismo es considerado con un lugar inexpugnable. -le dijo el metamorfomago.- No puedo ayudarlo, pero no le diré a nadie que ha estado aquí y así, podrá salir de aquí sin más problemas.

- Tengo que encontrar a la rata. -dijo con rabia.

- La rata ya no esta aquí. Huyo el otro día por culpa de un gato de color canela. Esta obsesionado con ella.

- Si, yo le convencí de que lo capturara. -confeso inconscientemente el animago.- Es un gato muy listo. -David omitió decirle a Sirius que ya lo sabía. La información que le había dado era más que suficiente.

- Váyase señor Black. Tendrá su oportunidad más adelante. -le pidió David.

- ¿También sabe eso? -preguntó con una media sonrisa.

- No, eso no lo se. -respondió rápidamente David.- Sólo que… dudo que se de por vencido. Por cierto, deje de asustar a Harry, cada vez que le ve cree que es el Grim.

- ¿Mi ahijado cree que soy un augurio de muerte? -preguntó sorprendido el animago.

- Su forma animaga es bastante parecida a la descripción de un Grim. -apuntó el metamorfomago. Se escucho uno de los atronantes ronquidos de Neville y Sirius se levanto sobresaltado.

- Será mejor que me marche. -dijo Sirius abriendo ligeramente el dosel, escudriñando la oscuridad de la habitación. Se dio la vuelta y cogió el cuchillo, que escondió en la manga de la camiseta sucia que llevaba.- Hasta otra... ¿cómo te llamas chico?

- David Manning, señor Black. -respondió el metamorfomago mientras se metía en la cama e intentaba volver a dormirse.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! -se oyó la voz de Ron que gritaba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

- Mira que le he dicho que la rata ya no estaba con Ron. -pensó mientras suspiraba casi imperceptiblemente.

- _Sirius es así._ -le dijo Hermione. David habría jurado que si Hermione hubiera tenido cuerpo habría acompañado su frase con un alzado de hombros.

**Comentarios.**

Hola a todos. La cosa se complica un poco mas, ahora Sirius tambien sabe algo... Por suerte para David, no tendra la cabeza para pensar en ello... por ahora. y ahora... agradecimientos.

- A **Lianon** por añadir este fic a sus alertas como ya hizo con los años 1 y 2.

Y por ahora, ya esta todo.

Espero que os guste. **Un bratzo, xotug.**


	16. Victorias

**Capitulo 16. Victorias.**

Ron se convirtió de repente en una celebridad. Por primera vez, la gente le prestaba más atención a él que a Harry, y era evidente que a Ron le complacía. Aunque seguía asustado por lo de aquella noche, le encantaba contarle a todo el mundo los pormenores de lo ocurrido.

- Estaba dormido y oí rasgar las cortinas, pero creí que ocurría en un sueño. Entonces sentí una corriente... Me desperté y vi que una de las cortinas de mi cama estaba caída... Me di la vuelta y lo vi ante mí, como un esqueleto, con toneladas de pelo muy sucio... empuñando un cuchillo largo y tremendo, debía de medir treinta centímetros, me miraba, lo miré, entonces grité y salió huyendo.

- Pero ¿por qué se fue? -preguntó Ron a Harry cuando se marcharon las chicas de segundo que lo habían estado escuchando.

Harry se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Por qué Black, que se había equivocado de cama, no había decidido silenciar a Ron y luego dirigirse hacia la de Harry? Black había demostrado doce años antes que no le importaba matar a personas inocentes, y en aquella ocasión se enfrentaba a chavales indefensos, cuatro de los cuales estaban dormidos.

- Quizá se diera cuenta de que le iba a costar salir del castillo cuando gritaste y despertaste a los demás -dijo Harry pensativamente.- Habría tenido que matar a todo el colegio para salir a través del retrato... Y entonces se habría encontrado con los profesores...

David evitaba hablar del tema. Por suerte, la explicación de que estaba dormido hasta que el aullido del Ron le despertó, era tan fiable como para que nadie le preguntara más. Pero no era Sirius Black lo que mas preocupaba a David. Estaba más centrado en las clases normales de Hogwarts, las clases anti-boggarts con Lupin y su "trabajo" como profesor con Jess y Eve. Todo esto, había enterrado bajo una capa muy fina su ansiedad por la respuesta que le podría dar su amiga.

- Vale David. -le dijo Lupin al comenzar la sexta clase. Algunas de las anteriores no le había servido para mucho. Al no estar Jess, el metamorfomago no había avanzado lo que esperaba. Al menos ya no se quedaba paralizado al ver al boggart, pero no conseguía aplicar el hechizo correctamente. - Ahora que tenemos a Jessica aquí, espero que esta sea la ultima clase que deba darte. Según lo que he investigado, tenerla a tu lado y ser consciente de ello, como paso en la anterior clase, debería de ser suficiente para que pudieras enfrentarte al boggart. ¿De acuerdo? -ambos chicos afirmaron con la cabeza. -Abro el armario.

Jess observó la mirada concentrada de su amigo y vio en el fondo de esos ojos negros que tan bien conocía, que le faltaba algo para enfrentarse al boggart. Y así fue. La primera prueba frente al boggart acabó con Lupin devolviendo a la criatura al armario, tras los intentos infructuosos de David de aplicarle el _Riddikulo_.

La chica se quedo pensativa, intentando descubrir algo con lo que poder ayudar a David. Tenia la corazonada de que ella era la clave para que el metamorfomago pudiera superar esta prueba. Si diciéndole "sihaya" había conseguido despertarle...

Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de la petición de ayuda que le hacía su amigo con la mirada.

- Otra vez, David -dijo Lupin abriendo el armario. El boggart salió de allí transformado y empezó a avanzar hacia David.

- ¡_Riddikulo_! -exclamó David con energía. El boggart ralentizó levemente su avance.

- ¡Bien David! ¡Repítelo! -dijo Lupin al ver ese avance.

- ¡_Riddikulo_! -sin embargo, esta vez fue contraproducente y el boggart se liberó de la ralentización.- ¡_Riddikulo_! ¡_Riddkulo_! -el boggart seguía avanzando hacia el mago, a la vez que este seguía retrocediendo. Jess miró como David daba pasos atrás, gritando desesperadamente el hechizo anti-boggarts. Entonces, impulsada por algo desconocido, se puso al lado del metamorfomago y, entrelazando sus dedos entre los de él, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

David parpadeó al sentir ese contacto y su visión del boggart cambió completamente. Era como si, ante sus ojos, algo hubiera colocado una capa brumosa que había desaparecido. Ahora veía como era en realidad la transformación de la criatura. Era sólo un cuerpo muerto que, por casualidad, tenía el rostro de Jessica. Parecía como si la piel estuviera hecha de plástico y los ojos eran dos cristales de color mal tallados. No era real, sólo una mala representación de su amiga que se arrastraba hacia el patéticamente.

- Profesor, ¿puede abrir el armario? -pidió David esbozando una gran sonrisa. Lupin se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta pero moviendo lánguidamente su varita, el picaporte del armario se giró y la puerta se abrió de par en par.

- ¡_Riddikulo_! -exclamó el metamorfomago moviendo su varita como su fuera un látigo. En apenas un par de segundos todo había acabado. Sonó un pequeño estallido y el boggart salió disparado como una bala de cañón, estrellándose contra el fondo oscuro del armario. Lupin cerró la puerta del armario sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Bravo, David! ¡Lo has conseguido! -exclamó el profesor orgulloso. David iba a responder pero no pudo emitir palabra ya que Jess se le colgó del cuello, gritando como una loca. El chico miró al profesor como disculpándose por no contestarle y se giró para responder al abrazo de su amiga. La abrazó fuertemente y notó como se humedecía su túnica. Separándose de ella, vio como Jess estaba llorando y lucía una sonrisa luminosa. David le secó las lágrimas y, resistiendo la tentación de besarla, la volvió a abrazar.

- ¿Puedo volver a intentarlo? -preguntó el chico, tras unos minutos de reposo.

- Claro que si. -respondió Lupin.

- ¿Podéis dejadme solo? -el profesor respondió con un ligero cabeceo y, haciéndole un pequeña seña a Jess para que le acompañara, se fue hacia el fondo de la clase.

David se levantó, se giró hacia el armario dándoles la espalda a Lupin y a Jess e hizo una seña afirmativa con el dedo para indicarle al profesor que abriera el armario. Este, sacó su varita e hizo girar la manilla del mismo. El metamorfomago sonrió al ver la transformación; le parecía aún menos cercana a la realidad que la vez anterior. Los colores de la piel, el pelo y los ojos parecían pintados con temperas. La piel reflejaba la luz como si fuera plástico, los ojos parecían cristales rayados y el pelo parecía que estaba hecho con las fibras oxidadas de una escoba.

¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera quedado paralizado ante esta imagen tantas veces? ¿Cómo había podido confundirla con la Jess de carne y hueso? Ella tenía razón. Eso no era su sihaya. Nunca lo había sido.

David cogió su varita con firmeza, apuntó hacia el boggart, que avanzaba arrastrándose hacia él, y exclamó con voz firme y segura:

- ¡_Riddikulo_!

Esta vez no hubo estallido; simplemente, el boggart salió disparado hacia el armario donde se estampó con un ruido sordo. El chico se dio la vuelta, feliz de haber superado esta prueba, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Jess que aplaudía como una loca. Lupin se cruzó con el, dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro y cerró la puerta del armario.

- Gracias profesor. Gracias por todo. -dijo David profundamente agradecido.

- No me las des a mí, David. -respondió el profesor quitándose importancia. - Tu lo has conseguido; han sido tus fuerzas las que te han ayudado. Tus fuerzas y... Jessica, claro está. -dijo señalando a la chica. -Creo que ambos sabemos que si no hubiera sido por ella, te hubiera costado infinitamente más vencer al boggart. - David afirmó con la cabeza.

- No... yo no he hecho nada. -dijo la chica sonrojada.

- Si, Jessica. -replicó sonriendo al ver como las mejillas de la chica se coloreaban.- Sin tu presencia, sin tu apoyo, no habría sido lo mismo.

- Tiene razón, Jess. -dijo David para reafirmar las palabras del profesor.

- No se que os deparará el futuro a los dos;

- _Pues tienes delante a uno que si que lo sabe._ -dijo Hermione sin poder contenerse. David, al escucharlo, tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

- ...pero hay algo que si que os puedo asegurar. -dijo Lupin con tono serio. -Siempre que estéis juntos, pocas obstáculos habrá que no podáis superar. Por separado, sois y, espero no equivocarme, seréis grandes magos; pero juntos... sois algo más. -David y Jess miraron al profesor desconcertados. - No me hagáis caso. -dijo riéndose a carcajadas y contagiando su buen humor a los chicos.

David se hubiera ido a la cama con un humor inmejorable, si no hubiera sido porque veía como Hermione intentaba abarcar más de lo que podía. Todo la hacía mella. Las clases, la defensa de Buckbeak, las peleas con Ron y Harry por culpa de Scabbers y la Saeta de Fuego...

- ¿Cómo pudiste soportarlo? -le preguntó a Hermione en su cabeza.

- _No lo soportaba._ -reconoció la morena.- _Pero no me paré a pensar en ello. En mi cabeza sólo estaba: ahora Transformaciones... Encantamientos... ayudar a Hagrid... este Ron, ¿cómo se atreve a hablarme así?... Pociones... ayudar a Hagrid... y encima Harry le apoya... Estudios Muggles..._

- A eso añádele el estrés que tiene que ser usar el giratiempo, estando atenta a que nadie te pille infraganti. -apuntó David.

- _Cierto, ese "pequeño" detalle tampoco ayudaba... Hablando de ayudas._

- Dime.

- _He terminado de revisar el libro de este año._ -dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo? -preguntó interesado David.

- _La verdad es que no. Le he dado muchas vueltas, pero no se me ocurre ningún momento en el que pudieras intervenir sin que fuera peligroso. Una opción hubiera sido que ayudaras en la Casa de los Gritos..._

- Imposible. Sirius me reconocería y me utilizaría para intentar convencer a Harry, Ron y Hermione de que estaba diciendo la verdad. -dijo David.

- _Si, es imposible. Eso provocaría que todo saltara por los aires._ -reflexionó Hermione.

- ¿Entonces? -preguntó David temiendo la respuesta.

- _Creo que este año no podrás ser el héroe en la sombra._ -respondió en broma la chica.

- Nunca he querido ser el héroe, Hermione. -respondió David ligeramente molesto.- Solo quiero que todo salga bien.

_- Lo se David. Era sólo una broma._ -dijo disculpándose.- _Además, no creo que debas preocuparte mucho._

- ¿Por?

- _Dudo que hayas cambiado nada en la línea temporal como para que las cosas no salieran como están escritas._ -aclaró Hermione.

- ¿Cómo es que estas tan segura?

- _Te explicó por si no lo recuerdas. Todo empieza tras el ultimo examen de tercero; Adivinación en caso de Harry y Ron y Estudios Muggles en el mío. Después vamos a la cabaña de Hagrid para consolarle y estar con él, ya que van a ejecutar a Buckbeak. Allí encontramos a Scabbers pero, a Ron se le escapa y la seguimos hasta el Sauce Boxeador. Entramos en el pasadizo para rescatar a Ron que ha sido cogido por Sirius en su forma animaga y llegamos hasta la Casa de los Gritos donde todo se explica. Desmayamos a Snape, salimos de allí, Lupin se transforma y Harry ahuyenta en el lago a toda la tropa de dementores que allí se reúnen. Por último, Harry y yo usamos el giratiempo y salvamos a Buckbeak y a Sirius. ¿Ha quedado claro?_

- Si. -respondió David tras repasar minuciosamente la historia de nuevo.

- _Entonces, te habrás dado cuenta que nada de lo que has hecho en estos dos años puede afectar a ninguna de esas acciones._ -le dijo Hermione.

-¿Y si Sirius le cuenta a Harry lo que le dije? -preguntó David.

- _Lo dudo mucho._ -respondió Hermione.- _A el sólo le interesa vengarse de la rata y que Harry le perdone. No tiene porque involucrarte en nada. Además, no creo que se acuerde de ello. _

- ¿Y eso?

- _Sirius está obsesionado con la rata y con todo lo que le costó su traición. Eso le dio fuerzas para poder escapar de Azkaban, pero las obsesiones también impiden que alguien piense con claridad. Aparte de eso, una estancia tan larga en Azkaban deja secuelas en cualquier persona, sin importar lo fuerte que sea._

Hermione desapareció dejando a David con sus pensamientos. El chico tuvo que reconocer que los argumentos de la morena eran muy sólidos; además, era ella la que había estudiado líneas de tiempo, realidades paralelas y cambios en la historia durante tanto tiempo. Dudar de sus conocimientos era como si afirmaras que el sol es negro.

El comienzo de la nueva semana tampoco había traído noticias positivas. Harry había perdido la capa invisible y el Mapa del Merodeador durante su último escarceo por Hogsmeade. David y Ron, a pesar de lamentarse profundamente sobre estos hechos; no podían evitar, cada vez que veían a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle por el colegio, esbozar una gran sonrisa al recordar como Harry les había bombardeado con barro. Por si fuera poco, la noticia de la próxima ejecución de Buckbeak había terminado de entristecer los ánimos.

Las medidas de seguridad impuestas a los alumnos después de la segunda intrusión de Black impedían que cualquiera visitara a Hagrid. La única posibilidad que tenían de hablar con él eran las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Hagrid parecía conmocionado por el veredicto.

- Todo fue culpa mía. Me quedé petrificado. Estaban todos allí con sus togas negras, y a mí se me caían continuamente las notas y se me olvidaron todas las fechas que me habías buscado, Hermione. Y entonces se levantó Lucius Malfoy, soltó su discurso y la Comisión hizo exactamente lo que él dijo...

- ¡Todavía podemos apelar! - dijo Ron con entusiasmo.- ¡No tires la toalla! ¡Estamos trabajando en ello!

Volvían al castillo con el resto de la clase. Delante podían ver a Malfoy, que iba con Crabbe y Goyle, y miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando, riéndose.

- No servirá de mucho, Ron - le dijo Hagrid con tristeza, al llegar a las escaleras del castillo.- Lucius Malfoy tiene a la Comisión en el bolsillo. Sólo me aseguraré de que el tiempo que le queda a Buckbeak sea el más feliz de su vida. Se lo debo...

Hagrid dio media vuelta y volvió́ a la cabaña, cubriéndose el rostro con el pañuelo.

- ¡Miradlo cómo llora! Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle habían estado escuchando en la puerta. - ¿Habíais visto alguna vez algo tan patético? - dijo Malfoy.- ¡Y pensar que es profesor nuestro!

Harry, Ron y David fueron hacia ellos, pero Hermione llegó antes: ¡PLAF! Dio a Malfoy una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Malfoy se tambaleó. Harry, Ron, David, Jess, Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron atónitos en el momento en que Hermione volvió́ a levantar la mano.

- ¡No te atrevas a llamar «patético» a Hagrid, so puerco... so malvado...!

- ¡Hermione! - dijeron Ron y Jess con voz débil, intentando sujetarle la mano.

- Suéltame, Ron. -Hermione sacó la varita. Malfoy se echó hacia atrás. Crabbe y Goyle lo miraron atónitos, sin saber qué hacer.

- Vámonos - musitó Malfoy. Y en un instante, los tres desaparecieron por el pasadizo que conducía a las mazmorras.

- ¡Hermione! - dijo Ron de nuevo, atónito por la sorpresa.

- ¡Harry, espero que le ganes en la final de quidditch! - dijo Hermione chillando.- ¡Espero que ganes, porque si gana Slytherin no podré soportarlo!

- Hay que ir a Encantamientos - dijo Ron, mirando todavía a Hermione con los ojos como platos. El resto no se atrevia a abrir la boca de lo impactados que estaban. Subieron aprisa hacia la clase del profesor Flitwick.

- ¡Llegáis tarde, muchachos! -dijo en tono de censura el profesor Flitwick, cuando Harry abrió la puerta del aula.- ¡Vamos, rápido, sacad las varitas! Vamos a trabajar con encantamientos estimulantes. Ya se han colocado todos por parejas.

David se pusó junto a Jess, que aun estaba intentando asimilar como su, normalmente tranquila, amiga había llegado a abofetear a Malfoy.

- Jess, tenemos que empezar con los encantamientos estimulantes. -le dijo David. La chica despertó repentinamente y miró al metamorfomago con una mirada desconcertada.

- ¡Le ha cruzado la cara! -exclamó en voz baja.

- Si Jess, lo he visto igual que tú. Pero creo que será mejor que lo hablemos luego. -dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. La chica levantó la vista disimuladamente y vio que el profesor les miraba con gesto torcido.

- Si, será mejor. -afirmó bajando de nuevo la vista y haciendo como que se concentraba en el hechizo.

A la salida de la clase preguntaron a Harry y Ron, si ellos habían visto a Hermione. Al escuchar su negativa, David empezó a preocuparse. Se suponía que eso debería de ser imposible; pero Jess, que llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja debido a su encantamiento estimulante, no había conseguido hacer el suyo bien.

- _Tranquilo tontorrón. No me paso nada._ -resonó una voz burlona en su cabeza. David se llevó la mano a la frente y estuvo apunto de hacer un Dobby, que era como habían denominado los gemelos al gesto de darse con la cabeza contra la pared.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor tras almorzar en el Gran Comedor, vieron a Hermione; estaba sentada a una mesa, profundamente dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en un libro abierto de Aritmancia. Harry y Ron fueron a sentarse uno a cada lado de ella mientras que David y Jess se quedaron de pie mirándola. Harry le dio con el codo para que despertara.

- ¿Qué... qué? - preguntó Hermione, despertando sobresaltada y mirando alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¿Es hora de marcharse? ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?

- Adivinación, pero no es hasta dentro de veinte minutos - dijo Harry.- Hermione, ¿por qué no has estado en Encantamientos?

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! - chilló Hermione.- ¡Se me olvidó!

- Pero ¿cómo se te pudo olvidar? - le preguntó Harry.- ¡Llegaste con nosotros a la puerta del aula!

- Tranquilo Harry. -dijo Jess para proteger a su amiga.- Después de lo que ha pasado, no creo que sea para tanto.

- ¿Se enfadó el profesor Flitwick? -aulló Hermione.- Fue Malfoy. Estaba pensando en él y perdí la noción de las cosas.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Hermione? - le dijo Ron, mirando el libro de Aritmancia que Hermione había empleado como almohada.- Creo que estás a punto de estallar. Tratas de abarcar demasiado.

- Se lo llevo diciendo todo el curso. -apuntó David.

- No, no es verdad - dijo Hermione, apartándose el pelo de los ojos y mirando alrededor, buscando la mochila infructuosamente.- Me he despistado, eso es todo. Lo mejor será que vaya a ver al profesor Flitwick y me disculpe. ¡Os veré en Adivinación!

Se reunió con ellos veinte minutos más tarde, todavía confusa, a los pies de la escalera que llevaba a la clase de la profesora Trelawney.

- ¡Aún no me puedo creer que me perdiera la clase de encantamientos estimulantes! ¡Y apuesto a que nos sale en el examen! ¡El profesor Flitwick me ha insinuado que puede salir!

Subieron juntos y entraron en la oscura y sofocante sala de la torre. En cada mesa había una brillante bola de cristal llena de neblina nacarada. Harry, Ron, David y Hermione se sentaron juntos a la misma mesa destartalada.

- Creía que no veríamos las bolas de cristal hasta el próximo trimestre -susurró Ron, echando a su alrededor una mirada, por si la profesora Trelawney estaba cerca.

- No te quejes, esto quiere decir que ya hemos terminado con la quiromancia. Me ponía enfermo verla dar respingos cada vez que me miraba la mano. -dijo Harry.

- ¡Buenos días a todos! - dijo una voz conocida y a la vez indistinta, y la profesora Trelawney hizo su habitual entrada teatral, surgiendo de las sombras. Parvati y Lavender temblaban de emoción, con el rostro encendido por el resplandor lechoso de su bola de cristal.- He decidido que empecemos con la bola de cristal algo antes de lo planeado - dijo la profesora Trelawney, sentándose de espaldas al fuego y mirando alrededor.- Los hados me han informado de que en vuestro examen de junio saldrá la bola, y quiero que recibáis suficientes clases prácticas.

Hermione dio un bufido.

- Bueno, de verdad... los hados le han informado... ¿Quién pone el examen? ¡Ella! ¡Qué predicción tan asombrosa! - dijo, sin preocuparse de bajar la voz.

- ¡Qué cariñosa es esta chica! -dijo en voz baja David a Ron, provocando que este sonriera.

Era difícil saber si la profesora Trelawney los había oído, ya que su rostro estaba oculto en las sombras. Sin embargo, prosiguió como si no se hubiera enterado de nada.

- Mirar la bola de cristal es un arte muy sutil - explicó en tono soñador.- No espero que ninguno vea nada en la bola la primera vez que mire en sus infinitas profundidades. Comenzaremos practicando la relajación de la conciencia y de los ojos externos, - Ron empezó a reírse de forma incontrolada y tuvo que meterse el puño en la boca para ahogar el ruido- con el fin de liberar el ojo interior y la superconciencia. Tal vez, si tenéis suerte, algunos lleguéis a ver algo antes de que acabe la clase.

- Oye Hermione, ¿es cómodo usar un libro como almohada? –preguntó David. Y entonces comenzaron.

- ¿Habéis visto ya algo? - les preguntó Harry después de mirar la bola en silencio durante un cuarto de hora.

- Sí, aquí hay una quemadura - dijo Ron, señalando la mesa con el dedo.- A alguien se le ha caído la cera de la vela.

- Y Seamus se ha puesto la túnica perdida de salsa de tomate. -dijo David con cara de concentración.

- ¿Ah sí? -inquirió Ron con curiosidad.- ¿Cómo lo has visto?

- Se refleja en la bola.

- Esto es una horrible pérdida de tiempo - dijo Hermione entre dientes.- En estos momentos podría estar practicando algo útil. Podría ponerme al día en encantamientos estimulantes.

- O recuperar horas de sueño. -le propusó Harry que había dejado de mirar la bola.

Acompañada por el susurro de la falda, la profesora Trelawney pasó por su lado.

- ¿Alguien quiere que le ayude a interpretar los oscuros augurios de la bola mágica? - susurró con una voz que se elevaba por encima del tintineo de sus pulseras.

-Yo no necesito ayuda. -susurró Ron.- Es obvio lo que esto quiere decir: que esta noche habrá mucha niebla.

Harry, David y Hermione estallaron en una carcajada.

- ¡Venga! - les llamó la atención la profesora Trelawney, al mismo tiempo que todo el mundo se volvía hacia ellos. Parvati y Lavender los miraban escandalizadas.- Estáis perjudicando nuestras vibraciones clarividentes.

Se aproximó a la mesa de los cuatro amigos y observó su bola de cristal. A Harry se le vino el mundo encima. Imaginaba lo que pasaría a continuación.

- ¡Aquí hay algo! - susurró la profesora Trelawney, acercando el rostro a la bola, que quedó doblemente reflejada en sus grandes gafas.- Algo que se mueve... pero ¿qué es?

Harry habría apostado todo cuanto poseía a que, fuera lo que fuese, no serían buenas noticias. En efecto:

- Muchacho... - la profesora Trelawney suspiró mirando a Harry.- Está aquí, más claro que el agua. Sí, querido muchacho... está aquí acechándote, aproximándose... el Gr...

- ¡Por Dios santo! - exclamó Hermione.- ¿Otra vez ese ridículo Grim?

La profesora Trelawney levantó sus grandes ojos hasta la cara de Hermione. Parvati susurró algo a Lavender y ambas miraron a la muchacha. La profesora Trelawney se incorporó y la contempló con ira.

- Siento decirte que desde el momento en que llegaste a esta clase ha resultado evidente que careces de lo que requiere el noble arte de la adivinación. En realidad, no recuerdo haber tenido nunca un alumno cuya mente fuera tan incorregiblemente vulgar. -Hubo un momento de silencio.

- Bien - dijo de repente Hermione, levantándose y metiendo en la mochila su ejemplar de Disipar las nieblas del futuro.- Bien. - repitió, echándose la mochila al hombro y casi derribando a Ron de la silla.- ¡Abandono! ¡Me voy!

Y ante el asombro de toda la clase, Hermione se dirigió con paso firme hacia la trampilla, la abrió de un golpe y se perdió escaleras abajo.

La clase tardó unos minutos en volver a apaciguarse. Parecía que la profesora Trelawney se había olvidado por completo del Grim. Se volvió de repente desde la mesa de Harry y Ron, respirando hondo a la vez que se subía el chal transparente.

- ¡Aaaaah! - exclamó de repente Lavender; sobresaltando a todo el mundo.- ¡Aaaah, profesora Trelawney, acabo de acordarme! Usted la ha visto salir; ¿no es así́, profesora? «En torno a Semana Santa, uno de vosotros nos dejará para siempre.» Lo dijo usted hace milenios, profesora.

La profesora Trelawney le dirigió́ una amable sonrisa.

- Sí, querida. Ya sabía que nos dejaría la señorita Granger. Una siempre tiene la esperanza, sin embargo, de haber confundido los signos... El ojo interior puede ser una cruz, ¿sabéis?

Lavender y Parvati parecían muy impresionadas y se apartaron para que la profesora Trelawney pudiera ponerse en su mesa.

- Hermione se la está buscando, ¿verdad? - susurró Ron a Harry, con expresión sobrecogida.

- Sí...

Harry miró en la bola de cristal, pero no vio nada salvo niebla blanca formando remolinos. ¿De verdad había vuelto a ver al Grim la profesora Trelawney? ¿Lo vería él? Lo que menos falta le hacía era otro accidente casi mortal con la final de quidditch cada vez más cerca.

- Pues a mi me ha parecido genial que lo hiciera. -confesó David.- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

- ¿Y por qué no abandonas? -le preguntó Ron.

- ¿Estarás bromeando? -dijo al escuchar la pregunta del pelirrojo.- ¡Ni de coña! ¡Esta asignatura es la leche! No tengo que estudiar, para aprobar sólo tengo que inventarme las respuestas y sacaré mejor nota cuanto más tétricas sean. -Harry y Ron no supieron que decir ante tal arranque de sinceridad por parte del metamorfomago.

- ¡Y aquí llegan los de Gryffindor! - comentó Lee Jordan, que hacía de comentarista, como de costumbre.- ¡Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, los hermanos Weasley y Wood! Ampliamente reconocido como el mejor equipo que ha visto Hogwarts desde hace años. - Los comentarios de Lee fueron ahogados por los abucheos de la casa de Slytherin.- ¡Y ahora entra en el terreno de juego el equipo de Slytherin, encabezado por su capitán Flint! Ha hecho algunos cambios en la alineación y parece inclinarse más por el tamaño que por la destreza. - Más abucheos de los hinchas de Slytherin.

- Tiene razón Lee. -comentó Ginny.- Excepto el enchufado de Malfoy, el resto tienen toda la pinta de descender de trols.

- ¿Me lo parece a mí o Ginny lleva el quidditch en la sangre? -le preguntó Jess a Hermione.

- ¡Capitanes, daos la mano! - ordenó la señora Hooch.

Flint y Wood se aproximaron y se estrecharon la mano con mucha fuerza, como si intentaran quebrarle al otro los dedos.

- ¡Montad en las escobas! -dijo la señora Hooch.- Tres... dos... uno...

- Y Gryffindor tiene el quaffle. Alicia Spinnet, de Gryffindor; con el quaffle, se dirige hacia la meta de Slytherin. Alicia va bien encaminada. Ah, no. Warrington intercepta el quaffle. Warrington, de Slytherin, rasgando el aire. ¡ZAS! Buen trabajo con la bludger por parte de George Weasley. Warrington deja caer el quaffle Lo coge Johnson. Gryffindor vuelve a tenerlo. Vamos, Angelina. Un bonito quiebro a Montagne. ¡Agáchate, Angelina, eso es una bludger! ¡HA MARCADO! ¡DIEZ A CERO PARA GRYFFINDOR!

Angelina golpeó el aire con el puño, mientras sobrevolaba el extremo del campo. El mar escarlata que se extendía debajo de ella vociferaba de entusiasmo.

- ¡AY! - Angelina casi se cayó de la escoba cuando Marcus Flint chocó contra ella.

- ¡Lo ha hecho a proposito! -exclamó Ron indignado.

Un momento después, Fred Weasley lanzó el bate hacia la nuca de Flint. La nariz de Flint dio en el palo de su propia escoba y comenzó a sangrar.

- ¡Basta! - gritó la señora Hooch, metiéndose en medio a toda velocidad.- ¡Penalti para Gryffindor por un ataque no provocado sobre su cazadora! ¡Penalti para Slytherin por agresión deliberada contra su cazador!

- ¡No diga tonterías, señora! - gritó Fred. Pero la señora Hooch pitó y Alicia retrocedió para lanzar el penalti.

- Fred ha sido un idiota. -dijo David girando la cabeza decepcionado.- Si lo hubiera hecho con una bludger, hubiera sido legal.

- ¡Vamos, Alicia! - gritó Lee en medio del silencio que de repente se había hecho entre el público- ¡SÍ, HA BATIDO AL GUARDAMETA! ¡VEINTE A CERO PARA GRYFFINDOR!

Flint, que seguía sangrando, volaba hacia delante para ejecutar el penalti. Wood estaba delante de la portería de Gryffindor; con las mandíbulas apretadas.

- ¡Wood es un soberbio guardameta! - dijo Lee Jordan a la multitud, mientras Flint aguardaba el silbato de la señora Hooch.- ¡Soberbio! Será muy difícil parar este golpe, realmente muy difícil... ¡SÍ! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡LO HA PARADO!

- ¡Es de lo más impresionante que he visto desde que estoy en Hogwarts! -exclamó un Ravenclaw unas filas mas allá.

- ¿Cuál es la táctica de Harry? -le preguntó Jess a David.

- Tiene que mantener a Malfoy apartado de la snitch hasta que Gryffindor saque a Slytherin más de cincuenta puntos. Y, en ese momento, capturar la snitch. -le explicó sin retirar la vista del partido.

- Gryffindor tiene el quaffle, no, lo tiene Slytherin. ¡No! ¡Gryffindor vuelve a tenerlo, y es Katie Bell, Katie Bell lleva el quaffle! Va rápida como un rayo... ¡ESO HA SIDO INTENCIONADO!

Montague, un cazador de Slytherin, había hecho un quiebro delante de Katie y en vez de coger el quaffle, le había cogido a ella la cabeza. Katie dio una voltereta en el aire y consiguió mantenerse en la escoba, pero dejó caer el quaffle.

El silbato de la señora Hooch volvió a sonar; mientras se dirigía a Montague gritándole. Un minuto después, Katie metía otro gol de penalti al guardameta de Slytherin.

- ¡TREINTA A CERO! ¡CHÚPATE ÉSA, TRAMPOSO!

- ¡Jordan, si no puedes comentar de manera neutral...! -le recriminó la profesora McGonagall.

- ¡Lo cuento como es, profesora! -replicó el chico.

De repente, Harry se dio la vuelta con la Saeta de Fuego y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el extremo de Slytherin.

- ¡Harry ha visto la snitch! -dijo Seamus emocionado al ver el acelerón del moreno.

- ¡Imposible! -exclamó Ron que miraba con sus prismáticos justo hacia el otro lado.- ¡Estoy viendo como la snitch revolotea alrededor de los aros de Gryffindor!

- Es una trampa -dijo Dean.- Esta alejando a Malfoy de la snitch.

- ¿Por qué hace eso? -preguntó Hermione.

- Sólo tenemos treinta puntos de ventaja, necesitamos más de cincuenta. -explicó David.- Si la coge ahora, ganaríamos el partido pero no la copa.

- Parece que funciona muy bien. -apuntó Ginny.- Así fue. Malfoy fue tras él como un bólido, creyendo que Harry había visto la snitch en aquel punto.

¡ZUUUM! Una de las bludgers, desviada por Derrick, el gigantesco golpeador de Slytherin, se aproximó y le pasó a Harry rozando el oído derecho. Al momento siguiente... ¡ZUUUM! La segunda bludger le había arañado el codo. Bole y Derrick se acercaban muy aprisa hacia Harry, con los bates en alto.

En el último segundo viró con la Saeta, y Bole y Derrick se dieron un batacazo.

- ¡Ja,ja,ja! - rió Lee Jordan mientras los dos golpeadores de Slytherin se separaban y alejaban, tambaleándose y agarrándose la cabeza.- Es una lástima, chicos. ¡Tendréis que espabilar mucho para vencer a una Saeta de Fuego! Y Gryffindor vuelve a tener el quaffle, porque Johnson lo ha recogido. Flint va a su lado. ¡Métele el dedo en el ojo, Angelina! ¡Era una broma, profesora, era una broma! ¡Oh, no! ¡Flint lleva el quaffle, va volando hacia la meta de Gryffindor! ¡Ahora, Wood, párala!

Pero Flint ya había marcado. Hubo un ovación en la parte de Slytherin y Lee lanzó una expresión tan malsonante que la profesora McGonagall quiso quitarle el megáfono mágico.

- ¡Perdón, profesora, perdón! ¡No volverá a ocurrir! Veamos, Gryffindor va ganando por treinta a diez y ahora Gryffindor está en posesión del quaffle.

- ¿¡Lee sigue vivo después de decir eso!? -exclamó sorprendido Ron.

Se estaba convirtiendo en el partido más sucio que David había visto. Indignados porque Gryffindor se hubiera adelantado tan pronto en el marcador; los de Slytherin estaban recurriendo a cualquier medio para apoderarse del quaffle. Bole golpeó a Alicia con el bate y arguyó que la había confundido con una bludger. George Weasley, para vengarse, dio a Bole un codazo en la cara. La señora Hooch castigó a los dos equipos con sendos penaltis, y Wood logró evitar otro tanto espectacular; consiguiendo que la puntuación quedara en 40 a 10 a favor de Gryffindor.

- Esto no me gusta. -dijo Jess apretando fuertemente las manos.

- Tiene razón, Jess. -afirmó Ginny.- No podemos entrar en su juego.

La snitch había vuelto a desaparecer. Malfoy seguía de cerca a Harry, mientras éste sobrevolaba el campo de juego buscándola. Katie marcó: 50 a 10. Fred y George Weasley bajaron en picado para situarse a su lado, con los bates en alto por si a alguno de Slytherin se le ocurría tomar represalias. Bole y Derrick aprovecharon la ausencia de Fred y George para lanzar a Wood las dos bludgers. Le dieron en el estómago, primero una y después la otra. Wood dio una vuelta en el aire, sujetándose a la escoba, sin resuello. La señora Hooch estaba fuera de sí.

- ¡Sólo se puede atacar al guardameta cuando el quaffle está dentro del área! - gritó a Boyle y a Derrick.- ¡Penalti para Gryffindor!

Y Angelina marcó: 60 a 10. Momentos después, Fred Weasley lanzaba a Warrington una bludger, quitándole el quaffle de las manos. Alicia la cogió y volvió a marcar: 70 a 10.

La afición de Gryffindor estaba ronca de tanto gritar. Gryffindor sacaba sesenta puntos de ventaja. Y si Harry cogía la snitch, la copa era suya. Harry notaba que cientos de ojos seguían sus movimientos mientras sobrevolaba el campo por encima del nivel de juego, con Malfoy siguiéndolo a toda velocidad. Y entonces la vio: la snitch brillaba a siete metros por encima de él. Harry aceleró con el viento rugiendo en sus orejas. Estiró la mano, pero de repente la Saeta de Fuego redujo la velocidad. Horrorizado, miró alrededor. Malfoy se había lanzado hacia delante, había cogido la cola de la Saeta y tiraba de ella.

- ¡Serás...!

Harry estaba lo bastante enfadado para golpear a Malfoy, pero no lo podía alcanzar. Malfoy jadeaba por el esfuerzo de sujetar la Saeta de Fuego, pero tenía un brillo de malicia en los ojos. Había logrado lo que quería: la snitch había vuelto a desaparecer.

- ¡Penalti! ¡Penalti a favor de Gryffindor! ¡Nunca he visto tácticas semejantes! - chilló la señora Hooch, saliendo disparada hacia el punto donde Malfoy volvía montar en su Nimbus 2.001.

- ¡SO CERDO, SO TRAMPOSO! - gritaba Lee Jordan por el megáfono, alejándose de la profesora McGonagall.-¡ASQUEROSO HIJ. ..!

La profesora McGonagall ni siquiera se molestó en decirle que se callara. La verdad es que levantaba el puño en dirección a Malfoy. Se le había caído el sombrero y también ella gritaba furiosa.

- ¡Mirad a McGonagall! -exclamó Neville con la boca abierta. Todos se giraron hacia la cabina y vieron la cara roja de la subdirectora, mientras intentaba recomponerse el peinado y se volvía a poner el sombrero. David se giró y vio como Jess bajaba la cámara.

- ¿Le has hecho una foto? -preguntó David con los ojos brillantes. Jess apretó el botón de proyección y apareció una foto en movimiento de la profesora de Transformaciones, quejándose ostensiblemente y gritando desbocada mientras alzaba el puño. David la hizo una reverencia tan marcada que casi toca con la frente en el suelo.

Alicia lanzó el penalti de Gryffindor; pero estaba tan enfadada que lo envió fuera. El equipo de Gryffindor perdía concentración, y los de Slytherin, entusiasmados por la falta de Malfoy contra Harry, cada vez se atrevían a más.

- Slytherin en posesión del quaffle, Slytherin se dirige a la meta... Montague marca. - gruñó Lee- 70 a 20 a favor de Gryffindor...

Harry marcaba en ese momento a Malfoy desde tan cerca que sus rodillas chocaban. Harry no iba a dejar que Malfoy se acercara a la snitch...

- ¡Quítate de en medio, Potter! - gritó Malfoy con enojo, e intentó dar la vuelta, pero encontró a Harry bloqueándole el paso.

- Angelina Johnson coge el quaffle. ¡Vamos, Angelina! ¡VAMOS!

Harry miró a su alrededor. Excepto Malfoy, todos los jugadores de Slytherin, incluido el guardameta, habían salido disparados contra Angelina. Iban a bloquearla. Harry dio la vuelta a la Saeta de Fuego, se agachó hasta quedar paralelo al palo de la escoba y se lanzó hacia delante. Como una bala, se dirigió́ en dirección a los de Slytherin. Se dispersaron cuando la Saeta de Fuego se lanzó contra ellos como un torpedo. El camino de Angelina quedó despejado.

- ¡HA MARCADO!, ¡HA MARCADO! ¡Gryffindor en cabeza por 80 a 20!

Harry, que casi salió́ despedido hacia las gradas, frenó en el aire bruscamente, dio la vuelta y regresó veloz al centro del campo.

Y entonces vio algo como para pararle el corazón. Malfoy bajaba a toda velocidad con una expresión de triunfo en la cara. Allí́, a unos metros del suelo, había un resplandor dorado.

Harry orientó hacia abajo el rumbo de su saeta, pero Malfoy le llevaba muchísima ventaja.

- ¡Vamos!, ¡vamos!, ¡vamos! - exclamaron todos los de Gryffindor como un solo hombre. Harry se pegó al palo de la escoba cuando Bole le lanzó una bludger... estaba ya ante los tobillos de Malfoy... a su misma altura... Harry se echó hacia delante, soltando las dos manos de la escoba. Desvió de un golpe el brazo de Malfoy y..

- ¡SÍ!

Recuperó la horizontal, con la mano en el aire, y el estadio se vino abajo. Harry sobrevolaba a la multitud con un extraño zumbido en los oídos. La pequeña pelota dorada estaba fuertemente sujeta en su puño, batiendo las alas desesperadamente contra sus dedos.

Wood se acercó a Harry a toda velocidad, casi cegado por las lágrimas; cogió por el cuello a Harry y sollozó en su hombro irrefrenablemente. Harry sintió dos golpes en la espalda cuando Fred y George se acercaron. Luego oyó las voces de Angelina, Alicia y Katie:

- ¡Hemos ganado la copa! ¡Hemos ganado la copa!

Atrapado en un abrazo colectivo, el equipo de Gryffindor bajó a tierra dando gritos con la voz quebrada. Los grupos de hinchas del equipo escarlata saltaban ya las barreras y entraban en el terreno de juego. Multitud de manos palmeaban las espaldas de los jugadores. La afición los subió en hombros a él y al resto del equipo.

David se quedo atrás viéndolo todo en perspectiva. Allí estaba Percy, dando saltos como un loco, olvidado de su dignidad. La profesora McGonagall sollozaba incluso más sonoramente que Wood, y se secaba los ojos con una enorme bandera de Gryffindor. Y allí, abriéndose camino hacia Harry; se encontraban Ron y Hermione. No podían articular palabra. Se limitaron a sonreír mientras Harry era conducido a las gradas, donde Dumbledore esperaba de pie, con la enorme copa de quidditch. Jess alcanzó al metamorfomago que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Le agarró la mano y este le paso la mano por los hombros.

- ¿Por qué no vas allí con ellos? -le preguntó la chica.- Eres parte del equipo. Jugaste el partido contra Huffelpuff.

- No, sihaya. Este es su momento, no el mío. -le dijo el chico.- Lo llevan esperando mucho tiempo.

**Comentarios**.

Hola a todos. He tenido una sobrecarga de cosas que han hecho que tarde casi quince días en escribir este capítulo. Entre que he entrado en modo vagancia, me he enganchado a hablar con la gente del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black", me he enganchado a la serie Castle y que mi musa ha huido a toda velocidad en un Bugatti Veyron pues... Y ahora agradecimientos.

- A por añadir a favoritos el primer año de este fic. Espero que te este gustando.

A ver que os parece el capitulo. **Un bratzo, xotug.**


	17. Exámenes

**Capitulo 17. Exámenes.**

Comenzó la semana de exámenes y el castillo se sumió en un inusitado silencio. Los alumnos de tercero salieron del examen de Transformaciones el lunes a la hora de la comida, agotados y lívidos, comparando lo que habían hecho y quejándose de la dificultad de los ejercicios, consistentes en transformar una tetera en tortuga. Hermione irritó a todos porque juraba que su tortuga era mucho más galápago, cosa que a los demás les traía sin cuidado.

- La mía tenía un pitorro en vez de cola. ¡Qué pesadilla...!

- ¿Las tortugas echan vapor por la boca?

- La mía seguía teniendo un sauce dibujado en el caparazón. ¿Creéis que me quitarán puntos?

- ¿A las tortugas se les puede abrir el caparazón?

Después de una comida apresurada, la clase volvió a subir para el examen de Encantamientos. Hermione había tenido razón: el profesor Flitwick puso en el examen los encantamientos estimulantes. Harry, por los nervios, exageró un poco el suyo, y Ron, que era su pareja en el ejercicio, se echó a reír como un histérico. Tuvieron que llevárselo a un aula vacía y dejarlo allí una hora, hasta que estuvo en condiciones de llevar a cabo el encantamiento. David y Jess lo hicieron bastante bien. El profesor Flitwick estuvo bastante orgulloso de su dominio del hechizo Carpe Retractum. Después de cenar; los alumnos se fueron inmediatamente a sus respectivas salas comunes, pero no a relajarse, sino a repasar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Pociones y Astronomía.

Hagrid presidió el examen de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, que se celebró la mañana siguiente, con un aire ciertamente preocupado. Parecía tener la cabeza en otra parte. Había llevado un gran cubo de gusarajos al aula, y les dijo que para aprobar tenían que conservar el gusarajo vivo durante una hora. Como los gusarajos vivían mejor si se los dejaba en paz, resultó el examen más sencillo que habían tenido nunca.

- ¡Ya podrían ser todos los exámenes así! -dijo Seamus que aun recordaba sus infructuosos intentos con la tetera.

Aquella tarde tuvieron el examen de Pociones. Hermione y Jess, como siempre, fueron las primeras en terminar la poción para confundir. A media noche, arriba, en la torre más alta, tuvieron el de Astronomía; el miércoles por la mañana el de Historia de la Magia. David salió echando pestes del examen y acordándose de la familia de todos los gnomos y brujas medievales quemadas. El miércoles por la tarde tenían el examen de Herbología, en los invernaderos, bajo un sol abrasador. Luego volvieron a la sala común, con la nuca quemada por el sol y deseosos de encontrarse al día siguiente a aquella misma hora, cuando todo hubiera finalizado.

El penúltimo examen, la mañana del jueves, fue el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El profesor Lupin había preparado el examen más raro que habían tenido hasta la fecha. Una especie de carrera de obstáculos fuera, al sol, en la que tenían que vadear un profundo estanque de juegos que contenía un grindylow; atravesar una serie de agujeros llenos de gorros rojos; chapotear por entre ciénagas sin prestar oídos a las engañosas indicaciones de un hinkypunk; y meterse dentro del tronco de un árbol para enfrentarse con otro boggart.

- Manning, David. -gritó el profesor Lupin desde el final del circuito.

El metamorfomago sacó su varita y entró en el estanque. El agua turbia le llegaba a la altura de los hombros. Comenzó a nadar a velocidad moderada, atento a cualquier sonido o perturbación en el agua que pudiera indicar el acercamiento del grindylow. Siguió avanzando, sorprendido de no haberse encontrado con la criatura. De repente, notó una fuerte tenaza alrededor de su tobillo derecho que tiraba de él hacia el interior del estanque. David clavó los dos pies en el fondo embarrado para tener más apoyo. El apretón de la criatura se hacia más poderoso con el paso de los minutos y el chico se dio cuenta de que no podría soportar mucho más. Miró hacia su alrededor y vio un árbol que se alzaba en uno de los bordes del estanque. Apuntó su varita hacia la rama mas cercana y exclamó: ¡_Carpe retractum_! La brillante cuerda se ato firmemente al tronco del árbol. David hizo el movimiento de arrastre esperando que todo saliera como esperaba. Y así fue. La cuerda, al no poder atraer el árbol hacia el mago, hizo el movimiento contrario; atrajo a David hacia el árbol, arrastrándolo fuera del agua junto al grindylow. Este, al verse fuera de su elemento y catapultado por los aires, soltó su presa y empezó a caer hacia el agua.

- ¡_Incendio_! -exclamó David en cuanto volvió a sentir su tobillo libre. Las llamas alcanzaron a la criatura en la cabeza, provocándole rojas ampollas.

El metamorfomago se sujetó a la rama del árbol donde se había atado la cuerda y, tras unos segundos de respiro en los que pudo comprobar como la silueta de la criatura se alejaba de su posición, saltó de nuevo hacia el estanque y nadó rápidamente hacia la otra orilla del mismo.

El chico miró hacia delante, observando una serie de agujeros que se interponían entre él y la ciénaga que se alzaba unos metros mas allá. Saltó hacia el agujero más cercano, situado a su derecha. Vacío. Caminó por un pequeño túnel y salió a otro agujero donde se encontró con un gorro rojo que lo apuntaba con su espada. Tras unos segundos de espera, la pequeña criatura se abalanzó sobre el, con la espada reflejando el sol. David esquivó la primera estocada y exclamó:

- ¡_Expelliarmus_! -la espada del gorro rojo salió volando por los aires cayendo fuera del agujero. La criatura no se amilanó ante la perdida del arma y cargó hacia el mago con las manos por delante.

- ¡_Petrificus totalus_! -el hechizo impactó en el gorro rojo que cayó petrificado al suelo. David siguió avanzando por el campo de agujeros. Tras otros dos agujeros vacíos y un gorro rojo atado, gracias a un bien colocado _Incarcero_, el metamorfomago llegó al ultimo agujero. Era más grande que los anteriores y en él; esperaba un gorro rojo, también mas grande que los otros, que llevaba espada y escudo.

- ¡_Expelliarmus_! -el gorro rojo uso su escudo para desviar el conjuro.- Parece que voy a tener que quitarle el escudo primero. -pensó David.

La criatura atacó con la espada haciendo retroceder al chico. Tras una estocada baja, la mano con la que blandía la espada quedó al alcance del metamorfomago, que aprovecho para darle una patada. Al sentir el contacto, el gorro rojo dejó caer el arma al suelo.

- ¡_Glacius_! -exclamó David apuntando al suelo. El agua acumulada en sus ropas, que se había caído mientras esquivaba los ataques, se congelo, provocando que la criatura resbalara y cayera al suelo. David aprovechó la ocasión para situarse al otro lado del gorro rojo y asestar otra patada en la mano del escudo. Sin embargo, este rodó por el suelo; lo que hizo que, en vez de golpear al escudo, golpeara al gorro que llevaba en la cabeza. Este, salió volando unos metros. La criatura, al notar que la cabeza se le había quedado al descubierto, tiró al suelo el escudo y corrió hacia donde había caído el gorro. David aprovechó esta situación y paralizó al gorro rojo.

Subió la ultima cuesta y vislumbró la ciénaga frente a el, cubierta por una ligera niebla. Entró en ella y empezó a avanzar, apartando en su camino la vegetación que allí crecía. Tras unos minutos, apareció una luz frente a el que titililaba intermitentemente. David la ignoró completamente y giró hacia su derecha, dejándola a un lado. Era obvio que era la luz de hinkypunk.

Esta luz volvió a aparecer en su camino justo a su derecha. David continuó de frente, llegando a una zona de la ciénaga en la que la niebla se había alzado un poco, permitiendo una visión más clara de lo que había por delante. Estaba más o menos a la mitad del camino. Se paró un momento para examinar los alrededores y se sentó en una piedra que sobresalía para descansar un poco. La luz volvió a aparecer, a unos diez metros de él.

- ¡_Lumos maxima_! -exclamó David apuntando hacia la luz. El destello del hechizo hendió la niebla y sacó a la luz al hinkypunk, que se cubría el rostro con uno de sus brumosos brazos. David dejó que la criatura se acercara más y, apuntando con su varita al farol, exclamó: ¡_Depulso_!

El hechizo golpeó al farol, que salió disparado hacia atrás y se perdió entre la niebla. Tras unos segundos, se oyó como caía al agua y el hinkypunk se giró para buscarlo. David se bajó de la piedra y avanzo rápidamente hacia la salida de la ciénaga.

La ultima prueba. David se paró frente al hueco del árbol y entró en él.

- ¡_Lumos_! -dijo en voz baja. Movió la varita hacia adelante y vio como el cuerpo muerto de Jess avanzaba hacia ella. No pudo evitar emitir una estruendosa carcajada.

- ¡_Riddikulo_! -el boggart salió volando y rebotó contra el tronco del árbol. Al pasar junto a él, David volvió a lanzar el hechizo y el boggart salió disparado hacia arriba como si fuera una pelota. Lupin entró en el tronco con cara preocupada y vio, con sorpresa, como el metamorfomago estaba entretenido, haciendo rebotar de un lado a otro el boggart.

- Déjalo ya, David. -dijo el profesor Lupin, aguantándose la risa. David bajó la varita y salió del tronco sonriendo. Al fondo, Jess agitaba una mano. - Por cierto, no era necesario que incapacitaras a todas las criaturas, con que las esquivaras era más que suficiente. -David se limitó a levantar los hombros.- Debo reconocer que la forma de librarte del grindylow ha sido verdaderamente imaginativa.

Se quedaron para ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Harry pasó la prueba sin ningún problema; Ron lo hizo muy bien hasta llegar al hinkypunk, que logró confundirlo y que se hundiese en la ciénaga hasta la cintura y Hermione lo hizo perfectamente hasta llegar al árbol del boggart. Después de pasar un minuto dentro del tronco, salió gritando.

- ¡Hermione! - dijo Lupin sobresaltado.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- La pro... profesora McGonagall - dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada, señalando al interior del tronco.- Me... ¡me ha dicho que me han suspendido en todo!

El último examen de Harry, David y Ron era de Adivinación. El último de Hermione, Estudios Muggles. Jess ya había acabado todos los exámenes ya que, el de Aritmancia había sido de los primeros. Subieron juntos la escalera de mármol. Hermione los dejó en el primer piso, y Harry, David, Jess y Ron continuaron hasta el séptimo, donde muchos de su clase estaban sentados en la escalera de caracol que conducía al aula de la profesora Trelawney, repasando en el último minuto. Jess se despidió de ellos y cogió el pasillo que llevaba a la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Nos va a examinar por separado - les informó Neville, cuando se sentaron a su lado. Tenía _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_ abierto sobre los muslos, por las páginas dedicadas a la bola de cristal.- ¿Alguno ha visto algo alguna vez en la bola de cristal? - preguntó desanimado.

- Nanay - dijo Ron.

- Ya sabíamos todos que nos iba a tocar inventárnoslo. -dijo David mientras bostezaba y se estiraba.

La cola de personas que había fuera del aula se reducía muy despacio. Cada vez que bajaba alguien por la plateada escalera de mano, los demás le preguntaban entre susurros:

- ¿Qué te ha preguntado? ¿Qué tal te ha ido?- Pero nadie aclaraba nada.

- ¡Me ha dicho que, según la bola de cristal, sufriré un accidente horrible si revelo algo! - chilló Neville, bajando la escalera hacia los tres chicos, que acababa de llegar al rellano en ese momento.

- Es muy lista - refunfuñó Ron.- Empiezo a pensar que Hermione tenía razón: - dijo señalando la trampilla con el dedo- es una impostora.

- Sí- dijo Harry, mirando su reloj. Eran las dos. -Ojalá se dé prisa. Parvati bajó la escalera rebosante de orgullo.

- Me ha dicho que tengo todas las características de una verdadera vidente - dijo a Ron y a Harry.- He visto muchísimas cosas... Bueno, que os vaya bien. Bajó aprisa por la escalera de caracol, hasta llegar junto a Lavender.

- Ronald Weasley - anunció desde arriba la voz conocida y susurrante.

Ron hizo un guiño a Harry y subió por la escalera de plata. Harry y David eran los únicos que quedaban por examinarse. Por fin, después de unos veinte minutos, los pies grandes de Ron volvieron a aparecer en la escalera.

- ¿Qué tal? - le preguntó Harry, levantándose.

- Una porquería - dijo Ron.- No conseguía ver nada, así que me inventé algunas cosas. Pero no creo que la haya convencido...

- David Manning. -dijo la profesora Trelawney en un susurro.

- Bueno, pues me toca tirar de inventiva. -dijo el metamorfomago con parsimonia.- Si en quince minutos no estoy fuera, sacadme de allí como sea. -David subió los escalones que quedaban y desapareció tras la puerta.

- ¿Se tomara algo en serio? -le pregunto Ron a Harry.

- El resto de asignaturas si se las toma en serio. -respondió el moreno.- Acuérdate del cabreo que tenia a la salida del examen de Historia de la Magia.

- Cierto. -reconoció el pelirrojo que seguía el vuelo de una mosca con la vista.

En la sala de la torre hacia más calor que nunca. Las cortinas estaban echadas, el fuego encendido, y el habitual olor mareante hizo toser a David mientras avanzaba entre las sillas y las mesas hasta el lugar en que la profesora Trelawney lo aguardaba sentada ante una bola grande de cristal.

- Buenos días, David - dijo suavemente.- Si tuvieras la amabilidad de mirar la bola... Tómate tu tiempo, y luego dime lo que ves dentro de ella...

David se inclinó sobre la bola de cristal y miró concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas, buscando algo más que la niebla blanca que se arremolinaba dentro, pero sin encontrarlo.

- ¿Y bien? - le preguntó la profesora Trelawney con delicadeza.- ¿Qué ves?

El calor y el humo aromático que salía del fuego que había a su lado resultaban asfixiantes.

- Hermione, ¿se te ocurre algo? -le preguntó mentalmente.

- _Podrías usar tus conocimientos y meterlos de dobladillo._ -respondió la chica en tono desenfadado.- _Ya que no ves nada... que parezca que si lo haces_.

- Me parece bien. -dijo el metamorfomago evitando esbozar una sonrisa.

- A ver... veo tres formas aun sin definir y una sombra oscura. -empezó diciendo David.

- ¿Ves qué son esas formas? -preguntó la profesora Trelawney mientras apuntaba en un cuaderno.

- Si, ahora si. Una es un lobo... otra es un gran perro... y... la otra... ¡una rata! La sombra oscura no tiene forma. -respondió David.

- ¿Qué más?

- El lobo y el perro tienen rodeada a la rata. -continuó el chico.- Ahora, la rata se escapa y se dirige hacia la sombra oscura.

- ¿Llega a ella?

- Si, la alcanza y, todos terminan desapareciendo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Algo más?

- No, no veo nada más. -dijo David.

- Muy bien. -dijo la profesora Trelawney terminando de escribir los últimos apuntes.- Puedes irte.

David salió de la clase y tosió. El perfume de las velas se le había metido en la cabeza. Bajó por las escaleras y se paró frente a Harry.

- ¿Qué tal? -preguntó el ojiverde.

- Le he contado una historia sobre unos animales que se perseguían. -respondió el metamorfomago.- Me he acordado de Scabbers y Crooshanks.

- ¡Qué morro le echas! -dijo Harry riéndose.

- Eso dice mi padre. -dijo David uniéndose a las risas.- Bueno, te dejo con tus ideas. Cuando acabes, vente directo a la sala común.

David entró en la sala común que estaba prácticamente vacía. Los únicos seres vivos que allí se encontraban, eran Ron, Hermione y Jess.

- ¿Qué tal el examen? -preguntó Hermione.

- Pues me he sacado la predicción de la manga. -respondió el metamorfomago.

- ¡Ese es mi chico! -dijo Ron chocándole la mano.

- ¡Qué panda de tarugos! -dijo Jess dándole una colleja al pelirrojo.

- ¿Quién se viene a dar una vuelta? -preguntó David.

- Esperaremos a Harry. -dijeron Ron y Hermione mientras negaban con la cabeza.

- ¿Te vienes Jess?

- Vale... que si no me empano y acabo dormida. -respondió la chica mientras se levantaba del sillón. Ambos salieron de la torre de Gryffindor y bajaron hacia los jardines mientras hablaban de los exámenes.

- ¿Qué te apetece hacer? -pregunto Jess a David mientras caminaban por el borde del lago.

- Nada, ahora mismo, nada. Solo pasear. -respondió con la mirada fija en el Bosque Prohibido.

- ¿Pasear como pareja? -preguntó Jess.

- No, Jess. Solo pasear. Como amigos, si quieres acompañarme. -respondió David sin hacer caso a los posibles significados ocultos de la pregunta.

- Pasear aburre. -replicó Jess parándose.

- Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? -preguntó David suspirando.

- ¿Y si seguimos con lo del patronus?

- ¿Aquí? -preguntó David mirando hacia los lados.

- Claro. -respondió Jess con tono despreocupado.- Aquí no hay nadie. Además, ¿desde cuándo te ha importado lo que piensen los demás?

- Si, eso es cierto. -concedió el metamorfomago.- Vamos allá.

- Déjame que recuerde. -pidió Jess mientras sacaba su varita de la túnica.- Tengo que recordar un momento muy feliz de mi vida y fijarlo en mi cabeza.

- Exacto. -David se quedó mirando como Jess cerraba los ojos y su ceño se fruncía en un rictus de concentración.

- ¡_Expecto patronum_! -exclamó Jess apuntando al aire. Nada ocurrió.- ¿Tampoco vale esto? -preguntó frustrada.

- ¿En que has pensado?

- En el final de los exámenes. -respondió la chica. David no pudo evitar una carcajada.

- No me cabe duda de que es un momento feliz. -dijo el metamorfomago.- Pero parece que no es suficiente.

- ¿Entonces?

- Jess, no tengas prisa. Tomate el tiempo necesario. Piensa detenidamente en el momento mas feliz que hayas vivido. ¿De acuerdo?

David se sentó en el césped mientras esperaba a que Jess encontrara ese pensamiento; miraba hipnotizado como la luz del sol sacaba reflejos del pelo broncíneo de su amiga.

- Vale, creo que ya lo tengo. -dijo Jess de repente.

- ¿Estás segura? -preguntó David. La chica afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¡_Expecto patronum_! -un humo blanco en forma de semicírculo salió de la varita de la chica, formando un escudo frente a ella. -¡Mira David! ¡Lo he conseguido!

- ¡Bravo Jess! -exclamó el metamorfomago poniéndose de pie y abrazándola. La chica perdió la concentración al sentir el peso de su amigo encima y el patronus desapareció.

- ¡Perdón! -dijo David al ver como el humo desaparecía.

- No pasa nada. -dijo la chica esbozando una brillante sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo preguntar en que has pensado?

- En mis padres. -respondió la chica.- En todos los momentos que pase con ellos. No es un pensamiento alegre, pero me siento bien recordándolos.

- No cabe duda de que funciona. -reconoció David.

El sol se hundía ya en el bosque prohibido, dorando las ramas más altas de los árboles. David y Jess volvían por los jardines hacia el castillo. La cabaña de Hagrid tenia las ventanas abiertas y algo de humo salía de la chimenea. Buckbeak, con la cabeza gacha y un hurón en el pico, estaba atado a la cerca. Alrededor de él, estaban plantadas las calabazas que no habían sido usadas para Halloween. De repente, David chocó contra algo invisible y cayó al suelo.

- ¿Se puede saber que...? ¿Harry, Ron, Hermione? -preguntó Jess al ver las cabezas de los chicos flotando en el aire.

- ¿Dónde estabais mirando? -regañó Hermione a los dos chicos que aún estaban medio aturdidos por el golpe.- Menos mal que son David y Jess.

- ¡Joder David! ¿Estás hecho de escamas de dragón o qué? -preguntó Ron tocándose el hombro.

- Tu tampoco es que seas un cojín, Ron. -respondió David estirando el brazo y palpándose el codo.

- ¿Adonde vais? -preguntó Jess.

- ¿No te ha sorprendido vernos? -preguntó Harry desconcertado.

- David me contó lo de tu capa invisible. -respondió Jess indiferente.

- ¡Manning! -gritaron los tres indignados.

- No creo que sea el mejor momento para echarme la bronca, si habéis tenido que salir bajo la capa invisible. -apuntó David intentando desviar la conversación hacia otro sitio.- ¿A dónde ibais?

- Vamos a ver a Hagrid. -respondió Hermione.- Van a decapitar a Buckbeak esta noche.

- ¡NO! -exclamó Jess.- ¡Pero si no hizo nada!

- El padre de Malfoy tiene comprada a la comisión y el verdugo es amigo suyo.-le explico Ron cabreado.

- ¿Y no se puede hacer nada? -pregunto David. Los tres chicos negaron con la cabeza.

- Solo podemos ir a apoyarle. -respondió Harry entristecido.

- ¿Podéis darle nuestro apoyo? -preguntó David.

- Claro que sí. -respondió Ron.

- Chicos, no podemos estar aquí mucho rato. -les aviso Hermione.- Queda poco para la puesta de sol y si nos pillan...

- No os entretenemos más. Darle un abrazo a Hagrid. -dijo David despidiéndose de ellos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se taparon con la capa. David y Jess se quedaron mirando la cabaña de Hagrid unos minutos y regresaron al colegio.

- Oye, David. ¿Por qué no hemos ido con ellos? -pregunto Jess cuando subían por la escalera de mármol.

- No cabemos todos debajo de la capa invisible, Jess. -le explicó David.- Nos hubieran pillado.

- Tienes razón. -dijo Jess mirándole con cara de comprensión.

**Comentarios.**

Hola a todos. Como veis, se acerca el final del tercer año. Creo que quedan dos o tres capitulos mas. Me ha gustado escribir la parte del examen de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Ya veis que David se venga de los boggarts, jajajajaja... Y ahora agradecimientos:

- A por añadir el segundo y el tercer año de este fic a sus favoritos.

Espero que os guste. **Un bratzo, xotug.**


	18. Una revelación brillante

**Capítulo 18. Una revelación brillante.**

La noche cayó sobre Hogwarts como un manto oscuro, donde solo la luna llena iluminaba los tejados de los múltiples torreones del antiguo castillo. En las escaleras de uno de esos torreones, David se iba a la cama, bostezando ostensiblemente y tropezándose cada dos escalones debido al cansancio. Seamus y Dean no podían evitar reírse, cada vez que la cabeza del metamorfomago se acercaba peligrosamente a las paredes.

- ¿Ya están Ron y Harry durmiendo? -preguntó Seamus, sorprendido de ver ambos doseles cerrados.

- Pues no los he visto subir... -dijo Neville pensativamente, mientras se ponía el pantalón.

- Nev, te estas poniendo el pantalón al revés. -le avisó Dean. El chico rectificó sus movimientos con cara sonrojada.

- Bueno señores, creo que me voy a dormir. -dijo David.

- Llevas dormido desde que llegaste a la sala común. -apuntó Seamus, mientras se metía por la cabeza la camiseta de su pijama.

El metamorfomago, ignorando el comentario, abrió el dosel y empezó a ponerse su pijama con los ojos entrecerrados. Se arropó con una ligera sabana a pesar del calor que empezaba a hacer en el castillo con la cercanía del verano y cayó rendido en pocos minutos.

David se despertó repentinamente al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta del dormitorio. Moviéndose lentamente para que no crujiera el colchón, se incorporó y estiró el brazo para alcanzar su varita, que reposaba sobre la mesilla. Agudizó el oído, intentando discernir que o quien era lo que acababa de entrar; apenas se percibía un ligero sonido de pisadas acolchadas. Tenía que ser un alumno, ya que David dudaba que, alguno de los profesores, usara zapatillas de andar por casa.

El sonido era cada vez más claro... se estaba acercando a la cama. El metamorfomago no dejaba de vigilar toda la extensión del dosel, con los músculos preparados para desmayar a cualquiera que apareciera. No se atrevía a iluminar su varita por miedo a atraer al intruso.

De repente, como en un susurro, el dosel se abrió y la cara de Jess apareció frente a David, haciendo que soltara la varita del susto.

- ¡¿Jess?! -exclamó David.- ¿Qué haces aquí? -la chica no respondió; solo cerró el dosel tras ella y se sentó en la cama. -¿Ha pasado algo? -preguntó el chico, abriendo los ojos al máximo y bajando la voz. -¡Mierda! ¿Dónde se me habrá caído la varita? -dijo mientras palpaba a ciegas.- ¡Ya está! ¡_Lumos_!

La luz iluminó el rostro de la chica. Tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos e hinchados y la humedad se reflejaba en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? -volvió a preguntar el metamorfomago.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? -pregunto al borde las lagrimas.

- Claro que puedes, sihaya. -respondió David mientras retiraba las sábanas y se echaba hacia un lado para dejarle sitio a su amiga.- Siempre puedes dormir conmigo.

Jess se introdujo en la cama y se abrazó al chico, mientras este la arropaba y le secaba las lagrimas.

- No he podido aguantar. -susurró Jess.- He estado pensando en el patronus... y no he podido evitar recordar a mis padres sin echarme a llorar. Perdóname, David.

- ¿De qué tengo que perdonarte, Jess? -preguntó mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

- Por molestarte. -respondió tristemente.- Por no ser más fuerte. Por llorar por cualquier cosa, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Por venir aquí, a que me consueles... cuando yo... no he podido... responderte...

- Tranquila Jess. -dijo el chico interrumpiéndola.- No tienes la culpa de nada. Echas de menos a tus padres. Es lo normal. Significa que los quieres. No te lo eches en cara. No cargues con más peso del necesario.

- Pero...

- Pero nada. -dijo mientras la acariciaba.- Ahora sólo tranquilízate, duérmete y descansa. ¿De acuerdo? -la chica afirmó con un débil gesto de la cabeza y, acurrucándose aun más cerca del chico, cerró los ojos e intentó caer en manos de Morfeo.

David se quedó mirando a su amiga con cara de tristeza. No se podía ni imaginar lo que podía estar sufriendo su amiga. ¿Por qué tuvieron que morir sus padres? El no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta. Lo único que podía hacer por ayudarla, era consolarla, estar a su lado, apoyarla...

- Si estáis en el Otro Lado... Thomas, Lyra, por favor, dadle fuerzas a vuestra hija. Ayudadla a ser feliz. Renunciaría a mi amor por ella, a cambio de volver a verla sonreír como antes del accidente. Solo pido eso. -rezaba el metamorfomago.

A pesar de que la oscuridad dentro del dosel impedía a David ver el avance del tiempo, las horas corrían demasiado lentamente para su gusto. Cuando empezó a notar que dejaba de sentir el brazo, lo sacó lentamente de debajo de Jess. Lo tenía dormido. Se giró sobre si mismo, dándole la espalda a su amiga e intentó dormir un rato.

- ¿Por qué me quieres tanto, David? -preguntó Jess que, al parecer, se había despertado al dejar de notar el contacto con el chico. David se giró para mirar a la chica, pero ella le estaba dando la espalda.

- No lo se, Jess. -se sinceró el chico.- No puedo darte una respuesta racional a eso. Sólo sé que te quiero, que haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz...

David agradeció profundamente la oscuridad y que Jess no le estuviera mirando; así, podría ahorrarse el bochorno de que le viera con la cara roja por la vergüenza y el nerviosismo.

- Pero... ¿qué has visto en mi? -insistió la chica dándose la vuelta, mirando al techo..- No soy bonita, ni talentosa, ni valiente... sólo soy una llorona que te usa como un pañuelo para sus lagrimas.

El metamorfomago la cogió suavemente de los hombros y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

- Jess... aunque todo eso que dices fuera verdad, no me importaría. -dijo con mirada seria.- ¿Qué he visto en ti? He visto a la persona que quiero, sencillamente eso. Y además... -dijo sonriendo.- mientras sea para secarte las lagrimas y no para sonarte los mocos... mola ser un pañuelo. - la chica no pudo evitar sonreír.- Y ahora, a dormir.

Un fogonazo de pura luz blanca atravesó los ventanales de la torre de Gryffindor; haciendo que, por un instante, volviera a ser de día.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó la voz de Seamus desde su cama.

- Casi me quedo ciego. -exageró Dean.- Y eso que estaba durmiendo.

- Viene del lago. -apuntó Neville mientras asomaba la cabeza por la ventana.

- David, tengo frio. -susurró Jessica robándole más sabana al chico.

- Me congelo. -exclamó Neville mientras se alejaba tembloroso de la ventana.

- Este frio no es normal. - dijo Seamus, al que le temblaban los brazos.

- ¿No os suena esta sensación? -preguntó Neville mientras se acercaba a Seamus y a Dean que se habían reunido en la cama de este ultimo.

- ¿Harry y Ron siguen durmiendo? -preguntó Jess mientras salía de detrás del dosel.

- ¡¿Jessica?! -preguntaron los tres chicos con asombro.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Está conmigo. -respondió David. Dean se acercó a la cama de Ron y corrió el dosel.

- Aquí no está. -apuntó el moreno.

- Harry tampoco. -añadió Jess tras comprobar la cama del otro dudoso.

- ¿Dónde estarán? -se preguntó Neville.- ¿Alguien lo sabe? -todos negaron con la cabeza.

Empezaron a discutir sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero pararon rápidamente cuando vieron que su aliento se cristalizaba en el aire. En el subsiguiente silencio, escucharon el sonido del viento agitando una capa y vieron anonadados como el cristal de los ventanales se congelaba con un chasquido estremecedor.

Sé lo que es esto. -dijo Seamus con el terror plasmado en su rostro.- Dementores.

Varios dementores entraron por los ventanales abiertos, trayendo consigo su olor putrefacto y su frio descorazonador. Todos se quedaron paralizados, la tristeza había caído sobre el dormitorio de los chicos. De repente, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió.

- Chicos, ¿sabéis donde está...? ¡Dementores! -chilló Parvati al ver como las criaturas se acercaban. El grito de la chica despertó a los allí reunidos

- ¡Parvati, avisa a la profesora McGonagall! -le dijo Seamus que era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta. La chica cerró la puerta y bajó rápidamente por la escalera.

- ¡David! ¡Aléjate de ellos! -exclamó Neville cuando vio como los dementores se abalanzaban sobre él. El metamorfomago intentó retroceder pero se tropezó con su cama y cayó boca arriba. Las oscuras criaturas se inclinaron sobre él, inundándolo con su manto de desesperación.

- ¡_Expecto patronum_! -exclamó una voz entre la penumbra. Un escudo gaseoso echó hacia atrás a los dementores y se interpuso entre ellas y David. El chico giró la cabeza con el sudor perlando su rostro y vio, entre la penumbra de la semiinconsciencia, el rostro de concentración de Jessica que sujetaba la varita que producía el patronus.

- ¡Jessica detrás de ti! -exclamó Neville. La chica se dio la vuelta, justo a tiempo de repeler con su patronus gaseoso el dementor que la atacaba por la espalda. La criatura chocó contra el escudo y se giró para dirigirse de nuevo hacia David. Jess volvió a mirar hacia el metamorfomago, que temblaba como si sufriera una ataque. Los dementores se estaban dando un banquete a su costa.

- ¡_Expecto patronum_! -exclamó Jess apuntando hacia la informe masa negra que cubría a su amigo. El escudo gaseoso embistió contra los dementores pero se deshizo. -¡_Expecto patronum_! -nada salió de la varita. La desesperación empezó a caer sobre Jessica. -¡_Expecto patronum_!

Jessica siguió intentando invocar su patronus sin éxito. Los dementores seguían alimentándose de David. Uno de ellos se hizo hueco entre los demás y retiró su capucha.

- ¡No! -gritó Jess con lagrimas en los ojos.-¡No, David!

- Si… ha... ya -dijo el chico con un hilo de voz. Al escuchar esta declaración desesperada, algo se rompió dentro de Jessica.

- ¡_Expecto patronum_! -exclamó la chica. Como una sombra plateada, una pantera salió de la varita de la chica y corriendo sobre sus estilizadas patas, saltó sobre los dementores como un tornado de garras, colmillos y furia. Los separó de David, que estaba prácticamente inconsciente, a base de zarpazos y se quedo plantada firmemente, repeliendo los intentos de las criaturas por acercarse a su presa.

Jessica se acercó al metamorfomago y le acaricio la cabeza, mientras caían por su rostro ardientes lagrimas de furia y tristeza.

- ¡David! ¡David! -exclamó desesperada.- ¡Despierta David! ¡Mierda, no me dejes aquí! ¡Quédate conmigo!

Una sensación vivificante entró por la puerta del dormitorio y tres gatos plateados con extrañas marcas alrededor de los ojos, cargaron contra los dementores haciéndolos huir por donde habían entrado. La profesora McGonagall examinó la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom asomaban sus cabezas por el dosel de la cama del segundo, con más que evidente cara de miedo y el sudor resbalando por sus frentes. Justo al otro lado, un patronus con forma de pantera paseaba inquieto de un extremo al otro de una cama. McGonagall frunció el ceño entre mosqueada y sorprendida. Nunca antes había visto ese patronus. Se acercó con cuidado a la cama que protegía el patronus y vio como un alumno estaba desmayado en los brazos de... ¡una alumna! ¿¡Qué hacia una alumna en el dormitorio de los chicos tan tarde!?

La profesora se dio cuenta, que la chica tenia enterrada la cara en el pecho del chico y lloraba desconsoladamente.

- Le atacaron unos dementores. -dijo una voz detrás de ella que McGonagall reconoció como la de Neville.- Jess lanzó un hechizo y salió un humo plateado que los repelió. Pero, al ser atacada por la espalda por uno de ellos, tuvo que usar el humo para protegerse. Los dementores aprovecharon para volver a abalanzarse sobre David y, la chica invocó a la pantera que los volvió a alejar.

- Gracias Neville. -dijo la profesora mientras se sentaba en la cama y realizaba complicados giros de varita. Al comprobar que, sólo estaba desmayado pero muy afectado por los dementores, lo hizo levitar.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! -repetía Jessica en estado de shock, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo del chico. La pantera se acercó amenazadoramente a McGonagall.

- Tranquila Jessica. -dijo intentando calmarla mientras deshacía el firme abrazo de la chica.- Sólo está desmayado. Me lo voy a llevar a la enfermería. -Jess, a duras penas, soltó el cuerpo de David que levitaba a la altura del pecho de la chica. McGonagall salió a toda prisa de la habitación con Jessica y su pantera corriendo detrás de ella, intentando seguir el ritmo de las largas zancadas de la profesora.

- ¡Poppy! ¡Poppy! -gritó la profesora McGonagall en cuanto cruzó la puerta de la enfermería.

- ¡Esto es una enfermería, no un estadio de... ¿Minerva? -preguntó sorprendida al ver a McGonagall.- ¿Qué ha pasado? - la profesora le resumió rápidamente lo que acababa de pasar. -¡Otro ataque más! ¡Ya le dije a Albus que no era buena idea!

- ¿Cómo que otro ataque? -preguntó McGonagall mientras depositaba el cuerpo inconsciente de David en una de las camas del fondo de la enfermería y corría el dosel.

- Tengo al señor Potter y a la señorita Granger en un estado similar a este, unas camas más allá. -le indicó con el dedo.

- ¿Potter? ¿Granger? -preguntó incrédula la profesora McGonagall. La enfermera Pomfrey asintió con la cabeza.- Tengo que ir a hablar con Albus inmediatamente.

- Profesora, quiero quedarme con él. -insistió Jessica muy seria. La profesora miró a la chica que había cogido una silla y se había sentado junto a la cabecera de la cama. La pantera había desaparecido.

- ¿Qué opina Poppy? -preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

- Creo que será bueno para el señor Manning, ver una cara conocida cuando despierte. -respondió la enfermera.- Yo me encargo de ella, Minerva. Vete tranquila.

- Gracias Poppy. -dijo McGonagall antes de girarse y salir a toda velocidad de la enfermería.

David recuperó la consciencia. Estaba completamente aturdido. Sentía los miembros como si fueran de plomo. Abrió los ojos lentamente, como si cada parpado le pesara varias toneladas. Intentó girar la cabeza, pero no pudo; el cansancio y el aturdimiento aún le tenían atenazado. Sólo podía ver lo que pasaba delante de él.

- ¿David? -preguntó una voz que el metamorfomago no pudo reconocer.

- ¿Quién es? -respondió el chico forzando su vista para intentar vislumbrar de quien era esa voz. De repente, el rostro preocupado de Jess apareció en su campo de visión.

- ¡David! ¡Has despertado! -exclamó con los ojos brillantes.- ¡Pensaba que me ibas a dejar sola! -se echó encima de él, abrazándole.

- ¡Ay! ¡Ay! -gruñó David al sentir el peso de su amiga, en su dolorido cuerpo. Jess se levantó avergonzada, al escuchar los quejidos del metamorfomago.

- ¡Lo siento! -dijo sentándose de nuevo en la silla.

- ¿Qué paso? -preguntó David. Jessica le contó prácticamente todo lo que había pasado.

- Seamus estuvo muy rápido. -apuntó David.- Y me gustaría ver el patronus de McGonagall... tiene que ser muy gracioso ver unos gatos con las gafas de la profesora.- el metamorfomago vio como Jessica había puesto un gesto extraño en su cara. -¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Cómo eres capaz de hacerlo?

- ¿Hacer el qué? -preguntó David extrañado por la pregunta de su amiga.

- Acabas de despertarte, hace menos de dos horas has estado a punto de perder tu alma y ahora... ¡estás tan tranquilo! ¡Bromeando! -dijo Jess moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

- Soy así Jess. Prefiero dejar las cosas que ya han pasado, en el pasado. Prefiero ser optimista y tomarme las cosas con buen humor. -explicó David.- ¿Qué como lo hago? Sencillamente, lo hago. Por cierto, vi algo extrañamente brillante antes de desmayarme. ¿No tienes que contarme nada? -inquirió alzando las cejas.

Jessica se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que David había visto su patronus salvándole la vida. Ella creía que ya se había desmayado; pero, al parecer, David era más resistente de lo que pensaba.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó intentando disimular.

- Enséñamelo. -pidió David poniendo cara de cachorrillo desvalido; cosa que no le costó mucho, teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba.

- Yo tampoco puedo negarte nada si me lo pides con esa cara. -dijo riéndose la chica.

- Aprendí de la mejor.- Jessica sacó su varita y fijó en su mente la actual cara sonriente de David.- ¡_Expecto patronum_!- la pantera salió de su varita y se quedó tumbada, lamiéndose una zarpa.

- Al final, lo conseguiste. -dijo David orgulloso de ella.

- Fue gracias a tí. -reconoció Jessica.

- ¿Gracias a mí? -se extrañó el metamorfomago.- ¿Qué yo recuerde no hice nada...

- Creo que... si no... si no...

- Si no, ¿qué? -presionó ligeramente David, interesado por saber como lo había conseguido.

- Creo que... -Jess suspiró.- si no hubiera sido porque tu estabas en peligro, nunca lo hubiera conseguido. Cuando vi como el dementor se bajaba la capucha y se acercaba a ti para darte el Beso, fue como cuando... -Jessica no pudo seguir hablando y retiró su cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿Cuándo qué? -preguntó suavemente David.

- No puedo decirlo. -dijo Jess con la voz entrecortada. La pantera, sin moverse del sitio, se agitó inquieta

- Si que puedes. -la animó David.- Si has sido capaz de salvarme de los dementores, puedes hacerlo. Te conozco, sihaya; eres más fuerte de lo que tu misma crees.

Jess volvió a mirarle y David cogió su mano, estrechándosela, dándola su apoyo. La chica sonrió y respiró hondo.

- Sentí lo mismo que cuando me di cuenta de que había perdido a mis padres, pero tu estabas vivo y algo en mi interior me dijo que podía salvarte, que tenía que hacerlo. -se sinceró con esfuerzo. -No se muy bien que fue, pero gracias a eso pude hacer el patronus. No quería perderte.

Jessica vio con sorpresa como las lágrimas asomaban en los ojos de su amigo.

- ¿Por qué lloras? -preguntó Jessica preocupada.

- Yo tampoco quiero perderte, sihaya. -respondió David.

_Una vocecita resonó en la cabeza de Jessica. ¿Por qué seguía dudando? ¿Por qué no lo intentaba? Siempre que pensaba en ello, se ponía en la peor situación de todas. Que pasaría si no salía bien… si podrían seguir siendo amigos después... Pero, ¿por qué tendría que salir mal? Te quiere más que a nada en el mundo. Y tu sientes algo especial por él, no te mientas a ti misma. Además, eres una Gryffindor y tu patronus es una pantera. Haz honor a eso y lánzate._

Por primera vez, desde que David le confesó lo que sentía, Jessica no tuvo ninguna forma de responder los argumentos de la vocecita indiscreta de su cabeza e incluso estos, le parecían que tenían más sentido que nunca. ¿Por qué no hacerla caso? Jessica cerró los ojos, se armó de valor y, al abrirlos, se inclinó sobre David y le besó en los labios. Fue un beso corto y casi se podría decir que casto, pero fue suficiente para que David abriera los ojos alucinado.

- ¿Jess? ¿Y esto? -preguntó el metamorfomago entrecortadamente. La chica le sonrió y se levantó del mullido sillón que había ocupado durante todo el tiempo de vigilia.

- Voy a buscar a la enfermera Pomfrey para decirle que te has despertado. -le dijo la chica.- Estaré en la sala común todo el tiempo, te esperaré allí.

**Comentarios.**

Hola a todos. Bueno, otro capitulo mas. También es un capitulo importante; como veis la relación entre David y Jess sigue avanzando.

El patronus de Jessica es una pantera, ya que este animal representa el poder femenino; y, aunque parezca mentira, Jessica es una persona muy poderosa y no solo como bruja. El capitulo ocurre durante la noche en la que Harry repele a los dementores en el lago y he supuesto que alguno de ellos podría buscar presas en otro sitio después de ese suceso.

Y ahora los agradecimientos.

- A** lance215** por sus reviews. La verdad es que es un alivio que me dejes con vida el tiempo suficiente para acabar los siete años. Ahora solo tengo que hacer que no acabe el fic hasta que me muera. Joder, que presion con lo de Sirius. Pues tendre que sentirme orgulloso... XD

Agradezco tu sugerencia pero me temo que debo rechazarla. Jess es a David, lo que Ginny a Harry o Hermione a Ron...

Espero que os guste el capitulo. **Un bratzo, xotug.**


	19. Conversaciones

**Capitulo 19. Conversaciones.**

David estuvo un día mas en la enfermería, recuperándose por completo de los efectos de los dementores. Las continuas visitas de Neville, Seamus, Dean, Eve, Luna, Terry y Ginny hicieron, que ese día pasara volando. Fue muy curioso descubrir las diferentes versiones que se habían creado del escape de Sirius Black y, en mucha menor cantidad, de la huida de Buckbeak. Había una, especialmente tétrica y que nadie sabía de donde salía, en la que Buckbeak había atrapado a Sirius, había huido volando con su cuerpo entre las garras y lo había devorado.

Sin embargo, el metamorfomago no estaba totalmente feliz. Que Jessica no le hubiera visitado más, le intrigaba. Era cierto, que ella le había dicho que estaría en la sala común de Gryffindor todo el tiempo, pero no pensaba que fuera una frase literal. En los pocos momentos que le dejaron solo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que, a lo mejor, Jessica se hubiera arrepentido de haberle dado ese beso. Probablemente, se había ilusionado demasiado con esa pequeña acción, y eso que Hermione, en su cabeza, le había avisado que no lo hiciera.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso cuando cruzó el cuadro de la Señora Gorda y entró en la sala común de Gryffindor. Estaba vacía, todo el mundo disfrutaba de los últimos días con los compañeros, al sol del verano. David no pudo evitar sentirse entre decepcionado y entristecido.

- _Te avise_. -le susurró Hermione intentando no herir más al metamorfomago.- _No deberías de haberte ilusionado tanto._

- Gracias por el consejo. -respondió amargado mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala común.

- Hola David. -dijo una voz mientras unas manos le tapaban los ojos. El chico no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Hola Jess. -respondió mientras le retiraba las manos y las entrelazaba con las suyas.- Ves Hermione, sabía que estaría aquí.

- _No adelantes acontecimientos._ -le respondió la chica.

- Sabia que estarías aquí. -dijo David sonriendo, mientras veía como Jess se sentaba en el sillón de al lado.

- Tampoco te las des, señorito. -dijo burlándose la chica.- Recuerda que te lo dije.

- Culpable. -admitió el metamorfomago bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tal estás? -preguntó Jess.

- La enfermera Pomfrey me ha dicho que estoy totalmente recuperado. -respondió el metamorfomago.- Pero...

- Pero... ¿qué? -inquirió preocupada la chica.

- Que lo de la cabeza no tiene solución. -respondió David, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Qué tonto eres! -dijo Jess tirándole un cojín.

Se quedaron callados. Los dos sabían que, tarde o temprano, tenían que hablar de lo que había pasado en la enfermería, pero ninguno se atrevía a ser el primero en sacar el tema. Al final, fue Jessica la que dio el primer paso y se levantó de su sillón para sentarse encima de las piernas de David y darle otro beso en los labios. La cara del chico volvió a reflejar un absoluto desconcierto.

- ¿Jess? ¿Qué significa esto? -preguntó. La chica le miró con ojos brillantes y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del metamorfomago.

- Quiero intentarlo, David. -susurró.- No se que puede salir de esto, pero quiero intentarlo. No se si te quiero tanto como tu me quieres a mí, pero quiero intentarlo.

- Entonces... ¿serás mi sihaya? -preguntó David ilusionado y con las lágrimas apunto de derramarse.

- Si, David. Soy tu sihaya. -respondió cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

Hermione Granger estaba escondida detrás de una de las estatuas, cerca de la puerta del Gran Comedor. Examinaba a todos los que se dirigían a comer, por el hueco que tenia la estatua entre las piernas. Tras diez minutos de espera, vio como la persona que andaba buscando bajaba por las escaleras. Por suerte para ella, David Manning se dirigía al Gran Comedor sin compañía. Había intentado hablar con él los últimos días, pero siempre estaba acompañado por Jessica; Hermione se había fijado que, desde que David había salido de la enfermería, la relación con su amiga de toda la vida se había estrechado aun más. ¿Será que por fin son novios? Jess le había confesado lo que había pasado en el lago en Navidad, pero desde ese día, no había dicho nada más.

Hermione agitó la cabeza, desterrando esos pensamientos distractores de su mente. Salió de detrás de la estatua y se dirigió con paso firme hacia David para interceptarle antes de que entrara en el Gran Comedor.

- Hola David. -le saludó Hermione. El chico se giró y sonrió sorprendido ante el saludo de la chica.

- Hola Hermione. ¿Qué tal estáis todos? -preguntó el metamorfomago.

- Bien. -respondió Hermione intentando cerrar este tema lo más rápido que pudiera. David había estado en la enfermería a la vez que ellos tres; aunque, por suerte para ella y para Harry, había llegado después de que usaran el giratiempo.

- ¿Qué querías decirme? -preguntó el chico. Hermione se sintió turbada ante la perspicacia del metamorfomago.

- ¿Cómo sabes que quiero hablar contigo?

- Dudo mucho que esto sea un encuentro casual. -inquirió certeramente el chico. Hermione no vio ningún gesto de molestia en su cara.

- ¿Nunca te han sorprendido? -preguntó la chica.

- ¡Oh, sí! -respondió el chico sonriendo aun más, al recordar el momento en el que Jess le besó en la enfermería. Sin duda, había sido el momento más sorprendente de su vida.

- Bueno... ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado? -David la miró extrañado pero afirmó con la cabeza. Hermione le guió hacia un clase vacía, situada en el pasillo que terminaba en el cuadro que daba acceso a las cocinas.

Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas, con una cierta capa de polvo, mientras David decidió sentarse encima de una de las mesas.

- Dime Hermione, ¿qué tienes que decirme? -preguntó con un cierto interés.

- ¿Cómo sabias lo que iba a pasar? -inquirió directamente la chica.

- ¿Perdona? -preguntó desconcertado.

- ¿Qué como sabías que tengo un giratiempo? -presionó Hermione, sacando de debajo de su camiseta una cadena de plata, donde colgaba el giratiempo.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó el chico, más que visiblemente sorprendido.

- Te escuché en el vestuario tras la derrota contra Hufflelpuff. -dijo Hermione.- Escuché como descargabas toda tu rabia bajo el agua de la ducha. Y dijiste cosas que, con el tiempo, pasaron de ser indudablemente extrañas a sorprendentemente reveladoras. Dejando aparte que le hablabas a una tal Hermione, la cual estoy segura, no existe aquí en Hogwarts y la confesión de tu amor por Jess, el cual espero que te haga feliz; el resto de tu "monólogo" fue muy aclaratorio.

- No sé a que te refieres. -respondió David intentando aparentar una tranquilidad que no sentía en absoluto. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa.

- Tenias razón antes. Si que te han sorprendido alguna vez, y creo que una de esas veces acaba de ocurrir, ¿verdad?

- De todas las personas de Hogwarts, tenía que ser Hermione Granger la que me escuchara ese día. -pensó amargamente.

- _Mantén la calma, David._ -le dijo Hermione en su cabeza.

- Parece mentira que estés hablando de ti misma. -la respondió David.- Ha conseguido un rastro y no dejará de seguirlo hasta que encuentre lo que lo ha provocado. -el silencio fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo por parte de Hermione.

- A ver David, que explicación das para que te escuchara decir que íbamos a desmayar a Snape; que Harry y yo íbamos a hacer un viaje con el giratiempo y sería terrible que no regresáramos a tiempo a la enfermería; que Harry sería capaz de hacer un patronus; que a Sirius le iban a dar el beso del dementor. ¿Cómo explicas que todo eso se hiciera realidad unos meses después? -preguntó Hermione sabiendo que estaba encerrando a David en una jaula, de la que era difícil que escapara.

El chico se quedó sin palabras y el instinto tomó el mando. Luchar o huir. De las dos opciones, eligió la única que le permitía salir del paso. El metamorfomago se bajó de la mesa, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

- No sabes donde te estas metiendo, Hermione. -le avisó el chico.- Te lo creas o no, es algo que te supera.

El metamorfomago salió de la clase, cerrando la puerta tras de él con un hechizo. Sabía que Hermione no tardaría en desbloquearlo, pero le aportaría el tiempo suficiente para huir y poner en orden sus ideas.

Hermione salió de la clase a toda prisa, pero estaba segura de que había perdido a David. Su metamorfomagia le permitía ocultarse entre los cientos de alumnos que iban y venían por el colegio.

Nadie en Hogwarts conocía la verdad de lo ocurrido la noche en que desaparecieron Buckbeak, Sirius y Pettigrew, salvo Harry, Ron, Hermione y el profesor Dumbledore. Hermione sabía que David tenia ciertos conocimientos pero no hasta que profundidad. Malfoy estaba furioso por lo de Buckbeak. Estaba convencido de que Hagrid había hallado la manera de esconder el hipogrifo, y parecía ofendido porque el guardabosques hubiera sido más listo que su padre y él. Percy Weasley, mientras tanto, tenía mucho que decir sobre la huida de Sirius.

- ¡Si logro entrar en el Ministerio, tendré muchas propuestas para hacer cumplir la ley mágica! - dijo a la única persona que lo escuchaba, su novia Penélope.

- Como siga escuchándole, nos encargaremos personalmente de que no entre en el Ministerio, ¿verdad David? -preguntaron los gemelos, que jugaban partidas a dobles de snap explosivo frente a David y Jess.

Harry no era el único al que le apenaba la partida del profesor Lupin. Todo el grupo que acudía con Harry a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras lamentaba su dimisión.

- Me pregunto a quién nos pondrán el próximo curso - dijo Seamus Finnigan con melancolía.

- Tal vez a un vampiro - sugirió Dean Thomas con ilusión.

- ¡Qué dices Dean! ¿Dar clases por las noches? -apuntó David.

- ¿No te valen con las de Astronomía? -remató Jess.

Los resultados de los exámenes salieron el último día del curso. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Jess habían aprobado todas las asignaturas. Harry estaba asombrado de que le hubieran aprobado Pociones. Sospechaba que Dumbledore había intervenido para impedir que Snape lo suspendiera injustamente. El comportamiento de Snape con Harry durante toda la última semana había sido alarmante. Harry nunca habría creído que la manía que le tenía Snape pudiera aumentar; pero así fue. A Snape se le movía un músculo en la comisura de la boca cada vez que veía a Harry, y se le crispaban los dedos como si deseara cerrarlos alrededor del cuello de Harry.

David, sin embargo, suspendió Historia de la Magia. Por suerte para él, sus magníficas calificaciones en Encantamientos y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras arreglaban el problema.

Percy obtuvo las más altas calificaciones en ÉXTASIS. Fred y George consiguieron varios TIMOS cada uno. Mientras tanto, la casa de Gryffindor; en gran medida gracias a su espectacular actuación en la copa de quidditch, había ganado la Copa de las Casas por tercer año consecutivo. Por eso la fiesta de final de curso tuvo lugar en medio de ornamentos rojos y dorados, y la mesa de Gryffindor fue la más ruidosa de todas, ya que todo el mundo lo estaba celebrando.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente el expreso de Hogwarts salió de la estación, Hermione dio al resto una sorprendente noticia:

- Esta mañana, antes del desayuno, he ido a ver a la profesora McGonagall. He decidido dejar los Estudios Muggles.

- ¡Pero aprobaste el examen con el 320 por ciento de eficacia!

- Lo sé - suspiró Hermione.- Pero no puedo soportar otro año como éste. Sin los Estudios Muggles y sin Adivinación, volveré a tener un horario normal.

- Menos mal que nos hiciste caso. -dijo David. El chico había decidido que no podía estar ocultándose de Hermione toda su vida. Así que, tomó la decisión de no responder a ninguna de las preguntas que le hiciera la chica. Durante los primeros días, Hermione le bombardeaba cada vez que le veía; pero, al ver el impenetrable silencio de David, terminó dejándolo por imposible.

- Si, era lo más lógico. -replicó la chica, asestándole una mirada profunda que David mantuvo firmemente.

- ¿Estás bien Harry? -preguntó Jess.

- Estoy bien. - repusó Harry de inmediato.- Pensaba en las vacaciones.

- Sí, yo también he estado pensando en ellas -dijo Ron.- Harry, tienes que venir a pasar unos días con nosotros. Lo comentaré con mis padres y te llamaré. Ya sé cómo utilizar el felétono.

- El teléfono, Ron -le corrigió Hermione.- La verdad, deberías coger Estudios Muggles el próximo curso... -Ron no le hizo caso.

- Creo que ha ignorado tu sugerencia, Hermione. -dijo Harry sonriendo.

- ¡Este verano son los Mundiales de quidditch! ¿Qué dices a eso, Harry? Ven y quédate con nosotros. Iremos a verlos. Mi padre normalmente consigue entradas en el trabajo.

La proposición alegró mucho a Harry.

- Sí... Apuesto a que los Dursley estarán encantados de dejarme ir... Especialmente después de lo que le hice a tía Marge...

- A lo mejor te dejan ir para no verte. -sugirió Jess intentando animarlo.

Mucho más contento, Harry jugó con Ron y Hermione varias manos de snap explosivo, y cuando llegó la bruja con el carrito del té, compró un montón de cosas de comer; aunque nada que contuviera chocolate.

- ¡No puedes dejar que los dementores, te quiten el placer del chocolate! -exclamó David mientras atrapaba una rana de chocolate que intentaba huir.

- Harry, - dijo Hermione de repente, mirando por encima del hombro de él.- ¿qué es eso de ahí fuera?

Harry se volvió a mirar. Algo muy pequeño y gris aparecía y desaparecía al otro lado del cristal. Se levantó para ver mejor y distinguió una pequeña lechuza que llevaba una carta demasiado grande para ella. La lechuza era tan pequeña que iba por el aire dando tumbos a causa del viento que levantaba el tren. Harry bajó la ventanilla rápidamente, alargó el brazo y la cogió. Parecía una snitch cubierta de plumas. La introdujo en el vagón con mucho cuidado. La lechuza dejó caer la carta sobre el asiento de Harry y comenzó a zumbar por el compartimento, contenta de haber cumplido su misión. Hedwig dio un picotazo al aire con digna actitud de censura, mientras Aenea y Lis miraban interesadas a la intrusa. Crookshanks se incorporó en el asiento, persiguiendo con sus grandes ojos amarillos a la lechuza. Al notarlo, Ron la cogió para protegerla.

Harry recogió la carta. Iba dirigida a él. La abrió y gritó:

- ¡Es de Sirius!

- ¿Qué? - exclamaron Ron y Hermione, emocionados.- ¡Léela en voz alta!

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero que recibas esta carta antes de llegar a casa de tus tíos. No sé si ellos están habituados al correo por lechuza._

_Buckbeak y yo estamos escondidos. No te diré dónde por si ésta cae en malas manos. Tengo dudas acerca de la fiabilidad de la lechuza, pero es la mejor que pude hallar, y parecía deseosa de acometer esta misión._

_Creo que los dementores siguen buscándome, pero no podrán encontrarme. Estoy pensando en dejarme ver por algún muggle a mucha distancia de Hogwarts, para que relajen la vigilancia en el castillo._

_Hay algo que no llegué a contarte durante nuestro breve encuentro: fui yo quien te envió la Saeta de Fuego._

- ¡Que huevos le echó! -exclamó David. Jess se había enterado de lo que había pasado y se lo había contado a él.

- ¡Ja! - exclamó Hermione, triunfante.- ¿Lo veis? ¡Os dije que era de él!

- Sí, pero él no la había gafado, ¿verdad? -observó Ron.- ¡Ay! La pequeña lechuza, que daba grititos de alegría en su mano, le había picado en un dedo de manera al parecer afectuosa.

_Crookshanks llevó el envío a la oficina de correos. Utilicé tu nombre, pero les dije que cogieran el oro de la cámara de Gringotts número 711, la mía. Por favor, considéralo como el regalo que mereces que te haga tu padrino por cumplir trece años._

- ¡Vaya regalazo! -exclamó Ronó

_También me gustaría disculparme por el susto que creo que te di aquella noche del año pasado cuando abandonaste la casa de tu tío. Sólo quería verte antes de comenzar mi viaje hacia el norte. Pero creo que te alarmaste al verme._

_Te envío en la carta algo que espero que te haga disfrutar más el próximo curso en Hogwarts._

_Si alguna vez me necesitas, comunícamelo. Tu lechuza me encontrará. Volveré a escribirte pronto._

_Sirius_

Harry paro de leer de repente con los ojos brillantes y guardó la carta en el sobre.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? -pregunto Jess al ver la reacción del chico.

- Seguro que es algo personal, Jess. -dijo David.- Cuando este preparado, nos lo contará, ¿verdad Harry?

El chico miró extrañado a David, pero afirmó con la cabeza. Rápidamente, miró dentro del sobre. Había otro pergamino. Lo leyó rápidamente, y se sintió tan contento y reconfortado como si se hubiera tomado de un trago una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

_Yo, Sirius Black, padrino de Harry Potter, autorizo por la presente a mi ahijado a visitar Hogsmeade los fines de semana._

- Esto le bastará a Dumbledore -dijo Harry contento. Volvió a mirar la carta de Sirius.- ¡Un momento! ¡Hay una posdata... !

_He pensado que a tu amigo Ron tal vez le guste esta lechuza, ya que por mi culpa se ha quedado sin rata._

Ron abrió los ojos de par en par. La pequeña lechuza seguía gimiendo de emoción.

- ¿Quedármela? - preguntó dubitativo. La miró muy de cerca durante un momento, y luego, para sorpresa de Harry y Hermione y una imparable cascada de carcajadas por parte de David, se la acercó a Crookshanks para que la olfatease.

- ¿Qué te parece? -preguntó Ron al gato.- ¿Es una lechuza de verdad? Crookshanks ronroneó. - Es suficiente. -dijo Ron contento.- Me la quedo.

Harry leyó y releyó la carta de Sirius durante todo el trayecto hasta la estación de King's Cross. Cuando se separó de David y Jess, se acercó a Ron y Hermione y les enseño la posdata que no había leído en voz alta en el tren.

_Harry, tengo que avisarte de una cosa. No sé la relación que tienes con David Manning, pero se precavido respecto a él. No quiero decir que no seas su amigo o que rompas una posible amistad que tengas con él. Te hago este aviso porque sabe cosas que no debería de saber. Cuando entre en la torre de Gryffindor me encontré con él, antes de rajar las cortinas de tu amigo (al cual pido perdón). Tuvimos una pequeña conversación. Sabía quien era la rata, sabía que yo era un animago, sabía quienes fuimos los que creamos el Mapa del Merodeador... Sin embargo, me dejo escapar y no se lo contó a nadie. Así que, creo que un chico en el que puedes confiar. De todas formas, mantente alerta Harry._

- ¿Qué significa esto? -preguntó Ron.

**Comentarios.**

Se acabo el tercer año. No ha sido un año que haya tenido mucha acción pero creo que no es aburrido. No se que opinareis vosotros. Y ahora los agradecimientos:

- A **Kristy SR** por sus reviews, por añadirme a sus favoritos, por añadir a alertas y a sus favoritos esta historia.

Espero que os guste este ultimo capitulo. **Un bratzo, xotug.**


End file.
